V is for Virgin
by weriita
Summary: Sakura fue botada por su decisión de permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio, la desagradable ruptura se hace viral en YouTube, convirtiéndola en la última sensación en Internet. Como si ser reconocida a nivel nacional como ―Virgen Saku- no fuera suficiente, el chico malo Sasuke Uchiha, cantante de la exitosa banda de rock Tralse, decide tomar su abstinencia como un reto personal. AU
1. Cap1- La Charla

Buenas tardes a todos los maravillosos lectores que se atreven a pasar a este fic ^^. Quiero aclarar tres puntos muy importantes:

1.-**NARUTO **le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

2.-Esta historia será la traducción el libro "_V is for Virgin"_ de Kelly Oram.

3.-Estare actualizando cada 3 días, por lo que me gustaría algún review.

**V ES DE VIRGEN**

**BY: Weriita**

_Cap 1.- LA CHARLA_

_S_abía que estaba viniendo. Cuando Sasori me dijo que sus padres se irían fuera de la ciudad por todo el fin de semana y me preguntó si quería ir a ver una película o algo, sabía lo que él estaba pensando. Soy virgen no estúpida. Él estaba definitivamente inclinándose hacia ese ―o algo.

Eso no me molesta, sin embargo. Quiero decir él es un saludable chico de diecisiete años, y hemos estado saliendo por tres meses.

Entiendo cómo funciona el mundo. Sólo pensé que algo de mi comprensión podría haber sido devuelta.

Estaba equivocada.

Supongo que es tanto su culpa como la mía. Debí haber sido honesta con él desde un principio, pero ¿me puedes culpar por postergarlo cada vez que iba a hacerlo? Decirle a alguien que eres virgen no es fácil al principio, pero decirle que tienes planeado quedarte de esa manera es más difícil.

Sasori había planeado todo también. Cuando llegué a su casa él me esperaba con comida casera, velas encendidas, la fina vajilla de su madre, y la colección de Tchaikovsky de su padre sonando de fondo.

Fue el mejor pollo a la parmesana que me había comido nunca, aunque estaba un poco demasiado cocido.

Después de la cena él se sentó en el sofá y me entregó una caja pequeña con una solitaria cinta.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté sorprendida.

No es que Sasori sea insensible o desconsiderado, pero el romance no era su fuerte, y esta noche todo me había impresionado.

—Bueno, sé cuánto te gusta la joyería, y pensé que se vería bien con tu cadena.

Mi mano derecha automáticamente encontró su camino hacia el brillante oro blanco con forma de V que colgaba de mi cuello. La V de Valerie. El collar de mi madre biológica. Sólo tenía diecisiete años cuando me tuvo, y me entregó en adopción inmediatamente después.

Aparte de la vida, esta cadena era lo único que me había dado.

Pero me sentía agradecida de tener por lo menos esto.

Mis ojos se empañaron antes de llegar a la cinta para abrir la cajita. Los pendientes que se encontraban en el interior eran tan bellos que la niebla se convirtió en lágrimas de verdad que escurrió la mascara de pestañas de mi rostro.

Sasori se puso pálido cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—¿Eso significa que te gustan o que me equivoqué?

—Sasori —susurré—, son perfectos.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó el beso.

Nos besamos… y besamos… y besamos hasta que mi boca estuvo seca, mis labios dolían y mi cabeza mareada por tenerla en las nubes durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando tomamos una pausa para recuperar el aliento, Sasori tomó mis manos entre las suyas y dijo la frase que había estado temiendo toda la noche. —Vamos a mi habitación.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente en mi pecho. Como dije, sabía que esto estaba por venir, pero eso no quiere decir que estaba preparada para ello.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea —dije suspirando un poco.

—¿Por qué no? Estamos solos aquí, hemos tenido una gran noche y hemos estado juntos durante tres meses.

No quería herir sus sentimientos. Buscando las palabras correctas para explicarlo, pero mientras trataba de pensar, Sasori presionó sus labios en los míos de nuevo… y eso sólo hacia que fuera mas difícil ¡pensar!

—¿No sabes cuanto quiero estar contigo Sakura? —Sus labios moviéndose de mis labios a mi mandíbula, y luego bajaron por mi cuello—. ¿No hemos esperado suficiente?

Me estremecí bajo el aliento cálido de Sasori. Parte de mí realmente, realmente quería ceder, pero me deslicé lejos de él, determinada.

—Lo siento Sasori, pero… —Vacilé, y entonces solté el resto de mi condena—. No voy a tener sexo contigo.

Sabía que no iba a estar demasiado emocionado con esta confesión, pero estaba sorprendida por las expresiones en su rostro, enojo mezclado con dolor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, molesto—. ¿Hago, como, que aspiro cuando te beso o algo?

—No es el beso —le aseguré—. Amo los besos. Besarte es muy bueno. _Demasiado _bueno.

Me estremecí al recordar como me sentía hace unos minutos.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Bueno, um… —Tragué—. Es sólo que… —¿Por qué esto era tan duro de decir?—. Yo soy… soy virgen.

—Oh. —Parecía agradablemente sorprendido por esto—. ¿En serio?

Cuando asentí, su rostro se suavizó de nuevo en una sonrisa sincera.

Dejé escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo sin darme cuenta. Se sentía bien finalmente decirlo.

—¿Bebé, por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó Sasori, tomando mi mano de nuevo—. No tienes que estar asustada. Podemos tomarlo con calma. O, si no estás lista, hay otras cosas que podemos hacer primero.

Podemos hacerlo lento.

—No, Sasori, no entiendes. No es eso. Bueno, si lo es, lo que quiero decir es que no estoy lista para tener sexo, pero no es porque esté asustada. Estoy esperando.

—¿Esperando? —Él no tenía idea de lo que yo quería decir.

—Sabes, espero hasta el matrimonio.

—¿Qué estás _qué_? —Esta vez entendió, sólo no podía creerlo—. No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio.

—Saku, ya nadie espera hasta el matrimonio.

Algo en su tono de voz me picó. Fue tan condescendiente que me sentí como una niña pequeña.

—No es una cosa mala, ya sabes —dije, aunque estaba tan nerviosa que estoy segura de que no sonaba tan convincente.

—Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el punto?

Mi mano otra vez acarició la cadena en mi cuello. —No quiero terminar como mi madre.

Sasori sabía acerca de mi madre biológica. Incluso él había visto la carta que vino con la cadena, así que pensé que entendería un poco más mi decisión. Eso es porque me dolía tanto su enojo.

—Vamos, Saku, no seas estúpida. Hay cosas como el control de la natalidad.

—¡No soy estúpida! —espeté—. Sé que no hay control de la natalidad, pero es más que eso. Mi madre biológica ni siquiera sabía quien era mi padre ¿No sabes como se siente eso? Me prometí a mí misma que nunca sería como ella. Mi primera vez significara algo. Será especial.

No me di cuenta de como sonaba eso hasta que vi el dolor que cruzó el rostro de Sasori. —¿Y si nosotros lo hacemos no significaría nada? —preguntó—. ¿No soy lo suficientemente _especial _para ti?

—¡No! —jadeé—. ¡Por supuesto que eres especial! No quise decirlo en la forma en que lo dije. Sasori, te amo, sólo… quiero que mi primera vez sea con mi esposo.

Sasori lucía furioso, lo que me hacía más difícil pensar.

Eventualmente entré en pánico y dejé de intentar explicar como me sentía.

—Lo siento —dije—, no lo estoy explicando bien, pero esto es importante para mí. No pienso cambiar de opinión. ¿No puedes al menos ser un poco más comprensivo?

—¡Hemos estado juntos por tres meses! —gritó Sasori. Supongo que esa era mi respuesta—. ¿No crees que debiste mencionar esto antes?

—¿Habría hecho alguna diferencia?

—¿Mi novia me dice que nunca vamos a tener relaciones sexuales? Sí, yo diría que hace una gran diferencia. Podríamos habernos ahorrado este problema desde el principio.

Mi corazón cayó a mi estomago. Imaginaba que esto no sería fácil, pero nunca soñé que él reaccionaría así.

—¿Estás _rompiendo _conmigo?

—Bueno, no tiene mucho sentido estar juntos, ¿verdad?

Sasori murmuró algo acerca de una pérdida de tiempo, y tan mal como me sentía darme cuenta que el chico que me importaba sólo quería meterse en mis pantalones, hizo la ruptura más fácil.

—Tienes razón —concordé—. Esto fue una _gran _perdida de tiempo. Podrías haberme dicho desde el principio que esto era algo completamente superficial. Ten una buena vida. Terminamos. No esperes que llore por ti.

Cerré la puerta al salir.

Esa última línea fue sólo para salvar la cara, por supuesto.

Comencé a llorar tan pronto su casa se perdió de vista, y lloré todo el camino a casa.

Me dije a mí misma que lloraría mi corazón roto todo el fin de semana, pero el lunes por la mañana, me prometí que no dejaría que nadie me viera llorar.

Llorar delante de la gente hubiera sido mucho más fácil de manejar que lo que terminé haciendo en su lugar. Por lo tanto, _mucho_ _más _fácil.

_Continuara…_

¡Espero que les haya encantado tanto como a mi! En cuanto leí el libro dije, tengo que publicarlo, ahora estoy en el dilema de pasarlo igual o si cambiar unas cosas, en fin los primeros capis estarán traducidos intactos, estaré actualizando cada 3 días, de favor no se desesperen, estoy trabajando con mis otras historias también.

_¿REVIEW?_


	2. Cap2- El Deshielo

**Cap2.- El Deshielo**

Sasori fue iniciado como titular para el equipo de baloncesto y corrió obstáculos para el equipo de atletismo de la temporada. Yo era una buena jugadora en el equipo de voleibol de las chicas y la vicepresidenta senior de la clase. Los dos estábamos realmente muy ocupados, y cada uno socialmente muy alto, así que fuimos una pareja ideal.

No es que fuéramos "La pareja" ni nada, pero no hacíamos daño en el Departamento de popularidad a nadie, por lo que los rumores de nuestra separación se propagó por los pasillos de la Escuela Konoha como reguero de pólvora. No es que nadie diría nada a mi cara, pero los susurros y miradas sugirieron que hubo al menos una docena de historias diferentes llegando alrededor de cómo todo acabó.

Por mi parte, no estaba interesada en escuchar cualquiera de las historias más de lo que esperaba todos los abrazos de lástima que van junto con ser votada. Por suerte, mi mejor amiga Ino está en la mayoría de mis clases y no tiene un hueso simpático en su cuerpo. No tenía ninguna duda de que ella me llevaría el día de alguna manera.

Tal como había sospechado, cuando Ino se dejó caer junto a mí en el salón de clase, en lugar de una sonrisa triste, me saludó con un ceño.

—Estamos entonces luchando ahora.

Gracias a las estrellas por los mejores amigos. —¿Qué he hecho ahora? —le pregunté.

—¡Tuviste _La charla _sin consultarme!

—¿Así que los rumores están bastante cerca de la verdad?

—Oh, no. —Ino se rió—. No son ni de lejos. Pero te conozco. Te dije que no tuvieras la charla hasta que lo hubiéramos planeado correctamente.

—Tuve que hacerlo. Sus padres se encontraban fuera de la ciudad. Era tener la charla o tener... algo más.

Ino me miró con escepticismo por un minuto. Pude ver el momento exacto en que me perdonó porque un ceño nuevo reemplazó al viejo.

—Deberías haberme llamado.

—Lo siento, estaba un poco ocupada siendo destrozada.

—¿Mi mejor amiga consigue estar en el duro núcleo de ser votada y tuve que enterarme por mi hermano de octavo grado?

—¿Lo sabe tu hermano?

—¡Hola! ¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? ¡Escuela y media sabía antes que yo! ¿Ves cómo este un problema?

—Lo siento, Ino —dije, tratando de no dejar que una sonrisa rompiera mi simpatía fingida—, debe haber sido tan terrible para ti.

Ino todavía lucía seria. —Lo fue.

Le tendí mis brazos, dejé a Ino caer en ellos y le di el abrazo de piedad más grande que nunca haya dado. —Debes de tener un muy mal día —bromeé.

—De lo peor —sollozó Ino. ¿Mencioné que es la estrella del club de drama?

Lo siguiente que supe, habían lágrimas en mis ojos y el abrazo de falsa piedad, convertido en un verdadero abrazo con nada lamentable al respecto. —Gracias, Ino.

—Tú eres mi chica, S. Podría mover montañas para ti.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, no, creo que no. Pero definitivamente voy a participar en planes de venganza que tengas, legales o de otro tipo. Ya tengo un par de buenas ideas.

No pude evitar sonreír más. —Lo haremos el tema principal en la reunión de consejo de hoy —ofrecí.

—¿De qué estamos hablando en el consejo? —preguntó una voz detrás de nosotros.

A Ino y a mí nos encogió el chillido agudo de Karin Lewis. En realidad, puede tener más que ver con el hecho de que es la persona más horrible en el planeta, más que el sonido real de su voz. Pero aun así. Cuando Karin te habla es como clavos en una pizarra.

—Oh, nada, Karin —dije, no pudiendo reunir una sonrisa—. Sólo bromeábamos.

—Yo no bromeaba. Vamos a bajarle los humos —insistió Ino, haciendo caso omiso de Karin.

Ino es una de las pocas personas en la escuela lo suficientemente valiente para hacer eso. A nadie le gusta Karin, pero todos tienen falsa simpatía hacia ella, incluyéndome a mí, porque es hermosa, rica, popular y, lo más importante, una mega bruja. Estamos hablando de un Engendro de Satanás. No quieres obtener su lado malo.

—¡Oh, eso es! —Karin me envolvió en mi primer abrazo de pena oficial—. Escuché sobre tu ruptura el viernes por la noche.

—¿Viernes por la noche? —Esto fue algo chocante, considerando que no me habían votado hasta el viernes por la noche.

—Sasori le dijo a todos en la fiesta de la Voluntad lo que sucedió — explicó Karin cuando vio la expresión en mi cara.

—¿Sasori fue a la Voluntad el viernes por la noche?

—Oh, eso está bien —escupió Ino—. ¿Él tirón te bota y sale corriendo a la fiesta mientras estás en casa chillando?

Le doy un codazo a Ino en las costillas. Duro. ¿No es que yo no amo cómo es de leal, pero tenía que decirle a Karin que estaba en casa _chillando_? ¿Tiene que usar la palabra _botar_? Como sea, Karin echaba espuma por la boca por decirme el chisme en mi cara. No necesita obtener cualquier placer más que mi dolor.

—No tienes que estar avergonzada de llorar, Saku. —La voz asquerosamente dulce de Karin me da nauseas—. Él debería haber sido más sensible al respecto. Sí, ser pésima en la cama es grave, ¿Pero dejarte justo después de hacer el amor porque no estaba satisfecho?

Eso es lo que digo.

Paro cardíaco. Estoy bastante segura de que es lo que le sucedió a mi corazón en este momento. Eso, y ya sabes, es arrancado y pisoteado por Karin Lewis y sus tacones de aguja de Prada. Bueno, lo que quedaba de él, después de que Sasori me botó.

Ino estaba lista para apuñalar a Karin con sus tacones de lujo, y fue su estocada que me quebró de vuelta al presente.

Agarré el brazo de Ino antes de que pudiera hacer ningún daño y encontré mi voz—: ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo Sasori?

—No es tan malo —prometió Karin—. Por lo menos ya lo sabes. Y, tal vez, si puedes encontrar a alguien dispuesto a salir contigo todavía, totalmente puedes demostrar algunas cosas. Entonces, lo harás mejor. De hecho, tal vez deberías agradecerle a Sasori.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que al parecer es lo que Karin esperaba, porque acarició mi brazo y se alejó. Pero no antes de darme un último consejo. —Deberías leer _Cosmo_, Saku. Es como la Biblia del sexo.

—Me pregunto si ella va a utilizarla como su presupuesto de Anuario —murmuró Ino cuando Karin se había ido—. Ya sabes, uno de estos días voy a tomar uno de esos zapatos caros y empujarlo en ella.

—Ino.

—Sólo estoy diciendo...

Ino me dio un abrazo más y luego la clase comenzó, así empezando el peor día que he tenido.

¿Ya sabes que dicen _que palos y piedras podrán romper mis huesos pero las palabras jamás me harán daño_? ¡Qué disparate! Con mucho gusto me habría tomado la paliza sobre todas las palabras que me fueron arrojadas este día. La gente se reía. Señalaban y susurraban —algunos no se molestaban en susurrar— y creo que recibí abrazos de lástima de cada chica en la clase senior.

Eso fue sólo la primera mitad del día. La tarde fue peor. Mucho peor. Por supuesto, pude haber traído esto sobre mí misma.

Mi horario fue tal, que tuve que ver a Sasori hasta el almuerzo.

Pensé que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejarlo, pero cuando entré en la cafetería y la sala se quedó toda silenciosa, me congelé.

—Vamos, S —susurró Ino, dándome un suave empujón hacia la línea del almuerzo—. No lo pierdas ahora. No delante de todos. Sabes que es lo que están esperando.

Miré en el mar de rostros y me di cuenta que la cafetería era incluso más concurrida que de costumbre. Incluso los frikis de la banda y los novatos de coro que siempre comieron el almuerzo en el salón de música se encontraban acurrucados en una esquina mirándome. Ino tenía razón.

Todos esperaban que me rompiera.

Hice todo el camino a través de la línea de almuerzo antes de darles a todos exactamente lo que querían. Con mi bandeja de comida en la mano, giré en la dirección de la mesa en la que solía sentarme, y entonces lo vi.

Sasori, justo en frente de todos, recibía un baño de lengua completo de Karin Lewis.

Karin salió a tomar aire cuando me escuchó jadear y dio su mejor impresión de una sonrisa de disculpa. —Lo siento, Saku —gorgojeó— Sabes que no es nada personal, ¿cierto? Lo de ustedes se acabó, y un buen partido como Sasori está condenado a ser robado pronto. Estoy un poco sorprendida de que me haya elegido.

A estas alturas todos los chicos en la cafetería se habían reunido hasta detrás de nosotros, todos tratando de obtener la mejor vista. Esto fue más grande que un final de temporada de "_Gossip Girl_". Pero ¿Saben qué? No me importaba ya. Ser fuerte frente a sus compañeros fue sobrevalorado.

—Por supuesto que él te escogió a ti, Karin —dije dulcemente— Eres la mayor perra en toda la región de Kinki*, y todo en lo que Sasori se preocupa es conseguirte dispuesta. Eres un partido hecho en el cielo.

Suspiros sorprendidos barrieron la cafetería.

Tengo que admitir, ser el centro de la confrontación me dio bastante adrenalina. Esta dulce Virgen inocente más bien disfrutaba dando la cara por sí misma.

Miré alrededor de la multitud y luego me subí en la mesa de almuerzo sólo para asegurarme de que incluso los chicos en la parte trasera tenían una visión bastante buena.

—¡Vamos a dejar algo claro ahora, gente! —grité—. ¡Sasori no me dejó porque soy mala en la cama! Me dejo porque nunca lo sabrá de una manera u otra. No podría dormir con él por lo que sólo se terminó.

Los murmullos comenzaron a extenderse en tonos silenciosos, así que levanté mi voz para hablar sobre el ruido.

—¡Eso es correcto! ¡Soy Virgen! —Todo estaba tranquilo nuevamente—. ¡Nunca he tenido sexo! ¿Y saben qué? ¡Estoy orgullosa de ello! —Desapareció la ira en mi voz y mi mano se desvió hacia mi collar—. Ríanse todo lo que quieran. No me importa. Estoy esperando hasta que me case, y nadie va a hacerme sentir mal por ello.

Bajé la mirada a Sasori, que se había puesto pálido en algún momento de mi intervención, y mi determinación solidificada me cambió como persona en ese mismo momento. Puede que haya sido la pequeña inocente poco confrontacional Sakura esta mañana, pero ya no iba a tener miedo de defenderme a mí misma nunca más.

Me sentía bastante tranquila teniendo en cuenta cuán grande e idiota había hecho de mí misma delante de toda la escuela. Di un paso hacia abajo desde el centro de atención y volví a sonreírle a Karin.

—Es todo tuyo, querida. Espero que disfruten llevándolo a cabo.

Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era una salida espectacular con mi cabeza bien alta, así que eso es lo que hice. Nadie dijo una palabra en mi camino.

La realización de lo que había hecho no me golpeó hasta que la puerta de la cafetería se cerró de golpe detrás de mí, pero luego se me vino encima como una carga de ladrillos. El pánico con el que había estado luchando toda la mañana me superó finalmente. Negué con tanta fuerza que no podía sentir ninguna diferencia cuando Ino comenzó a sacudirme de la emoción.

—¡Nunca he estado tan orgullosa de llamarte mi mejor amiga! —exclamó— ¡Eso fue una locura! ¡Llamar a Karin perra delante de todos! ¡Saku, eres totalmente mi héroe para siempre!

Ignoré a mi mejor amiga ridícula y continué enloquecida. —¡No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer! ¡Cometí suicidio social!

—Deja de ser tan dramática, sabes que es mi trabajo.

—¡Ino, apenas anuncié mi virginidad a toda la escuela!

Ino frunció el ceño por un momento pero luego se encogió de hombros. —Por lo menos ahora nunca tendrás que tener la charla de nuevo.

—Sí, porque nunca nadie va a salir conmigo de nuevo. Voy a ser marcada de fenómeno para el resto de mi carrera de escuela secundaria. Voy a tener que ir a la Universidad de Alaska.

—Bueno, amo esquiar.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan optimista y dejarme tener mi crisis?

—Muy bien —resopló Ino—. Supongo que has ganado. Este pequeño episodio pronto va a pasar a la historia de la Escuela Konoha.

Gemí, repentinamente sintiendo náuseas. —Ino, permíteme sólo salir de aquí. Vamos a saltarnos la séptima y octava e ir a ver una película o algo.

—¿Y arruinar tu record de asistencia perfecta, poniendo en peligro tu estatus? No lo puedes hacer, Saku, tienes que aguantarte. Además, no te vas perder la reunión de consejo de hoy. Estamos repartiendo tareas para el Festival de otoño y _no _voy a estar atrapada en la Comisión de venta de pasteles.

Suspiré, mi derrota era inevitable y me desplomé hacia abajo contra una fila de casilleros. —Ser votada apesta.

Ino se unió a mí en el suelo y lanzó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. —Al menos lo peor está detrás de ti ahora.

Abrí mi boca para argumentar justo cuando un grupo de chicas entró por las puertas de la cafetería. Redujeron el paso, incapaces de evitar mirarme fijamente. Una de ellas dejó escapar una risita y otra susurró, no lo suficientemente en voz baja—: Guau, se ve destruida.

—Sí —reí amargamente a Ino—. Todo detrás de mí.

—¡DESAPAREZCAN, estudiantes de primer año estúpidas! — espetó Ino a las chicas que se habían detenido en el sonido de mi voz.

Ella salió como un pit bull feroz, haciendo que las de clase menor se dispersaran como peces.

—Bien —se rindió Ino—. Va a ser malo por unos días. Pero después de la actuación que diste justo allí, es imperativo que te mantengas con un frente valiente en la escuela. Enloquécete todo lo que quieras en tu casa, pero estamos hablando de tu dignidad aquí, tu reputación, tu vida como tú sabes. Sé fuerte, S.

—Así es —soplé el flequillo rebelde fuera de mis ojos—, ser fuerte.

Eso es lo que hice el resto del día.

No sé lo que hubiera hecho si Ino no estuviera a mi lado ese día, porque si yo pensaba que las miradas fijas, susurrando y las risas eran malo antes del almuerzo, estaba muy equivocada. Fui crucificada.

Oficialmente me había rematado en la lista negra de Karin Lewis, por no mencionar en la de Sasori, y entre los dos, francamente asustaron a la gente para hacer algo para ridiculizarme.

Me había hecho el objetivo más fácil del mundo. Nunca más sería simplemente la vieja Sakura. Seré apodada ahora y siempre la Virgen Saku—de la V que cuelga en mi cuello con mi propia letra escarlata personal. Pero no me la quitaré. En algún lugar ahí había una mujer que había amado lo suficiente para hacer lo correcto y renunciar a pesar de que le destrozaron el corazón. Le debía a ella hacer lo correcto también. Me había hecho una promesa a mí misma y a ella, y voy a mantenerla cueste lo que cueste.

_**Continuara…**_

*Kinki: región que se encuentra en el medio de la isla principal de Japón, en ella se encuentran las ciudades de: Kioto, Osaka y Kobe. (Que es donde se desarrollara nuestra historia).

Hola gente bonita! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¿Quién quiere matar a Karin y piensa que se merece lo que le dijo Saku? Bueno pues espero que les valla gustando la historia, lamento que no salga Sasuke en este capítulo pero en el próximo hará su gran aparición!

Me tarde en subir el capítulo porque me fui a la playa y ahora estoy toda quemada (horrible literal) por no ponerme bloqueador! ¿Alguien sabe que me puedo poner para que me deje de arder?

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


	3. Cap3- El Video

**Cap3.- El Video**

No me encontraba de humor para discutir los detalles del Festival de Otoño de Konoha High. Mi vida acababa de ser destrozada. ¿Qué importaba si íbamos a despilfarrar el dinero para los baños químicos con los fregaderos en ellos o no?

—¿Sakura...? ¿Saku...?

Me di cuenta de que Shikamaru Nara, mi buen amigo y presidente a mi vicepresidencia, me hablaba. —¿Eh?

—¿Alguna preferencia? —preguntó.

—¿A quién le importa? Los baños van a estar sucios de diez maneras distintas sin importar qué estilo le des.

—Um, ¿Saku?

Me sentí mal por desquitarme cuando me di cuenta de lo nervioso que Shikamaru se veía, junto con el resto del consejo. —Lo siento, Shikamaru. En serio, estoy bien con lo que sea.

—Bueno, en realidad, Saku, nos decidimos por los baños hace veinte minutos. Ahora hablamos de las tareas del comité. ¿Cuál quieres?

Guau. ¿Me perdí todo eso? La reunión casi había terminado.

¿Cómo sucedió eso? —No me importa. —Suspiré y luego grité—: ¡Ay! — Cuando tan groseramente me dieron un codazo en el costado.

—¡Música! —siseó Ino en mi oído.

—Música —repetí.

—¡De ninguna manera! —argumentó Karin, su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal cuando gritó su protesta. Me lanzaba dagas con la mirada—. ¡Ya he nombrado al comité de música!

Estoy segura que Ino iniciaría una pelea, pero yo estaba más allá de tener la energía para preocuparme.

Ino lanzó un brazo posesivo sobre mi hombro. —¿Um, hola? ¿Vicepresidente?

Ser un oficial me daba el derecho de tener la primera elección, pero Karin siguió discutiendo de todos modos.

—¡Pero a ella ni siquiera le gusta la música!

Eso no era del todo cierto. Me gustaba la música bastante. Simplemente no me obsesionaba con ello como algunas personas que conozco (Ino).

No podría importarme menos buscar una banda para tocar en el festival, pero soy una buena mejor amiga. —Quiero la música —le dije a Shikamaru de nuevo, manteniéndome firme.

—Lo tienes —dijo Shikamaru. No puedo estar segura, pero me pareció que había un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. Él había invitado a salir a Karin el año pasado y ella lo había rechazado totalmente—. Bueno, Karin, creo que te queda, las artesanías para pequeños, la venta de pasteles o limpiar.

Oh sí, él sin duda lo disfrutaba. Por lo menos yo aún tenía un aliado que no sea Ino.

—No te vas a arrepentir de esto —susurró Ino cuando el resto de las tareas se repartieron—. ¡Tengo la idea más brillante!

—De nada.

—¡Gracias!

—Está bien, entonces —dijo Shikamaru, llevando mi atención de nuevo a la reunión—. Creo que es todo. Nos vemos el jueves, y recuerden, sólo tenemos un mes, hasta el festival, para lograr que esté hecho.

Ino empezó a tirar de mi brazo mientras yo recogía mis cosas. — Bien —dijo—. Así que esta es mi idea, ¿estás lista para esto?

Cuando Ino se emocionaba por algo, no había nada que la callara. Pero no estaba de humor para sentir su emoción, así que me sentí aliviada cuando Shikamaru se interpuso entre las dos. —¿Cómo lo llevas?

No me molesté en contestar a su pregunta. Mi estado de ánimo era bastante obvio. —Lamento desquitarme contigo, Shikamaru.

—Oye, no te preocupes. —Shikamaru estalló en una amplia sonrisa— ¿La mayor zorra en la región de Kinki?

—Estoy totalmente iniciando un club de fans de Sakura — interrumpió Ino—. ¿Quieres entrar?

—Cuenta conmigo —se rió Shikamaru y luego cogió su bolso—. Oh, oye, ¿Saku? Sé que te has inscrito a un stand en el festival, pero si no te sientes bien con eso, lo comprenderé.

—Oh, no, está bien. Eso me dará algo para despejar mi mente de las cosas, ¿sabes?

—Está bien, bueno, hazme saber si necesitas algo.

La sonrisa de Shikamaru comenzaba a convertirse en una risa de compasión, así que asentí con la cabeza y luego salí de allí rápidamente.

Ino, siendo la amiga fiel que era, decidió distraerme al segundo en que salimos por la puerta. —Está bien, así que estaba pensando, Sasuke Uchiha es ex alumno de Konoha High, ¿no? Así que yo apostaría que podríamos conseguir…

—Está bien, voy a pararte ahí, Ino.

Sasuke Uchiha era el vocalista de una banda llamada Tralse—una banda que había sido la mayor obsesión de Ino en los últimos tres años. Era una adicta a toda la música, pero Tralse encabezaba la lista porque ella estaba convencida de que algún día iba a tener bebés del guitarrista líder.

—En primer lugar —le dije—. Tienes que haberte graduado para ser un ex alumno. Sasuke Uchiha abandonó en su último año.

—¡Porque su banda consiguió un contrato de grabación!

—Y, en segundo lugar, nunca conseguirás que Tralse toque en el Festival de Otoño.

—Oh, pero lo haré. Tengo un plan.

—Oh, un plan. De todos modos, ilumíname Obi-Wan Kenobi*.

—Están tocando esta noche en el Kyubi. Temari nos va a llevar entre bastidores.

Gemí por dentro. Esta no era la primera vez que Ino me arrastra en alguna aventura de entre bastidores en Kioto. Su hermana mayor, Temari es una coordinadora de eventos para algunos de los clubes más grandes en Kioto. Desde que Ino y yo cumplimos 18 años, ha estado haciéndonos entrar en lugares en los que técnicamente no deberíamos entrar. No es mi escena favorita, pero está en la sangre de Ino.

Era, sin embargo, la primera vez que íbamos a conocer a Tralse, lo que me pareció un poco emocionante. Me acordaba un poco de Sasuke Uchiha. Era un senior cuando Ino y yo éramos estudiantes de primer año. Magnífico no era la palabra adecuada para él. La palabra exacta era —Sasuke está más allá de caliente— pero era más que eso. Era carismático. Tenía una manera de forzar a los ojos a seguirlo por el pasillo.

No me sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando su banda llegó a las grandes ligas. Aunque nunca se lo admitiría a Ino en un millón de años. No necesita ese tipo de estímulo. Cuando digo que Ino estaba obsesionada, me refiero al tipo de obsesionada que acecha su apartamento y roba su correo basura.

—Está bien, entonces vamos a conocer a Tralse —le dije— Suponiendo que puedes hacer eso sin perder el conocimiento, y luego ¿qué?

Ino se encogió de hombros. —Tengo mis métodos de persuasión.

—¿Vas a desabotonarte tu top y le ofrecerás tener bebés a Sai?

—¡Cállate! ¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo con una gran sonrisa tonta— Aunque, si tuviera que sugerir que nos besuqueáramos...

Me eché a reír a pesar de mi estado de ánimo malhumorado. —Eres una groupie.

—¿Así que vas a venir?

—Nunca va a funcionar.

—¿Pero vas a venir?

—Si tengo que hacerlo.

—Debes hacerlo. Necesitas una noche de chicas de todos modos.

No podía discutir eso. Necesitaba desahogarme. Tal vez un poco de música en vivo me haría bien. Tal vez conocer a Sasuke sería divertido.

—Está bien. Pero yo me pido a Sassy.

Sassy. También conocida como una minifalda Gucci que Ino y yo encontramos en una de nuestras aventuras a las tiendas de segunda mano. Normalmente, tanto Ino como yo nos quedamos con la moda vintage, pero cuando nos encontramos con Sassy simplemente teníamos que tenerla.

Honestamente, ¿Quién dona una falda de diseñador a una tienda de ropa de segunda mano? A Ino y a mí nos gusta creer que era algún padre sobreprotector porque la falda realmente te hace lucir muy bien.

Ino y yo somos talla seis a pesar de que estoy casi a 5'11 y ella está más cerca de 5'5". La diferencia está en las curvas. Ino las tiene más exageradas y yo no tanto. Ino es como esta exótica princesa británica con el pelo rubio brillante y una tez blanca que es para morirse.

Yo, en cambio, soy más de lo que podríamos llamar Toda Chica de la Casa de al Lado. Tengo el pelo de un extraño color rosa obscuro, largo, al cual desde luego tengo que añadir toques de luz sólo para que parezca medianamente decente, y los ojos verdes más genéricos, es lo que me gusta de mi. Añade el hecho de que mis tetas llegan al tamaño medio y no tengo mucho a mi favor.

Lo que realmente tengo son las piernas. Largas. Gracias a todo el voleibol que jugué, permanecen bastante torneadas. Eso hace a Sassy mi mejor amiga cuando necesito un impulso de autoestima.

_**~Q~**_

Funcionó. Me sentí un poco mejor acerca de mí misma cuando vi las cabezas girándose cuando entré en el club esa noche. Había acoplado mi sujetador maravilloso de Victoria Secret —que por cierto, funciona de maravilla— y un par botas altas de cuero hasta la rodilla.

No suelo vestirme así, pero ser botada y convertirme en una excluida social había hecho mella en mí. Estaba decidida hacer valer lo que invertí en esta chica hoy en la noche.

Tal como Ino prometió, nos habían dado brazaletes de entre bastidores y nos llevaron a la sección VIP. Me dirigí directamente hacia una de las mesas vacías, pero antes de que pudiera sentarme, Ino agarró mi muñeca y me dio un tirón en la dirección de una puerta marcada como privada.

—Parece que están a punto de empezar —le dije—. ¿No deberíamos esperar hasta después del show?

Ino echó un vistazo al escenario y sacudió la cabeza. —Eso es sólo el acto de apertura.

—¿Pero la banda de Sasuke no está preparándose en este momento?

—Confía en mí, no pueden hacer nada hasta después de que estos chicos hayan terminado. —Señaló el grupo de chicos tocando en el escenario con el equipo—. Ahora es el momento perfecto porque todos están sentados allá atrás totalmente aburridos. Tenemos que atraparlos cuando están preparándose para un espectáculo, y no después, cuando están agotados.

Con esto, Ino agitó nuestros brazaletes a un guardia y me llevó a través de la entrada de entre bastidores.

Entre bastidores se hallaba débilmente alumbrado y atestado con todos los tipos de equipo en lo que parecía un caos absoluto. En medio de un mar de acordes eléctricos, había un par de sofás. Había tres estrellas de rock que miraban a chicos jugando póker en torno a una mesa de café, y un cuarto sentado en una esquina tirando de las cuerdas de una guitarra eléctrica desenchufada. Había probablemente un quinto miembro de la banda por debajo de una aspirante a modelo de Playboy en el otro sofá. Es difícil decirlo con seguridad porque no podía ver, pero estoy segura de que esa chica no estaba besándose con la tapicería.

Ino respiró hondo, enderezó los hombros, tiró de su atuendo y luego chilló de emoción, alertando a todos, excepto al rey y la reina del besuqueo, de nuestra presencia.

El guitarrista nos miró y luego regresó directamente a sus cuerdas, pero los otros tres muchachos bajaron sus púas. Uno de ellos dio un silbido. —¿Quién ordenó piernas?

Mis ojos se ensancharon por la forma en que la mirada de Sasuke Uchiha recorrió de arriba abajo mi cuerpo. La sonrisa en su rostro le hizo algo a la boca de mi estómago. Sabía que la falda se veía bien, pero todavía no podía creer que un tipo así me estuviera mirando de esa manera.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y su sonrisa se volvió arrogante cuando mi incredulidad se registró en él.

—Hola hermosa.

Mi corazón se agitó. Antes de que pudiera responder Ino chilló de nuevo. —¡S! —susurró—. ¡Sasuke Uchiha acaba de llamarte hermosa! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Puedes creer esto? ¡Conocemos a Tralse! ¡Mira! ¡Sai está justo ahí! ¡Oh, Dios mío, S, me está mirando! ¡Me está mirando a mí!

Se iba a hiperventilar. Tratando muy duro para no reírme de Ino, la impulsé a respirar profundamente por la nariz. —Recuerda lo que hablamos, Ino. Estás siendo una de esas chicas. Tienes más dignidad que esto. Mantenla bajo control.

Eso provocó la risa de la banda. —¿Grandes fanáticas? — preguntó Sai.

Aferré a Ino en caso de que sus rodillas decidieran rendirse.

—Ella es la gran fanática —dije.

—¿Sólo ella? —Sasuke sonrió como si no me creyera.

No quise ser grosera, pero había estado a la defensiva tanto el día de hoy, que automáticamente respondí al desafío en su voz. —Eso es lo que acabo de decir, ¿no es así?

—Piernas con actitud. —El tono de Sasuke se volvió cálido con aprobación—. ¿Por qué no traes esas bellezas aquí? Tengo un sitio preparado para ellas.

Él y todos sus amigos se echaron a reír cuando dio unas palmaditas en su regazo. No estaba exactamente impresionada.

—Creo que estas piernas están bien donde están, muchas gracias.

Sasuke no se desanimó en absoluto por mi rechazo. —No habría esperado que piernas como esas fueran tan tímidas.

—No son tímidas —le informé—. Sólo esperan una mejor oferta.

Sus amigos aullaron ante el insulto, mientras que Sasuke y yo nos seguimos analizando el uno al otro. Caímos en una competencia de miradas tan intensa que me sobresalté cuando una voz profunda de debajo de la blanca rubia dijo—: Amigos, ¿qué pasa con todo el ruido? Están matando el momento.

—No creo que cuarenta y cinco minutos cuenten como un momento, Yahiko —se quejó Sai. Tiró una almohada a la feliz pareja—. Siéntate amigo. ¿No ves que tenemos compañía? —A Ino le dijo—: ¿Cuál es tu nombre, diosa?

A Ino le tomó un minuto encontrar su voz. —Ino.

—Ino —sonrió—. Es un placer conocerte. ¿Por qué no vienen tú y tu amiga y se sientan?

Suspiré por la forma en que todo el rostro de Ino se iluminó, y luego pasó por encima de Yahiko y Utakata a tomar asiento en el sofá.

Los chicos obviamente habían hecho sitio para mí, al lado de Sasuke, pero opté por sentarme entre Ino y la chica rubia en su lugar, porque Sasuke era demasiado tentador.

Era alto —1,90 metros— o algo así con inquietantes ojos negros que parecían arder a pesar de su sonrisa torcida. Sus ojos eran de un gran contraste con su cabello grueso, brillante y oscuro. Y no es que nunca lo hubiera visto personalmente, pero a juzgar por la forma en que su camiseta se aferraba a su torso, tenía un cuerpo que completaba el paquete de total atractivo. Era como una estrella de rock. Era encantador, divertido y seguro. Era prácticamente irresistible. Su único defecto era que lo sabía.

Desde su gran ruptura, Sasuke se había convertido en el gran chico malo de Hollywood rompecorazones adondequiera que iba. A juzgar por la forma en que hablaba sobre mis piernas, sólo podía asumir que la reputación era correcta. No mi tipo favorito de persona teniendo en cuenta que fui dejada sólo por no querer ir más allá.

Me di cuenta de que miraba fijamente otra vez cuando Sasuke me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sólo esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para que no pudiera ver mi sonrojo. —Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti, Piernas? —preguntó—. ¿Tienes un nombre?

—¿Piernas? —me burlé—. Lindo. ¿Se supone que vaya a desmayarme?

La sonrisa en respuesta de Sasuke iluminó toda la habitación. — Estás desmayándote por dentro.

Me dije a mí misma que mordiera el anzuelo, pero nunca he sido buena en dar marcha atrás ante un desafío. —En tus sueños.

—¿Lo prometes?

Tuve que morder el interior de mi mejilla para evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Será mejor que me digas tu nombre —dijo Sasuke—. O Piernas se me va a pegar permanentemente, y no va a ser mi culpa.

Tenía razón. —Es Sakura —admití lo suficientemente a regañadientes para que Sasuke se riera de mí.

Casi me había olvidado de que había otras personas en la habitación, pero en ese momento una mano bien cuidada bajó sobre mi brazo. —¡De ninguna manera! —gritó la chica rubia. Literalmente gritó.

Incluso cuando estaba a sólo unos centímetros de mí—. ¡Sabía que me resultabas familiar!

—¿Te conozco? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eres, como, muy famosa! ¿Famosa? ¿Yo? No lo creo.

—¡Eres Saku la Virgen!

Oh.

No estoy segura de si alguien había apretado el botón de pausa en la habitación entera, o si eso es lo que se siente cuando el continuo tiempo y espacio se desmorona. Estaba completamente en silencio durante un momento, y luego poco a poco ciertos sonidos comenzaron a desvanecerse hacia adentro. Mi ritmo cardíaco, pulsando a cuatro veces su velocidad normal. Mi respiración, tan superficial, que no recibía ningún oxígeno en mis pulmones. Cara jadeó aturdida. Y entonces...

—¿Saku la Virgen?

De pronto echaba de menos ser llamada Piernas. Era Sasuke quién lo había dicho. Lo ignoré y miré a la chica. —¿Cómo me...?

—¿Eres _virgen_? —Una vez más, Sasuke.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. —No podía evitar espetarlo.

—Estaría más que feliz de ayudar a solucionar ese problema.

—Apuesto a que sí. —Para la rubia dije—: ¿Vas a mi escuela?

—Mi primo va a Konoha. Posteó el enlace de YouTube en su Facebook.

Ino se hizo cargo de la conversación entonces, porque yo estaba

demasiado conmocionada para hablar más. —¿El enlace de YouTube?

—Oh, sí. Tienes más de 20.000 visitas ya. Lo he visto como cinco veces yo misma.

Enterré mi cara en mis manos haciendo todo lo posible para no tener una completa crisis nerviosa delante de estas personas.

El brazo de Ino rodeó mi hombro por enésima vez ese día. —Así que alguien tenía un teléfono con cámara —dijo—. No es el fin del mundo. Todos los que conoces ya lo vieron ocurrir de todos modos.

—No lo he visto.

El entusiasmo en la voz de Sasuke hizo a mi estómago revolverse.

Estuve agradecida cuando Ino lo ignoró. —¿A quién le importa si alguna chica al azar de Kioto lo ha visto? —Miró a la chica y agregó—: Sin ánimo de ofender.

La chica se echó a reír. —No hay problema. Soy Nikki, por cierto. Pensé que lo que hiciste estuvo muy bien. Si hubiera atrapado a mi novio así, habría matado a alguien.

—Espera un minuto. —Alguien que no era Sasuke interrumpió. Fue Sai—. ¿Qué video? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y en serio eres virgen?

El tipo de la esquina dejó su guitarra y se acercó a nosotros. — ¿Quién es virgen?

—Piernas aquí es virgen —explicó Sasuke en un tono mitad orgulloso, mitad burlón—. Tiene un video un poco escandaloso publicado en Internet.

—Ooh, porno virgen —animó el guitarrista, y luego se aplastó en el sofá al lado de Sasuke—. ¡Estoy dentro!

—No, no es así —explicó Nikki—. Aquí. Todavía tengo el enlace en mi página de Facebook.

Mi estómago se revolvió otra vez mientras sacaba su iPhone de su bolsillo. Le di a Ino otra mirada fulminante y ella dio unas palmaditas en mi brazo. No quería mirar, pero no pude evitarlo cuando Nikki trajo a colación el video. Resulta que Ino tenía razón acerca de que la gente esperaba por mi colapso. Quienquiera que grabó esto había empezado a filmar incluso antes de yo viera a Karin y Sasori.

Nikki le entregó su teléfono a Sasuke, y al resto de la banda a su alrededor ansiosos por ver el video. En el momento en que escuché la miserable voz de Karin decir cuánto lamentaba estar besándose con mi novio, me hundí más profundamente en mi asiento, deseando que el sofá simplemente me tragara entera.

—Por supuesto que te elige a ti, Karin. —Escuché una versión distorsionada de mi voz decir—. Eres la zorra más grande en la región de Kinki...

Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas. Podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke quemando sobre mí, pero no levanté la vista para encontrarme con ellos.

—Con agallas —dijo cuando no le hice caso—. Estoy impresionado. —Su voz sonaba como si yo debiera estar haciendo volteretas por el pasillo porque Sasuke Uchiha estaba impresionado conmigo.

Luego, cuando me escuché profesar públicamente mi virginidad en el vídeo hubo una ronda de gritos de asombro, y luego risitas y risas finalmente más desagradables.

—Ino, ¿podemos irnos ahora, por favor?

—No podemos —susurró—. No se los hemos pedido todavía.

—¿Pedirnos qué? —preguntó Sai a través de su risa.

—Nada —me quejé y luego miré a Ino—. Podemos encontrar a alguien más. Tengo que salir de aquí. ¿Por favor?

Ino puso mala cara, pero podía ver en mis ojos que estaba desesperada. —Bien —suspiró y comenzó a tirar de nosotras fuera del sofá.

—Espera. —Sai puso una mano en su muñeca, y ella volvió a sentarse—. ¿Pedirnos qué?

Por supuesto Sai ganó la batalla. El rostro de Ino se iluminó cuando se volvió hacia él y una vez más, tuvimos toda la atención de la banda. —Bueno —comenzó ella—. Estamos en el consejo de estudiantes de la Escuela Secundaria de Konoha. S es la vicepresidente.

—Oye, yo fui a la secundaria Konoha. —Sasuke. De nuevo con la interrupción.

—Sabemos eso —dije—. Eso es un poco por lo qué estamos aquí. Estamos esperando que seas sentimental.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y Ino le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa en respuesta. —Queremos que ustedes vengan a tocar en el Festival Anual de Konoha High.

Los cinco chicos se miraron y luego estallaron en una nueva ronda de risas salvajes. El bajista de la banda incluso se cayó de la cama y rodó por el suelo para el efecto dramático.

—¿Lo ves? —le dije a Ino—. Te dije que nunca lo harían. Lo siento, Ino. Salgamos de aquí.

Ino no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida todavía. —¡Pero es por una buena causa! Y puesto que es su ciudad natal, estoy segura de que atraerían a una multitud enorme. Tienen toneladas de fanáticas en

Konoha High. Ustedes pueden ayudarnos a recaudar mucho dinero.

—Lo siento, amiga de Piernas —se rió Sasuke—. Estamos más allá de hacer cosas como tu trabajito de la escuela secundaria. —Se detuvo un momento y luego resopló—. Caridad. Eso es lindo. Pero a menos que tengas algo mejor que ofrecer... —Me miró más de reojo que fijamente—.

Tenemos un verdadero espectáculo que hacer.

—Oh, por favor —murmuré entre dientes.

Pensé que lo había dicho demasiado bajo para que alguien lo oyera, pero Sasuke preguntó—: ¿Tienes algo que decir, Piernas? —Su voz sonaba divertida.

Sus bromas juguetonas habían sido en cierto modo simpáticas hasta que insultó a mi amiga. Había tenido un día largo y estaba cansada de ser intimidada, por lo que, al igual que en la cafetería aquella tarde, dije exactamente lo que estaba en mi mente.

—Su ego está como diez pasos demasiado lejos por delante de ustedes. Tuvieron una canción que sonó en la radio durante cinco minutos hace tres años. No son más que un grupo de desertores de escuela secundaria que no lograron conseguir un segundo contrato discográfico. Cuando sus quince minutos comiencen —que, a juzgar por el tamaño de la multitud ahí fuera, es probablemente pronto— sus cursis líneas seleccionadas van a dejar de funcionar. Van a ser completamente olvidados para cuando tengan treinta, así que no menosprecies a mi mejor amiga porque está tratando de hacer una diferencia en el mundo.

Después de eso, llegó el momento de mi segunda salida dramática del día, así que yo y mis piernas salimos de allí triunfantes, arrastrando a Cara con nosotras.

_**Continuara…**_

***Obi-Wan Kenobi**, es un personaje ficticio de la saga la Guerra de las Galaxias.

¡Muchas gracias por la buena aceptación! En verdad me da mucha felicidad leer tantas opiniones positivas, en cuanto tuve el capítulo revisado como 4 veces y corregido al 100% lo eh subido, ahora… ¡¿Qué les pareció la entrada de Sasuke?! ¡Realmente esta para comérselo!

Bueno… en cuanto a mi quemadura, ya me arde menos, gracias a todas las personitas que me dieron su recomendación y si me voy a descarapelar, espero que ¡no! Me estoy untando como 7 veces al día muchísima crema.

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


	4. Cap4- Los Comentarios

**Cap4.- Los Comentarios**

Ino estaba tan molesta por el hecho de haberse ido del club humillada por su banda favorita que siguió quejándose de ello al día siguiente. Incluso me acompañó al trabajo porque todavía no se lo había sacado todo de su sistema durante las horas escolares.

Trabajo en una joyería del centro comercial. Puesto que no somos una de esas tiendas de renombre, es bastante tranquila. Lo que era una suerte para Ino, porque así podía seguir llorando por su precioso Sai, y yo no tendría ninguna razón para ignorarla.

—Quité el póster —dijo tristemente cuando había aparecido.

No podía compartir su depresión sin embargo, porque me trajo un batido del patio de comidas. —Lo colgarás de nuevo a finales de esta semana. Sabes que lo harás.

—Nop. Lo quemé. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de nombre es Tralse para una banda, de todos modos? ¿Verdadero y falso al mismo tiempo? No puedo creer que pensase que era inteligente. —Ino tomó un largo trago de su propio batido—. Pensé que estábamos tan bien. Sai era tan dulce, ¡y luego estaban tú y Sasuke! ¿Podemos decir mucha química?

—¿Química?

—Ni siquiera trates de negarlo, Saku. Prácticamente tenían juegos sexuales con palabras.

—Estás enferma. No lo hacíamos.

—Eran demasiado. Estaban a un puñado de insultos de combustionar.

Me eché a reír. —No lo creo.

—Hasta que lo arruinó, lo estabas —insistió Ino. Luego se enfadó otra vez—. Podría haber dicho que no. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan snob sobre ello? Ugh, ahora nunca tendré otra oportunidad con Sai.

—Eso es lo mejor de todos modos, Ino. Es muy poco saludable salir con estrellas de rock.

—Tienes toda la razón, S. Renunciaré a mis formas de groupie y encontraré a un buen chico normal del que enamorarme.

Simplemente sonreí a mi mejor amiga y continué bebiendo de mi batido. Parte de mí deseaba que Ino fuera en serio, pero otra gran parte sabía que nunca dejaría de ser una groupie. Es lo que es, y lo creas o no, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo Ino—. ¿Sabes lo que necesitamos hacer? Un lista de candidatos a novio ideal, y luego crear un plan para engancharlos la próxima semana.

—Me alegro de que te estés entregando a esta nueva página, Ino, ¿pero has olvidado que arruiné cualquier oportunidad de conseguir que alguien salga conmigo nunca más? excluida social, ¿recuerdas?

—Dios mío, Sakura —interrumpió mi jefa Chiyo—. Eso no es exactamente una cosa que decir sobre ti misma.

Chiyo está en sus sesenta. Tiene este estándar corte de pelo de anciana de una gigante bola de algodón cubriéndole la cabeza como un casco, y continúa hablando como si viviera en una comedia de enredos de la década de los sesenta, pero es genial. Su marido murió hace unos años; y puesto que llevo trabajando para ella durante tanto tiempo, me ha adoptado más o menos como su única familia. Es algo así como tener una abuela extra.

—Es verdad —la dije—. Tengo 64.328 visitas en YouTube que lo demuestran.

—¿Qué es un YouTube, cariño?

—No importa —suspiré. Tratar de explicarle la tecnología a Chiyo era tan inútil como tratar de encontrarle a una pronunciada virgen un novio.

—¿Qué sobre Shikamaru Nara? —preguntó Ino, sacándome de mi fiesta de compasión interna.

—¿Qué sobre él?

—Bueno, _él _no cree que seas una excluida social. Además, es algo lindo, y el presidente de la clase senior, así que es bastante popular.

Me reí. —No puedo salir con Shikamaru. Somos compañeros de candidatura. Además, en cierta forma Shikamaru es como mi jefe.

—¿Y? Eso es completamente escandaloso. Si tú y Shikamaru salieran juntos le darían a la escuela algo nuevo de lo que hablar. Mejor que eso de la Virgen Saku. Además, pondría a Sasori insanamente celoso.

—Shikamaru y yo sólo somos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo que sea. —Ino hizo un mohín. Odiaba cuando rechazaba alguna de sus sugerencias—. Pero tengo que ser honesta contigo, S, ahora mismo no sé si hay alguien más en la escuela dispuesto a salir contigo. La cagaste magníficamente esta vez.

—Bueno, ¡eso es genial! —solté, de repente muy, muy cabreada— No quiero salir con alguien que sólo esté en una relación para conseguir algo de todas formas.

—Eso es, chica, enfádate. El enfado es bueno. Podemos usarlo.

—¡_Estoy _enfadada! Hay más en una relación que sólo sexo. ¿Por qué eso tiene que ser el factor del éxito o el fracaso?

—Um. ¿Chicos de instituto? —Ino se echó a reír—. ¿Necesito decir más?

—Bien. Entonces estamos mejor solteras.

—¡Eso es! Estamos totalmente mejor, espera, ¿_estamos_? Oh, no, no, no, S. Te quiero mucho, pero _yo _no estoy mejor soltera. Si Sai no es mi alma gemela, entonces tendré que ponerme a trabajar en descubrir quién lo es. Ya sabes, tal vez podamos conseguir que Science Of Sydney actúen en el Festival de Otoño. Son esta dulce banda local. Apuesto a que no están por encima de dar conciertos de caridad, y su cantante principal está más allá de lo sexy.

—Ino —suspiré, finalmente pudiendo esbozar una sonrisa de nuevo—. ¿Pensé que renunciábamos a nuestras formas de groupie?

—Sí —dijo Ino con una mueca. Me reí cuando comenzó a sacudir la cabeza—. No sé qué tan bien funcionará. Ya me conoces.

—Así es, lo hago —concordé.

Nos echamos a reír juntas hasta que algunos clientes entraron en la tienda. Mi buen humor se fue en un instante. —¿Sabes qué apesta sobre estar soltera y trabajar en una tienda de joyería? —pregunté.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ino, pero luego siguió mi mirada hacia la feliz pareja dándose el uno al otro miradas de enamorados mientras hojeaban anillos de compromiso.

—Oh —dijo—. Síp, eso _es _un asco. —Golpeó mi hombro antes de irse para dejarme ganar el salario mínimo—. Anímate, S. Al menos no estás recibiendo alguno.

—Gracias, Ino —dije sarcásticamente, pero sonreía de nuevo a pesar de mí misma. Tienes que amar a Ino.

El resto del día fue sorprendentemente bien, e incluso me atreví a esperar que el resto de la semana en la escuela fuera igual de bien también. Ya le había dado a todo Konoha High lo que ellos querían, y tuvieron la oportunidad de burlarse de mí sobre eso.

Como volubles estudiantes de secundaria que eran, me figuré que sería una noticia vieja al día siguiente, pero supongo que eran malos tiempos para el drama en mi escuela porque continué siendo un tema candente toda la semana. Debería haber sabido que Karin se uniría a la población estudiantil. No es como si todos los días alguien le hiciera frente, y hacía todo lo que tenía en su poder para asegurarse de que la gente viera lo que pasaría si lo hacían.

A donde sea que mirara, alguien se reía de mí o hacía gestos obscenos. Señalaban mi colgar y preguntaban—: ¿Qué representa la V? ¿Virgen? —Entonces se echaban a reír como si fueran la única persona en el mundo lo suficientemente inteligente para salir con esa línea.

—¡Es tan estúpido! —le solté a Ino durante la hora de ordenadores el viernes después a mi semana de tortura—. No es como si fuera la única virgen en esta escuela. Apuesto a que la mitad de las personas que se ríen de mí son vírgenes también.

—¡Ha! —se río Ino—. Veinte dólares a que Sasori sigue siendo virgen. Quiero decir, ¿por qué si no estaría tan enfadado contigo? Debería totalmente comenzar ese rumor.

—Deberías —concordé—. ¿Pero por qué eso incluso importa? Así que no tengo relaciones sexuales. ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué debería todo el mundo odiarme por eso?

—La gente no te odia, Sakura —dijo la chica sentada en el ordenador de al lado.

Ino y yo nos sorprendimos por la interrupción, y nos giramos para ver a Hinata Hyuga negando con la cabeza el hecho con toda naturalidad. Por supuesto que era Hinata Hyuga. Era ampliamente conocida por toda la escuela por ser un mormón. No sólo no tenían sexo, no bebían, o fumaban o maldecían tampoco. No creo siquiera que pudieran llevar camisetas de tirantes.

—La gente puede estar riéndose —dijo—, porque enfrentarse sobre la mesa del almuerzo así fue algo divertido, pero no te odian. Mucha gente está realmente orgullosa de ti. Yo lo estoy. Creo que es genial que estés esperando hasta el matrimonio, y que no estés asustada de admitirlo.

—Oh, genial. Todo el mundo en la escuela piensa que soy una broma excepto los mormones.

Me estremecí porque no quise decir eso en voz alta, pero Hinata no pareció ofenderse. —No son sólo los mormones —dijo con un asomo de sonrisa.

—Cierto —argumenté—. Es por eso que Tenshin me dijo que alguien escribió: "Para un buen rato, _NO _llames a Sakura Haruno", en la pared del baño de los chicos. —Le di un codazo a Ino cuando soltó una risita y continué quejándome—. Estoy probablemente cerca de las 75.000 visitas en YouTube ahora. No veo cómo la gente que me publica en sus páginas de Facebook y me envían a sus primos de Osaka o lo que sea, signifique que están orgullosos de mí.

—¿No has leído algunos de los comentarios? —me preguntó Hinata.

Encontré la idea de los comentarios un poco más que inquietante.

—¿Qué comentarios?

—En el vídeo —dijo Hinata. Echó un vistazo a la sala de ordenadores, pero el profesor estaba en su escritorio con la cabeza enterrada en la última novela de Dan Brown—. Te lo mostraré.

Hinata puso el vídeo —el cual tenía 75.002 visitas ahora, muchas gracias— y desplazó la pantalla hacia la sección de comentarios de abajo. No me podía creer que hubiera más de trescientas respuestas.

Seguro, había una porción justa de comentarios "qué freaky", y un montón de chicos ofreciéndose a quitarme la virginidad de las manos, pero había otros también. Muchos "¡Vamos, chica!" y "¡Bien por ti!".

—Ooh, ¡me gusta este! —dijo Ino señalando un comentario publicado por una tal **luvs2ski**. Decía: _"Tiene razón. Karin es una puta_ _total"_. Los tres comentarios siguientes concordaban.

—Es increíble lo que la gente admite cuando son anónimos —dijo Ino, y luego procedió a añadir un comentario propio. No privado, lo firmó con su nombre.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron mientras leía el comentario de Ino, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo la lista de comentarios justo debajo del suyo como para darme cuenta de lo que había escrito.

**Stargazing: **_Ojala hubiera sido tan valiente. Estaba demasiado asustada de contarle a mi mejor amiga que no estaba preparada para el sexo. Ahora siempre seré la chica que la perdió en el asiento trasero de un Honda Accord._

**Chocoholic: **_Siento tu dolor. Me dejaron el año pasado por la misma razón_.

**TheNewJamesDean: **_Esta chica no es lo suficientemente sexy como para seguir con ella si no hay tema. Me habría tirado su psicótico culo virgen también_.

**Annie327: **_¡Cerdo! Son los tíos como tú los que hacen que las chicas tengamos miedo de admitir que somos vírgenes_.

**Cherrychapstick: **_Seh, Señor-Más-Quisieras-Tú-Ser-James-Dean. Dudo seriamente que estés echando un polvo. ¡No le escuches, chica! Hiciste lo correcto. Se necesitan a más personas como tú por aquí. Entonces quizás no sería tan difícil para nosotras_.

**Lacrosse4life: **_¿Crees que las chicas lo tienen difícil? Estoy esperando también porque el sexo debería ser con alguien a quien amas. Soy senior y virgen todavía. Tengo que mentir todo el tiempo para que la gente no me acuse de ser gay_.

**Hugsnkisses23: **_Aw, Lacrosse, eso es dulce. Ojala estuvieras en Tokio. Yo saldría contigo_.

Lo comentarios seguían y seguían así. Pasé el resto de la hora desplazándome a través de ellos, comenzando por los primeros, los cuales eran obviamente de la mayoría de mis compañeros, y hasta la pequeña y colorida obra maestra de Ino.

Aparte de los veintiséis chicos y dieciocho chicas que compartían la actitud de James Dean, los resultados de las respuestas eran muy interesantes. Resultó que treinta y siete chicas fueron dejadas por no tener sexo. Otras cincuenta y siete admitieron tenerlo antes de estar preparadas. Dos chicas afirmaron que tuvieron sexo porque estaban demasiado asustadas como para decir que no y que acabaron embarazadas por no estar listas.

Lo sentí realmente por el pobre Lacrosse4life. Incluso anónimamente fue el único chico que admitió seguir siendo virgen. Pero mi corazón fue especialmente a esas dos chicas que admitieron quedarse embarazadas. Una había dado en adopción a su bebé y la otra tuvo un aborto.

De pronto, no me importaba que mi autoproclamada virginidad fuera publicada para que el mundo la viese. No me importaban esas personas que se reían de mí. Ni siquiera me importaba que mi nombre estuviera pintado en una pared en el baño de los chicos.

Alguien tenía que defender a estas pobres chicas, y a cualquiera que tuviera miedo de decir que no al sexo. Miedo de ser el hazmerreír. Miedo de ser dejada. Si esa persona tenía que ser yo, entonces que así fuese. No creo que pudiera hacer mucho para cambiar las cosas del mundo entero, pero tal vez podría hacerlo un poco mejor para la sexualmente cuestionada población del Konoha High.

Entonces, de repente, tuve la perfecta idea de cómo hacerlo.

_**Continuara…**_

De nuevo ¡Muchas gracias por la buena aceptación! Como recompensa por haber tardado dos días más de lo acordado les subiré el siguiente capi mañana por la noche :) Sé que este capítulo no tiene mucho así que me puse a traducir y corregir el otro inmediatamente.

**NOTA**: en cuanto si habrá cambios en el libro lo eh decidido, si habrá, creo que es bueno el libro pero realmente quede inconforme con el final. Así que tranquilas igual hare votación ya que vallamos más avanzados.

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


	5. Cap5- La Campaña Y El Desafio

**Cap5.- La Campaña Y Un Gran Desafío**

El lunes después de la escuela entro en el teatro, con los brazos llenos de cosas que apenas podía ver el suelo delante de mí. Ino estaba en medio de un monólogo, y cuando inicia uno de esos no se sabe cuándo terminará.

Puse mis cosas en el suelo y esperé pacientemente a que llegara al clímax dramático de su discurso. Cuando terminó, silbé y aplaudí y vitoreé desagradablemente. Ino respondió con una reverencia sarcástica en mi dirección.

—Oye reina del drama —grité hasta el escenario—. ¿Ese ensayo está terminado? Te necesito.

Antes de que Ino pudiera contestarme, la señorita Anko, la Profesora de drama dijo—: Por el contrario, señorita Haruno. Somos _nosotros _quienes la _necesitamos_.

—¿Perdón?

—Parece que tienes bastante talento para el drama. Me di cuenta en la cafetería la semana pasada que no parece importarle ser el centro de atención. Ciertamente se podría utilizar en el club de drama.

¡Ha! Sí claro. —Oh, gracias señorita Anko —le dije—, pero como dijo, ya tengo un don para el drama. No debería empeorar las cosas, ¿sabe?

—Una pena —suspiró la señorita Anko entonces agitó su mano en Ino—. Impresionante rendimiento Ino. Supongo que es todo por hoy.

Ino llegó justo en el momento en que tengo todas mis cosas de vuelta a mis brazos. —¿Dónde has estado todo el fin de semana? —dijo ella, dándose cuenta de la carga con la que hacía malabares—. ¿Y qué es toda esta basura?

—Estaba ocupada —respondí—, encontrando toda esta basura.

—¿Por qué…?

—Es para nuestro nuevo proyecto.

—¿Qué nuevo proyecto?

—Nuestro puesto en el festival.

—No tenemos un puesto en el festival —dijo Ino—. _Tú _tienes un puesto en el festival. Ya tengo un proyecto, y es un desastre total.

—¿Qué, acerca de tu banda local con el bombón?

—_¿Science of Sydney? _Sí, se separaron.

—¿No los convenciste de hacer una demostración en la reunión?

Ino suspiró una réplica perfecta de un suspiro dramático que la Srita. Anko me había dado sólo unos minutos antes.

—Mi bombón, resulta, que se mudó a Tokio. Estoy de vuelta al principio. No banda para el festival. No bombón para hacer el amor conmigo.

—Hombre, tu vida es difícil —bromeé.

—Lo sé. En el lado positivo, hace que sea una buena experiencia. Mi actuación sólo va a mejorar.

—Bueno, no quiero estropear tu experiencia de aprendizaje, pero sé lo que te animará y lo que hará que te olvides de todo acerca de tu bombón con destino a Seattle. —No le di oportunidad de responder porque le dije—: ¡Ayudarme con mi proyecto! —Y la arrastré fuera del auditorio.

Nos dirigimos para el aula de la Señorita Kurenai. Es nuestra asesora de clase mayor, y siempre nos encontramos en su sala para las reuniones de consejo. Es también profesora de biología, que funcionó perfectamente hoy porque esas grandes mesas negras de laboratorio eran exactamente lo que necesitaba.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Ino impresionada con el botín que había sacado de mis maletas.

—Collares —le expliqué—. Entre otras cosas. Me pasé el fin de semana yendo a las tiendas de cuentas y tiendas de artesanía para conseguir cosas para donar a mi causa.

—¡Qué Greenpeace eres! Um, ¿qué causa?

—Ésta causa.

Le di un par de papeles a Ino que había impreso de Internet antes.

—"No Todos Lo Están Haciendo" —decía ella, y luego arrugó la nariz—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Es una organización sin fines de lucro que encontré en línea que promueve la abstinencia. Van en torno a diferentes escuelas secundarias a educar a la gente sobre los beneficios de esperar para tener sexo. Las estadísticas de los adolescentes que no son sexualmente activos son sorprendentemente más altas de lo que cabría pensar.

Tomé el papel de ella y le entregué mi bloc de dibujo. Mientras miraba a los bocetos que había dibujado de diferentes pendientes, collares y pulseras, todos ellos contienen la letra V, de alguna manera, seguí explicándole—: Voy a donar los fondos de mí puesto en el festival a ellos.

Ino pasó la página y vio el dibujo de la bandera que quería hacer para mi puesto.

—¿V es por Virgen? —preguntó.

Mi mano automáticamente fue a mi collar.

—Eso es lo que la gente me ha estado diciendo toda la semana. Me imagino que si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos. Si quieren una virgen, van a conseguir una.

—Es genial. Tienes agallas, S.

—No se trata de tener agallas. Ya has visto lo que dice la gente en YouTube. No debemos tener vergüenza o miedo de decir no al sexo. Ser sexualmente activa es una decisión _muy _importante. No es que deberíamos dejar que el mundo o incluso nuestros propios novios hacerlo por nosotros. La idea es que las chicas compren esta joyería y que la usen para mostrar que ellas también están esperando. Cuanta más gente pueda ver que no son las únicas vírgenes en el mundo, más fácil será para que otras chicas quieran esperar.

—Tiene sentido —dijo Ino—. Mientras que puedas hacer que la gente los use. No va a ser muy fácil teniendo en cuenta que todos en esta escuela vieron lo que te sucedió la semana pasada. ¿Crees que la gente va a firmar para unirse a tu club?

Ouch. No había pensado en eso. —Camino a reventar mi burbuja.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo menos todavía voy a ayudarte a hacer todos estos estúpidos collares, a pesar de que totalmente debería estar buscando una banda en estos momentos.

Ino agarró uno de los cables que había sujetado un broche y comenzó a ensartar cuentas en él. Hemos trabajado en silencio durante un rato mientras yo atormentaba mi cerebro en busca de respuestas al problema que Ino había creado.

—Lo que se necesita es unas cuantas personas dispuestas a usarlas antes del festival.

—¿Qué pobre tonto va a estar de acuerdo con eso? —se ríe Ino. Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado, levantando la ceja a mi mejor amiga.

—S —rodó sus ojos en mí—, es cierto que me rescataste de entre bastidores en el Warped Tour el año pasado, tan rápido que mi virginidad sigue intacta, pero…

—Pero nada. Sigues siendo una.

—Por supuesto que lo soy —suspiró Ino—. Sabes que ya estaba pensando en ello. Sólo digo que si llevo uno no va a hacer una diferencia. Tú y yo somos un mismo paquete. Lo que una de nosotros lo hace, la otra también lo hace. A nadie le importará. Necesitamos una persona ajena que se una a la diversión.

—Creo que sé quién debe ser nuestra primera víctima —dije levantando nuestro primer collar terminado, su pequeña V cuelga con orgullo en el centro.

—Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando entonces? —Ino rió y tiró de mí a mis pies.

Encontramos a Hinata sentada en el mismo ordenador que había estado sentada cuando nos mostró los comentarios de YouTube. No es una nerd ni nada, pero hace el diseño para el periódico de la escuela por lo que siempre está en el laboratorio de computación.

—¡Eso es tan genial! —Es lo que dijo después de que le había explicado el plan y le había dado el collar—. Estaría feliz de usarlo.

Apuesto a que puedo conseguir que algunos chicos de mi clase de seminario los usen también, si piensas que podría ayudar.

—Dudoso —dijo Ino—. Sin ánimo de ofender a la gente religiosa ni nada, pero que tú seas virgen no es una gran sorpresa. Lo que necesitamos es a alguien con mucha influencia en este lugar, que fuera virgen sea lo más improbable. Necesitamos el factor sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa con Neji Hyuga? —sugirió Hinata.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Ino mientras me sorprendió demasiado para decir nada—. ¿Neji Hyuga es virgen?

Neji Hyuga no era sólo uno de los chicos más populares en la escuela. Era alto, moreno y peligrosamente guapo. Mantuvo su cabello castaño lo suficientemente cuidado que no necesitaba peinarlo, y tenía los más hermosos ojos color perla que se iluminaban cuando sonreía. Se lanzó para el equipo de béisbol y montó una motocicleta para la escuela. Todas las chicas de Kioto se habían enamorado de él.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Neji Hyuga va al estudio de la Biblia? —le pregunté. No podía imaginarlo.

—Es un tipo realmente bueno y no lo digo porque sea mi primo —dijo Hinata, asintiendo con entusiasmo—. Piensa que lo que hiciste fue bastante impresionante. Apuesto a que te ayudaría.

—¿Neji Hyuga es tu primo? Un momento… ¿el habló de mí? —Me sorprendió la forma en que mi corazón se agitó.

—Sí, todos hablábamos de lo que sucedió antes de nuestra clase el otro día. Neji dijo que odiaba la forma en que algunos de sus amigos te han estado tratando. Ha estado diciendo que lo dejen.

Sentí una mano caer sobre mi brazo, y luego, las uñas de Ino se clavaban en mi piel, aunque no se daba cuenta.

—Olvídate de Shikamaru Nara —suspiró ella—. Ve por Neji, chica.

—Voy a hablar con él —dijo Hinata.

Tengo que admitir que no creía que realmente lo haría, o que la escucharía de todos modos. Por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando unos días más tarde mientras me encontraba sentada en la habitación de la señora Kurenai otra vez, encadenando un par de pendientes, esta vez sola porque Ino estaba fuera "investigando" más bandas, y Neji Hyuga llamó a la puerta abierta.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó mientras caminaba siempre con tanta indiferencia hacia la mesa en que trabajaba.

—Bien. —Traté de hacerme la genial. Era una nueva Sakura, fuerte, segura, y la nueva Sakura no volvería a agacharse porque Neji Hyuga hablaba con ella.

—Vi ese collar que hiciste para Hinata —dijo al recoger mi bloc de dibujo. Pasó las páginas, estudió mis dibujos y luego dijo—: Estos son bastante buenos. ¿Diseñas joyas o algo así?

—Oh, eso es sólo un pasatiempo.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, quiero decir por ahora. Me gustaría hacerlo de verdad algún día.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora cuando Neji dejó mis dibujos y cogió uno de los collares que había hecho. Me sentí muy incómoda porque Neji era ultra genial, y yo no estoy en la misma liga, pero me hablaba como si lo fuera. Sacó una silla junto a la mía y se sentó a horcajadas, todavía jugando con el collar que tenía.

—Háblame de todo esto —dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia mi montículo sin fin de cuentas.

Así que le dije. Le hablé de todos los comentarios en YouTube, y que mi V es para la campaña de Virginidad. Me escuchó muy cortésmente, y hasta parecía deslizarse sobre los papeles que le había mostrado sobre la Fundación "No Todos lo Están Haciendo".

Con el tiempo llegué al problema que Ino había mencionado acerca de las personas que son demasiado miedosas de ser uno de los primeros en iniciar la tendencia. Cuando estaba todo terminado, Neji asintió pensativo, jugando con la pequeña V en una pulsera que ahora terminaba.

—¿Así que crees que va a ayudar a tu causa si empiezo a usar las pulseras? —me preguntó.

Su tono era grave. Me sonrojé de un profundo color rojo que estaba en peligro de convertirse en azul, pero cuando levanté la vista me sonreía, totalmente dándome un momento difícil.

—Voy a estar haciendo llaveros también, y esos pequeños que cuelgan de la cremallera de la mochila —le expliqué, aliviada de que mi cara comenzara a volver a su color natural.

—Y si comienzo a llevar uno, ¿entonces la gente no tendrá miedo de hacerlo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Hay algunas personas por ahí que pueden hacer cualquier cosa por la moda. Incluso por la virginidad.

—¿Crees que podría ser una de esas personas?

—No. Tú _eres _esa persona.

Neji no dijo nada durante un largo minuto después de eso. Se quedó sentado allí mirándome a los ojos. Podía verlo contemplando las posibles repercusiones de lo que pedía que hiciera.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se inclinó hacia mí, completamente intenso, y me preguntó—: ¿Y si no soy virgen?

Eso me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo eres?

Las esquinas de la boca de Neji temblaron como si estuviera luchando contra una sonrisa, y no respondió a mi pregunta.

En lugar de eso, dijo—: Es una buena idea, pero es un poco parcial ¿no te parece? La gente no puede hacer nada si ya han perdido su virginidad. ¿Qué pasa con todas esas chicas que me contaste que se sintieron mal por tener relaciones sexuales, pero no estaban preparadas? ¿Cómo funciona tu campaña para ayudarlos?

¿Así que Neji estaba de acuerdo? ¿Era uno de los que lo había hecho antes de tiempo? ¿Se arrepentía de hacerlo? Él tenía razón, sin embargo. Lo que hacía no ayuda a esas personas.

Tenía que haber una manera. Aunque no sabía lo que era aún de esa manera, me gustaría averiguarlo porque quería ayudar a esa gente.

Quería ayudarlos muy, muy desesperadamente. Pensé por un minuto, y luego le devolví la mirada desafiante que daba con cada parte de la confianza que tenía.

—Sólo asegúrate de pasar por mi puesto en el festival —le dije.

Después de un momento, la mirada intensa de Neji se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo haré —dijo, y luego salió de la habitación.

_**~Q~**_

Me tomó menos de veinticuatro horas para averiguarlo, y todo se lo debo a una chica con el alias de **NYCgirl861.**

Había ido a casa de la escuela ese día y entré directamente al enlace de YouTube como lo había hecho desde que Hinata me mostró los comentarios. Todos los días había unos cuantos más. Hoy fue éste el que me llamó la atención:

**NYCgirl861: **_El sexo está sobrevalorado de todos modos. Desde que mi novio y yo decidimos tener una vida sexual activa, es TODO lo que él quiere hacer. Sólo sexo, sexo, sexo. Tal vez debería deshacerme de él y encontrar a alguien que realmente me lleve a citas de vez en cuando._

Fue por ese comentario que me encontré en el laboratorio de computación después de la escuela al día siguiente.

—¡Hola! —me saludó Hinata alegremente cuando entré—. ¿Así que por lo menos Neji te encontró?

—Sí, lo hizo. Eso es más o menos por lo que estoy aquí.

—¿Va a ser tu conejillo de indias?

Pensé en decirle que no podía serlo porque no era virgen como ella pensaba, pero por alguna razón sentía como tal vez debiera guardar su secreto.

—No eligió un camino o el otro —le dije—. Pero trajo a colación un punto interesante.

—¿Ah?

—Me preguntó cómo mi campaña ayuda a las personas que ya han perdido su virginidad.

—Buen punto —dijo Hinata, su rostro cayendo en un ceño fruncido—. Supongo que no lo hace.

—Todavía no.

—¿Tienes alguna idea?

Saqué el collar y los pendientes a juego que había traído conmigo. Hinata frunció el ceño de nuevo cuando los vio. Ambos tenían pequeñas As. —Pensé que se suponía que todos tuviesen Vs en ellos.

—Las Vs son de vírgenes, pero no todo el mundo es virgen, así que hice esto. —Miré a la pequeña y brillante A y sonreí—. A es por abstinencia.

—¿Abstinencia?

—Sólo porque alguien ha tenido relaciones sexuales, no quiere decir que sea demasiado tarde para decir que no. Si no estás preparado para ello, entonces no tienes que seguir haciéndolo.

—Genial. Problema resuelto. Entonces, ¿qué te trae a mi rincón del bosque?

—Bueno —sonreí, contenta de revelar mi plan—, ¿qué tanto sabes de hacer sitios web?

—¿Estás pensando en llevar V es por Virgen a internet?

—Oh, sí —le dije—. Vamos a necesitar un lugar para que la gente reporte su progreso.

—¿Progreso?

—En el Desafío de la abstinencia —dije, dándole a Hinata la modelo de un folleto que había creado anoche, cuando no podía dormir.

Sentí la necesidad de explicarme mientras Hinata leía sobre los detalles de este desafío. —Hay más en la vida que sólo tener sexo, y debe haber más de una relación que dé eso también. El sexo es tan estresante. ¿Debes hacerlo? ¿No debes hacerlo? ¿Te vas a quedar embarazada? ¿Vas a tener una enfermedad? ¿La gente va a reírse de ti si no lo haces? ¿Te van a llamar nombres sucios si lo haces? Nunca se termina.

—¡Estamos en la escuela secundaria! Tenemos muchas otras cosas para preocuparnos, por lo que propongo que la gente trate de renunciar al sexo. Sólo por ahora. Únicamente para ver lo que sucede cuando no tienen que preocuparse sobre ello todo el tiempo. Tendremos gente inscribiéndose para el desafío en la web, todos anónimos, por supuesto, y luego dejamos que describan su experiencia en línea. Es algo así como un experimento. Las personas pueden durar dos días, o dos años, y podría llegar a ser la mejor cosa que nunca hizo, o la peor. De cualquier manera les hará detenerse y pensar sobre el sexo, y si están o no realmente listos para tenerlo.

—¿Crees que la gente irá a por ello?

—¿Honestamente? —Me encogí de hombros—. Lo dudo. Pero definitivamente no lo harán no les damos la opción. Además, el sitio web puede ser un lugar para que la gente hable de todo como lo están haciendo en YouTube. Mira la gran respuesta que un estúpido vídeo tiene. Tal vez esto podría ser algo más que sólo toda la escuela. Tal vez podríamos animar a otras personas en otras escuelas a hacer lo que estamos haciendo con las joyas.

No tenía la intención de dejarme llevar en mi discurso, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más emocionada estaba. Claro, había hecho algunas cosas interesantes con el consejo de estudiantes, pero nunca había intentado hacer algo que me pareciera tan importante. Me estaba haciendo determinada de una manera en que nunca lo había estado antes.

—Entonces, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a hacer una página web? —le pregunté, y luego contuve la respiración por la respuesta.

Hinata miró el diseño inacabado del periódico de la escuela en el equipo detrás de ella y luego al papel que yo le había dado. Esbozó una sonrisa y dijo—: Vamos a estar en funcionamiento antes de que termine la semana.

—¡Fantástico!

—¡Fantástico es correcto! —gruñó Ino mientras bailaba en el laboratorio de computación. No creo que pudiera haber sonado más sarcástica.

—Está bien —suspiré—. Bájale al drama.

Durante los años "Bájale al drama" se ha convertido en un eslogan para Ino y para mí. Esto se debe a que todo en el mundo de Ino de alguna manera siempre termina siendo drama. Por supuesto, le gusta de esa manera, porque entonces siempre tiene una excusa para actuar como si el mundo estuviese llegando a su fin. O ganará un Oscar un día o terminará en una telenovela. Podría pasar cualquier cosa.

—Así que, Tenshin Hirakisawa preguntó si su banda podría tocar en el Festival de Otoño, ¿verdad? Así que le dije que tenía que escucharlos tocar primero. Bueno, Yoh Mashira se enteró de que estaba dejando "audicionar" a Tenshin así que quiere hacer una audición también.

—¿Yoh Mashira se encuentra en una banda? —Tanto Hinata como yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

—No lo creo —se burló Ino—. Mi perro podría tocar instrumentos mejor que cualquiera de ellos. ¿Conoces el sonido que las uñas hacen cuando se rasca en una pizarra?

Me estremecí ante la sola idea. Ino asintió ante mi reacción. — Sí.

—Está bien —le dije—. ¿Y qué pasa con la banda de Tenshin?

—Bueno, es mejor que la banda de Yoh —admitió a regañadientes—. Pero no son ni de lejos lo suficientemente buenos como para tocar en el Festival de Otoño.

—Charlatana.

—Eso ni siquiera es la peor parte. Se corrió la voz de que hacía audiciones.

—Esto debería ser algo bueno, ¿no? —preguntó Hinata y yo asentí porque pensaba lo mismo.

—Sí —le dije—. Quiero decir, aún necesitas una banda.

—He escuchado a catorce aspirantes de bandas de garaje esta semana y todos apestan. Juro que Sasuke Uchiha debe haber sido el único talento que jamás haya salido de nuestra escuela de otra manera musicalmente incompetente. A este paso voy a tener que reservar el maldito club glee. ¡No hay esperanza!

—Hay esperanza —me reí. Reírse no era insensible de mi parte tampoco, porque nada tiene esperanza para Ino en un momento u otro—. ¿Quién es la rara más grande de música en el Centro de Japón?

Ino olfateó, pero dijo—: Yo.

—Eso es correcto. Encontrarás una gran banda. Sé que lo harás.

Una voz profunda interrumpió nuestra conversación diciendo —¿Están ustedes todavía hablando de ese trabajito de caridad?

Me di la vuelta y pude verlo allí de pie, pero era tan alucinante que no me lo creí hasta que Hinata dijo—: ¡Oye, yo te conozco! Eres ese tipo en esa banda. ¡Cantaste esa canción!

—¡Ja! —se rió Ino—. Ese tipo en esa banda que cantó esa canción. Ahora eso es ser famoso para ti. Sí, ustedes la hicieron en grande.

Sasuke sonrió en la dirección de Ino. —Me parece recordar algo acerca de que eres nuestra mayor fan.

Oh, no. Antes de que Ino pudiese entrar en una guerra de insultos, lo que podía hacer todo el día, siempre y cuando Sasuke le siguiera prestando atención me interpuse entre ellos y le pregunte a Sasuke—: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sasuke parecía más que feliz de haber ganado mi atención. Hizo una sonrisa del tamaño de Texas y dijo—: No te quedaste para el show la semana pasada.

—¿No me digas? —pregunté secamente.

—Y no regresaste para el show de este fin de semana en el Club Key tampoco. Lo sé. Busqué por esas piernas.

—¿Tu punto?

—No has venido a mí, así que tuve que venir a ti.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso los muchachos y tú tuvieron un cambio de corazón?

—Más o menos. —Sasuke se echó a reír.

No compraba lo que sea que me estuviera tratando de vender, pero Ino, desesperada por encontrar una banda, y en negación de estar por encima de su obsesión por Sai se quedó sin aliento. — ¿Quiere decir que harás el show?

—Por supuesto. —Sasuke se deslizó a mi lado y echó el brazo por encima de mi hombro—. Si Piernas aquí sale conmigo.

Me reí bulliciosamente, una risa desenfadada que casi reconsideré tomar la oferta de la Srita. Anko para unirme al club de teatro. —Eso es genial —le dije—. Muy gracioso. Pero estamos buscando una banda, No un comediante.

Ino interrumpió mi buen humor cuando concordó con sus términos. —Ella lo va a hacer.

—Ino. —Una vez tomé mi mandíbula del piso, negué con la cabeza—. No, no lo haré.

—Saku —se quejó Ino—. Es sólo una mala cita.

—¿Quién dijo algo acerca de mala? —preguntó Sasuke, ofendido.

—El tipo me llama Piernas —le dije a Ino.

—Eso es totalmente un paso adelante con respecto a Virgen Saku y tú lo sabes.

—¿Me traicionarías así? ¿A mí? ¿Eres mi mejor amiga?

—Bueno, ¿por qué no? Podría ser bueno para ti. Sasori es historia. Debes recuperarte ya.

—¿Y sugieres que lo haga con él?

—¿Recuerda lo que dijimos acerca de ustedes teniendo química?

Sasuke quedó boquiabierto, gratamente sorprendido. —¿Tú dijiste

que tenemos química?

Señalé a Ino. —Ella dijo que tenemos química. Yo lo negué. Enfáticamente.

—¿Entonces dices que estás en negación sobre nosotros? — preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, Yo… ¿qué? ¡No! ¡No estoy en negación acerca de nosotros!

Sasuke sonrió. —Entonces admites que tenemos química.

—¡No! —Me tenía tan nerviosa que sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse—. ¡Quiero decir que no puedo estar en negación acerca de nosotros, porque no hay un nosotros! ¡Deja de girar alrededor de mis palabras! No voy a salir contigo.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con diversión de la manera más exasperante.

—Entonces no estoy tocando un show para ti —le dijo a Ino.

—Vamos, S —declaró Ino.

—Sí, vamos S. —Hizo eco Sasuke. Se inclinó para que sus labios queden contra mi oído—. ¿Tienes miedo de que sacuda tu mundo y haga una mentirosa de ti con todo el asunto de la espera del matrimonio?

Ignoré los escalofríos que corrían por mi espalda y le di a Ino una mirada seca, pero estaba empecinada en salirse con la suya.

— Necesitamos esto —dijo.

—Vamos a encontrar a alguien más.

—Pero son una banda real. Van a traer una gran multitud. Piensa en la cantidad de dinero que podrías ganar en las ventas de boletos solamente. Probablemente más de lo que hiciste en todo el festival el año pasado.

Bueno, amo a Ino, y la apoyé con toda esta cosa de la banda, lo hice, pero empezaba a perder la paciencia. —No puedo creer que estás tratando de hacerme esto ahora mismo.

—Y yo no puedo creer que no harías esto por mí. ¡Es sólo un día!

—Te das cuenta de que si salgo con él para que podamos ganar más dinero en el festival, eso me hace una puta. Una prostituta real.

Sasuke se echó a reír, y ya que todavía tenía su brazo sobre mi hombro, fue muy fácil para mí darle un codazo en las costillas.

—No está pasando —le dije a los dos, y luego me encogí lejos de Sasuke.

Ino apretó sus manos en puños y pisoteó el suelo. Luego volvió toda su furia sobre Sasuke. —¿No puedes hacerlo de todos modos?

—Nnnnnnnnnop. —Sasuke disfrutaba de esto demasiado.

—¿Por favor?

—Es dar y recibir, nena. Quieres algo. Quiero algo.

—Pero sería una buena publicidad para ustedes —dijo Ino—. La _KTLA News _siempre envía un equipo para cubrir el festival. ¿Estás haciendo un show para la caridad en tu antigua escuela secundaria? Esa historia haría mayor audiencia.

—He estado allí, he hecho eso —dijo Sasuke, y luego me miró de reojo otra vez.

Entrecerré los ojos y le dije—: Hemos terminado aquí. Puedes irte ahora.

—¿Así que entonces eso es un "no"? —preguntó Sasuke, casi sin poder contener la risa.

—¡Fuera!

Ese es el momento en el que Karin entró en la habitación diciendo—: ¿Qué pasa con todo el ruido aquí?

Karin era lo último que necesitaba en este momento, pero se olvidó de enfrentarme en el momento en que reconoció quien se encontraba allí. —¿Sasuke Uchiha? —jadeó con esa voz chillona de Barbie—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Nada —dijo—. Aparentemente he terminado aquí.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —preguntó Karin.

Oh, lo hizo sonar tan fanfarrona. Fue patético. Sasuke la miró de arriba a abajo, y como Karin no es ninguna apariencia que despreciar, él le dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y dijo—: ¿Me acompañas?

—¡Oh, claro! —exclamó Karin—. Estaba a punto de irme.

Sasuke rió y luego me miró. —Tú te lo pierdes, Piernas.

—Estoy bastante segura de que lo superaré.

Sasuke pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Karin y le preguntó su nombre, mientras caminaba delante de mí hacia la salida.

—Soy Karin, y soy tu mayor admiradora. En serio, ¡te amo tanto! ¡Sé todas las palabras de cada una de tus canciones!

Juro que vi a Sasuke temblar. Dio dos pasos más y se detuvo y soltó un bufido de frustración. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Ino. —¡Muy bien!

Tienes la banda.

No sé quién estaba más aturdida, pero Ino logró recomponerse mucho antes que yo. —¿En serio? —chilló.

Sasuke sonaba disgustado consigo mismo cuando se quejó—: Sí, de verdad.

Ino chilló y se lanzó hacia Sasuke, quien se vio obligado a dejar ir a Karin para atraparla. Ino saltó a sus brazos, rodeó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla. — ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Sasuke parecía tener la misma debilidad por Ino que yo, tuvo que dejar de fulminar con la mirada y reírse de ella. La expresión de su cara cuando perdió su compostura era absolutamente adorable. —De nada —dijo entre risas. Desvió la mirada por encima del hombro de Ino a mí—. ¿Ahora saldrías conmigo? ¿Por favor?

Casi digo que sí. Después de lo que hizo por Ino, en cierto modo lo quería, pero algo me detuvo. —¿Realmente tocarías un concierto completo gratis sólo para ir a una cita conmigo?

—Eso parece, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

Los ojos de Sasuke cayeron brevemente a la V que cuelga de mi cuello y su ceño se fundió en una sonrisa arrogante. —No puedo resistirme a un buen reto.

Eso es lo que yo pensaba. —Bueno, me temo que tienes un problema, entonces, Sasuke.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nunca retrocedo ante un desafío tampoco. —Señalé a los vaqueros que llevaba—. Este es un par de pantalones en los que nunca conseguirás entrar.

—Ah, pero todavía tienes un armario lleno de otros, y por lo menos una falda muy sexy, ¿no?

—Ninguno sobre los cuales conseguirás poner tus manos tampoco.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, estudiándome con un brillo en sus ojos. —Entonces, ¿así es como esto va a ser?

Igualé su postura y luego lancé sus propias palabras hacia él. — Eso parece, ¿verdad?

Sasuke me miró un momento más y luego caminó hacia mí con una sonrisa depredadora. Verlo venir lentamente hacia mí, era como estar atrapada en uno de esos espectáculos de la naturaleza en Discovery Channel. Mi pulso latía en el pecho con cada paso que daba, y empecé a dar marcha atrás hasta que choqué contra la pared.

De repente nos encontrábamos cara a cara. Su cuerpo ocupó tanto espacio a mí alrededor que era difícil respirar. Podía sentir su calor y aún no nos tocábamos. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Sasuke vio la mirada abrumada en mis ojos y sonrió con satisfacción. Llevó su boca hasta la mía y rozó los labios con un toque tan ligero como una pluma que me dejó sin aliento.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó antes de que mi cabeza pudiera. Caí en él como si de alguna manera fuera mi nuevo centro de gravedad. Mis ojos se cerraron, y esperé un beso que nunca llegó. Sus labios seguían allí, rozando hacia atrás y adelante sobre los míos, burlándose cruelmente hasta que dolía con un deseo tan intenso que comencé a temblar.

Sasuke rió oscuramente. —Es demasiado para ti entenderme, Virgen Saku.

Estaba tan bien. Era como si me hubiera puesto bajo un hechizo.

Me asusté de lo mucho que me afectó, y ni siquiera creo que haya tratado tan duro.

No podía perder esta batalla, sin embargo, no importa lo mucho que mi cuerpo quería en ese momento. Con cada onza de determinación que tenía, lo empujé lejos de mí diciendo—: Así que ya sabes cómo poner a una chica nerviosa. Eso no es sorprendente cuando estás con una diferente cada fin de semana. —Traté de sonar enojada con el fin de ocultar lo mucho que me afectó—. Pero a pesar de tu experiencia, todavía hay una cosa que no conoces y te voy a enseñar.

Mi amenaza le divertía. —¿Y eso sería?

—Rechazo.

Sasuke se echó a reír, tan completamente seguro de sí mismo. —En caso de que no lo hayas notado, esto, aquí mismo, no me estabas rechazando.

—No volverá a suceder —le prometí. Posiblemente más para mi propio beneficio que el suyo—. Ya has mostrado tus intenciones, Sasuke. Ahora que sé a lo que me enfrento, nunca serás capaz de tomarme por sorpresa otra vez.

—Ya veremos. —Sasuke frunció sus labios en un beso y se acercó a la puerta. Justo antes de desaparecer, se volvió y me dio una sonrisa torcida—. Ponte algo sexy en el festival para mí.

Por un momento, todos quedamos allí boquiabiertos ante la puerta vacía. Entonces Karin me miró y se fue lejos, con la esperanza de atrapar a Sasuke antes de que abandone el edificio.

—Por el amor de todas las cosas pecaminosas —gritó Ino después de que ambos se fueran—. ¡Eso fue más que CALIENTE! —Dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Chica, estás en un gran problema.

—Puedo manejarlo.

—No, no puedes.

—Sí —le dije, molesta—. Puedo.

Ino negó con la cabeza. —Dile Hinata.

Hinata, quien no había dicho ni una palabra desde que Sasuke llegó, hizo una mueca. —Eso fue... um... —Se abanicó—. Sí, buena suerte con él.

—Tenemos que llegar a un plan de juego —dijo Ino.

—Tengo un plan de juego. "Sólo Di No" Es un clásico.

—Eso no va a ser lo suficientemente bueno. Vas a tener que ganarle en su propio juego. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Necesitamos por lo menos comenzar a hacer compras de tu vestido para el festival.

—Comenzando con un cinturón de castidad —murmuró Hinata.

_**Continuara…**_

¡Otra vez aparece Sasuke! ¡Lo amo!

Me encanta leer todos sus comentarios. Me ponen muy contenta, tengo una mala noticia, :( mi laptop salió volando del escritorio hace 2 días, en un ataque de cosquillas la tire y aparte de que se estrelló toda la pantalla, se veía obscuro en unas partes, en fin, ahora estoy utilizando nada más en el trabajo, ya fui a que me la arreglaran y me cotizaron carísimo.

Y debido a esto eh decidido recompensarlas con un capitulo laaargooo, son casi las 20 páginas :O, espero que las hayan disfrutado y me dejen un hermoso review.

**NOTA**: en cuanto si habrá cambios en el libro lo eh decidido, si habrá, creo que es bueno el libro pero realmente el final apesta si eres una romántica empedernida.

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


	6. Cap6- La Carta Y El Festival

**Cap6.- La Carta y El Festival**

Así que trabajé todos los detalles con el manager de Sasuke — dije, deslizando hacia abajo la silla al lado de Ino— Resulta que él hablaba en serio. Harán el show.

—Sabes, Saku, podrías lanzarle al chico un hueso y salir con él después de eso. Es casi patético, dándole lo que dice que no quiere. Es como si él no pudiera evitarlo.

—Era dulce —admití—. Hasta que me arrojó el guante para meterme en la cama. ¡Viste lo que pasó! No puedo salir con él. Pero ustedes se veían tan adorables ayer cuando saltaste con él. Quizás deberías salir con él.

Ino movió su mano como si estuviera siendo ridícula. —Por favor. Sabes como soy cuando estoy emocionada. No besaré a nadie.

—¿Y crees que soy la puta? —se burló Karin mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Estaba un poco sorprendida cuando me saludó con una sonrisa enorme. Esperé por algún tipo de insulto pero resultó que estaba feliz de verme—. ¿Cómo estás, Saku?

No sabía muy bien cómo responder. —Um, bien. ¿Tú?

—Fantástica —suspiró, un poco enferma de amor, y entonces comprendí.

—¿Así que te encontraste con Sasuke ayer?

No me preocupé por Karin, pero tenía curiosidad. Quizás si Sasuke se distraía con Karin, no estaría decidido a tomar mi virginidad, sin embargo me molesto un poco el pensarlo.

La sonrisa de Karin se iluminó. —Fuimos a tomar café y hablamos.

—¿Hablaron? —resopló Ino—. Seguro.

—Sólo hablamos —se burló Karin—. Tú eres la que no besará a nadie, ¿recuerdas?

—¿En serio? —pregunté. No era mi intención insultar a Karin con mi incredulidad, pero no podía tragármelo—. ¿Sólo hablaron? ¿Tú y Sasuke?

—Él no estaba de humor para salir ayer. Estaba molesto contigo Sakura —Karin sacó su compacto y se re-aplicó brillo labial antes de seguir contándonos las noticias. Con el último golpe en sus labios, dejó el espejo y dijo—: Pero él hizo planes conmigo después del festival este fin de semana.

—No me haría ilusiones si fuera tú. —No podía dejar de advertirle—. Tengo la sensación de que Sasuke Uchiha es como mucho una cosa con patas.

—¿Muy celosa? —dijo Karin con petulancia en su tonto. Decidí ignorarla. Si Karin quería ser de las que llaman _"Casi Famosa"_, que lo sea. No puede decir que no se lo advertí.

Me encogí de hombros y ella pasó a decirles a todos los demás en el consejo que había tomado café ayer antes de que Shikamaru ordenara las cosas.

Esta era la última reunión del consejo antes del festival, así que pasamos a confirmar el estado de todos y algunos detalles sin terminar.

Cuando llegamos al comité de la música, Shikamaru se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa. —Entonces, ¿cómo estás con la busca de la música, Saku?

Le sonreí a Ino. —Tralse dijo que tocaría en el show.

—¡Tralse! —repitió Shikamaru, sorprendido e impresionado—. ¡De ninguna manera, eso es impresionante! Buen trabajo, Saku.

—Todo lo hizo Ino. Usó las conexiones de su hermana para entrar al backstage de uno de sus shows.

—Oh, por favor —dijo Ino, guiñándome un ojo—. Me dijeron que no, pero Sasuke está seriamente enganchado con nuestra chica, S. Simplemente no podía negarse.

Karin resopló.

—Es verdad —dije sin expresión—. Él me desea. —Me encogí de hombros con toda la simpatía falsa que pude reunir—. Cualquier cosa con piernas, ¿recuerdas? —Luego, porque no pude resistir, dije—: Sólo salió contigo porque le dije que no.

—Huh —dijo Ino inmediatamente—. Algo así como Sasori.

Esto toma reacciones en todos los presentes. Shikamaru se vio obligado a intervenir a pesar de que reía tan fuerte como cualquier otra persona. Por suerte, Maru, la editora de nuestro periódico escolar, le ayudó a interrumpir nuestra reunión. —¡Oye! Suena como una fiesta aquí —dijo mientras caminaba.

—Siempre es una fiesta aquí. Deberías pensar en salir de esa habitación y unirte a las personas que mueven el cambio en la escuela —dijo Shikamaru.

Por alguna razón, siempre ha habido un poco de rivalidad entre el departamento de periodismo de la escuela y el gobierno estudiantil.

—A diferencia de ustedes los políticos, nosotros los periodistas tomamos en serio nuestro trabajo.

—Correcto —se rió Shikamaru—. ¿Qué te trae a la guarida del enemigo?

—Bueno, sorprendentemente, actualmente estás haciendo algo de interés por primera vez. Bueno, uno de ustedes.

Maru se subió las gafas un poco y me sonrió.

—¿Quieres escribir una historia sobre mí?

—¿Estás bromeando? Eres el tema más caliente que esta escuela tuvo durante todo el año. Sabes que no me rebajaría con informar chismes, pero ahora con toda la cosa de "V es por Virgen" eres una historia legítima.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Manta Tacabachi

se río. —¿V es por Virgen?

El consejo estudiantil río y yo gemí en voz baja. —Aquí vamos.

Al mismo tiempo Ino golpeó sobre el escritorio.

—¡Hinata! —Sólo que no se molestó en decirlo en voz baja—. Esa pequeña engañosa… ¿Lo ves? No puedes confiar en nadie en el departamento de periodismo para guardar un secreto. ¡Ni siquiera en la chica diseñadora!

Le di a Maru una sonrisa de disculpa. Ino es una chica muy agradable, pero si no la conoces bastante bien, es fácil sentirse un noventa por ciento ofendido de las cosas que dice.

—No estamos tratando de mantenerlo en secreto —le dije a Ino— ¿Recuerdas? Ser abierto sobre ello es el punto.

—Bueno entonces, por todos los medios —se rió Anna Tukima— Explícanos esto, Virgen Saku.

Anna chocó los cinco con Manta, y Karin nunca me había parecido más satisfecha en su vida.

Tomé bastante la paliza verbal en el consejo estudiantil esa tarde. Me lo merecía, supongo. Sabía que la gente se reía de la idea y me acosaba al respecto. Oh, seguro, por lo menos, según mis compañeros del consejo, la burla era _"todo por diversión"_, pero era suficiente para convencerme de que perdía el tiempo. Estaba claro que todos pensaban que estaba loca. Quizás lo estaba. Quiero decir, ¿a quién quería engañar? Mis compañeros de clase nunca iban a empezar a usar Virgen Vs o participar en cualquier desafío de abstinencia.

Le di una entrevista a Maru, pero estaba claro que ella sólo estaba interesada en la historia porque era controvertida, y era una forma de que pudiera escribir _sexo _en el periódico de la secundaria. En realidad no se preocupaba por mi causa.

Me fui a casa tarde sintiéndome bastante desanimada. Este proyecto estaba más cerca de mi corazón que cualquier cosa que he hecho. Se sentía como si todos se rieran de mi idea, o se burlaban de mí, de alguna manera atacaban a mi madre biológica y eso dolía.

Cuando llegué a casa, saqué la carta que mantenía segura en mi caja de joyas. A pesar de que la había leído miles de veces, me senté en la cama y susurré las palabras memorizadas en voz alta.

_Querida bebé,_

_Apenas cumplí dieciséis y estoy a punto de tener un bebé. He_

_hecho un montón de malas decisiones, pero la peor fue ir a una fiesta,_

_emborracharme y despertar embarazada. No te mentiré, ni siquiera sé_

_con quién fue, pero quiero que tengas algo muy claro._

_No me arrepiento de traerte a este mundo. Lamento haberlo hecho_

_demasiado pronto. Créeme, si hubiera alguna manera de cuidar de ti lo_

_haría. Me va a matar tener que decir adiós, pero no deberías sufrir por_

_mis errores. He elegido a las mejores personas que he podido encontrar_

_para ser tu mami y tu papi. Sé que te amaran tanto como yo lo hago._

_Sé que no me lo merezco, pero si alguna vez quieres hacer algo por_

_tu mamá, aprende de mis errores. Has las cosas de la manera correcta._

_No arruines tu vida como yo lo hice. Espero que algún día me perdones._

_Pensaré en ti todos los días por el resto de mi vida._

_Te quiero siempre,_

_Mamá V._

No me di cuenta que lloraba hasta que oí a mi madre llamar a mi puerta. —¿Sakura? —llamó a través de la puerta—. ¿Está todo bien allí dentro? ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, mamá. Pasa —dije mientras rápidamente limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas—. Estoy bien.

Mi mamá se sentó en la cama. Reconoció la carta al instante. No era la primera vez que me veía llorando por ella.

—Era una gran chica —dijo mi mamá, de la forma en que siempre lo hacía cuando le preguntaba sobre mi madre biológica. Suspiró y me dio un Kleenex—. Se veía como tú, ya sabes.

—¿Lo hacía?

Mi mamá asintió con la cabeza y luego ambas caímos en un silencio. Mi madre es muy buena para estar ahí para mí sin presionar.

Siempre parece entender mágicamente lo que necesito, y hoy no es la excepción. Esperó que comenzara a hablar, y luego, como siempre, tenía las respuestas correctas.

—¿Por qué me diste esta carta? —pregunté—. Ni siquiera tenías que decirme que era adoptada. Nunca habría notado la diferencia.

Mi mamá se quedó callada por un minuto mientras pensaba cuidadosamente como responderme. —¿Recuerdas el día que tu padre y yo te dimos tu collar?

Pensé en mi vida, pero no pude encontrar un sólo momento en donde no tuviera mi collar. Cuando negué con la cabeza, mi mamá suspiró. —Cuando tenías tres años te llevé al acuario de Tokio con un grupo de juego al que tú y yo asistimos. Tenía que hablar con otras mamás y no me di cuenta cuando te las arreglaste para salir del coche. Sólo podría haber sido en cuestión de minutos, pero estaba tan ocupada ese día, no te podía encontrar en ninguna parte.

Mi mamá tomó un segundo para estabilizar su voz antes de continuar con su historia. Estaba sorprendida porque nunca la había oído antes, pero al mismo tiempo mi mamá sonaba tan avergonzada de sí misma que podía entender por qué nunca me lo dijo.

—Estuviste perdida durante media hora. Fueron los peores treinta minutos de toda mi vida. Me vine abajo. Apenas funcionaba de lo loca que estaba de preocupación. Cuando finalmente te encontraron, hiciste exactamente lo que te dije antes de llegar. Fuiste a donde el guardia de seguridad y dijiste que no podías encontrar a tu mamá. No entraste en pánico. Ni siquiera lloraste. Fuiste muy valiente. Fue la primera vez que te miré a la Ino y vi a tu madre biológica.

Di un grito ahogado. No podía evitarlo. Sus palabras enviaron una extraña clase de dolor agridulce a través de mi corazón. Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos, y mi mamá me tomó de la mano. Dejé que me apretara tan fuerte como pudiera.

—Sólo vi a tu madre biológica dos veces, pero sabía desde el mismo segundo que la vi que ella era fuerte, y tan valiente. Sabía que, después de ver la gran parte de tu madre que había en ti, era importante que supieras la verdad. Te di el collar ese día y te dije que eras adoptada. Eras demasiado pequeña para entender lo que significaba en ese momento, así que esperé para darte la carta hasta la primera vez que me preguntaste por tus verdaderos padres.

Ese día lo recordaba. Estaba en primer grado y mi profesora nos leyó una historia sobre adopción. Conocía el término, y cuando informé con orgullo a mis compañeros de clase que era adoptada, Takuma Shito me preguntó por qué mis padres me querrían regalar. Mi madre y mi padre adoptivo siempre me habían amado tanto que ni siquiera había pensado en eso antes, pero eso me hizo sentir tan molesta que mi profesora me envió a la oficina y mi mamá vino y me llevó a casa.

—¿Crees que estoy loca por tener que cumplir una promesa a una mujer que nunca conocí? La gente en la escuela se burlaba tanto de mí por hacer esto de "V es por Virgen" que no estoy segura de que funcione. Siento que si fallo, la estoy dejando abajo.

—Sakura —dijo mi madre con firmeza—, no tienes que probarte a nadie más que a ti misma.

Rodé los ojos antes de que pudiera detenerme, lo que a mi madre no le gustaba. —¿Crees que lo que estás haciendo es importante? — preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño, pero pensé en mi madre biológica, llorando mientras escribía un adiós al bebé que amaba. Pensé en todas esas chicas —discúlpame, Lacrosse4life— toda esa _gente _en YouTube que admite tener dificultades. Luego pensé en lo que sentí cuando Sasori me dejó, lo dolida que me sentía, y lo enojada. Sabía la respuesta a la pregunta de mi madre. —Sí.

—Entonces necesitas hacerlo sin importar cuanta diferencia hace.

Suspiré. —Lo sé.

Y lo sabía. Sabía que iba a llevar esta cosa hasta el final. Sólo que no tenía ni idea, en ese momento, de lo lejos que todo llegaría.

_**~Q~**_

Estaba poniendo algunas cajas vacías debajo de la mesa del stand cuando escuché—: Guau, realmente lo hiciste. Escuché el rumor sobre que ibas a tener un stand en el festival, pero no pensé que fuese cierto. Bien por ti, Sakura.

Me encontré a mí misma mirando a una chica delgada, vestida totalmente de negro, desde su cabeza hasta sus botas de combate Doc Marten, así como su pintauñas.

—¿Te conozco? —pregunté, aunque sabía que no la había visto nunca antes.

—Suki —dijo su nombre en forma de presentación— Estoy en segundo año.

—¿No piensas que estoy loca?

Suki no parecía del tipo de las que sonreían, pero parecía lo suficientemente interesada, por lo que supuse que valdría igualmente.

—Pienso que tienes huevos —me contestó.

Sostuve un colgante con una A negra y una pulsera negra con una V y los agité.

—Entonces que te parece, ¿quieres tener huevos también?

—Me apunto —dijo, dándome una donación de cinco dólares.

Le ofrecí una joya negra, pero ella alcanzó una pulsera roja brillante con una V bastante grande.

—No me gustaría que se mezclase —dijo mientras la estrujaba en medio, entre sus miles de pulseras negras que recorrían su brazo.

—¡Gracias! —grité mientras se alejaba, entonces volví mi sonrisa mareada a mi mejor amiga—. ¿Puedes creértelo? —pregunté a Ino y le dí los cinco billetes. La había puesto a cargo del dinero.

—¿Honestamente? Sigo atascada en Konan y Nagato cantando por el reto de la abstinencia.

—¿Lo sé, verdad? —Me di la vuelta para coger algunos panfletos más de _No Todo El Mundo Lo Está Haciendo_, y una pulsera para reemplazar la que Suki había comprado—. Pensé que quizás vendería uno o dos, pero… ¡OW!

Me di la vuelta para ver por qué Ino me había dado un codazo, y me encontré a mí misma ensimismada con la sonrisa de Neji Hyuga. —¿Cómo está yendo, Virgen Saku?

Me tomó un momento poder desenredar mi lengua, e incluso después sólo pude soltar una palabra.

—¡Genial!

—¿Éxito entonces?

—Oh. —Me sonrojé—. Bueno, ya sabes. Hemos tenido el triple de niños riéndose de nosotras que gente comprando algo. Aun así, no puedo creer que haya gente que las quiera de todas formas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque la gente se ha estado burlando de mí sin parar desde que el asunto de Virgen Saku comenzó. No pensé que nadie me escuchara, y mucho menos me apoyara. Hay gente en _Youtube_, pero esos son anónimos.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pero es distinto ya que no sólo no dejas que las burlas te influyan, sino que estás haciendo algo al respecto. Es cómo dijiste, alguien tenía que dar el ejemplo. Estás haciendo a la gente valiente.

—Gracias —dije tímidamente—. No esperaba tener ningún tipo de respuesta verdadera hoy. Honestamente pensé que sería capaz de contar en una mano el número de piezas que hubiese vendido, pero he vendido cerca de cuarenta hasta el momento.

—¡Tantas! —Neji lucía asombrado por el número, pero se recuperó rápidamente y se echó a reír—. No habría dicho que quedasen tantos vírgenes en nuestra escuela.

—Posiblemente no los haya —me reí, pasándole a Neji el panfleto que había hecho publicitando el reto de abstinencia—. Hemos vendido tantas piezas de _As _como de _Vs_.

—¿El reto de abstinencia? —preguntó Neji con una sonrisa que me hizo enrojecer otra vez. Gracias a Dios no se dio cuenta ya que estaba en verdad leyendo el reto. No podía esconder del todo la vergüenza en mi tono cuando le repliqué.

—Expusiste un argumento muy válido ese día. No podía simplemente dejar toda la diversión a las vírgenes después de eso, ¿no?

En vez de dejar el panfleto devuelta al montón, Neji lo dobló y lo deslizó en su bolsillo trasero, llevando tanto la atención de Ino como la mía a sus vaqueros, y el buen modo en el que los llevaba puestos por conducir su moto. Cuando conseguí arrastrar mis ojos devuelta a su cara, me miraba con esa intensa mirada que me había dado antes.

—Muy bien hecho —me dijo—, un reto de abstinencia es una idea genial.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Ino. Estaba sorprendida de que no nos hubiese interrumpido antes—. ¡Y Konan y Nagato incluso lo han firmado!

Ino simplemente no podía superar eso.

La sonrisa de Neji se volvió conocedora mientras decía—: ¿Lo hicieron?

Ino debió darse cuenta de la cara de Neji también, porque entonces dijo—: Oye, espera un momento. ¿No está Nagato en el equipo de béisbol contigo?

Neji le guiñó un ojo entonces, y estoy bastante segura de que consiguió darle un infarto.

—Entonces, ¿con qué lo sobornaste? —bromeé cuando Neji me volvió a mirar.

—Nunca le dije ni una palabra a Nagato —replicó inocentemente. Demasiado inocentemente—. Deben de haber sido tus excelentes habilidades de persuasión.

Me obligué a mí misma a actuar normal y con una profunda respiración dije—: Tengo excelentes habilidades de persuasión, ¿no? — Recogí un colgante con una A que de alguna forma lo había hecho sólo para él—. ¿Entonces son mis habilidades de persuasión las que te están convenciendo para llevar algo original de Virgen Saku? —Neji pretendió pensar sobre ello un momento pero las curvas de los extremos de su boca se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—No —dijo, tirando uno de veinte en la caja de donaciones que sostenía Ino—. Es todo tu encanto natural el que lo está consiguiendo.

Ignoró el colgante en mi mano, y en cambio, recogió un colgante de cuero con una pequeña V de plata que era similar a la que yo llevaba alrededor de mi cuello.

No podía creerlo. Él realmente era virgen. Solo me había dado un mal rato ese día. Sonrió ante mi confusión y entonces me envió un guiño de infarto mientras se alejaba.

Cuando se había ido, me tambaleé hacia atrás, colapsando en una silla plegable. Ino me dio un momento antes de empezar conmigo, y entonces me preguntó… No, más como que me demandó—: ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en una zorra?

—¿Qué?

—Chica, ¡eras tan suave como el artículo de _Diez-Maneras-De- Hacer-Que-Él-Se-Enamore-De-Ti_!

—¿Tú crees? —Una pequeña ola de alivio me recorrió porque sus exageraciones normalmente estaban basadas en alguna forma de verdad— Porque me pareció que actuaba como un completo caso mental.

—Definitivamente no, S. Creo que tienes un flechazo.

—¿Yo? ¿Un flechazo con _Neji Hyuga_?

Ino y yo fuimos sorprendidas en nuestra conversación por una familiarmente dolorosa voz.

—¿Es ese el saco de carne que estaba justo aquí? —preguntó Sasuke. No diría que sonaba celoso exactamente, más como completamente no impresionado por ello— ¿Me estás ignorando por _ese_ _tipo?_

—Él no es la razón por la que te estoy ignorando —dije indignada, después de que el soñador, suave sentimiento que había estado experimentando fuese reemplazado por un enorme dolor de cabeza.

—Bueno, es un alivio, porque podrías hacerlo mucho mejor qué…

—No me malinterpretes —le interrumpí—. Te _dejaría _por él en un suspiro, pero ya me has dado un millón de otras razones para hacerlo.

—¡Nombra una!

No sabía ni por dónde empezar, por lo que en su lugar pregunté— ¿Qué estás hacienda aquí?

—Tengo un show que hacer, ¿recuerdas? Me _rogaste _que tocase para ti.

—_Yo _no te rogué —le corregí, apuntando con un dedo acusador a Ino. Ella comenzó a protestar, pero finalmente frunció el ceño porque no podía negarlo—. Quiero decir, qué estás haciendo _aquí_. —Sostuve un colgante con una gran A roja en él—. ¿Has venido para firmar como apoyo para el reto de abstinencia? Sabes, si me comprometes tu abstinencia hasta el matrimonio, puedo considerar el salir contigo.

Sasuke se rió tanto ante esto, que en el momento en que consiguió controlarse se había olvidado sobre lo que hablábamos.

—Van a cerrar la tienda cuando estemos tocando, ¿no? Tengo un par de sitios en primera fila para ti y la Diosa aquí a tu lado —le dijo a Ino—. Sai ha estado preguntando por ti.

Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero Ino agarró los boletos de la mano de Sasuke antes de que pudiese rechazarlos.

—Por supuesto que vamos a ir a ver el show —dijo ella.

Conseguí entretenerme con mi puesto para así poder ignorar a Sasuke. Aparentemente, no apreció este hecho ya que me agarró la muñeca.

—Eso significa que tú también, ¿no? —preguntó, no convencido de que estuviese incluida en la promesa de Ino para verle actuar.

Miré abajo a dónde me tocaba, advirtiéndole que me soltase, pero en vez de soltarme pasó su agarre a mi mano. Intenté retirarme pero fue demasiado rápido.

—Sabes que sólo estoy haciendo éste show esta noche por ti, Piernas. —Llevó mi mano a sus labios—. Será mejor ver esa bonita cara tuya sonriéndome cuando cante.

—Vale, lo que sea —gruñí, retirando mi mano libremente. Era una mentira, por supuesto. No iba a volverme una de sus pequeñas _groupies_ en la primera fila.

—Bien.

No se marchó. Cuando le interrogué sobre ello le dijo a Ino— Parece como si pudieses necesitar un descanso.

Conmocionada, Ino miró de un lado a otro entre Sasuke y yo y negó con su cabeza.

—S me mataría.

—Acabo de abandonar a Sai en la cola de espera para la pizza. Seguramente se estará sintiendo bastante solo en este momento.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron como platos.

—¡No me abandones! —siseé.

—Lo siento, S, el chico juega sucio. ¡Diez minutos, lo prometo!

—¡Traidora! —le grité mientras se alejaba y me dejaba a solas con Sasuke.

Me lanzó un beso.

—Te traeré de vuelta un trozo de pizza

Cuando me di la vuelta, Sasuke se encontraba en mi puesto sentado en una silla como si fuese el dueño del lugar.

—Ese es mi sitio.

Sasuke golpeó su regazo.

—No te estoy impidiendo que te sientes.

Rodé mis ojos y me senté en la silla de Ino.

—Líneas tan empalagosas no te llevarán a ningún lado conmigo, pero, aun así continúa diciéndolas. Eres mucho más fácil de ignorar cuando estás actuando como un idiota.

—Ese no era yo intentando ser un idiota. Era yo siendo encantador.

—Estupendo. Eso significa que este juego que estás intentando conmigo será muy sencillo para mí.

Sasuke agitó su cabeza negando.

—Admítelo, me encuentras aunque sea un poco encantador.

—Solía pensar que eras encantador —admití.

—¿Solías?

—Antes cuándo ibas a Konoha High. —Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido con respecto a esto que por una vez no tenía una respuesta sarcástica— Era una novata cuando eras del último curso —expliqué—. Te recuerdo.

—¿De verdad? Yo no te recuerdo.

—No lo harías —reí—. No salí de ese desgarbado estado típico adolescente hasta mi penúltimo año. Cuando íbamos a la escuela juntos era mucho más baja, con muchos menos reflejos en el pelo, y con brackets en la dentadura.

Sasuke se estremeció.

—No me extraña. Suena como qué te he bloqueado de mi memoria a propósito.

Nos sorprendí a ambos cuando me reí con él ante esto.

—¿Nos conocimos alguna vez? —preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

—Técnicamente no. Sostuviste una puerta para mí una vez cuando tenía las manos ocupadas.

—Qué caballeroso de mi parte.

—Lo fue. Me viste llevando un montón de libros por lo que saltaste en frente de mí, me abriste la puerta y dijiste: _Después de ti_, con una gran arrolladora inclinación.

—Lo haces sonar como si hubiese sido un imbécil.

—¿Estás bromeando? Me desmayaba aún un año después de eso.

—¿En serio, _eso _hizo que se debilitasen las piernas? Si eso es todo lo que toma, ¿por qué aún sigues sentada aquí? Vamos a buscar una puerta ahora mismo.

Me volví a reír y entonces me maldije por ello. ¿Por qué era él alguien con quién era tan sencillo hablar?

—Entonces eras alguien encantador y considerado.

—¿Y qué soy ahora? —preguntó Sasuke. Seguía teniendo ese tono curioso.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Arrogante y mujeriego.

Pensé que Sasuke se sentiría ofendido, pero se echó a reír. —Vale, te concederé eso. Pero sigo siendo encantador y considerado.

—Tú _no _eres encantador.

—Dime eso sin sonreír.

Intenté borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro sin éxito. —Bien. Tienes tus momentos. Extrañamente. ¿Pero considerado? Eso es una exageración.

—Estoy montando todo un show esta noche para la _beneficencia_.

—¡Por favor! —Me reí—. Tienes motivos escondidos.

—Vale, tienes razón. Aceptar actuar esta noche fue egoísta, pero causé la fuga en el sistema de rociadores para mi Grammy la semana pasada porque Pops es demasiado mayor para cavar en la mierda. Tienes que admitir que soy considerado. —Me brindó una mirada esperanzada—. Y un poco sexy.

Una imagen de Sasuke, sin camiseta, sucio y sudoroso, maltratando una pala, todo para ayudar a su Grammy y Pops entró en mi cabeza. Era considerado. Y del todo sexy.

—Estás sonriendo otra vez —dijo Sasuke, lo que, para mi eterna molestia, sólo consiguió que mi sonrisa creciese más.

—Bien —concedí—. Eres como, dos por ciento encantador y considerado, y noventa y ocho por ciento arrogante y mujeriego. No los mejores porcentajes, Sasuke.

—Te enamorarás de mí en una semana.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Está bien, mi turno —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Sabes lo que eres tú?

—¿Una virgen? —adiviné secamente.

Sasuke se rió. —Eso también, pero iba a decir cabezota y franca. Lo que en tu caso, encuentro _extremadamente _sexy.

Una de las manos de Sasuke de repente fue a descansar sobre mi muslo, mientras que la otra barría mi flequillo de mis ojos. —Sal conmigo después del Show.

El cuerpo de Sasuke hacía esa cosa que empuja la gravedad otra vez.

Salté de mi asiento, luchando contra una ola de escalofríos y ordenando una pila de panfletos.

—No puedo, lo siento. —Intenté sonar indiferente ante su oferta— Tengo que quedarme hasta el final del festival y entonces he de ocuparme del trabajo de limpieza.

Sentí un dedo que recorría hacia abajo mi espalda, y la respiración de Sasuke en mi cuello. Salté cuando noté sus labios en mi piel.

—Salgamos después de eso, entonces —dijo bajando la voz.

Me volví hacia él, pero no se echó hacia atrás. Plantó sus manos en cada uno de los lados del puesto, atrapándome contra él. Tenía que alejarme tanto de él para que sus labios no me tocasen que casi perdí mi equilibrio.

Me apresuré a romper el momento porque la mirada de Sasuke conseguía hacer cosas divertidas en mi interior. Mi mano se aferró a una pulsera y se la estampé contra su rostro. Era una simple correa de cuero con una pequeña brillante A colgando. Perfecto.

—Aquí. ¿Por qué no la tienes, Sasuke? No es necesaria ninguna donación. Confía en mí, la necesitas.

Sasuke tomó el brazalete y lo examinó por un momento mientras, de alguna forma, continuaba estrujándome contra el contador.

—Bonito —dijo tras acariciar el collar que yo llevaba—. Pero quiero éste.

Sabía que se refería a mi virginidad, y no realmente al colgante, pero no pude evitar el modo en el que respondí.

—Bien, Sasuke. —Tragué saliva—. Es divertido y todo, pero creo que la hora de los juegos ha terminado. Creo que deberías abandonar.

—Y yo creo que quieres besarme.

Intenté esconder el hecho que mi pulso se había multi-acelerado.

Odiaba cómo mi cuerpo quería cosas que mi mente no. Odiaba como incluso mi cerebro estaba empezando a olvidar lo que quería. Recé que él no pudiese leer la verdad en mi Ino.

—Eso es porque eres un arrogante —dije.

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron para formar una media sonrisa.

—No olvides mujeriego.

Como si el título lo hiciese correcto, movió sus manos del contador a mis caderas. Di un grito ahogado cuando una de sus manos agarró mi trasero y entonces se coló en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros.

Golpeé su pecho con fuerza y le empujé de nuevo hasta que se alejó.

—Relájate, Virgen Saku. —Se rió y agitó mi teléfono en mi cara. Lo había cogido de mi bolsillo.

Le golpeé otra vez para asegurarme. —¡Tú, idiota!

Sasuke me ignoró y programó su número en mi teléfono. —Llámame cuando hayas terminado esta noche.

—¡Ja! No creo.

—Bien, te llamaré entonces. —Utilizó mi móvil para llamarse a sí mismo, efectivamente robando mi número.

—No responderé.

—Sonríe, guapa —dijo y me sacó una foto con su teléfono.

Estoy segura que la cara que ahora saldría en el teléfono de Sasuke cuando le llamase —aunque nunca le iba a llamar— no era ni una sonrisa, ni bonita.

—Hola chicos. —Ino estaba ahora de vuelta con Sai, y ambos nos observaban.

—Ya veo a lo que te refieres —le dijo Sai a Ino.

Ni siquiera quería saber.

—¿Cómo va todo por aquí? —preguntó Ino, riendo.

—Fantástico —dijo Sasuke—. Saku y yo tenemos una cita caliente esta noche.

—No, ¡él prácticamente abusó de mí!

Sasuke se burló.

—Sería sabio para ti irte ahora, Romeo —dijo Ino, sosteniéndome atrás como si estuviese asustada que le fuese a abofetear. Desde que eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer, fue algo bueno que hiciese caso de su consejo y se marchase.

—Delante y centro esta noche —me exigió mientras se alejaba— Te estaré buscando.

_**Continuara…**_

¡Amo a Sasuke! Y a sus hermosos comentarios, siempre me alegran el día.

Sigo sin mi laptop, pero eso ¡no me detendrá! Espero que disfrutaran el capítulo, volví a subir uno muy laaargooo. Ahora una súper pregunta ¿Sakura ira al concierto? ¿Saldrá con Sasuke al terminar el festival?

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


	7. Cap7- La Canción

**Cap7.- La Canción**

.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando la banda estaba a punto de comenzar, Ino todavía trataba de convencerme para que fuera a ver el espectáculo.

—¡Por favor! —se quejó una y otra vez—. Podrías venir y enseñarle tu dedo medio o algo así.

—Lo tomaría como una invitación.

—Entonces ven y pretende dormirte mientras tanto. Eso lo cabrearía.

Era tentador, pero le cabrearía más si tan sólo no apareciera en absoluto.

—Ve tú. Ten un montón de diversión coqueteándole con los ojos a Sai. Voy a estar bien aquí.

—No quiero ir sola.

—No vas a estar sola. Tu novio va a estar en el escenario a sólo unos pocos metros de ti.

Me rodó los ojos, pero no pudo contener la vertiginosa sonrisa.

—Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí y cuidar la cabina de todos modos —continué.

Frunció el ceño. Todas las cabinas habían sido abandonadas desde hace un tiempo. Todo el mundo había estado en el campo de fútbol esperando a que el espectáculo comenzara. Fue entonces cuando la multitud rugió y oímos a Sasuke comenzar su falsa perorata sobre estar agradecido de estar de regreso en su antigua escuela haciendo un espectáculo para una buena causa.

—¡Muy bien! —espetó Ino y luego se fue pisoteando sin mí.

.

.

—Guau ella es realmente infeliz acerca de algo —se rió una voz detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta para ver Konan y Nagato y un montón de los chicos más populares de la escuela, incluyendo a Neji.

—Chicos, están tarde para el show —le dije sorprendida de verlos.

—Las chicas y el baño —se quejó Nagato—. Te dije que no deberíamos haber esperado por ellas.

—Ni siquiera están tocando todavía —replicó Karin. Pero justo cuando dijo eso, la música atravesó el aire.

Me sorprendí al escucharlos comenzar con su canción más popular, la que tocaron en la radio. Habría pensado que la ahorrarían para el final.

—¡Oh, me encanta esta canción! —dijo Konan arrastrando a Nagato a toda velocidad—. Vamos chicos, ¡vamos! ¿Saku, no vas a venir? ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

Me quedé anonadada por la invitación. El círculo de amigos de Neji estaba un paso o dos por encima de mí en el estatus social. Estaban un paso por encima de _todos_. La idea de ver el show con Neji era casi lo suficientemente tentadora para ir, pero Ino me habría _matado _si fuera con alguien después de negarme a ir con ella, por lo que le dije—: Oh, no, gracias. Sin embargo, dense prisa, o se perderán todo.

Agitaron un adiós y luego salieron corriendo. Empecé a empacar mis cosas otra vez y no me di cuenta de que Neji no había ido con sus amigos hasta que dijo—: ¿No vas?

—No.

—¿No eres una fan de Tralse?

—No soy fan de Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿En serio? —Neji no pudo ocultar su sorpresa—. Lo vi hablando contigo antes. Parecía que se conocían bastante bien.

—Él quisiera —gruñí, la molestia arrastrándose de nuevo en mi voz. Neji se echó a reír y luego se metió en mi cabina y se sentó en la silla de Ino.

—Vas a perderte el concierto. —No podía evitar sonar de lo más tímida.

—Puedo oír muy bien desde aquí. —Neji miró hacia mí—. A menos que quieras que me vaya.

—No, te puedes quedar. Puede que no sea una fanática de Sasuke, pero definitivamente soy una fan de la compañía.

—Genial.

_Genial_. Eso era un eufemismo. Neji Hyuga abandonó a sus amigos y se perdió el concierto de Tralse por hacerme compañía.

Hablamos a través de todo el concierto y era tan perfecto como su reputación. Era casi suficiente para perdonar a Sasori por dejarme. De hecho, era el cielo en la tierra hasta que la multitud calló, y la voz de Sasuke sonó alta y clara para toda la zona.

—Pensé en a terminar el show de esta noche con una nueva canción, ya que está inspirada en una de los suyos. Yo lo llamo "Verdadera Lástima". —Un momento en silencio y luego, en una risa casi enojada gritó—: ¡Sopla _esta _Virgen Saku! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro!

La banda gimió una breve introducción y luego Sasuke comenzó a cantar.

_Ella está fumando corazones con llamas ardientes_

_Tiene un lado salvaje sin nombre_

_Y cuando está irritada, es una Verdadera Lástima_

_¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Ya lo tengo mal_

_¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Me estoy volviendo loco_

_Porque en tu cabeza lo tienes claro_

_No vayas a la cama sin luchar_

_Crees que eres sabia, crees que lo demuestras_

_Así que muéstrate a mí sabia sin esa ropa_

Neji levantó una ceja hacia mí, pero no podía ni siquiera encogerme de hombros. Estaba congelada. Mi corazón se había detenido. _Todo _se había detenido.

_Está jugando rudo, y no es nada nuevo_

_Faldas cortas para disfrutar de la vista_

_Es una completa provocadora bebé de sangre fría_

_¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Ya lo tengo mal_

_¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Me estoy volviendo loco_

_Porque en tu cabeza lo tienes claro_

_No vayas a la cama sin luchar_

_Crees que eres sabia, crees que lo demuestras_

_Así que muéstrate a mí sabia sin esa ropa_

_Vamos, Piernas no lo deseches_

_Yo podría ser tu única gracia salvadora_

_Pon las costumbres en segundo plano_

_Algo me dice que eres una rápida, rápida aprendiz_

Mientras escuchaba al coro burlarse de mí una y otra vez hasta que la canción llegó a un final climático, de alguna manera me acordé de respirar.

Ino dice que no soy una fanática de la música como ella, porque nunca he tenido una canción verdaderamente rockeando mi mundo.

Dice que las canciones son como almas gemelas. Que hay muchas por ahí que puede ser que pienses que amas, pero entonces oyes una canción que nunca te lo preguntas de nuevo. La canción que rompe cualquier noción previa que tenías sobre tus favoritas y cambia tu forma de ver la música.

Bueno, puedo dar fe de que sin duda la canción de Sasuke rockeó mundo interno. Y más que definitivamente cambió mi forma de ver la música. ¿Pero esa eufórica felicidad que Ino dice que se supone que se siente cuando una canción te cambia? Sí... no tanto. La canción de Sasuke era todo lo contrario a la felicidad eufórica. Y Sasuke, estoy segura, era lo opuesto a mi alma gemela. Estaba equivocada acerca de que Karin es la reencarnación del diablo. Sasuke era mucho más maldito.

La multitud seguía animando a pesar de que parecía que habían pasado horas desde que terminó la canción.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—¡Oh! —Salí de mi aturdimiento. Me había olvidado de Neji— Estoy bien —le aseguré—. Sólo voy a matarlo.

—Eh, no dejes que te afecte.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. No eres a quien él _pone mal_.

Neji se echó a reír, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de responder porque sus amigos regresaron. —¡Ahí estás! —le dijo Tenten.

Tenten es preciosa, por supuesto. Y buena. Sería mi principal competencia si estuviera realmente en la carrera por los afectos de Neji—no es que yo fuera una gran competencia.

Mi corazón se hundió cuando ella le tendió la mano y él le permitió levantarlo. Pero me sentí un poco mejor cuando dijo—: Pensé que esto podría ser por lo que habías desaparecido. —Luego se volvió hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa y dijo—: ¿Puedes creerlo Sakura? ¡Sasuke Uchiha escribió una canción para ti! ¡Eso es increíble!

—Increíble —concordé a medias. Era más fácil que explicar cómo me sentía.

—Guau, eres muy afortunada —dijo con una especie de suspiro— ¿Vas a salir con él?

—¿Así puedo _mostrarme sabia sin mi ropa_? —Me reí—. Voy a pasar. Además, si no recuerdo mal, está saliendo con Karin esta noche.

Todo el mundo miró a Karin, que había estado de pie en la parte trasera del grupo, claramente decepcionada por la nueva canción de Sasuke.

Sonreí con tanta falsa sinceridad como pude y le dije—: No querría moverme en tu hombre. Luce un poco perfecto para ti.

Echaba de menos a mí sarcasmo porque su rostro se animó como si estuviera tocada por mi preocupación. —Gracias Saku —dijo en su gemido asquerosamente dulce—. Tenía miedo de que estuvieras enojada cuando me invitó a salir esta noche en lugar de a ti.

Volví a pensar en un par de horas antes, cuando me había estado pidiendo salir esta noche. Tenía la sensación de que Karin iba a quedarse de pie.

Era tan difícil no reírse en su cara, sobre todo cuando vi la forma en que Neji reprimía una sonrisa también. —Oh, no —le dije—. Por supuesto que no estoy enojada por eso. Sasuke y yo nunca saldría bien. Quiero decir ¿podrías ver al chico malo estrella de rock saliendo con la

_Virgen Saku_?

—¡Oh! Eso me recuerda —dijo Tenten interrumpiendo la conversación—. No tuve la oportunidad de pasar por tu cabina antes. ¿Es demasiado tarde?

—¿Quieres comprar algo? —pregunté, tan sorprendida como había estado cada vez que alguien compró algo ese día.

—¡Sí! El collar de Konan es tan lindo, y creo que lo que estás haciendo es tan grande.

—¿En serio?

—¡Por supuesto! Las chicas necesitamos defendernos con más frecuencia. Estoy un poco en el feminismo, ¿sabes? Voy a especializarme en artes liberales.

—Eso está bien.

—Así que es todo esto. Lo que estás haciendo realmente podría ayudar al movimiento feminista, Saku.

Estaba un poco abrumada por la energía de Tenten. Tropecé con mis palabras, mientras le pregunté—: ¿Hay un movimiento feminista?

—¡Oh, sí! Pertenezco a la Organización Nacional para la Mujer. Esa es la organización que estamos apoyando en la cabina de las animadoras. Deberías venir conmigo a la próxima reunión. Serías perfecta para ella. Necesitamos personas proactivas.

—¿Organizaciones feministas? —Se rió Mason Takimo—. Eres una rara, Tenten.

Mason había sido uno de los culpables más grandes de todo el acoso que había recibido en el último mes.

—Cállate Mason —bromeó Tenten de nuevo—. ¿Como no eres un raro con tus batidos de proteína de maní y sándwiches de mantequilla de plátano todos los días para almorzar?

—Sí, ¿pero animando a la gente a no tener relaciones sexuales? —argumentó Kiba Inuzuka. Estaba en el equipo de fútbol, y era una de las herramientas más grandes de nuestra clase, si me lo preguntas, pero no por ello era menos popular—. Por lo menos Mason no está haciendo daño a nadie con sus sándwiches desagradables.

—Con excepción de las personas que tienen que oler su aliento — bromeó Nagato, haciendo que todo el grupo se riera del pobre Mason. La única respuesta de Mason fue un gesto muy grosero dirigido a Nagato.

No hice caso de la guerra de insultos sin sentido que empezó y saqué unos collares más para Tenten. —¿Así que necesitas un collar de abstinencia o un collar virgen?

—Oh. —Tenten levantó la mano como si estuviera prestando juramento en un estrado—. Todavía soy virgen. Por lo menos hasta que encuentre a la persona correcta.

—Puedo arreglar eso para ti, Tenten —ofreció Mason.

¿Por qué esa es siempre la primera respuesta de los chicos cuando se enteran de que una chica es virgen? Tenten me gustó un poco más después de su respuesta. —Sigue soñando —se rió—. Como que nunca te la daría.

—Como si alguien te la daría —agregó Konan.

Al parecer, molestarse entre la gente-A era una señal de afecto. Tal vez no era una desadaptada social tan grande como pensaba.

—¡Oh, éste es tan lindo! —dijo Tenten y me entregó algo de dinero. Se volvió a Kiba y le pidió que lo juntara por ella.

—¡No voy a tocar esa cosa! —gritó él y saltó hacia atrás fuera del alcance de los brazos—. Esta cosa no-sexo parece ser contagiosa. — Señaló con un dedo acusador—. Es posible que hayas hecho un monaguillo de Neji, Virgin Saku —dijo—. ¡Pero no me estás obteniendo! No voy a terminar como Nagato, y dejarme atrapar por algún desafío de abstinencia de mierda.

Mason se rió y le dio un codazo Nagato. —Eres tan dominado, amigo —dijo, lo que hizo Nagato lo golpee.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora, antes de que a nadie se le permita tener sexo? —se quejó Kiba.

—Sí, sí —dijo Tenten después de que Konan terminó de juntar su collar para ella—. ¡Gracias Saku! Y bueno, lo digo en serio acerca de la Organización de Mujeres. Si alguna vez quieres ir, llámame.

—Lo haré —le prometí.

Todavía no podía creer lo que sucedía. Fue como si me hubieran golpeado de la lista B a la lista A. Para demostrarlo, antes de que se alejaran, Konan dijo—: Oye Saku, todos estamos yendo a Ruby's on the Pier*. ¿Quieres venir? —El resto del grupo, intervino animándola.

—Sí —dijo Neji. Había estado tan callado durante la conversación que casi me había olvidado de él—. Deberías salir de aquí antes de que Sasuke te pregunte lo que piensas de su canción

Estaba tan sorprendida por la oferta que no era capaz de formar cualquier tipo de respuesta. —Vamos, te compraré un batido —dijo Neji y me tendió la mano.

¿Dónde estaba Ino cuando la necesitaba? ¡Neji Hyuga estaba básicamente pidiéndome una cita! No sólo necesitaba que mi mejor amiga me pellizcara. Necesitaba que se sentara en la cabina para poder tomar la oferta. Pero si conocía a Ino, no iba a volver a mí esta noche. No sólo estaba molesta porque no me fui a sentar en primera fila con ella, sino que el hombre de sus sueños había estado preguntando por ella.

Probablemente estaba camino a Las Vegas para casarse en este momento.

—Ojala pudiera —le dije—. Pero tengo que quedarme hasta el final de la noche. Hay que mantener la difusión de la enfermedad virgen —bromeé a Kiba.

—Charlatana —dijo Tenten, y parecía decepcionada.

—La próxima vez —dijo Neji con una inclinación de cabeza— Nos vemos luego, Saku.

¿Quién habría imaginado que los chicos populares podrían ser tan agotadores? Tuve que volver a sentarme de nuevo después de que se fueran, pero no tuve la oportunidad de descansar por mucho tiempo, porque la canción de Sasuke me había hecho un poco estrella.

La gente se acercaba para felicitarme, y me preguntaba cómo conocía a Sasuke. Siguieron preguntando si éramos novios. Muchas de esas personas compraron joyas aún si planeaban usarlas o no. Terminé vendiendo todo esa noche, y obtuve casi mil dólares para la fundación "No Todos Lo Están Haciendo".

Sí, estaba molesta por la canción, pero tenía que admitir que había ventajas en la fama que Sasuke había depositado en mí. Por lo menos podía disfrutar de la ironía en el hecho de que al final de la noche Sasuke se había hecho indirectamente el mayor defensor de mi causa. Me dije que tendría que darle las gracias si alguna vez lo veía de nuevo.

_**Continuara…**_

Antes que nada saco mi bandera blanca! Se que muchas querían que Sakura fuera a ver a Sasuke y que otras (o todas) querían que no me tardara tanto en actualizar, pero…

Como podrán imaginar sigo sin mi laptop, siento que este capi no halla sido lo que esperaban, no hubo mucho sasusaku, ¡pero vamos! Le escribió una canción y se la canto frente a toda la escuela (aunque ella no estuviera presente), algo es algo.

Nos leemos lo mas pronto que pueda! Los quiero.

**Cualquier opinión de lo que quieran que pase es aceptada ^o^**

_**¿me dejan un REVIEW?**_


	8. Cap8- Nuevas Noticias Y La Entrevista

**Cap8.- Nuevas Noticias y La Entrevista**

.

.

.

Después del Festival de Otoño, Shikamaru y yo no estábamos listos para ir a casa, así que nos fuimos a una cafetería local. Y para qué negarlo, en verdad pensé que el baka de Sasuke me iba a llamar, aunque siendo algo racional, después de que no me aparecí en el concierto no me quiera ver ni en pintura… tal vez, solo tal vez ya se olvidó de su estúpido capricho.

Y si ¿se fue con Karin después de todo?, algo en mí no le agradaba la idea para nada, primero Sasori y a hora Sasuke, ¿Por qué siempre estaba tras mis chicos?

¡Un momento! ¡Sasuke no es ni nunca será mi chico! Creo que todo el agotamiento del festival recae en estos momentos en mí, si eso debe ser, mejor dejar de divagar en mi mente y prestar atención a Shikamaru que me veía alegremente con su bebida alzada.

—Por el muy exitoso Festival de Otoño —sugirió mientras sostenía en alto su chocolate caliente.

Había sido de hecho un evento exitoso. Con el concierto de Tralse, había sido el Festival de Otoño más exitoso en la historia de la Preparatoria Konoha (para que negarlo, Sasuke ayudo bastante).

Siendo el presidente y la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, Shikamaru y yo habíamos sido los primeros en llegar a las ocho de la mañana ese día, y los últimos en irnos a las once de la noche. Después de catorce horas y media, decidimos irnos a Starbucks por un rato para relajarnos.

Después de ordenar, nos desplomamos en un acogedor sofá, y estaba segura de que no sería capaz de moverme otra vez.

—Por haber terminado —dije, apenas capaz de sostener mi refresco de manzana.

—Amén a eso. La parte positiva, el resto del año debería ser un poco menos estresante.

—No olvides que aún tenemos que preocuparnos por el baile de graduación de los de último años.

Shikamaru refunfuñó, demasiado cansado para siquiera pensar en ello.

—¿No podemos delegar eso a Karin y a Ino?

—Seguro, si queremos un asesinato en nuestras manos.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Supongo que por eso es que la gente nos eligió.

—Sip —suspiré también—. Hacemos un buen quipo.

—Más bien como que salí adelante gracias a ti. Este festival fue todo tuyo Saku.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Hiciste el doble de trabajo de lo que hice yo.

—Sí, pero entre tu cabina y conseguir que Tralse tocara, la mayor parte del dinero que ganamos te lo debemos a ti.

—Oh no, me lavo las manos con lo de Tralse, eso fue cosa de Ino.

—Eso no fue lo que escuché.

Gruñí ante el tono bromista de la voz de Shikamaru.

Sabía a donde quería llegar así que no le pregunté qué había oído, pero de todos modos me lo dijo. — Ino dijo que fuiste la única razón por la que la banda accedió a hacer el show —sondeó. Seguí sin decir nada, así que continuó—: Los conocí después, y tenía un cantante principal bastante infeliz. Seguía farfullando acerca de ser un esfuerzo en vano.

—Bien.

—¿No es tu tipo entonces?

Respondí a su pregunta con una mirada y se rió de mí.

—Era una canción pegadiza —dijo.

Me froté los ojos y me hundí en el sofá.

—Este ha sido el mes más largo de mi vida.

—Bueno —dijo Shikamaru, sorbiendo su chocolate de nuevo—, es como dijiste, ya se acabó. ¡Oh, mira!

Me quité las manos de los ojos para ver de lo que hablaba y me percaté del televisor en la esquina de la sala. Eran las once en punto y la _KTLA _reportaba sobre el festival.

—¿Podemos subir el volumen? —preguntó Shikamaru y después de que le dijeran que sí, se levantó y comenzó a jugar con el volumen.

Observé las imágenes de rostros familiares en la pantalla mientras la reportera hacía preguntas a distintos encargados de las cabinas; el equipo de televisión había pasado por la mía ese día, pero no me sorprendieron las secuencias de las porristas en el puesto del algodón de azúcar en lugar de las mías. Ino se había presentado con todo el porte y gracia de una verdadera diva de Hollywood cuando nos entrevistaron, entretanto, yo me sonrojaba una y otra vez mientras titubeaba en mi explicación sobre el reto de abstinencia.

—Pero la verdadera historia de esta noche —decía la voz en el televisor cuando Shikamaru finalmente encontró el botón del volumen—, es el cantante líder de la banda Tralse.

Cortaron a un fragmento de Sasuke soltando mentiras sobre estar feliz de estar en casa y de poder ayudar en tan buena causa.

—Tralse, cuyo álbum debut recibió estatus de platino gracias a su hit "_Broken Passion_"*, sorprendió a la multitud con su primer tema en tres años. La canción causó conmoción cuando Sasuke admitió que fue escrita para una de las estudiantes de aquí.

—Oh no —murmuró Shikamaru, uniéndoseme en el sofá—. Esto no puede ser bueno

Era seguro, una imagen de Sasuke gritando ―¡Toma esta Virgen Saku!― llenó la pantalla.

Caí en trance, concentrada por completo en la televisión mientras miraba lo que sólo había escuchado antes. La canción era peor cuando estaba emparejada con el lenguaje corporal y las expresiones faciales de Sasuke.

Volví a la realidad con sobresalto cuando Shikamaru chilló:

—¡Ouch, ouch! ¡Saku! ¡Tus uñas!

—¡Lo siento! —gemí mientras le devolvía su mano. No me había dado cuenta que la había agarrado, mucho menos que le había clavado mis uñas.

—No es tan malo —dijo Shikamaru, refiriéndose al reportaje, intentando darme coraje.

Le echó mal de ojo, porque en el momento en que lo dijo el rostro de Sasuke fue reemplazado por el mío, y la voz de la reportera comenzó de nuevo:

—La Vicepresidenta de la Preparatoria Konohagakure, Sakura Haruno, conocida entre sus compañeros como Virgen Saku, no solo capturó la atención de Sasuke Uchiha, sino que también recaudó cerca de mil dólares con su controversial joyería.

La pantalla hizo un corte a mí sosteniendo dos brazaletes:

—La V es por Virgen, la A de Abstinencia —expliqué a la cámara.

En la televisión estaba sonriendo, pero lo único que podía hacer ahora era esconder el rostro entre las manos.

—Según un amigo cercano —continuó la reportera brutalmente— el novio de Sakura terminó su relación por la decisión de ella de permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio. Como resultado, esto la ha llevado a tomar una actitud contra los adolescentes que tienen sexo.

—Hay mucha presión en los adolescentes para que se conviertan en personas sexualmente activas —me escuché decir—. No digo que todo el mundo necesita seguir mi ejemplo y esperar hasta el matrimonio; sólo digo que la gente no debería avergonzarse o temer admitir que no están listos para el sexo. La gente necesita saber que no todo el mundo lo está haciendo.

Miré a hurtadillas justo a tiempo para ver la sonrisa de la reportera llenando la pantalla.

—"_No todo el mundo lo está haciendo_" es lo correcto. De hecho, ese es el nombre de la fundación a la que Sakura está donando todas sus ganancias. Si le gustaría aprender más sobre la búsqueda de Sakura de una Japonesa con adolescentes orgullosos-de-ser-libres-de-sexo, el sitio web es ; y si se perdió la canción inspirada por ella, no se preocupe, tengo el presentimiento de que la estaremos escuchando muy a menudo en lo adelante.

Por suerte la escena regresó a los comentaristas en el estudio y pasó a una historia sobre un tiroteo en Echo Park.

Me quedé allí sentada, contemplando el refresco de manzana en mi mano, incapaz de beberla. Era un sentimiento abrumador que mi vida sexual fuera tema de las noticias de las once. Ahora ya no era sólo la Virgen Saku para los chicos de la escuela; gracias a esa reportera, era la Virgen Saku de toda el Área Metropolitana de Kioto y probablemente de todo el sur de Tokio.

Ese Sasuke sí que la había hecho en grande, si había pensado que estaba agradecida con él ahora era totalmente lo contrario. No contestaría ni siquiera un mensaje de él si es que se atrevía a hacerlo.

Para cuando pude sobreponerme al shock y encontrar la mirada de Shikamaru, él ya sonreía.

—Parece que el departamento de periodismo tuvo la primicia. — Su sonrisa se volvió malvada—. Maru va a estar muy enojada.

No quería sonreír, no estaba de humor, pero no pude evitarlo. Shikamaru era capaz de animarme y hacerme reír sobre toda esta situación.

No era noticia para nadie en la escuela, ¿y qué si todo Kioto había visto la historia? Un tiroteo en Echo Park era más excitante que yo, así que probablemente yo ya estaba olvidada. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo Shikamaru antes de dejarme en casa esa noche, y lo admito, me fui a la cama creyendo que tenía razón. Mis quince minutos habían pasado y realmente no habían sido tan malos.

Excepto que mis quince minutos eran sólo el principio.

Comenzó con correos electrónicos. Mi buzón había sido inundado de la noche a la mañana con notas de todos aquellos que conocía y que tenían mi dirección, diciéndome que habían visto las noticias y que habían amado la canción y que yo era genial y afortunada.

La cosa de los correos no me sorprendió, pero ese día más tarde, Hinata me rastreó hasta el trabajo con noticias que me dejaron sin respuesta.

Estaba sentada detrás del mostrador con Chiyo, bocetando algunos dibujos para la línea de joyería V is for Virgin, no por que tuviera planes de meterme en el negocio, era otro día fabulosamente lento en la tienda.

—Ese es precioso —dijo Chiyo con entusiasmo—. Es tan sencillo y al mismo tiempo elegante. Tú sí que tienes talento para estas cosas.

—Sería divertido tener mi propia línea de joyería algún día.

—No tengo dudas de que algún día la tendrás. Huirás a Nueva York y te convertirás en una importante diseñadora y te olvidarás de la vieja Chiyo.

—¡Nunca! —jadee—. ¿Qué haría yo tan lejos? venderé exclusivamente a través de tu tienda y te harás famosa conmigo. Dejaremos a Tiffany's fuera del negocio.

—Cariño, es un trato.

Le mostraba otros bocetos a Chiyo y le intentaba explicar toda la cosa de V es por Virgen; Chiyo, como la mayoría de las personas mayores, cena a las 4:30 p.m. y se va a la cama a las siete, así que se perdió mi debut en televisión; cuando Hinata llegó con una laptop.

—¡Hola! —dije, animada por la compañía—. ¿Cómo supiste que trabajo aquí?

—Hablé con tu mamá. —Echó un vistazo a Chiyo mientras ponía la computadora sobre el mostrador—. ¿Está bien que haya venido?

—Ino lo hace todo el tiempo —le sonreí y agregué—: aunque usualmente me trae un batido.

—Hmm. —Hinata parecía pensar innecesariamente en la cosa del batido—. Bueno, tal vez podamos ir por uno cuando termines de trabajar. Espero que hoy no tengas planes porque tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Aquí tienen wifi? —preguntó Hinata, encendiendo la máquina.

—Uh, creo que todo el centro comercial tiene.

—Genial, estamos en línea. —Apenas podía contener su entusiasmo mientras empujaba la laptop hacia mí—. ¡Mira esto!

No tenía idea de lo que veía.

—Um, ¿genial?

Hinata señaló al gráfico frente a mí y dijo—: ¡Ocho mil visitas desde que se puso en línea! ¡Eso tiene que ser algún récord!

—¿Estás hablando de nuestro sitio web? —pregunté— ¿ ?

Hinata asintió.

—¡Sí, entre las noticias de anoche y las fans de Tralse, V es por Virgen ha sido lanzado a las ligas mayores de la noche a la mañana!

—¿Las fans de Tralse? —pregunté. Estaba molesta con la sola mención del nombre de la banda.

—Sip. Tralse posteó videos de anoche en su web. Las fans están locas con la nueva canción. Por supuesto que están hablando de la chica para la que fue escrita.

—Está bien, esa canción no fue escrita _para _mí, sino _sobre _mí.

—De cualquier manera, eres noticia en la tierra de las fans de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Genial —gruñí—. Sólo puedo imaginar la clase de cosas que dicen sobre la Virgen Saku las chicas obsesionadas con Sasuke.

Hinata hizo una mueca.

—Oh, sí, esa es otra cosa que tendremos que hacer hoy.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a tener que cambiar el formato del sitio porque la sección que creamos para que la gente hable de sus experiencias está lleno de comentarios que han dejado las fans celosas. Estoy pensando que la manera más fácil sería crear algún tipo de foro para que podamos mantener toda la charla separada de las respuestas del reto de abstinencia. ¡Oh, y tendremos que poner algún filtro de blasfemias lo antes posible!

—¿Filtro de blasfemias? —repetí, en shock.

—Las fans pueden ser bastante vulgares —dijo Hinata de manera práctica—. Estuve borrando mensajes desde la mañana, pero no hay manera de que pueda mantenerme.

—¿Por qué les interesaría? No es como que Sasuke y yo estemos saliendo ni nada.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Hinata se rió.

No quería sonar estúpida con todas las preguntas, pero pasaba un mal rato intentando comprenderlo todo.

Cuando Hinata se encogió de nuevo, intenté prepararme para lo que fuera que la hacía empalidecer, porque no podían ser buenas noticias.

—No has visto el sitio web de Tralse hoy —dijo como una declaración, no una pregunta.

Sin agregar una palabra más, aparentemente no había ninguna que explicara el horror a continuación, Hinata navegó hacia la web de Tralse. Además de los vídeos del concierto de anoche, Sasuke había posteado un nuevo blog.

— "¿_Diez razones por la que Virgen Saku apesta_?" —chillé.

Una pareja que pasaba frente a la tienda miró, sorprendida, y me mordí la lengua para evitar soltar más blasfemias de mi propia cosecha.

Hice clic en el blog. No había manera en que no lo hiciera.

"El Top Ten de Razones Porqué Virgin Saku Apesta"

10. _Me llamó hombre-de-un-solo-éxito_.

9. _No aprecia el encantador sobrenombre que le di_.

8. _Me hace escribir blogs estúpidos sobre ella a las cuatro de la mañana_.

7. _Alienta a la gente a que no tenga sexo_.

6. _Me mandó a volar cuando le pedí salir_.

5. _Está enamorada de un idiota_.

4. _No responde ninguna de mis llamadas_.

3. _Le gusta coquetear con esa política de mira-pero-no-toques_.

2. _Toqué un maldito concierto sólo para ella y ni siquiera vino cuando dijo que lo haría. (¡Eres una mentirosa!)_

_¿Y la razón #1 de por qué la Virgen Saku apesta?_

_Porque la deseo de todos modos_.

Un minuto de silencio pasó completo mientras me quedaba mirando fijamente a la pantalla, parpadeando una y otra vez, esperando que, la próxima vez que abriera los ojos, el blog desapareciera.

—De hecho es bastante dulce… —dijo Hinata—. Si lo piensas.

Mi quijada, completamente floja, golpeó el piso mientras la abría.

—¿Dulce? —Me ahogué con la palabra—. ¡Voy a MATARLO! Saqué mi teléfono con brusquedad y tecleé a Ino: **¿Dónde** **estás? ¡Necesitamos hablar AHORA!**

No sabía nada de ella desde el concierto de ayer, lo cual me preocupaba, pero es una chica grande y no soy su niñera.

—¡VOY A MATARLO! —chillé de nuevo.

Sorprendí a Hinata y a Chiyo con esa segunda explosión, pero no pude evitarlo, nunca había estado tan enojada en mi vida. Debía parecer al borde del abismo como me sentía, porque Chiyo dio una palmadita en mi hombro y dijo—: Sakura, cariño, ¿por qué no tomas un descanso por quince minutos o algo así? Necesitas tomar aire.

—Lo siento Chiyo —suspiré, intentando recuperar las riendas de mi temperamento. No debía preocuparla mucho, es propensa a un ataque cardíaco—. Estoy bien.

—Tonterías. Ve con tu amiga y relájate por un rato. —Echó una ojeada a la tienda vacía y sonrió—. Estoy segura de que me las puedo arreglar sola hasta que regreses.

—Gracias Chiyo.

Arrastré a Hinata hacia la cafetería y ella continuó actualizándome de todo mientras yo pedía mi acostumbrado batido naranja, y luego hacia el puesto de yogur helado. Estaba de suerte, este chico, Rock Lee, estaba trabajando, y con su gran y tontorrón enamoramiento hacia mí, siempre pone un poco de yogur helado de chocolate en mi batido cuando su jefe no está mirando.

—¡Hola Sakura! —gorjeó mientras le entregaba mi vaso.

Hinata arrugó la nariz cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Eso es asqueroso.

—No critiques hasta que lo hayas probado —le dije—. Si no fuera bueno, no harían esos chocolates naranjas en Navidad.

Hinata continuó arrugando su ceño mientras Lee me devolvía el vaso. Entonces él señaló a la cuerda que colgaba orgullosamente en su delantal.

—¿Ves? —me preguntó—. Por esto necesitaba un brazalete.

Ayer Lee había pasado por mi cabina durante el festival y había comprado un brazalete blanco. Le había preguntado sobre su elección y me había dicho que lo fuera a ver al trabajo. Tenía el brazalete alrededor de una de las tiras del delantal. Las cuentas blancas contrastaban a la perfección contra el material negro. Todos en la cafetería podían ver que él aún era virgen, aunque no es que estuvieran del todo sorprendidos con eso.

—¡Se lo he estado explicando a la gente todo el día!

—Eso es genial Lee.

Comencé a alejarme, conseguir chocolate gratis para mi batido es una cosa, pero no necesito que piense que me llevará al baile de graduación, pero me llamó de nuevo.

—Sakura, si tienes más copias de los folletos de ayer, puedes dejarlos en el mostrador. Estaría encantado de repartirlos.

—Eso es realmente dulce, gracias, pero se me acabaron. Tengo que regresar al trabajo ahora. Nos vemos.

—Parece que alguien tiene un club de fans —dijo Hinata mientras regresábamos a la tienda.

—Sip, ese es Lee. Me siento un poco mal por utilizar al pobre chico para yogures gratis, pero no es que esté siendo extra amable ni nada, él simplemente me lo ofrece.

—No estoy hablando del chico del yogur —dijo, señalando hacia el interior de la tienda.

A primera vista todo lo que veía era un grupo de personas, y me sentí mal por dejar a Chiyo sola. No es que no supiera cómo hacer su trabajo, pero sí me paga aún cuando no necesita la ayuda, al menos debería hacer el trabajo. Cuando lo hay.

La gente en la tienda no estaba ahí para comprar oro. Cuando me acerqué, pude ver el equipo y las cámaras a sus pies. También ubicaban grandes luces y uno de esos micrófonos que sostienen sobre la cabeza. Todo decía _KTLA Eyewitness news_.

—Me pregunto por qué están de vuelta —susurró Hinata cuando entramos, no tuve tiempo de imitar su pregunta.

—¡Oh, aquí está! —vitoreó Chiyo. Sonreía tan orgullosa como si se tratara de su propia nieta—. ¡Sakura! Estas agradables personas quieren hacer una historia sobre ti.

.

**~Q~**

.

—Hola ¡Sakura!

—Um, ¿hola?

—Vas a tener que hablar cuando la cámara esté rodando, cariño. Con confianza, y de pie con la espalda recta. El atuendo está bien, pero tenemos que hacer algo con ese pelo.

—¿Qué pasa con mi pelo? —No estaba apreciando la actitud de en-tu-cara de esta mujer.

—Está bien —me aseguró la reportera—. Pero la cámara no será amable con tu cara si mantienes tu cabello enmarcado de esa manera, confía en mí. Te verás tan redonda como un botón. ¿Tienes un broche? Necesitamos ver pómulos.

Chiyo sacaba un joyero repleto de broches para el cabello antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder.

—¿Tienes algo de maquillaje en tu bolso? Puedes hacerte un retoque —continuó la reportera.

—Uh... ¿tal vez?

—Trata de no usar las palabras "uh" y "um" cuando estemos rodando.

La mujer extendió la mano para enderezar el cuello de mi camisa, y finalmente me rompí.

—¿Por qué no sales de mi espacio personal y me das un respiro de cinco minutos? —le espeté.

La mujer parecía totalmente desconcertada. Periodistas. Si Shikamaru estuviera aquí estaría poniendo los ojos conmigo.

Hinata, sin embargo, estaba muy emocionada por todo.

—Ahora, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo —le dije una vez que tenía la atención de la dama—. ¿Quieres entrevistarme?

La mujer asintió. Todavía lucía un poco confundida por la forma en que se ejecutaba la conversación.

—Está bien. Entonces ¿por qué no tratas de preguntarme si se puede? Asegúrate de decir por favor. Entonces, tal vez hablaremos.

La mujer parecía aún más sorprendida todavía, pero su ceño se convirtió en una sonrisa apreciativa.

—Me gusta tu estilo —dijo, y luego tendió su mano hacia mí.

—Destiny Utami. De KTLA noticias del testigo presencial. Me gustaría mucho hacer una entrevista contigo, Sakura.

Levanté mi ceja hacia ella.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cuál sería el tema de esta entrevista?

Mi pregunta la confundió. —Tú, por supuesto.

—¿Quieres decir mi campaña V es por Virgen?

—Sí, y las joyas, y el sitio web...

La forma en que su voz se fue apagando me hizo sospechar.

—¿Y Sasuke Uchiha y su nueva canción sobre mí?

Destiny se ruborizó. Estaba tan atrapada.

—No tengo ningún comentario —dije y regresé detrás del mostrador.

—Está bien, está bien, ningún Sasuke Uchiha.

La miré fijamente. —O algo que ver con Tralse.

—O algo que ver con Tralse —repitió, aunque claramente no parecía contenta con eso—. Te lo prometo.

Miré por encima a Hinata, y asintió con entusiasmo.

Quince minutos después, _Destiny-de-KTLA-Noticias de testigo presencial _había mantenido su palabra y no mencionó una palabrasobre Tralse, o su nueva canción estúpida, o Sasuke y su impresionanteblog. Apuesto a que ella no sabía nada o no hubiera prometido.

_Ugh _quería matarlo por eso.

No hablaría de Sasuke, pero le dije acerca de Sasori cuando preguntó.

—No fue enteramente su culpa —expliqué. Me sorprendí a mí misma cuando lo defendí—. Nunca le mentí, pero no fue sencillo tampoco. Lo tomé por sorpresa, y creo que realmente lastimé sus sentimientos. Es sólo que siempre estuve demasiado asustada para decirle la verdad. Si hubiera sabido desde el principio que no iba a tener relaciones sexuales, tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Sonaba optimista, pero como Sasori conectó con Karin como cinco segundos después de dejarme, tenía mis dudas.

—Pero ese es mi punto entero —dije—. Si no hubiera estado tan segura de mi decisión durante tanto tiempo, podría haberle dado lo que quería sólo porque estaba demasiado asustada para decirle la verdad. Le sucede a la gente todo el tiempo.

Ahí fue cuando le dije sobre el video de YouTube y todos los comentarios.

Fueron los comentarios los que me inspiraron de todos modos, no Sasori.

Entonces expliqué mi puesto en el festival y cómo la gente realmente parecía responder. Incluso le hablé de Lee que destacaba usando una pulsera virgen, y le dije que debía entrevistarlo ya que parecía tan emocionado que quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

La entrevista fue más o menos como la de la fiesta excepto que era más en profundidad.

Entonces, al final me preguntó cómo me sentía por el dinero que había ganado y toda la atención mediática que recibía.

—Estoy sorprendida —dije—. Todo esto es muy abrumador. Sólo quería demostrarles un punto a los chicos de la escuela que se habían estado riendo de mí. Tenía la esperanza de poder hacerlo más fácil para cualquier persona que pudiera estar en mi posición. Nunca imaginé que iría más allá de las paredes de la secundaria Konoha. Podía hacerlo sin las entrevistas de televisión, pero creo que es importante, y me alegro de que tantas personas se hayan interesado.

A medida que Destiny concluía su entrevista me hizo una última pregunta.

Una que definitivamente no había estado esperando. —Entonces, ¿dónde se puede obtener más de tu joyería V es por Virgen? —preguntó ella, señalando el collar que llevaba puesto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Después de nuestra emisión de anoche, nuestra estación fue un hervidero de llamadas telefónicas y correos electrónicos de los espectadores que quieren saber dónde pueden obtener su propio collar V es por Virgen.

—¿En serio?

Me había convertido en una idiota tartamuda de nuevo porque simplemente no lo podía creer. La gente que ni siquiera me conoce, que no saben lo que pasó, y que no tenían idea de lo genial que era Neji Hyuga, o que Nagato y Konan trataban el desafío abstinencia ¿todavía querían llevar las joyas?

—Acéptalo Virgen Saku, ¡eres un gran éxito!

Ese comentario fue acercándose peligrosamente al tema de Sasuke. Destiny comprendió la mirada gélida que le di. Suspiró y siguió a un tema seguro.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se trata? ¿Dónde se pueden conseguir la pulsera de V es por Virgen?

Negué con la cabeza, a punto de decirle que no tenía más, que las había agotado en el festival, pero Chiyo intervino y puso su brazo alrededor de mí.

—Estamos trabajando en ello —le dijo a la periodista. La miré y me hizo un guiño rápido—. Sakura siempre ha querido iniciar su propia línea de joyería. Tiene un montón de bocetos ya formados. Tan pronto como la joyería esté lista, va a estar a la venta aquí en la tienda.

—¡A través de la página web! —Hinata siguiéndole la corriente—. En estos momentos estamos rediseñando el sitio para manejar la cantidad inesperada de tráfico que hemos recibido. El nuevo sitio estará dentro de unos días, y tendrán más información sobre el ir y venir de la línea de joyería de V es por Virgen.

Miré hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre Chiyo y Hinata y luego de nuevo a Destiny, que parecía estar esperando a que dijera algo. Me encogí de hombros con impotencia.

—Lo que dijeron.

—¡Genial!

Tan pronto como el equipo de noticias _KTLA _empacaron y se fueron me volví a Chiyo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No estamos comenzando una línea de joyería.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no cariño? Parece que ya tienes un mercado listo y esperando para comprar. Voy a hacer una llamada a algunos de mis proveedores en el microcentro del distrito de joyas. Estoy segura de que alguien estará dispuesto a hacer por lo menos un lote de muestra.

—¡Esto es tan emocionante! —gritó Hinata—. ¡Saku, tenemos tanto que hacer!

—Pero no podemos hacer esto. No es de verdad. Quiero decir que no sólo puedes empezar a vender cosas en línea. Hay leyes. Tienes que comenzar tu propio negocio y esas cosas.

—Podemos solucionar todo cariño —insistió Chiyo—. Ya tengo un negocio. No puede ser tan difícil configurarlo para que pueda vender cosas en línea.

—Pero…

—Saku —dijo Hinata otra vez—. ¿Con toda esta publicidad gratuita? No puedes dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta. Podrías ser una diseñadora de joyas reales. Dijiste que querías hacer un cambio. Piensa en cuánto bien podría hacer. Los chicos de todo el país estarían llevando las joyas. Incluso podrías todavía donar un porcentaje grande de las ganancias a la _Fundación no todos lo están haciendo_.

Tanto Hinata como Chiyo me miraban con miradas suplicantes. ¿Cómo iba a negarme?

No es que no quisiera hacerlo, me parecía muy emocionante, pero estaba todo simplemente sucediendo muy rápido. Sentí como si mi cabeza diera vueltas. Sabía que si lo hacía, de alguna manera mi vida iba a cambiar, pero claro, ¿no había hecho eso ya? Entrevistas de televisión de noticieros, las estrellas de rock escribiendo canciones sobre mí... ¡Neji Hyuga ofreciendo comprarme batidos! Aunque hiciera V es por Virgen como hasta ahora, las cosas iban a ser diferentes. También puedo conseguir mi propia línea de joyería a partir de ahí.

—¿De verdad crees que podemos conseguir a alguien para hacer mis diseños? —le pregunté a Chiyo.

—Será mejor —dijo, mirando alrededor de su almacén vacío—. De lo contrario, ¿cómo vamos a sacar a Tiffany´s del negocio?

—Está bien —cedí—. Vamos a darle una oportunidad.

Nos pusimos a trabajar de inmediato. Chiyo dejó a Hinata tener su silla detrás del mostrador, y se fue a la oficina trasera para comenzar a hacer llamadas telefónicas a todas sus conexiones de joyerías. Me senté con Hinata repasando los detalles de nuestro sitio web, de vez en cuando me levantaba para ayudar a cualquier comprador que entrara a la tienda con un regalo de cumpleaños o aniversario.

Hinata me había advertido acerca de todos los comentarios de los fans celosos de Tralse, así que no fueron una sorpresa, pero no me había dicho sobre el resto.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté por enésima vez esa tarde.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pusimos de "_contáctenos" _en la parte inferior de la página?

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, estas son todas las personas que sintieron la necesidad de comunicarse con nosotros.

—Pero este buzón está lleno.

—¡Lo sé! Traté de echarle una ojeada un poco antes, pero no llegué muy lejos. Parece que en su mayoría son correos electrónicos de gente que quiere comprar joyería, mezclados con los fans rabiosos que quieren ser tu nuevo mejor amigo. Incluso había un tipo que quería enviarnos su CD de demostración para dárselo a Sasuke.

—Voy a _matarlo _—me quejé para mí misma.

—Oye —argumentó Hinata—, tienes un tipo de deuda con él. Si no hubiera escrito esa canción, no habrías hecho las noticias de las once la noche pasada, y Nagato y Konan seguirían siendo las únicas personas que se inscribieron en el reto de la abstinencia.

Me encogí de hombros. A regañadientes.

—Creo que voy a tener que darle las gracias, y luego matarlo. — Algo se me ocurrió entonces—. ¿Has dicho que alguien más junto a Nagato y Konan firmó para el reto de abstinencia?

Hinata me sonrió, y luego hizo clic en la página del desafío.

—Trece personas menos están teniendo sexo en el mundo hoy. Cuatro de los cuales dicen ser hombres.

—¿_Oscar: El abstinente Gruñón_? —Me reí cuando leí la lista de nombres de la pantalla.

—Leí su primera entrada —rió Hinata—. No está demasiado feliz, pero su novia se ha registrado, por lo que dijo, ya que no está haciendo nada de todos modos, puede también firmar para que pueda quejarse ante el público.

—Por lo menos no la dejó. —Anota un punto por él.

Me deslicé por muchos más de los comentarios, y Hinata tenía razón. El noventa por ciento eran comentarios acerca de que no me merezco a alguien como Sasuke Uchiha.

Al parecer, había roto su corazón, y eso me hace la más grande... bueno, estoy segura que lo puedes imaginar. Lo cual, por supuesto, es ridículo porque Sasuke Uchiha no parece tener un corazón. Sólo hormonas.

—Oh, mira —dije notando un comentario en particular.

—Es Lacrosse4life.

**Lacrosse4life: **_Esto es genial de ti Saku. Me gustaría tener tu tipo de agallas. Esperemos que algún día sea capaz de salir del closet de mi virginidad._

Un virgen en el armario. Bonito. Pobre chico. Tiene razón, nosotras las chicas podemos tenerlo a la intemperie, pero él lo debía de tener mil veces peor.

—Deberíamos tener una sección especial del foro sólo para chicos —dije—. Suena como que necesita un grupo de apoyo.

—Esa es una buena idea, pero ese pobre probablemente seguirá siendo un ejército de uno.

—Sí —suspiré—. Triste.

—Hablando de añadir cosas al sitio, lo que sí haríamos es un sección de "_cómo empezó todo". _Me gustaría agregar el enlace del video de YouTube a nuestra página.

—¿Quieres poner esa monstruosidad en la web?

—Oye —dijo Hinata, conteniendo la risa—, fue un espectáculo muy impresionante, Saku. —Entonces, más en serio, dijo—: Ese video es lo que desencadena toda la mejor conversación. La gente le encanta ver que literalmente te levantaste por ti misma. Levantarse de la mesa así... Eres como la Juana de Arco de las vírgenes. Además, me gusta la idea de miles de personas viendo a Karin humillada públicamente.

Tenía razón. Eso valía la pena.

Hinata y yo nos reímos histéricamente. Continuamos pasando un buen rato planeando el nuevo diseño de la página web hasta que Chiyo salió de la oficina.

—Tienes una semana para conseguir todos tus bocetos perfectos, señorita Sakura. Tenemos tres diferentes reuniones reservadas el sábado.

—¿En serio?

Mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho, pero no podía decidir lo que hizo que se tambaleara. ¿Fue la emoción o el miedo? Sabía que Chiyo hablaba en serio acerca de hacer llamadas, y que había estado en la industria durante tanto tiempo que conocía a todos los fabricantes de joyas en la zona metropolitana Kioto, pero creo que nunca imaginé que la tomaría en serio.

—Pero sólo soy una niña. No soy una diseñadora real.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Todo es fácil cuando eres una celebridad.

—¿Celebridad?

Chiyo se encogió de hombros. —Los tres que quieren reunirse con nosotras vieron tu entrevista anoche.

—Bueno, gracias Sasuke Uchiha. —No podía dejar de murmurar, tal vez me estaba portando mal con él, al final queriendo o no me había ayudado más que nadie, tenía que verlo o más bien... quería verlo.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* _**Broken Passion**_: Pasiones rotas.

¡Tara! Mi actualización "rápida y larga". Y prepárense por que en el siguiente capi viene sasusaku en extensión. Admitámoslo, Sasuke se hace parte de la vida de Sakura obligándola a que esta piense en el sin que se dé cuenta. Y ya es hora de que se vuelvan a encontrar.

Bueno a partir de aquí ya eh modificado, agregado, etc. Mas notablemente así que espero que sea de su agrado.

¡Amo todos y cada uno de sus reviews! En verdad que me hacen el dia. ¡Nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda! Los quiero.

**Cualquier opinión de lo que quieran que pase ya saben que es aceptada ^o^**

**Próximo capítulo: LA CITA**

**.**

**.**

_**¿me dejan un REVIEW?**_


	9. Cap9- La Cita

**Cap9.- La Cita**

.

.

.

No vi ni oí de Ino hasta que llegué al salón de clases el lunes.

Ese no fue el período más largo sin hablarnos la una a la otra, pero habían sido los días más agitados de mi vida y al parecer los suyos también. Ninguna fuerza en el universo podría habernos encerrado en el aula esa mañana. Una vez que terminamos peleando, por supuesto.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le pregunté después de que tropezara en el aula. Cuando digo tropezara, quiero decir que literalmente tropezó con sus pies. Lucía como si no hubiera dormido desde que me dejó en el festival.

Cuando me vio, su rostro se iluminó. Al principio no fue más que un chillido vertiginoso. Cuando por fin pudo hablar sonó algo así como:

—¡SantamierdaSakuranovasacreeresto!

Es una buena cosa que hable con Ino. —Déjame hacer una conjetura salvaje —me quejé—. Saliste con Sai después del espectáculo y te quedaste afuera toda la noche bailando en el club. Luego, pasaron toda la mañana siguiente mandándose mensajes el uno al otro hasta que finalmente colapsaron. Te despertaste unas horas más tarde, fueron a almorzar juntos donde decidiste que eran almas gemelas y que son ahora oficialmente una pareja. —Me reí cuando Ino frunció el ceño—. ¿Dejé algo fuera?

—En camino a robar todo mi trueno, S.

—Lo siento. Pero lo merecías por no llamarme de vuelta. ¡Te llamé y dejé mensajes como un millón de veces!

—Estaba un poco ocupada.

—Estabas ocupada —repetí— Tu mejor amiga tiene una canción escrita sobre ella, es invitada por Neji Hyuga, termina en las noticias de máxima audiencia, queda totalmente ridiculizada en un blog escrito por el mejor amigo de tu nuevo novio, que genera cientos de comentarios de odio de enojadas niñas fanáticas de todo el mundo _y_ tiene tres entrevistas para iniciar su propia línea de joyería, ¿pero no puedes parar cinco segundos para contestarme?

—¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! Sabes lo que Sai es… espera _¿Qué?_

—Deberías haberme llamado de vuelta —espeté y luego me di la vuelta en mi silla como si fuera a prestar atención en aula por una vez.

En el momento que le di la espalda a Ino, Karin estaba allí y parecía muy determinada en una especie de forma molesta. Me pregunté que había hecho para merecer la ira de Karin esta vez, pero, sorprendentemente, no estaba ahí para ser maleducada conmigo.

Estaba ahí para _desahogarse _conmigo. —Lo siento, Saku —dijo—. Tenías tanta razón sobre Sasuke.

—¡S! —susurró Ino, empujando mi hombro—. ¡S!

—¡Hablando! —le espeté.

Ignorar a Ino por Karin era un poco duro, pero me molestó bastante que no devolviera ni una sola de mis llamadas. Ni siquiera un texto. Sólo pisó fuera del concierto y vino esta mañana pensando que le debía toda mi atención.

—¿Qué pasó, Karin? Pensé que iban a salir el sábado.

—¡S! —siseó Ino de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de actitud.

La ignoré.

—Me plantó —dijo Karin incrédula— ¡A _mí_!

Podría haberme imaginado que lo haría, considerando que estaba probablemente muy ocupado escribiendo en su blog lo mucho que apesto. Aun así, sentí una extraña sensación agradable por lo sucedido y exclamé en falsa sorpresa. —¿Cómo alguien puede dejarte plantada a _ti_?

Como siempre, Karin estaba demasiado involucrada consigo misma para notar mi sarcasmo. —Lo sé —dijo—. Seh, es un cantante popular y todo, pero no es _tan _famoso.

—Lo siento, Karin. Estaba realmente apostando por ustedes juntos. — Estaba realmente haciéndolo. Si Karin y Sasuke se enganchaban, podría haberme liberado de ambos. Un que últimamente no me agradara del todo esa idea.

—¡SAKURA HARUNO! —explotó Ino — ¡Deja de ignorarme en este instante! Lo siento, ¿está bien? ¡_Sabes _que tengo una obsesión! ¡No pude evitarlo!

Me olvidé de Karin. —¡No es una excusa! —grité de vuelta a Ino —. No tienes permiso para echar fuera a tu mejor amiga por un novio, nunca. Es la regla número uno. ¡Y lo deberías de saber porque eres la que la hizo!

Ino y yo nos miramos la una a la otra hasta que cedió su enojo.

Ya que peleamos tanto como nos llevamos bien, ambas sabíamos el momento en que la había perdonado. —Si recuerdo bien —bromeó cuando era seguro hacerlo—, la regla que hice era que _tú _nunca podías ignorar a tu mejor amiga por un novio. No tenía nada que ver conmigo.

—Sólo porque no tenías novio en ese entonces.

—¿Y? _Técnicamente_, no rompí ninguna regla. No tienes permiso para estar enojada conmigo.

—Bien, pero a partir de ahora, la regla número uno se aplica para ti también y dado que tu novio es tu obsesión de toda la vida, va doble.

—Nunca más, te lo prometo.

La miré.

—Lo juro por mi vida. Te permito que rompas por mí con Sai si sucede otra vez.

—No creas que no lo haré —le advertí, pero me reía ahora.

La campana sonó, liberándonos de la clase pero enviándonos a una clase donde no seríamos capaces de hablar dentro. Ino me miró con cara de total pánico y dijo—: Habla rápido y camina lento.

Nos llevamos bien.

—Bien, así que ¿dónde quieres que empiece?

Ino abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera, Tenten, Konan y algunas de las otras animadoras me miraron.

—Hola, Saku —llamó Konan. Ella y Tenten tenían puestos sus collares vírgenes. Habían logrado combinar sus atuendos con ellos.

Ino se sorprendió por el saludo de Konan, pero entró en shock total cuando inicié una conversación con ella. —Hola chicas —dije—. ¿Cómo estuvo Rubi's?

—Oh. ¡Deberías haber venido! Nagato pagó a Kiba cinco dólares para que tratara de obtener el número de la camarera que tenía como cuarenta. Fue muy gracioso.

—La próxima vez —le dije, haciéndome eco de las palabras que Neji había dicho antes.

—Definitivamente —concordó Tenten—. Entonces ¿Cómo fue el resto del festival? ¿Vendiste más luego de que nos fuimos?

—Absolutamente, todo agotado.

—¿_Todo agotado_? —jadeó Ino.

Al mismo tiempo Tenten dijo—: Guau ¡Eso es genial!

—Aparentemente la canción de Sasuke hizo que la gente los quiera —dije en respuesta a ambas.

Llegamos al final del pasillo, entonces Tenten y Konan tomaron la dirección opuesta. Ino esperó hasta que estuvieran fuera del alcance del oído y luego me agarró la manga de la camisa. —¿Qué fue _todo _eso?

—Oh, por cierto, creo que podría estar en la Lista A ahora.

—No es posible —argumentó Ino.

—¿Por qué no? No es como si fuera friki ni nada. Ya era semipopular.

—Seh, pero no estabas en la Lista A. Nadie es simplemente adoptado en el círculo de Tenten. Tienes que nacer en él.

Traté de no ofenderme demasiado con los comentarios de Ino, pero seguía sonando a la defensiva cuando dije—: Bueno, me metieron. Ni siquiera pienso que tenga nada que ver con la canción y las noticias, porque habló conmigo _antes _del show. Neji incluso abandonó el concierto para hacerme compañía.

—¡No lo hizo!

—Así es. Estuvo conmigo todo el espectáculo y luego se ofreció a comprarme un batido de Ruby's.

—¡S! ¡Eso es básicamente una cita! Espera, ¿Neji Hyuga te invitó y no fuiste?

—Me hubiera gustado. Salvo que _alguien _nunca regresó a la cabina después del concierto, así que tuve que quedarme.

—Soy la peor mejor amiga de la historia —se reprendió Ino a sí misma mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento.

—No podrías haberlo sabido —le dije con simpatía—. Sin embargo, si hubiera sido por alguien más que Sai…

—¿Así que me perdonas? —preguntó Ino.

Fingí pensar en ello. —Te perdono.

La clase comenzó y luego Ino y yo no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar en todo el día de nuevo. Bueno, no de la manera que queríamos de todos modos porque siempre había gente alrededor de nosotras. En el momento en que la escuela terminó decidimos que teníamos que ir a algún lugar donde tener una gran e ininterrumpida fiesta de chismes.

Empezamos mirando vidrieras en el centro de Huntington Beach. Después de permanecer en la puerta de una tienda durante tanto tiempo que nos pidieron irnos, porque estábamos tan metidas en nuestra conversación para notar que nos encontrábamos en el camino, terminamos sentadas en el banco más cercano.

Ino estuvo bien ignorando los constantes mensajes de texto que recibía de Sai. Tenía que darle algo de crédito porque Sai era para ella como _Tom Cruise _es para mi mamá y puedo decir que la mataba no poder responderle.

Finalmente, ignoró sus mensajes lo suficiente para que la llamara.

Me miró con sus grandes y desesperados ojos de cachorro y cedí.

—Oh, está bien. Respóndele. Iré por algo de Coca-Cola. Mi voz está seca por hablar de todos modos.

—De dieta para mí —me dijo en voz alta.

Aunque sabía que Sai era su novio ahora, seguía sonando extraño escucharla decir—: Lo siento cariño, sólo estoy pasando el rato con mi chica, S. —Mientras me alejaba.

Cuando volví estaba sorprendida de encontrarla colgando el teléfono. —Guau, pensé que tendría que escuchar diez minutos de "No, yo te quiero más" antes de que colgaras —bromeé, entonces me di cuenta de su mirada culpable—. No —acusé, ya adivinando lo que había hecho.

—_Tenía _que invitarlo. Ya estaba casi aquí. Condujo todo el camino a Kioto con la esperanza de llevarme a cenar.

—Está bien —suspiré—. Deshazte de mí. Una vez más.

—No, S. Ven con nosotros.

—No voy a sentarme alrededor y ser la tercera rueda de la pareja de dos días de edad. Bruta.

—No va a ser así, te lo prometo.

—Sí, lo harás.

—S —se quejó—, tienes que hacerlo. Quiero que lo conozcas.

—Lo conocí. ¿Recuerdas?

—Como por dos segundos. Estabas demasiado ocupada coqueteando con Sasuke para incluso notar su presencia. Es un chico dulce, S. Te encantará. No es como una estrella de rock en lo absoluto.

—_Es _una estrella de rock.

—Sé cómo te sientes sobre las estrellas de rock, Saku y sobre mi teniendo citas con ellos.

—Porque sé cómo eres a su alrededor. Tienes algún tipo de reacción química extraña que evita que tu cerebro pueda tener cualquier pensamiento lógico en lo absoluto. Te vuelves loca. No se puede confiar en ellos por lo perros que _siempre _son.

—Mira —dijo Ino en una rabieta—, sé que tendríamos que tener esta conversación al menos una vez, pero no quiero seguir manteniéndola. Esa es la razón por la cual tienes que venir a la cena con nosotros. Tienes razón, soy totalmente parcial, pero sé esta vez, Saku. _Lo sé_. Sai puede ser una estrella de rock, pero no es _como _una estrella de rock. Sé que nunca vas a tomar mi palabra sobre eso, así que tienes que verlo por ti misma. Es realmente un buen chico.

Tenía un punto aquí. Necesitaba conocerlo un poco, así podría ver por mí misma cuan gran basura podía ser y esperar parar o al menos disminuir, el desengaño inevitable de Ino.

—Está bien, pero si ustedes chicos se ponen todos con cara de nueva-pareja-cariñosa-besitos sobre mí estoy fuera.

—Voy a estar en mi mejor comportamiento. Lo juro.

Tuve diez minutos más de tiempo de mejores amigas y luego…

Sai apareció.

.

Con Sasuke.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, si ese no es mi par favorito de piernas. ¿No es esto una sorpresa?

Obviamente estaba siendo sarcástico, así que respondí—: En realidad, lo es. —Y miré maliciosamente hacia Ino cuando pude.

—Saku —susurró— juro que no lo sabía.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que Ino estaba un cien por cien seria, sin una pizca de desafío, diversión o sarcasmo en su voz, la hubiera matado. La simpatía que mostraba —como si fuera apenas capaz— hace imposible no creerle. No puedo estar enojada con ella.

Seguía sin estar muy contenta. —Te llamo más tarde —me quejé y por una vez Ino no discutió.

Una mano se disparó delante de mí, bloqueando el camino que iba a tomar. —¿Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—No vas a dejarme solo con _ellos_. —Sasuke señaló con su pulgar a Ino y Sai, quienes se besaban con sus dulces saludos en un tipo extremo de expresión en la cara de nueva-pareja-cariñosa-besitos.

—Tuve que pasar el rato con ellos toda la noche del sábado porque me plantaste. Me lo debes ahora.

—No planté a nadie. Tus planes eran con Karin el sábado por la noche.

—¿Quién?

—¿La chica a la que invitaste a salir? Alta, peliroja falsa de mi escuela —le recordé—. ¿Gran perra de la región de Kinki?

El reconocimiento brillo en sus ojos. —Oh, Seh —dijo con una especie de mueca—. ¡Oops! —Se sintió mal por su lapso en la memoria por medio segundo. Luego se encogió de hombros y negó con su cabeza hacia mí—. Como sea. Sabes que tenía grandes planes para ti el sábado por la noche.

—¿Querrás decir _conmigo_?

Sasuke intentó tragar una sonrisa. —Así es.

Sentí tranquilidad al darme cuenta que no pensaba en Karin. Pero ni siquiera me molesté en responder. Lo empujé fuera de mi camino, sólo logre dar dos pasos antes de que saltara en mi camino de nuevo

—Relájate, piernas —se rió—. Sólo estoy bromeando contigo.

—Escribiste un blog entero sobre lo mucho que apesto.

—Apestas —argumentó—. Dijiste que vendrías a verme cantar.

—Mentí para que te fueras.

—Por lo tanto el blog.

—Bueno, bien. Tienes razón. Apesto. Así que, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —¿Emoción de caza?

—¿Eso significa que si en este momento acepto una cita contigo me dejaras en paz en el futuro?

—Es muy posible —reflexiono Sasuke—, es lo que usualmente sucede.

No habría accedido a esto, excepto que Sasuke lucía completamente serio y según las probabilidades, una vez que dejara de ser difícil era posible que fuera a perder interés rápidamente.

—Está bien. Tú ganas. Me quedo. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Sasuke comenzó a sonreír, así que me apresuré a añadir—: Cualquier cosa NO pervertida, se lo que piensas Uchiha.

Y así es como terminé en una cita con Sasuke Uchiha.

Una hora más tarde fallaba en comer mi almuerzo en un restaurante mexicano bastante desierto mientras veía a Sai e Ino reír y susurrarse palabras de amor el uno al otro. Fue francamente repugnante.

Lo único sorprendente de la situación es el hecho de que Ino tenía razón acerca de Sai. Si no supiera ya que Sai estaba en una banda, nunca me lo habría creído. Parecía un tipo bastante agradable y Ino lo tenía envuelto alrededor de su dedo. Ya estaba demasiado azotado para ser, bueno, como Sasuke.

Después de ver a Ino y Sai besarse de nuevo, Sasuke finalmente se hartó de mi silencio. —Estás de pocas palabras hoy, Piernas —dijo, dejando caer su brazo sobre mi hombro.

Me encogí de hombros debajo de él. —No sabía que te interesaba hablar.

—Eso depende de si la conversación es estimulante o no.

—Y, ¿qué conversaciones consideras estimulantes?

—Bueno, casi cualquier cosa que alguna vez haya salido de tu boca me ha estimulado en múltiples niveles.

Puso su brazo alrededor de mí otra vez y otra vez me lo quité de encima. —¿Por qué todo es siempre sexual contigo?

—No lo es. Por ejemplo, _eso _—señaló a Ino y Sai—, no está haciendo nada para mí. Hay que irnos.

Su oferta era una total captura 22. La idea de alejarse de los tortolitos era más que atractiva, pero ¿valía la pena tener que estar a solas con Sasuke?

—Ni siquiera se dará cuenta —dijo Sasuke, entendiendo mi vacilación.

Miré a Ino de nuevo y decidí correr el riesgo. Probablemente cometía un gran error, pero me sentí un poco mejor cuando Sasuke estaba realmente sorprendido de que me levantara.

—¿En serio? —preguntó cuándo me colgué el bolso en el hombro.

—¿Te quieres quedar?

Sasuke salió rápidamente fuera de la cabina. —No. Simplemente no creí que tendrías las agallas para salir sin tu compañera.

—Bueno, no me está siendo de mucha utilidad en este momento, ¿verdad?

Sasuke levantó las manos a la defensiva. —Oye, no me quejo.

Abrió la puerta para mí cuando salimos del restaurante. Me dio una mirada inquisitiva mientras caminaba adelante de él y me reí.

—Se te olvidó la gran reverencia —pensé "_se ah acordado_" esto me puso de un excelente humor, tal vez no estaba del todo destinada al fracaso al aceptar esta cita con Sasuke.

—¿No te estás desmayando entonces? —preguntó, alcanzándome con decepción.

—Ni siquiera en el interior.

Empezamos a vagar por la calle y giramos hacia la playa. Hacía un poco de frío, pero decidimos ser valientes y caminamos a lo largo del muelle tranquilo. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y caímos en un silencio cómodo.

—Por lo tanto, Virgen Saku —dijo Sasuke después de unos momentos. Sonaba tan relajado como me sentía—. ¿Qué hace que te desmayes?

Sonreí. —Esa es información que se supone un chico debe averiguar por su cuenta.

—Al igual que una mujer —Sasuke suspiró—. Entonces dame algo que no tenga que averiguar.

—Está bien. Um, bueno, juego voleibol.

—¿De playa o regular?

—Ambos.

—Muy caliente. Eso explica las piernas.

Rodé mis ojos y me moví a lo largo de la conversación. —También me gusta leer y dibujar. Trabajo en una tienda de joyería en el centro comercial, estoy en el consejo estudiantil y paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre estudiando. Espero que me acepten en la Universidad de Stanford. Mi consejero dice que piensa que tengo una buena oportunidad.

—Y eso explica el estado de virgen. Misterio resuelto.

—Oh, cállate.

—Sólo estoy bromeando. Acabo de cavar en la chica inteligente. Los cerebros son calientes.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna vez piensas en volver a la escuela?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —En realidad no. Ya hice lo que me gusta, así que no veo el punto de un título universitario.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con la escuela secundaria? ¿No te molesta que la hayas abandonado?

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto? —preguntó Sasuke dándome una mirada astuta. Cuando asentí, sonrió—. No la abandoné. Cuando la banda llegó al contrato discográfico me transferí a una escuela secundaria en línea para que pudiera terminar mi educación mientras viajaba. Incluso he tomado algunos cursos universitarios al azar como contabilidad y entretenimiento básico de la ley material que me ha ayudado a mantenerme al día con el final del negocio de mi sector.

Me detuve a mirar a Sasuke con asombro.

Se rio de mi shock, luego unió su brazo con el mío y me empezó a tirar hacia adelante. —La ignorancia es peligrosa en mi línea de trabajo —explicó.

—¿Entonces por qué decirle a la gente que eres un desertor de la escuela secundaria? ¿Realmente es tan importante contar con la imagen del chico malo, rebelde, estrella de rock?

Sasuke suspiró. —La imagen es casi tan importante como el talento, por desgracia. Cuando "Pasiones rotas" salió en la radio y parecía que Tralse tenía una oportunidad real de convertirse en éxito, mis directores sugirieron la desactivación. Me hicieron romper con mi novia también.

—¿En serio?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

—Eso es espantoso.

—Esa es la fama. Tienes que ser sexy. Tres de seis puntos GPA* y el fiel novio devoto no es exactamente un encanto de sexy estrella de rock.

—Bueno, eso explica el estado de hombre-ramera. —Sólo medio bromeaba.

—Hay peores papeles que hay que desempeñar, _Virgen Saku_. Además, no es como si estuviera haciendo nada malo. Chicas guapas se lanzan sobre mí todos los días. Lo quieren. _Ruegan _por ello. Ambos llegamos a tener un poco de diversión, nadie sale herido y vendo más discos. Es un ganar-ganar.

Traté de mirar las cosas desde su perspectiva. Honestamente, ¿cómo se supone que un individuo resista ese tipo de tentación cuando eso era lo que la gente esperaba de él de todos modos? Sin embargo no me agrado nada lo que mi mente imaginaba.

—Si estás de acuerdo con vivir ese estilo de vida, entonces ese es tu privilegio —le dije—. Lo entiendo, supongo, es que no me resulta atractivo. Y definitivamente no tengo ningún deseo de ser la siguiente muesca en el poste de tu cama.

—¿Quién dijo que eso es todo lo serías?

—Oh, no lo sé. ¿Las ochenta mil chicas que han venido antes que yo?

Sasuke se río entre dientes. —¿Ochenta mil?

—Más o menos unas cuantas. —Logré una cara seria durante tres segundos y luego nos reímos.

—Créeme cuando te digo que podría llegar a mas, quién sabe, puede que al final seas tú la acosadora sexual —me soltó haciendo que callara mi risa.

Me quede meditando sus palabras, no sabía si insinuaba que quería algo serio conmigo o si simplemente estaba jugando de nuevo, no quería hacerme ilusiones tontas por lo que deje pasar el comentario.

Llegamos al final del muelle y me apoyé en la barandilla, disfrutando de la vista de la puesta del sol. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el olor del mar, amando el viento fresco que soplaba en mi cara.

Me quedé allí un momento y luego Sasuke se quitó el gorro de la cabeza y lo metió en la mía. —Te ves con frío —dijo, sonriendo mientras metía mi pelo bajo el sombrero—. Tu nariz está completamente rosa. Me conmovió el gesto. —Gracias.

—De nada. —Sasuke descansó sus antebrazos en la barandilla junto a mí y dio un codazo a mi brazo—. Gracias por tomar el día libre conmigo.

—Ha sido duro —bromeé—. Pero parece que voy a sobrevivir.

—¿Sobrevivir? Te gusto un setenta y cinco por ciento ahora.

—Veinte como mucho.

Me reí, pero luego incliné mi cabeza en su hombro mientras miraba el sol caer por debajo del horizonte. Sasuke deslizó su brazo alrededor de mí y me acomodó a su lado. Por primera vez, el gesto parecía natural y no impulsado por la lujuria. Me di cuenta que me sentía realmente comoda en esos brazos fuertes, el tiempo se me había detenido y no quería que empezara a avanzar. Quería estar a su lado, un poco más… sin indirectas ni peleas.

Nos instalamos en un silencio pacífico hasta que después de unos relajantes minutos, Sasuke dijo—: ¿Cuanto te gusta la canción?

No estaba segura de cómo responder. Había hecho la pregunta como si pensara que la canción era una buena cosa.

—Muy pegadiza —le dije, no guardando la molestia en mi tono. Estaba un poco decepcionada de que el ambiente que habíamos creado se estaba yendo—. Estoy segura de que será un éxito.

Sasuke me soltó para que pudiera mirarme a la cara. Frunció el ceño. —Eso no es lo que quiero decir. La escribí para _ti_.

—Sí —dije sarcásticamente—, me di cuenta.

Sasuke parecía sorprendido por mi reacción. —¿No te gustó? —me preguntó, confusión y decepción se arrastraban en su voz.

Me tenía en una pérdida total. —¿Se supone que debería? —le pregunté—. Pensé que la escribiste porque estabas enojado conmigo por no ir contigo. Pensé que era una especie de venganza retorcida.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás. Le había sorprendido. —¿Por qué piensas eso?

—¿La has oído? Es una canción de enojo.

—Es una canción de amor.

—Es una canción de amor _enojado_. Estabas obviamente enfadado cuando la escribiste.

—No, ¡no lo estaba! Sexualmente frustrado y un poco desesperado por tu atención, tal vez, pero eso es lo que me haces. Escribí lo que sentía.

—¡Esa canción es acerca de que me quieres en tu cama!

—Exactamente. —Sasuke lucía confundido otra vez—. ¿Eso es malo?

—¿Decir que me estoy perdiendo porque no he tenido relaciones sexuales y que piensas que comprometer mis valores personales me salvaría?

Sasuke se volvió hacia el agua y se quejó—: Sólo lo llamaba como lo veo.

—¿No puedes pensar que eso es verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿Eso de que echarte un polvo te haría algo bueno? —Sasuke estaba tan enojado como yo ahora—. Lo creo absolutamente. Estás muy tensa. Eres una persona apasionada, Sakura, pero estás desviando totalmente esa pasión a una causa inútil. _Es _una verdadera lástima.

Estás perdiendo algunos de los grandes momentos de la vida porque tienes miedo de la intimidad. _Podría _salvarte. Podría despertarte. ¿Cómo encontrarás alguna vez el amor siendo un pez tan frío todo el tiempo?

—¿_Eso _es lo que piensas de mí? Esto realmente se trata sólo de la conquista para ti, ¿no? Porque si no, ¿por qué estar en absoluto atraído a un _pez frío_?

Pisoteé dándole la espalda hasta el muelle. Después de un minuto, Sasuke vino corriendo detrás de mí. —Sólo creo que eres fría en el exterior. Sé que no lo eres por dentro.

Giré sobre él para que pudiera gritarle en la cara. —¿Y crees que la única manera de llegar a la niña en el interior es _a través de tu pene_?

—Creo que lo de ser virgen está de pie en el camino de lo que realmente eres —gritó Sasuke a mi espalda—. ¡Creo que lo utilizas como escudo porque tienes miedo de ser lastimada!

—¡Error! No está _en el camino _de lo que soy. Es _parte _de lo que soy. Simplemente no puedes aceptarlo. ¡No soy un pez frío! Sólo estoy desanimada de ti porque no me gustan tus métodos de conocerme.

—Eres increíble.

—¿_Yo_? —Estaba tan enojada que físicamente temblaba. Negué con la cabeza y dejé escapar un suspiro enojado—. ¡No me respetas! ¡No respetas la elección que he hecho!

—¡Porque creo que estás haciendo una elección estúpida!

Suspiré. No vale la pena el argumento. —Es la gente como tú que hacen que V por Virgen y que el reto de la abstinencia sea necesario. ¿Sabes lo que es una verdadera pena llorar, Sasuke? Hay un tipo increíble dentro de ti en algún lugar, pero está tan colgado en el sexo que ni siquiera puede entender lo que es la verdadera intimidad.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó cuando empecé a caminar de nuevo.

—A casa. Lo siento, Sasuke. Estoy citando diferencias irreconciliables en este caso. Tú y yo nunca vamos a funcionar.

El rostro de Sasuke se sonrojó en un rojo furioso. —Tan terca — murmuró y luego enfurecido se fue en la dirección opuesta.

En cuanto como van las primeras citas, había tenido mejores.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

*GPA=Promedio de Notas.

Bueno eh aquí la primer cita de estos dos tortolos! Si esperaban más romance lo lamento pero Sasuke es un baka todavía, no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana (si es que algún día lo hace). Le puse todo lo meloso posible sin que afectara nada, gran decepción que se a de haber llevado Sakura con el final de la cita. En fin espero que les sea de su agrado este fic y como siempre ya saben que estoy para servirles ^^.

Buena noticia! Ya arregle mi laptop, para los que se lo imaginaron, si, es la razón por la cual eh podido actualizar tan rápido, jeje creo que me emocione mucho con el fic y estoy dando todo mi tiempo libre a el :S y bueno por fin podré contestar sus valiosos reviews.

Ahora… lo más importante del día es que… ¡hemos llegado a los 102 reviews! Mi agradecimiento especial a: "CARIDEE VON ROSS" que es el review num 100! Por supuesto que también aprecio a todos los que comentan, me ponen en alerta o favoritos y a aquellos que leen nada más. Me hacen muy feliz!

Tan emocionada que actualice con URGENCIA sabiendo que todos querían un poco más de acción, en fin, este cap el exactamente la mitad de la historia, creo que vamos muy bien! (bueno ya es mucho rollo de mi parte).

Nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda! Los quiero.

**Cualquier opinión de lo que quieran que pase es aceptada ^o^**

_**¿Merezco un REVIEW?**_


	10. Cap10- La Oferta y Los Cumplidos

**Cap10.- La Oferta y Los Cumplidos**

.

.

.

Antes de darme cuenta era Sakura Haruno, diseñadora de joyería. El sábado había llegado tan rápido y con él mis reuniones con los proveedores locales. Era mi reunión con Lance Cartwright y Maxwell Jackson de C&J Jewels lo que aún me tenía aturdida. Su compañía era la líder en suministros de joyería en Tokio y les encantaban mis bocetos.

—No puedo creer que esto realmente vaya a suceder —le dije a Chiyo mientras conducíamos de vuelta a Kioto.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Sakura. Les diste una presentación tan minuciosa que, ¿cómo podrían negarse?

—Y tan rápido —continué, todavía un poco en estado de shock—. ¿Ser capaz de empezar a vender productos en tan sólo dos semanas?

—Bueno, eso es muy inaudito, pero tienen que actuar tan rápido como sea posible con el fin de aprovechar el frenesí mediático. Además, es sólo lo establecido.

Los señores Cartwright y Jackson habían escuchado a Chiyo y mi presentación y mirado todos mis diseños. Para el final de la reunión estuvieron de acuerdo en dar una muestra rápida de mi diseño más rentable. Era el conjunto de un collar, una pulsera y un llavero, cada uno en la línea de virginidad y abstinencia. Eran piezas muy simples que podían ser fácilmente producidas en masa. Pero eran míos. Mis diseños. Mi línea de joyería. Y si se vendían bien, me dijeron que podríamos mirar para expandir esa línea.

—Aun así… no puedo creer que dijeran que sí.

Seguí balbuceando eso todo el viaje a casa y más o menos durante el resto del fin de semana mientras les transmitía las noticias a mis padres, Ino y Hinata.

Había estado tan ocupada que no tenía ni 5 minutos extras para pensar en Sasuke, lo que agradecía internamente, porque últimamente le daba más importancia de la que debía. Además él no se había tomado la molestia de buscarme, por lo que podría asegurar que en estos momentos nos repelíamos por igual.

.

.

El lunes después de la escuela había repasado todas las cosas legales con Chiyo, su contable, su abogado y mis padres. Entonces, tan pronto como el timbre sonó el martes, me dirigí directamente al laboratorio de informática.

—¡Saku! — Ino tuvo que gritar ya que yo había dejado mi última clase con mucha prisa.

—Camina conmigo si quieres hablar. Tengo prisa.

—¿Qué es tan urgente?

—Tengo que conseguir algunas cosas hechas con Hinata.

Ino oyó el nombre de Hinata y suspiró más bien dramáticamente.

—¿Más de ese estúpido sitio web? ¿Cuándo van a terminar con eso?

La observación de "estúpido" picó un poco. —Es un proyecto en proceso, Ino. Lo sabes. Prometo que no será tan malo una vez que el nuevo sitio esté en marcha y funcionando.

—¿Cuándo será eso? Estoy cansada de que Hinata me robe todo mi "tiempo de Sakura"

—Hinata no te está robando tu "tiempo de Sakura". Mucho. — Ino me frunció el ceño, así que añadí—: La página web debería estar en funcionamiento en un par de días, y entonces no consumirá tanto tiempo. Además, tienes que pasar el resto del día conmigo.

—¿Así que vendrás conmigo? —jadeó Ino. Se veía tan feliz que podría explotar, pero su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había llegado—. Espera, todavía no te conté sobre la fiesta.

—¿Fiesta? —pregunté—. ¿Qué fiesta? Me dijiste que me llevarías en coche a Osaka hoy. Tengo que reunirme con la gente de "No Todo el Mundo lo está Haciendo".

—Oh, sí, lo olvidé completamente, pero eso está bien. Todavía podemos hacerlo. Sólo iremos allí primero y entonces vamos a la fiesta después.

—¿Qué fiesta? —pregunté otra vez.

—Es el cumpleaños de Gaara. Los chicos están haciendo esta enorme fiesta para él en el Viper Room, y tú y yo tenemos estatus VIP esta noche.

—¿Quién es Gaara?

Ino gruñó con disgusto. —¿Tralse? ¿Batería?

—Oh, cierto. Umm. Voy a pasar, gracias.

—¿Pasar? No puedes pasar.

—Bien. ¿Qué tal declinar respetuosamente?

—S, vamos. Será divertido.

—Es verdad. Al igual que fue divertido estar contigo y con Sai la última vez.

—Tú nos abandonaste.

—¡Me pregunto por qué! — Ino y yo de pronto nos mirábamos ferozmente la una a la otra—. Me prometiste que te comportarías y en lugar de eso me quedé atascada con _Sasuke _mientras tú y Sai tenían una fiesta para dos al otro lado de la mesa.

—Ya me disculpé por eso —se quejó Ino —. Es sólo que era todo tan nuevo. Ha pasado más de una semana ahora. Lo haré mejor.

Le creía, pero aun así. —Incluso si tú puedes, estaré realmente incómoda teniendo que salir con Sasuke.

—Sabes que Sasuke ya lo ha superado. Además, estará lleno de fulanas cabeza hueca para mantenerlo ocupado.

—Guau, esta fiesta sólo sigue sonando cada vez mejor. —Oh, sí, sarcasmo del duro ahí. No podía creer que fácil se olvidaba de "mi" pues mejor para mí.

—¡S, tienes que hacerlo! Si vamos todo el camino hasta Osaka no tendré tiempo de llevarte hasta casa y luego hacer todo el camino de vuelta a Tokio.

—Está bien —suspiré—. Tú ve a la fiesta. Estoy segura de que a Hinata no le importará llevarme.

Los ojos de Ino se estrecharon. —Bien. Llamaré a Sai. No debería estar fuera tan tarde en una noche de escuela de cualquier modo. Vamos a hacer algo diferente este fin de semana.

— Ino —suspiré otra vez—, sal esta noche. Es una gran fiesta. Eres VIP. Quiero que te diviertas con tus amigos.

—Pero…

—Sólo ve. Haré que mi madre me lleve. No le importará.

En ese momento una voz profunda nos interrumpió. —¿Necesitas un viaje a alguna parte, Saku?

—Por lo general —dije, intentando mantener la calma a pesar de lo que la sonrisa de Neji le hacía a mi corazón—. Uno de los contratiempos de no tener mi propio coche.

—Puedo llevarte a donde necesites ir.

Una de las ventajas de tener una mejor amiga como Ino es que a pesar de que la telepatía no existe entre nosotras, las palabras no son siempre necesarias para comunicarse. Ino y yo nos miramos la una a la otra y fue claro, no le había gustado la idea de que Hinata me llevara, pero quería y mucho, que yo fuera con Neji.

Le di a Neji mi mejor sonrisa porque no quería que pensara que estaba rechazándolo a _él _cuando rechazara su oferta. —Oh, eso está bien, Neji. Gracias, pero…

—No es ningún problema —insistió—. Si estás nerviosa por la cosa de la motocicleta, mi casa está a sólo unas pocas calles de aquí. Podemos caminar hasta allí y coger el auto de mi papá.

—No, no es eso. Es sólo que tengo que ir todo el camino hasta Osaka. No te pediría que me llevaras tan lejos.

—¿Qué hay en Osaka?

—La Fundación de "No Todo El Mundo Lo Está Haciendo". Tengo que entregar el cheque del dinero que produje y conseguir que me firmen algunos papeles.

Neji asintió con la cabeza y luego siguió mirándome un rato más. Sus ojos parecían estar buscando algo en los míos. Le hizo parecer intenso, de la forma en que lo había sido la primera vez que hablamos, pero no intenso de una forma aterradora. Bueno, quizás era miedo lo que hizo que mi interior se sintiera como si fuera a estallar de la emoción.

Justo cuando pensaba que en realidad podía explotar, Neji se encogió de hombros. —Estoy de ánimo para un viaje —dijo—. Pero deberíamos coger el auto de mi papá de todos modos. No me gusta andar de a dos en mi moto por la autopista.

Parpadeé dos veces. No es que yo quisiera disuadirlo de ello, pero no pude detenerme a mí misma antes de decir. —¿Me llevarías todo el camino hasta Osaka? Está a casi una hora de distancia. Por no mencionar que nos quedaremos atascados en el tráfico de camino a casa. En serio. No tienes que hacer eso.

—Vivimos en el sur de Kioto. El tráfico es un hecho. —Neji se encogió de hombros otra vez, como si no fuera una gran cosa en absoluto, sólo un paseo por la calle—. No tengo nada más que hacer hoy y estoy curioso por ésta fundación. Sería agradable echar un vistazo.

—¡Está bien entonces! —saltó Ino emocionada—. ¡Eso es impresionante por tu parte, Neji! —Ella se giró hacia mí y me dijo—: A menos que quieras que te lleve yo. Mandaré a paseo la fiesta por algo de tiempo de Ino y Saku, si quieres.

Curiosamente, fue el hecho de que Ino estaba dispuesta a deshacerse de su novio y de una noche llena de estrellas siendo una VIP lo que hizo que me sintiera completamente relajada para aceptar la propuesta de Neji.

—Si estás absolutamente seguro —le dije a Neji. Él sonrió y sentí mis rodillas empezar a temblar en respuesta. Tuve que apartar la mirada. Gracias a dios Ino estaba aún allí—. Tendremos tiempo de Ino y Saku más tarde —le dije—. Pásatelo muy bien esta noche. Asegúrate de que no acabas en un tabloide en alguna parte. Dile a Gaara feliz cumpleaños de mi parte, y dile a Sai que siento no poder ir.

Ino rompió en una sonrisa aturdida y siseó en mi oído—: Quiero todos los detalles mañana. —Mientras me daba un abrazo de despedida. Entonces salió bailando por la puerta, dejándonos a Neji y a mí de pie solos fuera de la puerta del laboratorio de informática.

Por una fracción de segundo fue demasiado incómodo como para decir nada, entonces Neji señaló con la cabeza hacia la salida.

—¿Vamos?

—Sólo tengo que repasar un par de cosas con Hinata antes de que nos vayamos. Debería llevarme sólo diez minutos. ¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto. Voy a llevar mi moto a casa muy rápido y te encuentro fuera, enfrente.

Rápidamente le di a Hinata una visión general de mi reunión de ayer con el abogado y el contable, y repasamos la pequeña lista que yo había hecho de cosas que necesitábamos tener en nuestro sitio web.

Una parte de mí tenía prisa por salir de allí mientras que otra parte continuaba con nuestra conversación. No sabía que era lo que me daba más miedo. Que saldría e Neji se habría ido, después de haberme gastado una broma muy cruel o que estaría allí, esperando pacientemente por mí.

Estaba esperando, por supuesto, exactamente donde dijo que lo haría, en el Range Rover de su padre. Miraba hacia abajo y no me vio cuando salí. Eso fue bueno porque me dio un momento para calmar mis nervios. Tomé una profunda respiración, tragué saliva y reuní cada onza del coraje que Virgen Saku tenía para ofrecerme, entonces abrí la puerta del pasajero.

—Eso fue rápido —dijo Neji alegremente mientras terminaba de escribirle un mensaje a alguien. Miré el reloj de su salpicadero. Había pasado más de quince minutos de los diez que dije que me llevaría.

Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad, incapaz de aliviar el sentimiento de autoconsciencia.

—De verdad Neji, gracias otra vez por hacer esto. Muchas gracias.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen "cuando se hallan al servicio de sus semejantes, sólo están al servicio de su Dios". No te preocupes. Estoy feliz de ayudar.

—Yo… —me detuve, perpleja por lo que acababa de oír.

La cara de Neji se quedó a la espera de que yo dijera algo. Me tomó un minuto para llegar a una respuesta porque era tan sorprendente escuchar a un chico tan normal, tan popular citando las _Escrituras_. —¡Vaya! —me reí—. Realmente te va estudiar la Biblia, ¿no?

Esbozó una sonrisa cuando me burlé de él. —¿Eso te molesta? — preguntó. Me tomaba el pelo también, pero me di cuenta de que tenía curiosidad.

Me imaginé que Neji era la clase de chico que valoraría la honestidad, así que le di mi propia mirada escrutadora y pensé muy en serio antes de responderle. —Es un poco extraño —admití—. Pero parece adaptarse a ti. Además, ¿Cómo puedo yo hablar? Soy la chica que se puso de pie sobre una mesa en el comedor y profesó su virginidad a las masas.

Miró en mi dirección otra vez, la esquina de su boca elevándose.

—Tú estás bien, Saku.

_Estás bien, Saku_. ¿Bien? No estaba bien. ¡Estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón! ¿Estaba mal que una sencilla declaración me produjera tanto placer que sentí que podría vomitar?

Una vez más me encontré sin palabras, pero Neji vino en mi rescate preguntándome acerca de mi afición al voleibol. Cambió de tema con tanta facilidad que me atrevía a creer que entendía el efecto que tenía en las chicas y se había convertido en un profesional en ayudarnos a superarlo.

Era imposible no relajarse con él, y cuando nos detuvimos enfrente de la pequeña oficina del deteriorado centro comercial apenas podía creer que ya estuviéramos allí. Era un poco decepcionante tener que bajarnos del coche.

No dijimos nada mientras entramos. Neji retrocedió unos pasos, dejándome hacer lo mío. Se acercó a una pequeña mesa abarrotada y empezó a echar un vistazo a los panfletos mientras yo me dirigía al mostrador.

Había una mujer joven sentada a un escritorio que parecía estar a mediados de los veinte. Jadeó cuando me vio. —¡Virgen Saku! —exclamó y entonces gritó por detrás de ella—: ¡Tsunade, es ella! ¡Está aquí!

Mientras la mujer se acercaba a mí corriendo, una mujer mucho mayor salió de la trastienda y se unió en su emoción. —Esperábamos que vinieras —dijo la mujer mayor—. ¡No podemos agradecértelo lo suficiente! Soy Tsunade Senju, la cabeza de la organización, y ésta es Shizune. ¡Es un placer conocerte, Sakura!

Toda su efusividad me hizo sentir un poco incómoda. Di un paso hacia atrás y saqué un sobre de mi mochila. —Supongo que habrán oído.

—Cariño, habría sido imposible no hacerlo. Nuestros teléfonos han estado sonando sin parar desde que tu entrevista salió en el aire. ¡Hemos recibido más donaciones esta semana de lo que habíamos hecho en los últimos seis meses!

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno, no fue tan difícil de hacer. No es fácil para un grupo como el nuestro obtener mucha exposición. Normalmente tenemos que solicitar nuestros fondos y, por desgracia, conseguimos que se rían un poco.

—Conozco el sentimiento —dije.

—Bueno, te están tomando en serio ahora. —Shizune se rió —. ¿Cuál _es _tu secreto?

Empecé a ruborizarme otra vez, así que le tendí el sobre de mi mano. —He venido a darles esto. Es el dinero que gané en el festival. Novecientos ochenta y tres dólares.

—No es nada menos que un milagro —dijo Tsunade.

Las dos mujeres de pie frente a mí parecían tan desconcertadas por la situación como yo. Los ojos de Tsunade incluso se empañaron un poco. Casi hizo que no quisiera admitir la otra razón por la que fui. — Hum —dije, moviéndome inquieta—. En realidad, hay más.

—¿Más? —jadearon a la vez.

Saqué el conjunto de documentos que mis abogados habían elaborado. —C&J Jewels ha acordado producir algunos de mis diseños de joyería. Lo llamarán la línea Virgen.

—Realmente lo hiciste —dijo Neji, dejando el papel que leía y uniéndose a nosotras junto al mostrador—. ¡Saku, eso es genial!

—Es increíble —acordó Tsunade.

Todo el mundo me miró con admiración, incluso Neji. Me sonrojé más profundamente de lo que jamás me había sonrojado en mi vida, y rápidamente intenté conseguir ir a la conversación de nuevo.

—Lo que pasa es que no sé si se venderán o no, por lo que puede que no sea mucho, pero C&J ha acordado donar el diez por ciento de todas las ganancias de joyería Virgen a la Fundación "No Todo El Mundo Lo Está Haciendo". Sólo necesito tu firma en un par de papeles.

Tsunade empezó a llorar.

Después de que la señora se calmó lo suficiente para firmar el acuerdo e hizo todas sus preguntas, vi mi oportunidad para salir de aquí. —Bueno. —Me levanté precipitadamente—. Esto ha sido muy agradable, pero deberíamos irnos ahora. Va a llevarnos mucho tiempo regresar a Kioto a ésta hora del día y aún tenemos muchas tareas.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Espera! —Tsunade saltó de su asiento antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta—. ¡No puedes irte ya! Todavía tenemos algo que nos gustaría pedirte.

Neji y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, y me obligué a sonreírle a la mujer, sentándome de nuevo. Tsunade y Shizune brillaban cuando Shizune empujó un sobre hacia mí. Mientras yo lo abría y exploraba su contenido, Tsunade dijo—: Nos gustaría que te unieras a nosotros, convertirte en la cara de la Fundación "No Todo El Mundo Lo Está Haciendo".

—¿Perdón? — seguramente mi cara era épica, eso no lo tenía contemplado ni en mis más descabellados sueños, lo más seguro es que estuvieran locas estas dos—.

—Queremos que seas nuestra portavoz —dijo Shizune—. Usaríamos tu rostro en todos nuestros panfletos y, por supuesto, promoveríamos V es por Virgen. Sólo sería un trabajo por tu parte tanto como tú quieras que lo sea. Podrías decidir ser sólo nuestro rostro, o podrías ser un orador habitual. Podrías aparecer en alguno de nuestros eventos principales. O, si lo deseas, nos encantaría que realizaras un recorrido por escuelas. Visitarías todas las escuelas secundarias del sur de Kioto hablándoles a los chicos acerca de tu historia y tus experiencias y de tu decisión de esperar.

Estaba tan aturdida, que me quedé sin palabras. No podía ni siquiera mirar a las dos mujeres a los ojos. Continué echando un vistazo entre los diversos panfletos y folletos que me habían dado, tratando de imaginármelos a todos con mi cara en ellos.

—Alguien como tú podría realmente hacer la diferencia —susurró Tsunade mirándome.

¿Yo? No podía creer que quisieran que los representase. ¡Yo! Ser la que se levantara enfrente de cientos de personas. Yo, ser el rostro de toda su empresa.

Era abrumador. Y terrorífico.

—Hum —dije, porque aún esperaban una respuesta—. ¿Puedo pensar en ello?

—Por supuesto.

—Está bien. —Una oleada de alivio vino sobre mí. Reuní todos los papeles y los metí de nuevo en el sobre y me puse de pie otra vez—. Voy a pensármelo un poco y me gustaría hablar con mis padres sobre ello, pero me pondré en contacto con ustedes pronto. Gracias. Es una oferta muy halagadora.

—Cualquier cosa que podamos hacer para mantenerte —dijo Tsunade con un guiño—. Tú eres una joven muy especial, Saku.

Me miraba con tanta admiración que salí de allí lo más rápido posible. No caí en la cuenta de que Neji había sido testigo de todo eso hasta que estaba de regreso en el Range Rover. Era dolorosamente tranquilo. Me arriesgué a echar una mirada y él me miraba con ese aspecto fresco, intenso en sus ojos. El que nunca podía averiguar qué significaba.

Tragué saliva de nuevo y jugueteé con el gran sobre encima de mi regazo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué decirle. Miré el reloj del salpicadero. Eran las cinco y media. El peor momento del día para intentar cruzar la mayor área de Osaka. Este iba a ser el viaje más largo que jamás hubiera hecho.

Neji siguió mi mirada y entonces rompió el silencio.

—No tiene sentido que intentemos conducir de regreso ahora mismo —dijo, dándome la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto alguna vez—. ¿Estaría bien si te llevo a una cena de celebración en su lugar?

No sé por qué la invitación fue un shock.

Ya me había pedido salir una vez antes y me había llevado todo el camino a través de Osaka sólo para ser amable. Pero, aun así, Neji Hyuga pidiéndome salir a cenar era sorprendente. En una forma "un sueño hecho realidad", por supuesto.

—Hum —dije, sonrojándome por millonésima vez hoy—. Eso realmente me gustaría.

.

**~Q~**

.

Si me hubieras preguntado hace un mes si pensaba que alguna vez estaría en una cita con Neji Hyuga, te hubiera dicho que era más probable que fuera abducida por extraterrestres. Incluso ahora, me llevó a un paseo y sugirió una cena como alternativa a sentarse en el estacionamiento de la autopista 605, pero a medida que caminábamos por las calles de Old Town Osaka, todavía no estaba segura de si Neji y yo estábamos en una cita.

Empecé a replantearme mis dudas cuando sugirió una cena en un bonito y pequeño lugar italiano en vez de un lugar como _Rubio's _o _California Pizza Kitchen_. El restaurante era uno de esos pequeños lugares que podrían calificarse como que tenían ambiente. Estaba oscuro dentro y tenía velas en todas las mesas. Incluso había alguien tocando el piano en la esquina. Me sorprendió que no necesitáramos reservación, pero era un poco temprano para la hora de la cena.

Reservación o no, el lugar gritaba cita.

¡Estaba en una cita con Neji Hyuga! Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía dejar de temblar. Después de que el camarero nos trajera palitos de pan y tomara nuestros pedidos de bebida me sumergí en mi menú, era más fácil que mirar a Neji al otro lado de la mesa.

Después de un vistazo en su dirección, me di cuenta de que no había abierto su menú. Miró mi expresión curiosa y sonrió.

—Siempre juzgo un lugar italiano basándome en su lasaña — dijo—. Si es mejor que el de mi tía Ani, sabré que he encontrado un ganador.

Ese comentario fue tan lindo que me hizo reír y como por arte de magia, la tensión entre nosotros se había roto.

—¿Cuántas veces ha pasado? —le pregunté.

—Nunca —admitió—. Mi tía Ani hace la mejor lasaña en el mundo. Es dueña de un restaurante en Hiroshima, ayudo durante el verano. —Se rió ante el recuerdo y negó con la cabeza—. Siempre me hace servir mesas y deja a mi primo Ten lavando los platos porque siempre coquetea con las clientas.

La conversación fue casual durante la cena mientras Neji me hacía todo tipo de preguntas y me contaba historias sobre todas las bromas que le jugaba a su desesperado primo Ten mientras crecía. En el momento en que habíamos terminado nuestra cena, sentía como si conociera a Neji toda mi vida.

—¿Así que cuál es el veredicto? —pregunté cuando terminó su lasaña—. ¿Puede competir con la de la tía Ani?

Neji se quedó mirando el plato vacío con esa mirada escrutadora que a veces me da, luego sonrió.

—No. Pero aun así era bueno. ¿Cómo estuvo lo tuyo?

Yo había pedido rigatoni.

—Excelente —dije con sinceridad—. Comí demasiado.

Justo cuando confesé mi exceso, la camarera volvió y preguntó si nos gustaría algún postre.

—Oh —dije, alcanzando mi estómago lleno—. No creo que pueda…

—Vamos, Saku —interrumpió Neji—. ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? Se supone que esto es una celebración después de todo.

Contuve un gemido.

—Bien, voy a compartir uno, pero tienes que comerte la mayor parte.

Neji se echó a reír.

—Trato hecho.

Cuando la camarera volvió con un tiramisú y dos tenedores, Neji lo empujó hacia mí.

—Las damas primero.

Mientras tomaba un bocado, él finalmente llevó la conversación hacia los acontecimientos del día.

—Felicitaciones por la línea de joyería, Saku. Es realmente genial.

Empujé el postre hacia él y agarró su tenedor.

—Gracias —dije, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no sonrojarme—. Es bastante sorprendente. Estaba tan sorprendida cuando esos tipos quisieron una reunión. Todavía no puedo creer que hayan aceptado mi propuesta. De hecho, no puedo creer que nada de esto haya ocurrido, la campaña, la página web, las entrevistas de prensa…

—¿La canción? —bromeó Neji—. No olvides la canción.

—¡Ja! Confía en mí, no me he olvidado de la canción.

—A mí me gusta. Es pegadiza.

Cuando levanté la vista, Neji luchaba con una sonrisa—seguía bromeando. Rodé mis ojos y decidí no entrar en esa conversación. En lugar de eso dije—: Y luego está esta cosa del vocero. Todo es una locura.

—Seh, es genial.

—¿Genial? —Sacudí mi cabeza, incrédula—. No puedo creer que me quisieran como la cara de su fundación.

—Yo sí.

Neji no sonreía más. Él me miraba, cien por ciento serio y tenía de nuevo esa intensidad en sus ojos. Alcancé mi agua helada y comencé a tragar saliva.

—Hay algo en ti, Saku. Eres una líder nata. Creo que es esa actitud sin-miedo.

—¿Sin miedo? —¿Hablaba en serio?

—¿Cuándo te pusiste de pie sobre la mesa en el comedor? —Río de nuevo—. Fuiste feroz.

—Eso —argumenté, tratando de no reírme—, fue un momento de locura temporal. Después de todo lo de Sasori, fui empujada hasta el límite.

—Pero no saltaste. Luchaste tu camino de regreso a través de la multitud hacia un terreno más alto. Obligaste a la gente a verlo desde tu perspectiva, a respetarte. Prácticamente iniciaste una revolución.

—Oh, seh, estoy eligiendo permanecer virgen hasta que me case. Soy una rebelde real.

Nos reímos mucho sobre eso, pero una vez estábamos de regreso en el auto y de camino a casa, Neji se puso serio.

—Me dijiste que hay ciertas personas en el mundo que pueden hacer que cualquier cosa luzca genial.

—¿De verdad vas a discutir eso? —le pregunté—. ¿Necesitas que te recuerde que convenciste a Nagato y Konan para hacer el reto de abstinencia?

Neji sonrió, pero no perdió la concentración.

—No, estoy seguro que es cierto, pero hacer cosas geniales es una cosa. Tú eres el tipo de persona que puede hacer cosas importantes.

El cumplido me dejó sin habla. Nos sentamos en silencio por un minuto, y estoy bastante segura de que fue intencional por parte de Neji. Pienso que quería que lo que dijo se asentara antes de continuar hablando.

—Creo que deberías hacerlo —dijo finalmente—. Ser la cara de la Fundación "No Todo El Mundo Lo Está Haciendo". Personas como tú. Te escuchan. Realmente puedes hacer una diferencia.

Una vez más, fui arrastrada por el silencio, abrumada por sus palabras. ¿Tenía Neji realmente tan buena opinión de mí? Miré al sobre de papel en el tablero y traté de imaginar mi cara en los folletos. Traté de imaginarme a mí misma yendo de escuela en escuela y contándole a los niños sobre mi elección, contándoles sobre mi madre biológica y lo que pasa si no piensas lo que haces. Parte de mi quería hacerlo, pero una parte de mí estaba aterrada de sólo pensarlo.

—No sé si puedo —admití—. La joyería en el festival, en frente de nuestros propios compañeros era una cosa, pero esto es diferente. ¿Estar en la mira de ese modo? ¿Ser un modelo a seguir? Eso asusta más que de un poquito.

—Sakura, si hay una cosa que aprendí sobre ti en el último mes, es que no te falta coraje. Es por eso que me gustas tanto. Ver por lo que atraviesas me hace desear ser no tener miedo a ser yo mismo.

Levanté la vista y me sorprendí de ver una pequeña pista de color rosa en las mejillas de Neji. Se encogió de hombros y luego se obligó a decir—: Cuando estoy cerca de ti, siento que puedo hacer eso.

Ese fue el cumplido más sincero que nunca nadie me había dado, estaba más atónita que halagada en el momento.

—Eres Neji Hyuga —dije cuando pude hablar—. El chico más popular en toda la clase del último año. Si buscáramos la palabra "genial" en _Wikipedia _habría una foto de ti. Tu nombre está escrito en el cuaderno de casi todas las chicas de la escuela con pequeños corazones alrededor. ¿Cómo puedes tener miedo de ser tú mismo?

—Saku —dijo Neji en un tono que sugería que estaba siendo ridícula—, soy un hombre virgen de dieciocho años de edad, que va a la iglesia todos los domingos, y no ve películas de clasificación R. No soy exactamente el alma de la fiesta.

—Pero…

—¿Crees que puedes citar las escrituras en torno a cualquiera? Si yo hiciera eso en la mesa del almuerzo, mis amigos se reirían justo al salir de la escuela. Pero es diferente contigo. Eres diferente. —Neji miró el sobre en el tablero—. Deberías hacerlo.

Me dio mucho que pensar. Todos sus cumplidos eran más profundos que sólo el intentar ser amable. Trataba de hacerme ver la situación y a mí misma en una forma que no tenía antes. No sabía qué hacer con eso. Con nada de eso.

No sabía qué pensar sobre Neji. Era tan intenso. Sabía que él pensaba todas las cosas que decía, pero no sabía si yo era la persona que le parecía pensar que era. No sé si podría serlo.

Estaba bastante tranquila la mayor parte del camino a casa e Neji parecía entender que necesitaba un poco de espacio. Necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo, pero después de unos veinte minutos de silencio podía sentir su mirada de reojo de vez en cuando.

—Lo siento —le dije con un suspiro—. No soy la compañía más interesante en estos momentos. Es mucho en lo que pensar.

—Está bien —dijo Neji—. Me alegra que te lo estés tomando tan en serio. Es una gran decisión.

Suspiré de nuevo.

—No sé qué hacer. Sé que dices que debería y es probablemente lo adecuado, pero no sé si puedo. Es mucha presión. —Dudé un minuto y luego admití—: Asusta.

Para mi sorpresa, Neji dijo—: Sé exactamente cómo te sientes.

—¿En serio?

Neji concentró su mirada en la carretera delante de él.

—Mis padres quieren que vaya de misión.

—¿Una misión? —pregunté confusa.

—Para mi iglesia —explicó Neji—. Ser un misionero.

—¿Quieres decir, esos tipos que tocan tu puerta vistiendo trajes y etiquetas de identificación a repartir biblias y esas cosas?

Neji se echó a reír.

—Exactamente.

—Está bien, me alegro de no ser tú. Eso da miedo.

—Mucho miedo —coincidió Neji—. Y al igual que a ti, sé que podría ser lo correcto, pero no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo. Esa es la razón por la que tu campaña de V es por Virgen me gusta. No se trata de tener sexo. Se trata de tomar decisiones por ti mismo. Toda mi vida mis padres han hablado acerca de mí yendo a la misión. Mi papa fue. Mi abuelo fue. Mi hermano mayor fue. Incluso mi hermana mayor fue. Todos esperan que vaya también, pero nadie me preguntó si quiero hacerlo. Tal vez lo hago, no lo sé, pero si voy quiero que sea porque quiero hacerlo, no porque mis padres quieren que vaya, o porque tengo miedo de lo que la gente dirá si no lo hago.

Y pensé que tenía presión con la que tratar. No tenía idea de qué decir y acabé soltando un profundo suspiro.

—Lo siento —dijo Neji—. No tenía la intención de descargarme sobre ti de esa manera. Es que, es lindo tener alguien que entienda.

—Seh —dije—. Es muy agradable. Gracias.

Neji miró hacia el camino nuevamente y tomó mi mano, dándole un apretón. Cuando no la dejó puse toda mi voluntad para no temblar.

¡Yo estaba de la mano con Neji Hyuga!

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Neji me acompañó hasta la puerta pero no me intentó dar un beso, o incluso un abrazo de buenas noches.

—Fue realmente agradable conocerte mejor, Saku —dijo, dándole a mi mano otro apretón antes de alejarse—. Si no te asusté completamente esta noche, tenemos que salir de nuevo algún día.

No sabía que decir, así que sólo asentí.

—Gracias de nuevo, Neji. Por el paseo, por la cena, por escuchar… todo.

Él sonrió, una ligera y simple sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Saku. Nos vemos en la escuela mañana.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

ESTO NO ES UN NEJISAKU! ES 100% SASUSAKU!

Una vez aclarado esto, para que me paren de dar tomatazos! Agárrense porque vienen cosas así más adelante, vamos ¡Sasuke tiene que tener algo de buena competencia!

Muchas gracias por ir siguiendo el fic, y lamento enormemente la demora, mi plan es actualizarles por tarde el sábado como recompensa, los quiero y espero que sepan que sus reviews me hacen el día!

Nos leemos el sábado por tarde! Los quiero.

**Cualquier opinión de lo que quieran que pase es aceptada ^o^**

_**¿Quieren que a Sakura le dé un arranque y vaya a la fiesta?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Merezco un REVIEW?**_


	11. Cap11- Entre Pesadillas y Populares

**Cap11.- Entre Pesadillas y Populares**

.

.

.

_El olor a alcohol mesclado con cigarrillo llenaba mis fosas nasales, la música estruendosa no me dejaba pensar con claridad, ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? Se supone que mi plan era ir directo a mi cama y no saber de mí hasta el día siguiente, en el cual tenía clases._

_Camine entre personas desconocidas y a la vez famosas, nadie me notaba, puesto que no soy alguien de quien ellos tengan que saber, estaba fastidiada de no poder encontrar a Ino cuando de repente vi una mata de pelo rubia, ¡por fin la había encontrado!_

_Apresure el paso y empuje unas cuantas personas, cuando por fin llegue a mi objetivo se me revolvió el estómago y quise salir corriendo de ahí. Frente a mi estaba Ino y su querido Sai, reían entre la plática que tenían ellos, pero justo al lado estaba Sasuke con una pelirroja exótica a la cual yo conocía bastante bien y aun que me negaba a creer lo que mis ojos veían no podía ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir solas._

_Los dos se estaban dentro de un beso muy subido de tono, Sasuke recorría todo su cuerpo con descaro y yo simplemente no apartaba mi mirada de esa terrible escena. Con que a esto se refería Ino cuando dijo que él tenía chicas fáciles a su disposición, me sentí traicionada, no por Sasuke el cual juraba y perjuraba que yo era la única chica excitante en su mundo, si no por Ino la cual a pesar de ser mi mejor amiga no pudo decirme la verdad, me hubiera ahorrado este sentimiento desgarrador que no sabía de donde venía. Al sentir que me faltaba el aire comencé a correr alejándome de todo._

_Estaba tan choqueada que no me di cuenta cuando choque con algo, logrando que yo callera al suelo sin saber más de mí._

Al recobrar el conocimiento me levante apresuradamente, recorrí cada rincón del lugar y me di cuenta que me encontraba en mi habitación, con la respiración todavía agitada y con un nudo en mi garganta me levante lentamente. No debía dejar que una simple pesadilla me afectara tanto, camine hacia el espejo y me quede viendo a la nada.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía que ser parte de mi pasado, tenía que borrarlo completamente de mis pensamientos. Mire mi mano y recordé lo que había vivido ayer con Neji. Me sonroje pero no supe el porqué, lo veía como alguien más que un amigo ¿no? Sería mejor si todos mis pensamientos se dirigieran a él y no divagaran terminando en Sasuke.

Ese día me comprometí a intentar ver algo a futuro con Neji.

.

**~Q~**

.

Y fue cuando me di cuenta que Neji Hyuga me volvía loca, y no tenía nada que ver con si me gustaba o no. No podía creer las cosas que había dicho sobre mí, sobre ser un buen modelo a seguir. Había leído toda la información que la gente de "No Todo El Mundo Lo Está Haciendo" me dio, cuando había estado ocupada no durmiendo anoche, y todavía no me encontraba más cerca de tomar una decisión.

Desde que ya estaba despierta, decidí ir a la escuela temprano.

Me detuve en el laboratorio de computación para ver si alguna de las respuestas del desafío de abstinencia me ayudaba a descifrar algo. Ellos siempre parecían ser de ayuda, e incluso si no lo eran, bueno, al menos me mantenían entretenida. Sin embargo, hoy fue un poco sorprendente.

**OscarElAbstinenteGruñón**: La abstinencia la sopla.

**Diablo_disfrazado**: Creo que el punto es que no la sopla JAJAJA.

**ElNuevoJamesDean**: ¡No, esa es su novia! Ustedes son patéticos.

**Sin-Sexo-Nate**: Eso es. Sin sexo Nate. Así es como los chicos me llaman en la escuela, ahora. Muchas gracias, Virgen Saku.

**Sin-Sexo-Kitten**: Aw, ¡pero estás hablando de ello como todo un campeón, nene! Gracias por hacer esto conmigo. ¡Te amo!

**Sin-Sexo-Nate**: ¡También te amo, KittyKat!

**FanáticaDeLaPlaya57**: Este fue nuestro primer fin de semana intentando el reto de abstinencia. Fue más difícil de lo que pensé que sería. No es que lo hagamos todo el tiempo, pero tuvimos mi casa para nosotros solos la noche del viernes y casi no lo logramos. Terminamos jugando al Monopolio. De hecho, tuvimos un montón de diversión, pero mi novio es un tramposo. JAJAJA.

**BarbieYKen**: Nos duró 4 días. La abstinencia FALLÓ jaja. Supongo que no hay ninguna duda de que estábamos listos para el sexo.

**OscarElAbstinenteGruñón**: Qué suerte tienes. ¡No he tenido sexo en 11 días! Si me da un caso permanente de bolas azules los voy a demandar.

**Lacrosse4vida**: Yo no me preocuparía demasiado. No he tenido sexo desde hace 17 años y estoy bien.

**ChicaBailarina**: Parece que estoy teniendo un peor momento con esto que mi novio. No sé cómo sentirme acerca de eso.

**ElNuevoJamesDean**: Él probablemente lo está obteniendo de otro lado. Yo lo haría.

**Encabronado**: Oye, Virgen Saku. Que te #$! Estúpida %!$&5!

**ChicaNYC861**: ¡Cállate, Derek! ¡Sé que eres tú! No le prestes atención, Saku. Él sólo está enojado porque terminé con él. Te lo dije, ¡sexo, sexo, sexo! ¡Este desafío fue la mejor cosa que hice!

—Hola, Saku. Estás aquí temprano.

Sobresaltada, levanté la mirada a tiempo que Hinata bajaba los libros a mi lado.

—¿Has leído esto? —le pregunté.

Hinata asintió.

—Pobre Sin-Sexo-Nate. Eso es peor que "Virgen Saku". —Logré una sonrisa y luego Hinata dijo—: Te dije que íbamos a necesitar ese filtro de blasfemias. Por lo menos no todos son malos. Esa pareja que jugó Monopolio parece haberse divertido.

—Sí, pero totalmente hice que ChicaNYC rompiera con su novio. Soy una arruina relaciones.

—A mí me parece que los ayudaste. Esa relación estaba condenada al fracaso y ChicaNYC no se molestó exactamente al respecto.

—Supongo.

Miré la pantalla de mi ordenador de nuevo, no estaba segura de lo que sentía acerca de las respuestas de hoy. _¿Y la gente quiere que sea_ _un modelo a seguir? _No podía dejar de ser escéptica al respecto.

—Está bien, no busco cambiar por completo el tema, pero —dijo Hinata, su voz llena de emoción inexplicable—, ¡me muero por saberlo!

—¿Saber qué?

—Oí a Neji decirle a alguien por teléfono ésta mañana que fue a cenar contigo ayer.

Tuve que reírme del atolondramiento de Hinata. Me recordó mucho a Ino.

—¿Y? —preguntó Hinata—. No me dejes en suspenso.

Me encogí de hombros e hice lo mejor que pude para no sonrojarme. —Me dio un aventón a la oficina de "No Todos Lo Están Haciendo" ayer y ya que había demasiado tráfico para conducir de vuelta, me llevó a cenar.

—Un momento, ¿entonces fue una cita o no?

—Um, bueno, creo que tal vez terminó siendo una cita. Quizás. Dijo que deberíamos ir de nuevo algún día.

Hinata se atragantó con un chillido. —Y vas a ir, ¿no?

—No lo sé.

El rostro de Hinata se tensó. Estaba confundida, pero no decepcionada o indignada con mi respuesta de la manera en que Ino habría estado. Ella me sonrió con preocupación.

—¿Por qué? Creo que ustedes serían adorables juntos. ¿No te gusta?

—Sí, supongo que sí. Me gusta pasar tiempo y hablar con él. Es muy fácil, pero él es tan...

—¿Intimidante? —sugirió Hinata con curiosidad.

Pensé en ello y aunque yo creía que era un poco intimidante, esa no era exactamente la palabra que buscaba. No tenía miedo de Neji. Me abrumaba.

—Es profundo, ¿sabes? Serio. Tenemos conversaciones reales. Es un poco intenso. Sasori era todo lo contrario… Sólo diversión, nada profundo.

—Mmm. Bueno, ¿y que tal si no fueras sola a su primera cita real? Podríamos duplicar y entonces podrías sentirte cómoda. Naruto Uzumaki me debe una cena ya que llevé su historia hasta la segunda página la semana pasada. —La boca de Hinata se cerró como si estuviera avergonzada de su sugerencia. Sus mejillas se tornaron color de rosa—. Si quieres, claro —agregó rápidamente—. No tienes que pensarlo. Lo entendería. Neji y tú son tan populares que es probable que haya un centenar de personas con las que podrían salir en una doble cita.

Me quedé asombrada por la autoconciencia de Hinata. Neji, sí, podía entenderlo, siento lo mismo por él, pero ella me incluía en su popularidad cuando yo siempre había considerado a Hinata dentro de mi mismo grupo social. Me sentí mal de que ella no pensara lo mismo. En algún lugar en el último mes, se había convertido en mi amiga.

—Creo que una cita doble suena como una gran idea —le dije—. Por supuesto, yo podría ser destituida como vicepresidente de los de último año por salir con gente del departamento de periodismo.

Después de una buena risa, Hinata y yo accedimos a ver si el viernes estaba bien para nuestras respectivas citas. Estaba tan agobiada con los nervios de tener que pedírselo a Neji que no me di cuenta de que Ino no estuvo en la escuela hasta que el primer período había terminado, al pensar en ella me di cuenta que aún estaba algo conmocionada con ella por el sueño, aunque sabía que solo era eso, un mal sueño.

Tenten me encontró en la sala de clases.

—Hola Saku. ¿Sin Ino hoy?

—Hola Tenten —dije, mirando un poco sorprendida al darme cuenta de que, ella se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Ino con más facilidad que yo —. Supongo que no. —Pensé en ello y luego me reí—. Es probable que esté en casa durmiendo luego de una larga noche.

—Suena como que alguien tuvo mucho más diversión que yo — dijo Tenten.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Tengo miedo de preguntar que tanta diversión tuvo anoche.

—Bueno, ya que ella no está aquí, ¿quieres comer con nosotros hoy?

—Um. —Estaba anonadada por la invitación—. Por supuesto.

—¡Genial! ¿Tu próxima clase es por este pasillo? —Tenten señaló la dirección en la que yo había estado caminando. Cuando asentí, su rostro se iluminó—. Bien. La mía también. Camina conmigo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Tenten enlazó su brazo con el mío y empezó poco a poco a hacer el viaje hacia su próxima clase. — Quiero escuchar sobre tu joyería. Neji me dijo que llegaste a diseñar algunas cosas. Eso es increíble. Felicitaciones.

Tenten es alucinante. Es una de esas chicas que son tan populares que tienes miedo de hablar con ella, pero cuando llegas a conocerla, es sorprendentemente agradable. Nada como el estereotipo de la lista A, Karin.

Karin es popular porque está decidida a que así sea. Tenten es popular porque a todo el mundo realmente le gusta ella. Cuando Tenten me felicitó, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo sincera.

Y cuando me sonrió y me susurró—: También me dijo que ustedes fueron a una cita anoche. —Me di cuenta de que estaba honestamente contenta. Era difícil no sentirse cómoda con ella, aunque algo no lo sentía del todo bien, era como sintiera que hacia mal que yo estuviera con Neji, tal vez solo imaginaciones mías.

—Déjame adivinar —bromeé—. Quieres oír los detalles.

Tenten parecía increíblemente aliviada de que yo estuviera siendo juguetona con ella. Me di cuenta de que había mencionado mi cita tentativamente, como si estuviera tanteando posibilidades de amistad y estaba nerviosa de que no la dejara entrar. Cuando lo hice, esbozó una sonrisa desgarradoramente hermosa y me volví tan vertiginosa como Hinata y Ino lo hacían.

—¡Oh, sí, sí, por favor! ¡Neji no me dijo nada!

Me sonrojé. —No hay mucho que decir. Fue un impulso del momento y realmente esperábamos fuera del tráfico. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si fue una cita.

Tenten asintió gravemente diciendo—: Neji lo llamó una cita.

—Mi corazón se agitó con el entusiasmo de saber que lo confirmaba—. Pero Neji es muy reservado. En realidad, es bastante tímido, ¿sabes? No es de los que besan y cuentan. Me dijo que salieron pero eso es todo lo que tengo. No puedo decirte lo que sentí. Él no sale muy a menudo.

Me sorprendí por la confesión de Tenten. ¿Neji tímido? ¿Neji no sale mucho? Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me daba cuenta de que era verdad. Era popular, y salía con los chicos más populares de la escuela, pero no recordaba haberlo visto con una novia y cuando estaba con sus amigos, siempre estaba en silencio. Eso era parte de su misterio. Es lo que lo hacía tan ultra genial.

También hacía que el hecho de que me había invitado ayer fuera aún más desconcertante.

No entendía lo que pasaba aquí. ¿Neji Hyuga invitándome a salir? ¿Hinata teniendo miedo de que sea demasiado popular para pasar el rato con ella? ¿Tenten nerviosa por ser mi amiga? O seria por el tema que tocábamos.

Era como si hubiera entrado en una realidad alternativa donde yo era alguien muy, muy popular. No, _importante_. ¿No era esa la palabra que Neji había usado? No podía dejar de sentir que no merecía la atención. Era la misma sensación que tuve cuando las señoras de "No todo el mundo lo está haciendo" me pidieron que fuera su portavoz.

Me estaba ahogando en la presión de todo. No podría ser esta persona que todo el mundo parecía pensar que yo era. ¿O sí?

—Aquí es la mía —dijo Tenten, deteniéndose en la puerta de un aula—. ¿Te veré en el almuerzo?

—Si. —Me sacudí mis pensamientos y sonreí—. Nos vemos entonces.

Mis próximas clases pasaron en una falta de definición y de pronto, era la hora del almuerzo. Sabía que era ridículo, pero yo estaba un poco nerviosa de unirme a Tenten y todos sus amigos para el almuerzo. Sobre todo cuando no había hablado con Ino, mi pilar de fortaleza, en todo el día.

Me hundí hasta el fondo en contra de mi armario y traté de enviar mensajes de texto a Ino una vez más antes de ir a la cafetería. Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro mientras esperaba a ver si conseguía una respuesta esta vez. Sorprendentemente, lo hice. Cuatro de ellas seguidas.

**¡Lo siento!**

**.**

**No te estoy ignorando.**

**.**

**No tenía teléfono.**

**.**

**Estaré allí pronto.**

**¡Tengo tanto para decirte!**

—¿Todo bien, Saku? —Levanté la mirada para ver a Neji estudiándome. Su rostro no se veía nada lejos de lo que él estaba pensando—. Te ves estresada.

—Un poco —admití.

Neji hizo un gesto hacia el lugar vacío junto a mí. —¿Puedo?

Cuando asentí, se unió a mí, en el piso en el pasillo, que estaba cada vez más desierto mientras las personas se dirigían a la cafetería.

Neji tomó mi mano otra vez, como lo había hecho la noche anterior y luego me miró como preguntando: _"¿Esto está bien?" _Apenas tuve tiempo para sonreír antes de que alguien me llamara por mi nombre.

Sasori me miraba con unos ojos tan grandes como platos.

—¿Vas a salir con _él_? —preguntó con incredulidad. Por una fracción de segundo Sasori parecía herido, pero rápidamente reemplazó esa mirada por una despectiva—. ¿Con la esperanza de que él tire tu reputación fuera de la alcantarilla? ¿Así que ahora eres una calientapollas _y _superficial?

—Vamos hombre, eso no es bueno —dijo Neji—. Déjala.

Lo apreciaba, pero Neji no tenía por qué salir en mi defensa.

—No —le dije a Sasori—. Con la esperanza de que él me ayude a superarte. —Sasori se sorprendió por mi comentario. Probablemente debería haberlo dejado allí, pero yo estaba enojada y todavía muy afectada por lo que me había hecho—. Me gusta Neji porque es amable y considerado. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Es cuando realmente piensas acerca de los sentimientos de la gente y te preocupas acerca de no pisotearlos. Deberías probarlo alguna vez.

—¿Yo? —dijo Sasori con una risa enojada—. Si te hubieras preocupado por mis sentimientos en absoluto…

—¡Tú. Rompiste. Mi. Corazón! —le grité, sorprendiéndonos a los tres. Comencé a temblar de ira e Neji me apretó la mano. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo a mi lado en ese momento—. Pensé que te amaba —le dije a un atónito Sasori—. Pensé que podía ser honesta contigo. Pensé que al menos me escucharías si te decía cómo me sentía y en su lugar me dejaste antes de que pudiera parpadear. Luego, te enrollaste con _Karin_ _al día siguiente_. ¡Delante de todo el mundo! Todo lo que he hecho desde que nos separamos lo hice para que tal vez, algún día, los tipos como tú no sean capaces de hacer daño a la gente de la forma en que me dañaste.

Sasori no tuvo una respuesta. Me observó boquiabierto por un minuto más y luego volvió la mirada hacia atrás y salió corriendo.

—Lo siento —le dije en voz muy baja a Neji, quien seguía sentado allí—. No era mi intención hacer eso en frente de ti. Me pone tan enojada. —Miré a Neji, que no tenía idea de qué hacer o decir en el momento y sonreí—. Gracias de nuevo por lo de anoche —le dije—. Gracias por entenderme.

Un sentimiento de gratitud se apoderó de mí en ese momento con tanta fuerza que me incliné y besé a Neji sin pensarlo. Podía sentir cómo estaba sorprendido, pero rápidamente lo superó y me devolvió el beso como si estuviera más que feliz de hacerlo.

Cuando me alejé, Neji me observó con una de esas miradas suyas que parecen penetrar hasta el final de mi alma. Lo que vio allí debe de haber estado bien, porque dijo—: Yo quería hacer eso anoche, pero no estaba seguro de si tú querías que lo hiciera.

—Yo tampoco estaba segura de que tú lo quisieras —admití—. Sea lo que sea la relación que tenemos, amistad o algo más, es más intensa de lo que estoy acostumbrada. —Me sonrojé y añadí—: Es un poco abrumador.

Una breve sonrisa encendió el rostro de Neji como si supiera exactamente lo que quería decir y me dijo—: Así que...

Estaba dejando que la decisión de "nosotros" dependiera de mí, pero todavía no estaba muy segura de lo que quería.

—Así que... —le dije—. ¿Y si simplemente salimos por un tiempo y vemos qué pasa? Hinata y yo estábamos hablando de ir en una doble cita este viernes. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

El rostro de Neji se iluminó.

—Me encantaría. —Se levantó y tendió una mano hacia mí—. Ahora creo que es hora de ir a almorzar antes de que la comida se acabe.

—Buena idea —le dije—. He oído que hay lasaña hoy. Nunca se sabe. Podría ser mejor que la de la tía Ani.

Cruzar la cafetería de la mano de Neji causó un poco de revuelo.

No fue uno de esos momentos que detienen el tiempo, que alteran la vida, pero todo el mundo nos miraba por el rabillo de sus ojos y luego le susurraban a la persona a su lado. Neji parecía no darse cuenta, pero Neji es Neji. Estaba muy acostumbrado para darse cuenta.

Me arrastró hasta su mesa y ninguno de sus amigos se sorprendió al verme. Tenten y Konan me habían guardado un asiento entre ellas, pero al ver mi mano en la de Neji, Tenten se deslizó para que pudiera sentarme junto a él, por un segundo podría jurar que vi una mirada escalofriante en su rostro, pero luego negué mentalmente, hablaba de la tierna Tenten, seguramente fue una mala jugada de mi mente, si seguro eso fue. Era lo de siempre en la mesa de la lista A. Sólo que ahora me incluían.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

Blasfemias= Groserías

Una disculpa para todas aquellas a las que Neji les ha robado el corazón pero…

De nuevo repito… ESTO NO ES UN NEJISAKU! ES 100% SASUSAKU!

Jajaja una vez VUELTO a aclarar esto, les recomiendo que guarden los tomates y los dejen para una ensalada, tal y como me ha dicho mi querida dulcecito311 :)

Bueno pues ¿Qué tal? Eh aquí la conti entregada tal y como prometí el día de hoy sábado. Ok, esto ya no queda pero lo deje para que vean que mi plan era entregarlo ayer, solo que intente e intente y no me dejaba publicarlo, igual un dia despues pero aqui se los tengo.

Como muchas me dijeron que no querían que fuera Sakura a la fiesta les cumplí, pero al mismo tiempo puse lo que pudo haber pasado. Yo quería que fuera pero tienen razón, no quedaría nada con la personalidad de Sakura.

Ya luego cumpliré más peticiones ;) me han abierto muchas ideas en mi cabeza. Actualizare lo más pronto que pueda.

Muchas gracias por ir siguiendo el fic, los quiero y espero que sepan que sus reviews me hacen una loca feliz que no para de leerlos y leerlos!

**Cualquier opinión de lo que quieran que pase ya saben que es aceptada ^o^**

**.**

_**¿Seran solamente alucinaciones de Sakura hacia Tenten?**_

_**.**_

**Próximo cap: "LA PELEA"**

_**.**_

_**¿Me dejan un REVIEW?**_


	12. Cap12- La Pelea

**Cap12.- La Pelea**

.

.

.

¡Estás viva! —bromeé cuando finalmente Ino me llamó—. Pensé que el lado oscuro del mundo del rock n' roll VIP podría haberte succionado en verdad esta vez.

—Podría pasar —dijo Ino —. ¿Dónde estás?

—En la escuela. ¿Dónde estás?

—En la escuela. ¿Dónde estás más específicamente?

—En la cafetería. Ya es hora del receso, en caso de que no te dieras cuenta.

—Estoy en la cafetería y no estás… oh. —Colgó.

—¿Era Ino? —preguntó Tenten.

—Sí, creo que se está recuperando de su noche salvaje. Debería ir a encontrarla.

—Saku, no tienes que ir a ningún lado.

—Sí —dijo Konan—, puede unirse a nosotros si quieres.

—Ugh, ¿tiene que hacerlo? —gimoteó Karin—. Es tan horrible. Sin ofender Saku, pero ¿cómo puedes soportarla?

—¿Hablan de esa chica drama? —preguntó Nagato—. Me asusta.

—A mí también —admitió Mason.

—Creo que es sexy —dijo Kiba—. Oye Saku, ¿le convidas un poco a tu amigo?

—Sí, claro Kiba—dijo Mason—. Esa chica es demasiado mujer para ti. Te comería para el desayuno.

Todos soltamos una buena carcajada. Me encanta que la gente le tenga miedo a Ino. Estoy bastante segura de que a ella también le gusta.

—No te apresures para venir a encontrarme ni nada —dijo Ino apareciendo por encima de mi hombro.

—Iba en camino —dije, todavía riendo un poco. Palpé el lugar junto a mí de donde Tenten se había alejado—. Toma asiento.

Cuando no se sentó miré detrás de mí. Observaba a mi nuevo grupo de amigos y por una vez no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción en esa cara tan dramática suya. —O puedo ir contigo —le sugerí en su lugar.

Tenten e Neji intentaron decirle a Ino que era bienvenida a quedarse, pero estaba segura que ella quería preguntarme sobre mi elección de asiento el día de hoy y no podía hacerlo exactamente delante de todos. —Está bien —dije poniéndome de pie—. Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos. Los veo más tarde, chicos.

Antes de que pudiera irme, Neji atrapó mi mano. —¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa hoy?

—¿En la moto? —Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho ante el pensamiento de ir detrás de él y sujetarme fuertemente todo el camino a casa.

Neji se rió y dijo—: Sé más aventurera, Saku. Eres buena en eso.

—Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera.

—Te veo en tu casillero.

—Está bien.

Ino tuvo la decencia de esperar a que estuviéramos fuera de la cafetería antes de hacer que me detuviera abruptamente.

—Está bien, suelta ya el drama. Me estoy muriendo. Casi no pude disfrutar de la fiesta anoche porque me quedé pensando en ti. ¿Qué pasa? Obviamente las cosas iban bien. Pero, ¿cuán bien? ¿Ustedes están juntos o qué? No podía saberlo. Pero va totalmente encaminado a eso, ¿verdad? ¡Demonios chica, no puedo creer que estés almorzando con Tenten e irás a casa en la motocicleta de Neji Hyuga!

No pude evitarlo y estallé en risas. No sé cómo logró contenerse antes. —No, tú primero —insistí cuando mi risa se había calmado—. Me siento mal por no haber querido salir contigo y Sai. Quiero decir, sabes que no me importa la escena de la fiesta y especialmente con Sasuke y todo, pero aún así, Sai es importante para ti. Debí haber ido contigo anoche, por lo tanto, lo siento y ahora quiero saber todo sobre ella. ¿Hubo alguna gente famosa allí? ¿Cuántas citas trajo Sasuke?

El rostro de Ino se iluminó y exclamó—: ¡Esa es la S que conozco y amo! De acuerdo, en primer lugar, Jimmy Eat World estaba allí, que es más impresionante de lo que te puedo decir y en segundo lugar Sasuke no llevo ninguna cita.

—¿En serio? —Odiaba que esta noticia me interesara y odiaba la forma en que Ino había levantado una ceja cuando lo hizo.

—Nop, no llevó a nadie. En realidad no lo vi en casi dos horas desde que empezó la fiesta, sí que le gusta darse a desear a ese chico pero, cuando por fin apareció se veía algo distante, no hable mucho con el así que no se la razón —dijo—. Pero al parecer no le duro mucho lo resentido porque bailó y besó a casi todas las chicas allí y luego se llevó a casa a la novia de algún otro tipo.

—Genial.

—No te preocupes, S. Igual preguntó por ti.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué dijo?

Ino pareció preocupada por un segundo, o tal vez culpable y luego cambió el tema. Lo que Sasuke dijo acerca de mí no era exactamente un cumplido. Oh, bueno. Fue probablemente lo mejor.

—No importa lo que dijo Sasuke. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que has sido una pésima mejor amiga últimamente, y que me debes una por no venir conmigo a la fiesta de anoche?

—No es exactamente lo que dije, pero ¿sí? —le pregunté con recelo.

—Bueno... —Crispó la cara. Lo que sea que fuera, iba a ser malo.

—Escúpelo ya.

—Tralse está filmando un video musical el viernes para "Verdadera Lástima". Quería preguntarte si te gustaría estar en él.

—¿Disculpa?

—Saku, es _tu _canción. Sasuke la escribió para _ti_. Ahora que has estado en las noticias, pensaron que sería genial que la Virgen Saku de verdad estuviera en el video. Incluso su manager piensa que sería una buena idea.

—Definitivamente no es una buena idea.

—Piensa en la publicidad que obtendrás. Estás a punto de lanzar tu línea de joyería y quieren que uses tu collar en el video.

—Probablemente _sólo _mi collar. Ino esa canción es acerca de él queriendo que le dé mi virginidad.

—¡Ya sé! Es perfecto. El mujeriego deseando a la virgen. Es delicioso.

—También es algo que no va a pasar.

—Pero S…

—Nada de peros. Mi respuesta es no. No sólo no, _absolutamente _no. De alguna manera, sería como dejar que Sasuke ganara.

Ino suspiró y esperaba que luchara más, pero en cambio sonrió.

—Yo les dije que nunca aceptarías. Prometí que preguntaría, pero les dije que no lo harías.

—Y por eso te amo, Ino.

—Aún no me ames.

—Esto no puede ser bueno.

—Bien, les dije que nunca irías en un millón de años, Sai dijo que si no ibas entonces debería hacerlo yo. Esta mañana fui a conocer al tipo que está dirigiendo el video e hice una audición para él. Dijo que el papel es mío si lo quiero, pero le dije que tenía que consultarlo primero contigo.

Ino intentaba mantener una cara de póker, pero sostenía su aliento: rezando para que yo no me enojara. No lo estaba. A pesar de que era para el video musical de Sasuke, no estaba nada más que emocionada.

—¡Ino, eso es genial!

—¿En serio?

—¡Por supuesto! Todo lo que siempre has querido es ser actriz. Estar en un video musical tiene que ser un paso en la dirección correcta, ¿no es así?

—¡Exactamente! —Lanzó un soplo gigante de alivio—. Podría dar un paso en la puerta a otras audiciones. Tal vez incluso ayudarme a conseguir un agente. —Se controló a sí misma y dijo—: Así que, ¿no te importa si lo hago?

—Por supuesto que no. Me alegro por ti. Además, si lo haces, entonces yo no tengo que hacerlo, ¿cierto?

—Cierto. Entonces ¿quieres venir a vernos filmarlo el viernes? Será hasta las 4 p.m. por lo que ni siquiera tienes que faltar a la escuela.

Ahora es mi turno de dudar. —Um —dije, encogiéndome—. Sabes que me gustaría, Ino.

—¿Pero?

—Como que ya he hecho planes.

—¿Qué planes? ¿Has hecho planes sin mí?

—Lo siento. Sólo como que sucedió. Estaba diciéndole a Hinata esta mañana sobre cómo Neji quería salir pero estaba un poco nerviosa de ir, así que Hinata sugirió una cita doble.

Sabía que Ino había estado celosa de cuánto tiempo había estado pasando con Hinata últimamente, pero sinceramente no esperaba que estuviera tan herida como lo estaba. Ni siquiera se enojó. No dijo algo cáustico o me gritó ni nada. Su rostro simplemente bajó un poco y preguntó—: ¿Cambiaste a tu drama de Neji por Hinata?

Nunca había visto a Ino responder a cualquier cosa con calma. Me sentí terrible, pero no podía retroceder y disculparme por no hacer nada mal. Hinata era mi amiga ahora, y Tenten también. Ino iba a tener que aprender a compartir.

—No estabas aquí o contestabas el teléfono. Hinata preguntó, así que le dije —expliqué con un encogimiento de hombros. Luego intenté cambiar de tema lo antes posible—: Si te hace sentir mejor, insulté a Sasori y besé a Neji.

—¿En serio?

Sonrió brillantemente. Creo que era la primera vez que intentaba utilizar sus habilidades de actuación para engañarme a _mí_. Es buena, pero no lo suficiente. La sonrisa era falsa.

—¿Todavía vienes conmigo al lanzamiento el sábado? —le pregunté. Medio esperando que compusiera una excusa para librarse de mí.

—Por supuesto que voy a estar allí. Tengo que ir a la oficina ahora. Mi mamá me escribió una nota para faltar mañana a la escuela.

—De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos en séptima hora. Ino se fue y arrastré mis pies hasta mi siguiente clase. Las cosas estaban raras entre nosotras. Peleamos y nos reconciliamos como cualquier otro día, pero esta vez fue diferente. Estábamos peleando pero no lo estábamos. Ino era mi mejor amiga desde siempre. Odiaba estar en desacuerdo con ella, pero el problema era que ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué nos peleamos en este momento, o cómo solucionarlo.

.

**~Q~**

.

Sábado por la noche y el lanzamiento de la joyería Virgen llegó demasiado rápido. Había un millón de cosas que tenía que hacer y de repente, me encontraba de alguna manera en la oficina trasera de la joyería de Chiyo, esperando por la multitud reunida fuera en la parte del frente. El término "oficina" era generoso. Era más como un armario de suministros con un escritorio, pero era tranquilo y estaba vacío de todas las personas excepto Chiyo y yo, por lo que era un santuario por el momento.

—Creo que nunca he estado más nerviosa en mi vida — murmuré—. Hay tanta gente aquí.

Todo el mundo había aparecido. Los señores Cartwirght y Jackson de C&J Joyas, Shizune y Tsunade de la Fundación "No Todos lo Están Haciendo", mis padres, todo el cuerpo estudiantil de la Escuela Konoha, una gran cantidad de reporteros que habían sido invitados por algún equipo contratado de publicidad de C&J Joyas, y finalmente Tralse estaba aquí.

Tralse estaba programado para ser el entretenimiento de la noche sin importar lo mucho que había protestado por la idea. Tanto las personas de C&J Joyas así como las personas de Tralse dijeron que sería una buena idea. Debieron haber tenido razón, porque incluso CNN estaba aquí. Íbamos a hacer noticia esta noche.

—Todo esto por una humilde estudiante de preparatoria, una causa y un collar, una pulsera y un par de pendientes.

—Vamos, querida, es emocionante —dijo Chiyo—. Todos aman ver a jóvenes haciendo cosas extraordinarias.

—Pero no hice nada extraordinario. Es sólo una cadena con una V en ella. Sólo conseguí el trato porque Sasuke Uchiha escribió una odiosa canción.

—¡Tonterías! Tú misma eres extraordinaria. Toda esa gente ahí afuera está aquí para apoyarte porque pueden ver cuán especial eres al defender algo que crees.

—Pero Chiyo, no soy especial. Estoy aterrorizada. No quise que nada de esto pasara. No creo que pueda hacerlo. No puedo salir por ahí.

—Estaré ahí contigo, también tus padres y todos tus amigos. De hecho, creo que vi a un joven muy guapo esperándote allá afuera.

Chiyo arqueó una ceja hacia mí, causando que mis mejillas se volvieran rosa brillante. —¿Y? —preguntó.

Sonreí ante la idea de Chiyo queriendo cotillear sobre "el guapo joven" conmigo. Era una distracción bienvenida, así que le dije sobre Neji y acerca de nuestra cita de anoche. La noche había ido bien y estaba bastante segura que Neji y yo éramos oficialmente noticia ahora, incluso si no habíamos salido a decirlo.

La semana había pasado rápido, las charlas con Ino se habían reducido, puesto a su ocupado plan para el video, me acerque mas a Hinata, Tenten y Konan, con Neji todo iba bien supongo. Lo único que me hacía sentir algo incomoda era Tenten que a pesar de que siempre me trata bien, sentía que hay algo importante que quiere decirme y no lo hace.

Hablar con Chiyo no era tan bueno como dejar caerle los detalles a Ino, pero las cosas aún estaban extrañas entre nosotras y habíamos estado tan ocupadas —ella con la filmación del video y yo con el lanzamiento— que aún no habíamos hablado. Prometió que vendría esta noche con Sai, pero todavía no la había visto. Incomodidad o no, tenía la esperanza de que estuviera ahí esperándome. No creía que pudiera pasar esta noche sin ella.

Después de unos minutos, alguien golpeó la puerta de la oficina, y Chiyo me condujo afuera. Dejé escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio cuando Neji estaba ahí esperándome. Lucía tan increíble con el traje que llevaba para la noche que, brevemente, jugué con la idea de asistir a la escuela dominical con él. Apreté su mano que me esperaba, y cuando sintió que temblaba, me empujó a sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sólo nerviosa.

Me miró a los ojos. —Estarás genial —dijo, y luego me dio un beso rápido.

Supuse que entonces ya era oficial. Si Neji me besaba frente a todos, incluyendo mis padres, eso tenía que significar que era mi novio.

Lo pensé rápidamente y decidí que estaba bien con eso.

No quería pensar en si Sasuke me estaría viendo o si habría sentido algo al verme, realmente me había quedado claro que no era nada para el con lo que me dijo Ino el otro día. Al menos no estaba con Karin como yo había imaginado. Suspire pesadamente, ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para pensar en esas tonterías.

Cuando Neji se apartó y sonrió tentativamente, le sonreí y tomé su mano. Tampoco tenía la intención de dejarlo ir toda la noche. —Está bien —dije, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro—. Hagámoslo.

Con una sonrisa, Neji me llevó hacia la multitud.

El evento tuvo lugar en el área principal del frecuente centro comercial que usualmente era reservado para búsquedas de talentos y Santa Claus. Esta noche, se estableció con un escenario para que Tralse tocara y habían traído seguridad extra para controlar las multitudes. El centro comercial estaba abierto al público, pero debías tener un pase especial para ser admitido en la joyería Chiyo, la cual era una especie de base de operaciones para la noche.

La primera parte fue sólo conocer y saludar. Mientras Tralse sonaba al fondo, la gente se mezclaba y me hicieron todo tipo de preguntas. No podía entenderlo, pero parecía que todos querían conocer a Saku la Virgen. Incluso el alcalde estaba ahí y me dijo que había sido nominada para algún premio adolescente "Hazlo Mejor". Fue alucinante. Entonces, llegó el momento de la inauguración de la nueva línea de joyería Virgen. Toda la prensa se reunió para escuchar los discursos; el mío, el del señor Cartwirght y el señor Jackson y, a pesar de que ya había dado el dinero que había ganado en el festival para Tsunade, alguien tenía uno de esos gigantes cheques impresos e hicieron un espectáculo de mí entregándoselo a Tsunade.

Después de eso, fue la conferencia de prensa. Esa fue la parte que más había estado temiendo, pero resultó no ser tan malo. Más cámaras, más personas mirándome, pero la mayoría de las preguntas las había estado respondiendo desde que esta locura comenzó.

Todo iba bien hasta que una reportera de una revista de chismes sobre celebridades trajo a colación el inevitable tema de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Me di cuenta que Tralse está aquí esta noche —dijo, con una sonrisa ridículamente engreída—. ¿Significa eso que los rumores de tu enemistad con Sasuke Uchiha son exagerados?

—¿Enemistad? —repetí, un poco incrédula.

No pude contenerme de mirar hacia Sasuke. Encontró mis ojos y sonrió con una sonrisa diez veces más engreída que la que tenía la reportera. Quería golpearlo fuera de su cara. Veríamos qué tan engreído se sentía en un minuto.

—No estoy muy segura de lo que está hablando —dije, regresando mi atención a la reportera—. Estoy muy agradecida con Sasuke. Nadie ha ayudado a difundir la palabra sobre V es por Virgen y el desafío de la abstinencia más que él cuando escribió esa canción. Sin ello, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí esta noche. Ahora, Tralse estará presentando el collar Virgen en su próximo video. Será una maravillosa publicidad. De hecho, se podría decir que Sasuke Uchiha es el mayor defensor de V es por Virgen. —Entonces, hice un momento para girar hacia Sasuke, con una sonrisa tan angelical que estaba al borde de la maldad—. De verdad, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente.

Cada ojo en la habitación ahora estaba en Sasuke. Su sonrisa nunca vaciló, pero pude ver algo en sus ojos cuando me miró fijamente. Sorpresa, enojo, diversión, no podía decirlo, pero definitivamente algo había ahí. Algo que me hizo preguntarme si había cometido un enorme error al incitarlo de esa manera.

Sasuke miró hacia el mar de curiosos espectadores y entonces, sin una palabra, se abrió camino hasta el podio en donde estaba parada. Mi corazón se aceleró mientras se acercaba. Tenía ese brillo en los ojos de nuevo—el animal que me había acorralado de la escuela un par de semanas atrás.

Se detuvo a centímetros de mí, irradiando suficiente testosterona que las personas observándonos podían verla rodando en ondas fuera de él. Me preparé, tratando de emparejar su confianza.

Pasó sus dedos sobre mi collar. El calor se apoderó de mí cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con mi piel. —Es una terrible pena — dijo, ganando algunas risas de la audiencia. Miró a la multitud de personas tomando nuestra imagen y luego esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. En realidad, hay una manera en la que podrías agradecerme —dijo alto y claro en el micrófono.

No me dio la oportunidad de replicar. Empujo mi cara hacia la suya y desato el infierno fuera de mí enfrente de todo el mundo, desde mi novio hasta CNN. ¡Me estaba besando!

Olvidé las cámaras. Olvidé a mis padres. Olvidé a Neji. Olvidé mi campaña. Olvidé que se suponía iba a ser un modelo a seguir.

En ese momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Sasuke.

Y en lo mucho que quería matarlo.

Lo empujé lejos de mí y le di una bofetada tan fuerte que mi mano picó. Su mejilla quedó marcada casi al instante. Me alegré de ver eso. — No _vuelvas _a hacer eso —siseé entre dientes, temblando de furia.

Sasuke sonrió, más que encantado de romper mi control. —¿Sabes por qué estás tan enojada justo ahora? —preguntó, la risa en su voz—. Porque te gustó. Me _quieres_. Te vas a cansar de esta cruzada tuya sin sentido de nada de sexo, Virgen Saku. Te vas a quebrar y me voy a reír cuando lo hagas.

—¡Eres un cerdo! —grité.

—¡Tú eres una mojigata! —disparó Sasuke de regreso.

—No me voy a _quebrar _—dije, bajando mi voz, pero todavía gruñendo. En ese momento, tomé la decisión que me había estado acosando por días—: Me uno a la Fundación "No Todos Lo Están Haciendo" como su nueva portavoz, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que cada chica en esta ciudad se una a la abstinencia, todas las chicas en el mundo, no por otra razón que asegurarme que nunca tengas sexo otra vez.

Me miró con una dura y enojada sonrisa. —Buena suerte con eso —dijo, y luego se marchó por el mar de gente, ignorando todas las preguntas que le lanzaban mientras se iba.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

¿Esperaban golpes? Pues lo lamento, esa no era la idea. Bueno pues… eh aquí **la** **conti** **entregada** lo más **rápido** posible como recompensa al intenso nejisaku que había estado saliendo. No es por nada pero me gusta que aprecien el esfuerzo que hago por tenerlas satisfechas lectoras sedientas de letras.

Creo que las malacostumbre amores míos, últimamente esperan que todas mis actualizaciones sean de al menos 20 pag de Word (como lo hago cada vez que puedo), lo lamento pero no siempre será así, cuando pueda claro que los consentiré y lo saben.

Ya muchos de ustedes tendrán conjeturas hechas de que es lo que va a pasar, así que no les diré nada, pero ¡¿Qué tal el **BESO **de **Sakura** con **Sasuke**?! De alguna forma tenía que arreglar lo del beso con neji y que mejor que uno con Sasuke, aunque no fue la cosa más romántica del mundo (lo admito).

Decidí no escribir a detalle la cita doble porque ya era mucho entre estos dos por el momento.

Que tal, Sakura está empezando a tener leves diferencias con su inseparable amiga Ino. Y **NO **se preocupen, mí querida Tenten no será la villana ni nada por el estilo, me cae muy bien como para ponerla así.

Estoy en proceso de cumplir más peticiones. No les diré cuando subiré el próximo capítulo, espero que el miércoles que Kishi saque el manga me inspire ;) Actualizare lo más pronto que pueda, saben que si les eh cumplido.

Muchas gracias por ir siguiendo el fic, (a pesar de que los enfade con algunos capítulos donde no aparezca Sasuke) los quiero y espero que sepan que sus reviews me hacen una loca feliz que no para de leerlos y leerlos! (ya lo había dicho, pero es la verdad).

**Nota:** quería escribirla porque me piden que salga más Sasuke, lo siento intento apegarme lo más que pueda a la original, y quiero aclarar que el fic es sobre la vida de Sakura, por lo que espero que entiendan que va "lenta" la cosa. Ya verán que si son pacientes les pondré un Sasuke's POV. ADEMAS les aseguro que Sasuke tendrá más protagonismo a partir de ahora.

**Cualquier opinión de lo que quieran que pase ya saben que es aceptada ^o^**

**.**

_**¿Qué beso le habrá gustado más a Sakura?**_

_**.**_

**Próximo cap: "El Despliegue Publicitario"**

_**.**_

_**¿Me dejan un REVIEW?**_


	13. Cap13- El Despliegue Publicitario

**Cap13.- El Despliegue Publicitario**

.

.

.

No sólo logré las noticias nacionales. Con nuestra increíble presentación, Sasuke y yo nos convertimos en algo global. De alguna manera, de la noche a la mañana me había vuelto más popular que una Kardashian*.

Luego de que Sasuke se marchó del escenario esa noche, Misters Catwright y Jackson cerraron la conferencia de prensa mientras Tsunade y Chiyo me llevaban de vuelta a la tienda de joyas donde me encerré a en la oficina de Chiyo hasta que mis padres pudieran llevarme a casa.

No había hablado con nadie, o chequeado mi correo electrónico, o encendido mi teléfono y me negaba a dejar que mis padres encendieran el televisor por el resto del fin de semana. Me había puesto a mí misma en reclusión total. Incluso llegué al punto de clavar una manta enorme sobre la ventana de mi habitación a pesar de las cortinas, ya que los paparazzi habían acampado en mi patio delantero con sus binoculares.

Ino fue la primera en penetrar mi fortaleza de soledad la mañana del lunes antes de la escuela. Me sorprendió que le hubiese tomado tanto tiempo. —Bueno, no lo hubiera hecho —me dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia mi habitación—. Excepto que tus padres estaban bastante determinados. Dijeron que necesitabas al menos un día.

—No hacía falta, pero me alegro de que estés aquí ahora. —Y valla que lo decía en verdad quería que el asunto raro que habíamos tenido la semana pasada se evaporara de nosotras.

—Asumo que has estado evadiendo las noticias.

—Las noticias, sí. Sasuke, no tanto.

Ino me brindó una mirada cuestionadora, pero sólo sacudió su cabeza como diciendo "Sólo espera".

Lancé mi puerta hacia atrás para que Ino pudiera ver la monstruosidad dentro. Se lo hubiera advertido, pero no había forma de que pudiera prepararla para eso.

Ino caminó dentro de mi habitación y jadeó. —¡Santo dios! ¡Debe haber quince docenas!

Estaba cerca. Había veinte docenas. Veinte docenas de las rosas más hermosas que hubiese visto ocupando cada espacio disponible de escritorio/aparador/estante/mesa de noche en mi habitación.

Doscientos cuarenta flores en total. Mi habitación se había convertido en una floristería.

Sasori me había entregado una docena de rosas de tallo largo en mi cumpleaños antes de que termináramos. Esas habían sido impresionantes. Esto era… era…

—Loco. — Ino suspiró reverentemente mientras completaba mi pensamiento.

—Creo que dejó vacía cada tienda de flores en Huntington Beach.

Ino alejó su nariz de una flor. —¿Son _todas _de Sasuke?

Suspiré cuando el rostro de Ino se iluminó. Sabía lo que pensaba. —¡S! chilló—. ¡Esto es tan increíblemente romántico! ¿Cómo puedes aún estar enojada con él?

Le alcancé la tarjeta que había llegado con el cargamento de rosas. La leyó en voz alta. —Sai dijo que debía disculparme, así que aquí va… Lamento que estás enojada conmigo. Con amor, Sasuke. PD: No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que me devolviste el beso.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó Ino automáticamente.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Devolverle el beso.

—No —dije.

Ino cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y esperó por la verdad.

—¡No! —insistí. Aun así alzó una ceja—. No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez. ¡Fui emboscada! ¡Fue un reflejo! —era verdad, no sabía muy bien que era lo que había pasado, simplemente me había dejado llevar y al recuperar el sentido fue que logre golpearlo.

—Seguro —dijo Ino con una sonrisa astuta que no apreciaba—. Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Fue tan ardiente como pareció? —Me alcanzó un montón de tabloides de su mochila—. Porque lucía como si ustedes estuvieran en llamas.

Tal vez. Pero incluso si lo estábamos, nunca lo iba a admitir. Ni a mí misma. Ni a Ino. Y definitivamente, ni a Sasuke.

Me cerní a través del montón de revistas en mi mano. Todas tenían mi historia en la portada. La mayoría mostraban a Sasuke besándome, pero una tenía una foto de mí dándole una bofetada. Era una buena toma, muy humillante para Sasuke. Mis labios se curvaron, y Ino rió. —Esa es mi favorita, también.

—Creo que haré que la encuadren.

Ino quebró mi humor oscuro y pasamos el siguiente rato leyendo tabloides y revistas.

—Solo dime, ¿ya hablaste con Neji sobre esto? —soltó de la nada logrando que un escalofrió rápido pasara en mi espalda.

—La verdad… no y no tengo ni idea de que decirle, siento que pedir perdón no es lo que tengo que hacer — Ino me miro en negativa— ¿Qué? Es verdad, YO no fui quien inicio el beso, además creo que deje claro que no lo quería.

—Una cosa es lo que dices y otra cosa lo que vieron todos.

— ¿a qué te refieres? —pregunte con mala espina

—Pues tal como se ven a la hora del beso —me volvió a señalar las fotos— no creo que puedas convencerlo tan fácilmente.

Me quede pensando en lo que me dijo, ¿tan necesitada me había visto a la hora del beso? Tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas, la plática con Neji se acercaba y si de algo estaba segura era que quería seguir con él. Cuando tuvimos que ir a la escuela, todavía había un puñado de paparazzi en mi jardín delantero.

Comenzaron a filmar y tomar fotos en el segundo que estuvimos fuera, gritando preguntas que me rehusé a contestar.

Ino me detuvo cerca de su auto y me forzó a enfrentar a mi público. Bloqueaban su camino de la entrada de autos. —Sólo sonríe — susurró.

Forcé una sonrisa por su bien, y gritó—: De acuerdo. Tomen sus estúpidas fotos y salgan de nuestro camino. No tengo ningún reparo en pasar por encima de alguien que nos haga llegar tarde a la escuela. No voy a recibir castigo gracias a ustedes.

Los reporteros rieron y continuaron sacando sus fotos, pero bordearon el auto para que pudiéramos salir.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo? —le pregunté mientras nos alejábamos—. Muchas gracias por ser mi mejor amiga. De verdad no sobreviviría a esto sin ti.

Intentaba romper la tensión entre nosotras que mi amistad con Hinata había causado. Ino lo notaba y aunque no me había perdonado del todo, me brindó una sonrisa de mala gana y dijo—: Eres mi chica, S. Lo sabes.

Lo sabía. Estaba tan agradecida por eso de lo que ella jamás sabría cuando cumplía el rol de mi perro guardián toda la semana.

Al llegar a la escuela Neji me esperaba en la puerta, apenas me pude despedir de Ino cuando sentí su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Volteé a verlo y me encontré con una mirada muy diferente a las que solía darme siempre. Solté un suspiro y camine hacia él.

—No pensaba verte aquí tan tarde —hable, mientras me preparaba mentalmente para la plática que se avecinaba— ya empezaron las clases.

—Tenemos que hablar —soltó en voz grave.

Lo seguí hasta las bancas que estaban en el patio trasero, donde estaba desierto debido a que todos ya se encontraban en sus aulas. Cuando me senté a su lado me di cuenta que se tensaba.

—Creo que sabes perfectamente de lo que quiero hablarte —su voz no tenía tono alguno.

—Se… que no me vas a creer pero… —mi voz temblaba, me temía lo que se acercaba, Neji nunca habla estado así de frío conmigo.

—Lo sé —me corto— sé que no era tu intención, estoy molesto con Sasuke y conmigo… yo fui el que debió golpearlo.

No sabía que contestar, de todos los escenarios que me pude imaginar este estaba por mucho lejos de alguno de ellos. Me puse a pensar, la verdad me había ahorrado mucho en la plática, o tal vez Ino había exagerado con lo que decía.

—En verdad, Neji lo siento —me disculpe, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

El solamente se me quedo mirando, por lo que supuse que quería más que una simple disculpa.

—Cuando empecé a hablar en la rueda de prensa nunca me imaginé que eso sucedería, simplemente quise molestarlo con el tema, no pensé que reaccionara así, Neji… lo lamento tanto —una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, realmente sentía lo que le decía, él se había portado maravillosamente conmigo y no merecía lo que paso.

—Solo quiero que prometas no buscar más a Sasuke

—Creo, estas muy equivocado —conteste rápidamente— yo nunca lo eh buscado, pero te lo prometeré si eso te hace sentir mejor, quiero que no nos afecte más lo que paso.

Todavía no estaba muy segura si mis sentimientos hacia Neji eran profundos en el sentido romántico o en amistoso, pero estaba segura que le daría el mismo apoyo que él me daba y eso no incluía destruirle el corazón por culpa de Sasuke.

—No te sorprendas si lo trato apáticamente —se quedó pensando unos momentos— él te volverá a buscar, estoy seguro…

Iba a negarle cuando me hizo una seña para que no lo interrumpiera.

—Está bien, no tienes que decir nada, es seguro que eso pase, tu mejor amiga es novia de su compañero, además, con todo lo que ha pasado todo el mundo lo relaciona con tu campaña de "V es de Virgen". —Paro un momento— Quiero que estemos bien Saku y sé que tú quieres lo mismo.

Nos miramos unos segundos y me dio un casto beso en los labios, dejándome en claro que intentaría pasar lo que sucedió y mirar hacia adelante, mientras que yo no sabía si quería olvidar.

.

**~Q~**

.

No sabía quién era más molesto, si los paparazzi o los estudiantes

de la Secundaria Konoha. Todo lo que quería era un momento de paz y nunca parecía poder obtenerlo. Incluso los profesores me llevaban a un lado para conversar cuando me veían en los corredores. Profesores que nunca habían sido _mis _profesores.

Para el viernes las cosas habían comenzado a calmarse. Había caído en una pequeña rutina con mi nueva vida que constaba de nuevos amigos, nuevo novio y mi propia molesta bandada de groupies.

Ino continuaba llevándome a la escuela, pero Hinata había comenzado a llevarme a casa porque teníamos que pasar algo de tiempo juntas todas las tardes para tratar de ponernos al día con las cosas del sitio web.

Ino había rechazado mi propuesta de quedarse y trabajar con nosotras, pero al menos me las había arreglado para convencerla de unirse a la mesa de la Lista A en el almuerzo. Todavía quería seguir sentándose de la misma forma, sólo nosotras dos, como siempre lo habíamos hecho, pero ambas nos dimos cuenta de que era mejor sentarse con Tenten y su grupo.

La escuela parecía aceptar mi cambio de popularidad y desde que los integrantes de la Lista A eran más intocables que nunca, cuando me sentaba con ellos, groupies tenían demasiado miedo para acercarse.

Además, Kiba y Mason eran lo suficientemente entretenidos para no ser el tema principal entre ellos. Eran simplemente mis amigos ahora. Como lo era Hinata, y como Ino lo había sido siempre.

Tenten me trataba bien, aunque la sentía algo lejana, es decir, nunca fuimos amigas muy cercanas, pero pensé que estábamos en camino de serlo.

.

**~Q~**

.

El almuerzo había comenzado a sentirse como el único momento del día que se sentía normal. Se convertía en mi santuario. Nunca imaginé que Sasuke Uchiha elegiría ese momento para aparecer y hacer estragos en mi vida de nuevo.

Sabía que era él cuando la cafetería estalló en un coro de gritos y chillidos.

Le tomó algo de tiempo abrirse camino entre la multitud de babeantes chicas de secundaria, pero cuando las personas se dieron cuenta de que estaba caminando en mi dirección todos le abrieron camino como el Mar Rojo, desesperados por ver qué drama crearíamos ahora Sasuke y yo.

Neji colocó un brazo alrededor de mí, lo que supuse era para marcar "territorio", en cambio Ino me había abandonado en mi momento de necesidad porque Sai había seguido a Sasuke y ella no lo había visto en toda la semana.

—¡Cariño! — lloriqueó y saltó hacia él como un perro alzado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Se besaban antes de que él pudiera responder.

Sasuke tomó el lugar de Ino a mi lado como si fuera allí donde comiera el almuerzo todos los días. Se sentó de espaldas a la mesa, apoyando sus codos sobre esta y estirando sus largas piernas en el pasillo delante de él.

Sonrió ante mi sorpresa. —¿Me extrañaste?

Una vez me recuperé de mi estado de shock, fruncí mi entrecejo.

—Si has venido a disculparte en persona, puedo asegurarte que era completamente innecesario. Recibí tus mensajes. Los doscientos cuarenta. Mi habitación tiene más rosas que la ceremonia de eliminación de The Bachelorette* ahora.

La sonrisa de Sasuke pasó de ser engreída a arrogante. — ¿Pusiste _todas _esas flores en tu habitación?

Me sonrojé. Las había puesto todas en mi habitación. Por más que odiara admitirlo, amaba las flores. Era halagador ser la victima de tan exagerado gesto. Neji me mando un apretón con la mano que me abrazaba.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes y rozó sus dedos por mis llameantes mejillas. —Luces ardiente cuando te sonrojas, Sa-ku-ra.

Aturdida por su tacto, golpeé sus dedos lejos de mí, me incliné hacia Neji en un obvio movimiento de "Estoy con él", y solté—: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke sonrió y colocó un papel sobre la mesa frente a mí. Era una lista de algún tipo y "Verdadera Lástima" estaba en la parte superior de esta. —Sólo creí que te gustaría saber que ya no soy una maravilla de un solo hit.

Así que la canción había llegado a la cima de las listas. No estaba sorprendida. —Bien por ti.

—También… —Lanzó otro papel sobre la mesa. Este lucía como algún tipo de contrato—. Acabamos de firmar un nuevo contrato discográfico. —Era tan presumido—. Parece que vas a obtener ese siguiente álbum por el que has estado suspirando, después de todo.

—Por favor, dime que este incluye una extensa gira mundial que requerirá que estés fuera por varios meses.

La sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció. Aparentemente, sabía cómo hacerlo reaccionar. —Vamos a llamarlo "_Desflore de una Virgen, un_ _tributo a Saku"_

No había forma de que en realidad llamara así a su siguiente álbum. Sólo intentaba hacerme enojar, pero me había prometido a mí misma que luego del lanzamiento, jamás dejaría que me afectara de nuevo.

—"_Desflore de una Virgen" _—dije como probando para ver como sonaría el nombre. Entonces, dibujé una brillante y alegre sonrisa—. Me gusta. Muy creativo. Sería divertido tener un tributo dedicado a mí. Gracias, Sasuke. Me siento halagada.

Todo el mundo nos había estado mirando en pasmado silencio justo hasta ese momento, pero Tenten y Konan, ambos se rieron entre dientes.

Sasuke los miró y luego se levantó de la mesa murmurando maldiciones mientras lanzaba un DVD sobre el montón de papeles. —Te traje una copia del vídeo musical, también —dijo, y luego gruñó en voz baja—: No sé para qué me molesté.

Lucía molesto. Si no hubiese sabido que había venido hasta Kioto para personalmente refregarme su éxito en la cara, me hubiese sentido mal por haber sido muy grosera con él. Aun así, su apariencia herida me detuvo de decir algo más hiriente.

—Gracias, Sasuke. No tenías que hacerlo, pero gracias. Sé que mi mamá estará ansiosa de verlo. Me preguntó por ello el otro día.

—¿Tu mamá? —preguntó Sasuke molesto—. ¿_Tú _no estás emocionada de verlo? Es _tu _canción. La escribí para _ti_.

En alguna parte, detrás de nosotros, más de una chica suspiró.

—¿Honestamente? —pregunté—. No estoy muy emocionada por ver el vídeo. La canción es lo suficientemente degradante sin las imágenes, muchas gracias.

—_¿Degradante?_

—Yo estoy emocionada por verlo —dijo Ino alegremente cuando vio lo cabreado que Sasuke se ponía.

—¡Yo también! —intervino Karin—. Saku, deberíamos juntarnos esta noche para verlo. Es decir, es el gran debut de Ino después de todo. Merece una fiesta. Mis padres me lo permitirán. Sasuke, ¡tú y Sai pueden venir también!

Cabezas se balancearon de arriba abajo a mí alrededor, incluso la de Sasuke. Pero salir de fiesta con Karin Lewis y Sasuke Uchiha, celebrando una canción que Sasuke había escrito sobre querer meterme en su cama no era como quería pasar mi viernes en la noche. —Lo siento Karin —dije rápidamente—. Neji y yo tenemos planes para esta noche.

—Y nosotros vamos con ellos —le dijo Ino a Karin, refiriéndose a ella y Sai—. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Saku, no siento perderme una fiesta en la que tú estarás.

Mientras Karin maldecía a Ino en voz baja, Sasuke se giró hacia Sai. —¿En serio vas a salir con Sakura y el tonto esta noche?

Me ericé. _—¿El tonto? _¡Está sentado aquí mismo, idiota!

Comencé a ponerme de pie pero Neji me apretó fuerte. —Sakura, está bien. Sólo ignóralo.

Sai se encogió de hombros ante su compañero de banda. —Es la mejor amiga de mi chica. Debo mantener a la mujer feliz.

El rostro de Ino se iluminó. —Sí, debes hacerlo —arrulló ella y besó a Sai de nuevo—. No te preocupes. Te gustará Neji. Es un tierno total, como tú.

Sasuke había estado sosteniendo un último papel en su mano, pero fuera lo que fuese, se había arrugado cuando sus manos se cerraron en puños. Luego, encontró su camino al bote de basura cuando Sasuke se precipitó fuera de la cafetería.

Toda la escuela lo vio marcharse, las chicas con miradas mixtas entre adoración por Sasuke e incredulidad hacia mí. Aparentemente, ninguna chica en el mundo podía entender cómo podía seguir desechando a Sasuke.

Detrás de mí, Sai suspiró. —Parece que estoy en control de daños. Te veo esta noche, cariño. —Se desenredó de Ino y asintió hacia Neji y yo—. ¿Mel's on Sunset?

Miré a Neji y él asintió. —Estaremos allí a las seis.

Para el momento en que la escuela terminó, la noticia de la visita de Sasuke estaba en todos los medios y los paparazzi estaban de vuelta a toda marcha. Mis compañeros de clases felices con cámaras en sus teléfonos no tuvieron remordimiento moral al venderme a los medios.

Las cosas enloquecieron tanto que tuvimos que cambiar nuestros planes de vena porque se había repartido el rumor de que estaríamos en Mel's, y una muchedumbre de ambos, paparazzi y fanáticos de Trasle se habían reunido fuera esperando captar el siguiente episodio de Sasuke Uchiha y Saku la Virgen. Terminamos en Jerry's Deli, pero aun así el rumor volvió a repartirse y un pequeño grupo comenzó a reunirse fuera de la ventana en la que nos encontrábamos sentados.

De vez en cuando alguien gritaba un _"¡Te amo, Sai!" _y él respondería educadamente con un asentimiento. Luego, como si recordándole a sus fanáticos de que estaba ocupado, acercaría a Ino y la besaría en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Por mucho que odie decir algo bueno de un músico, era dulce que Sai se asegurara de que Ino supiera que ella era más importante que sus fanáticos para él.

Los fanáticos de Sai amaban a Ino, también. Cada vez que él la tocaba, había más chillidos y gritos de _"¡"Tan lindos juntos!" _y _"¡Pareja perfecta!" _Notaba que eso hacía feliz a Ino. Si ninguna otra cosa buena podía salir de este lío con Trasle, al menos mi mejor amiga había encontrado el amor.

Fruncí mi ceño ante cierta entusiasta fanática y suspiré en dirección a Ino. —Quieren tener sus bebés —dije, señalando a Sai—. Pero él sólo tiene ojos para ti y aun así ellas te aman por eso. ¿Cómo funciona eso?

Sai rió. —La aman porque yo la amo.

Esto me hizo fruncir aún más mi ceño. —¿Así que me odian porque Sasuke me odia?

—Sasuke no te odia.

Sai lo dijo con tanta simplicidad que era difícil no creerle.

Cuando levantó la mirada y me vio esperando una explicación, dejó su tenedor y me observó fijamente. —Sasuke no te odia —insistió—. Siente por ti lo opuesto al odio. Es por eso que sus fanáticos están enojados contigo.

—No te estoy siguiendo.

—Cómo con Ino y conmigo, los fanáticos de Sasuke quieren que sea feliz y tú lo único que haces es hacerlo enojar.

—Bueno, si eso es todo lo que hago, quizás debería captar la indirecta, e ir y encontrar una chica que lo haga feliz.

—Ah —suspiró Sai—. Ves, ahora ese es el problema. Ha encontrado la chica que lo hace feliz.

Esperé, y entonces parpadeé cuando me di cuenta de lo que había querido decir. _—¿Yo? _—pregunté con incredulidad—. Eso es imposible. Apenas me conoce.

Los labios de Sai se ensancharon en una sonrisa burlona. —Le causaste cierta impresión la primera vez que te conocimos.

A mi lado, Neji se rió. Él no estaba tan a favor sobre las muestras de afecto en público como Sai e Ino, así que me sorprendí cuando me trajo con seguridad hacia él y me emocioné cuando me dio un pequeño beso en mis labios. —Tú sí que causas primeras impresiones —bromeó.

Sai asintió. —Sasuke puede que no conozca tus gustos o lo que no te gusta y esas cosas, pero es fácil de ver la clase de persona que eres y es eso a lo que se siente atraído Sasuke. Ustedes se parecen mucho, ¿sabes?

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Ino.

—Sakura y Sasuke.

—Disculpa. _No _soy un mujeriego ególatra.

—Pero eres segura de ti misma y centrada. Cuando fueron al club, no sólo lo encaraste, le dijiste cosas que necesitaba oír hace mucho tiempo. Habíamos estado hablando sobre hacer un segundo álbum desde hace un año, pero siempre eran sólo conversaciones porque Sasuke no estaba interesado. Sasuke no es simplemente el escritor del grupo, es el alma detrás de Trasle. Siempre lo ha sido. Todo el mundo nos dijo que no seríamos nada como una banda, así que Sasuke lo hizo realidad para probarles que se equivocaban. Él era una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Una vez que tuvimos un éxito con estatus de platino y todo lo demás nos vino fácilmente, Sasuke dejó de intentarlo. Ya no tenía nada que probarle a nadie. No hasta que una chica virgen de dieciocho años irrumpió en su show y le dijo que nunca sería más que una maravilla fregada, sin educación y sin chicas de un solo éxito.

Mis mejillas ardieron cuando Neji se giró para mirarme con una ceja arqueada más elevada que la otra. —Lo está haciendo sonar mucho más horrible de lo que fue —dije.

Ino rió. —No, no lo está haciendo.

—No lo estoy haciendo —concordó Sai—. Sí no hubiese sido tan horrible, no habría afectado tanto a Sasuke. No había escrito una canción en dos años, pero desde la noche en que te conoció ha escrito lo suficiente para tres álbumes.

¿Cómo si una canción sobre mí no fuera suficiente? _—¿Tres álbumes?_

—Por lo menos —dijo Ino —. He escuchado algunas. Son buenas.

Intenté no suspirar. —Estoy segura de que lo son. No se puede negar que Sasuke tiene talento. ¿Pero por qué debo ser yo quién enciende su creatividad?

—Todo artista necesita su musa —dijo Sai—. Hoy condujo todo el camino hasta tu escuela emocionado para enseñarte todo lo que había logrado gracias a ti.

Resoplé. —Vino hasta aquí para refregármelo en el rostro.

—Aun así quiso hacértelo saber —dijo Sai con un encogimiento de hombros—. Sasuke Uchiha no hace nada para impresionar a las chicas, no tiene que hacerlo, pero condujo directamente hacia ti luego de nuestra reunión con la compañía discográfica porque quería que estuvieras orgulloso de él.

Mi mandíbula cayó floja. Sentí un pequeño aleteo en mi estómago e intenté empujarlo todo el camino hacia abajo. Me sentía horrible por la forma en que lo había tratado cuando llegó.

—Todo el contrato discográfico es gracias a ti —siguió Sai—. Luego de aquel lanzamiento tuyo la otra noche, Sasuke marchó hasta la oficina de nuestro sello discográfico y demandó grabar un segundo álbum. Continuaba murmurando cosas sobre ti, diciendo que iba a grabar un álbum tan ardiente que tratar de resistirte a él se convertiría en algo doloroso para ti.

Casi me atraganté con la comida en mi boca. —Él, _¿qué?_

Sai sonrió entre dientes. —Enfréntalo, Virgen Saku, inspiras al hombre.

Neji me apretó orgulloso de nuevo. —¿Ves? Si puedes inspirar a Sasuke Uchiha, entonces puedes inspirar a todo el mundo. Vas a ser una increíble portavoz.

Sonreí por eso. Mañana haría mi sesión de fotos para la fundación de "No Todo El Mundo Lo Está Haciendo", y luego, la semana siguiente, estaba programado que tuviera mi primera aparición en clases como portavoz. Me había estado sintiendo mal por mi discurso durante días, e Neji había sido el sistema de soporte más increíble de todos.

—Sin embargo —le dijo Neji a Sai luego de haberme dado un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Desearía que pudieras inspirar a tu compañero sobre dejar a mi novia en paz.

_Novia. _No había dicho la palabra antes. Me había dejado sintiendo todo tipo de cosas cálidas dentro de mí. Sabía que eso era lo que era ahora, pero aun así era emocionante escucharlo salir de los labios de Neji.

—Sí, lo lamento sobre eso, amigo —dijo Sai tímidamente—. Sé que no me gustaría estar sentado durante toda la cena escuchando sobre el flechazo de otro tipo con mi novia, pero Sasuke es mi amigo. Prometí hablar bien de él esta noche.

Estaba tan sonrojada que creí que moriría gracias a ello. —De acuerdo —me quejé—. Ya has hecho más que suficiente con tu labor de casamentero, así que, _por favor, _¿podemos hablar de otra cosa ahora?

Justo entonces hubo otro casual chillido y un flash de una cámara del otro lado de la ventana.

—De hecho, ¿podemos irnos ahora? Vayamos a ver una película o alguna parte donde sea agradable y oscuro, y la gente no pueda vernos.

Sai miró por la ventana y rió. —No te preocupes, Sakura. El despliegue publicitario se desgastara pronto. Dale otra semana y para entonces habrá alguna celebridad de la Lista A con un desorden alimenticio o un escandaloso divorcio. Tu vida sexual será noticia vieja.

De verdad, realmente esperaba que tuviera razón.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

*Kardashian: Se refiere a las hijas de la familia proveniente del reality show "Keeping Up With The Kardashians".

*The Bachelorette: Es un juego de citas en la cual la soltera debe elegir con una rosa a un concursante de un grupo de 25 para iniciar un romance.

Bueno eh aquí la continuación, una disculpa, este capi me costó algo de trabajo. De todo corazón espero que les gustara el capítulo.

Quiero dejar unos puntos muy importantes en claro, **ya había dicho** esto al principio de la historia:

1.- **Naruto **no me pertenece es de Kishimoto.

2.- Esta es la adaptación traducida (más específicamente) del libro "V is for Virgin" de **Kelly Oram.**

3.- Para los que han leído **TODAS** mis notas lo saben, **decidí modificar el libro para que fuera más de su agrado,** por lo que si me tomo la molestia de escribir que no pondré a Tenten de mala estoy en todo mi derecho.

En la historia original ella es una de tantos personajes, sin nada de importancia, en cambio yo eh decidido darle más protagonismo a su papel con Neji (aprovechando que me gusta la pareja) bueno, yo no soy de las que en cada capítulo está poniendo todo esto. Pero hoy tengo que hacer la excepción ya que me lo están solicitando amablemente, no me ofendo, pero antes de insinuar que me estoy plagiando la historia deberían de leer que desde el primer capítulo (en mis notas) ya estaba pensando en modificarla (ideas mías, incluidas al libro). Y como decidí **MODIFICAR EL LIBRO** eh estado pidiendo sugerencias de lo que quisiera que pasara, tomándolas en cuenta también a ustedes para que sean parte de la historia, no tome la decisión a la ligera, muchas me dejaron review de que leyeron el libro después de leer el primer capítulo de la adaptación y me especificaron que **NO** les gusto la original. Así que decidí modificarla y al mismo tiempo (como especifique en la nota del capítulo anterior) no desapegarme mucho de la historia original.

Ej.- La primer parte es la **mayoría mia,** en la historia original Sakura ni siquiera habla con Neji y por obra de magia están juntos como si nada.

Gracias por leer y disculpen las molestias, a quienes no les interesaba este parloteo, solo quería dejar TODO en claro :) (Y lo hubiera hecho en privado pero no comentaron desde su perfil).

Bueno, como ya saben… actualizare lo más pronto que pueda. (:

Muchas gracias por ir siguiendo el fic. Me encantan sus reviews.

**.**

_**¿A Neji le salió lo tonto al perdonarla asi?**_

_**.**_

**Próximo cap: "La Ruptura"**

_**.**_

_**¿REVIEW?**_


	14. Cap14- La Ruptura

**Cap14.- La Ruptura**

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron, y se volvieron meses, pero la predicción de Sai de que el despliegue publicitario se desvanecería nunca se hizo realidad. Todo fue culpa de Sasuke.

Básicamente, Sasuke estaba obsesionado con nuestra pequeña "riña" y corrió la voz sobre mí cada vez que la oportunidad se le presentó. Y, debido a la locura ocurrida en el segundo álbum de Tralse, eso fue todo el tiempo.

Originalmente, las cosas se habían calmado por un tiempo. Luego el álbum salió y Sasuke dio una entrevista en la madrugada de un show de televisión, anunciando al mundo que había dedicado el álbum a mí (y mis piernas) porque había escrito cada canción del mismo pensando en mí. Esto provocó una gran cantidad de tabloides de chismes, debido a que en el álbum había algunas canciones seriamente sucias y otras realmente enojadas, e incluso unas cuantas canciones completamente románticas.

Aparentemente lo que yo inspiraba en Sasuke Uchiha era un trastorno múltiple de personalidades.

Sasuke tenía razón, sin embargo—El álbum era caliente. Sí no hubiera sabido quien lo escribió, o de quien se trataba, me habría hecho desmayar al igual que hizo a todas las chicas en el mundo.

Se titulaba "_S es por Sexo"_. Esto era, por supuesto, mucho mejor que la original amenaza de Sasuke de Desflorar a la Virgen. Pero aun así era una indirecta personal hacia mí. No hace falta decir que los medios de comunicación hicieron un día de campo con eso.

Los Paparazzi me siguieron por todas partes, siempre queriendo un comentario sobre algo que Sasuke había dicho. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo de no alzarme a su anzuelo, pero al ver que mi mejor amiga estaba pegada a la cadera del mejor amigo de Sasuke, y éste estaba decidido a asegurarse de que nos encontráramos el uno al otro, yo no era muy buena en no echar leña al fuego. Nadie sabía cómo pulsar mi botón más que él. Cada vez que habíamos estado juntos en la misma habitación, me las arreglé para perder mi cordura y nuestras peleas eran siempre capturadas en videos.

La mitad del tiempo, debido a que me negué a leer los tabloides, yo era la última en saber todo el drama en mi vida de telenovela. El día que la acusación de Sasori golpeó los estándares fue una de esas veces.

Acababa de salir de una reunión en la oficina de administración de la escuela y trataba de hacer mi camino para almorzar mientras aún tenía tiempo para comer, cuando fui arrinconada por un grupo de chicas jóvenes que conocía vagamente del equipo de porristas JV.

—¡Allí está! —siseó una de ellas y luego todas fueron poniéndose en mi espacio personal.

—Eres una puta —gritó una chica—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Sophia?

Alcé los ojos al cielo y suspiré. —No tengo tiempo para esto hoy.

—Froté el dolor en mis sienes y me concentré en la chica quien aparentemente era la líder—. No tengo idea de quién es Sophia, y lo que Sasuke afirma que hice esta vez, es una mentira ¿está bien? ¿Todo está arreglado? Lo siento. Me encantaría quedarme y charlar pero estoy apurada.

—No creo eso, chica_. _—Una chica realmente alta de apariencia amazónica dio un paso al frente del grupo, no ocultando el hecho que quería molerme a golpes en el suelo—. ¡Sophia es mi mejor amiga y _esto_ no es una mentira!

Empujó una revista en mi cara, e instantáneamente me olvidé sobre todo lo que debía estar haciendo en ese momento.

Había aprendido como mantenerme a mí misma de derramar lágrimas, pero ahí no había manera de que pudiera ocultar mi reacción cuando vi la imagen en la cubierta de la revista. Era una foto que Ino había tomado hace unos años, de un viaje de campamento, al que habíamos ido con Sasori y unos cuantos de sus amigos.

El titulo decía:

"_Dormí con la Virgen Saku: El ex novio confesó sobre su empañado escape secreto con la no tan buena chica." _Un título más pequeño debajo de lalectura decía: _"El dios del Rock, Sasuke Uchiha, reaccionó a las impactante noticias" _y mostró una foto del, aparentemente, corazón rotode Sasuke.

Conocía bien la foto. La amé, incluso. Hasta ahora.

Sasori y yo habíamos estado nadando y nos encontrábamos tumbados para secarnos, pero teníamos frío así que nos cubrimos con una manta.

Sasori había hecho un comentario cursi sobre la necesidad de calor del cuerpo para no morir de hipotermia y me atrajo encima de él. Yo estaba riendo mientras me besaba cuando Ino tomó la foto.

Eso se convirtió en una notoria imagen entre nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos porque el traje de baño que había estado utilizando era un top sin tirantes y con la manta y el ángulo de la foto, solo podrías ver la parte más pequeña de mi traje de baño. Básicamente parecía como que Sasori y yo estábamos desnudos debajo de la manta…

No lo estábamos.

Además nunca fuimos más lejos que ese único beso en todo el viaje.

Incluso dormimos en tiendas separadas.

—Esto fue tomado hace un año —dije aturdida—. Nosotros vestíamos trajes de baño.

—¡Sí, cierto mentirosa!

—¡Eres un fraude!

—¡Falsa!

—¡Perra!

—¡Prostituta!

—¡Ladrona de novios!

Las chicas de JV comenzaron a soltar gritos de animación bastante vulgares que inventaron sólo para mí mientras me alejaba, pero no me importó. No las conocía y obviamente no me conocían. Sus insultos no fueron los que me lastimaron. Estaba molesta porque sólo tres personas tenían copias de esa foto y a fin de que los tabloides lo tuvieran, Sasori podría haberles dado la suya. Debido a que Ino y yo nos aseguramos como el infierno de no darles ninguna de las nuestras.

Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones antes de entrar a la cafetería.

Me había negado a dejar que Sasori me lastimase de nuevo, pero desde que el plan había fallado me dije a mí misma que, por lo menos, no iba a tener otra ruptura pública debido a que él había roto mi corazón.

Caminé dentro de la habitación esperando que las cosas quedaran en silencio a mi llegada, pero parecía que la palabra de este escándalo no habían salido todavía. Era lo de siempre en la cafetería de la secundaria Konoha.

Vi a mis amigos riendo de algo que Kiba decía y casi dejé escapar una lágrima. Esos chicos en esa mesa eran mi refugio. Eran mi fundación en toda esta locura. La única cosa estable con la que siempre podía contar. Los necesitaba en este momento. Especialmente a Ino.

Ella podría reírse sobre la foto apretada en mi mano y decirme que no era gran cosa y que todo volaría antes de que lo supiera, y podría creerle. Necesitaba creerle. Pero necesitaba algo más primero.

Escaneé el mar de estudiantes y me armé de valor cuando mis ojos cayeron en mi objetivo. Traté de no llamar la atención mientras me acercaba a Sasori. No quería hacer una gran escena, pero necesitaba decir algo. No podía sólo ignorarlo.

Fui detrás de Sasori y, uno por uno, sus amigos se dieron cuenta de mí y se quedaron en silencio. Él fue el último en mirar arriba.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó, sorprendido—. ¿Qué pasa?

La mandíbula de Sasori cayó abierta cuando dejé caer la revista en frente de él.

—¿Lo sabías? —pregunté. Yo quería palmearme a mí misma en la espalda por lo tranquila que sonaba—. Pienso que nadie podría incluso romper mi corazón peor que lo tú lo hiciste. Es un poco irónico que la persona que finalmente lo volviera hacer, sea la misma.

—Sakura…

—En todas las entrevistas que he dado, siempre te he defendido. Me he disculpado públicamente y he compartido la culpa por nuestro rompimiento. Le he dicho al mundo que no eras un chico malo incluso aunque me lastimaste gravemente.

Tuve que tomar una respiración profunda. Mi voz comenzaba a temblar.

—Esto podría haber arruinado todo por lo que he trabajado tan duro este año. Nunca pensé que eso mancharía mi reputación más allá de la reparación. Lo que sea que hice para merecer esto, sólo quiero que sepas que lo lograste. Duele más de lo que tú probablemente entiendas. Espero que valga la pena.

Todos en la mesa de Sasori se congelaron en shock. Todos se abrieron a mí mientras mis ojos se llenaron. Me dije a mí misma que no iba a llorar pero algunas lágrimas cayeron a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos. Traté de enjuagarlas con gracia y entonces di la espalda a mi audiencia.

Logré alejarme unos cuantos pasos antes de que Sasori llamara mi nombre. Incluso dijo "_por favor_" cuando me pidió que fuera a hablar con él. Parte de mí lo quería. Parte de mí quería saber por qué me haría algo como esto. Pero no podía hablar con él en ese momento. No podría hacerlo sin romperme, y _no _haría eso.

Ignoré a Sasori y forcé una brillante y alegre sonrisa en mi cara mientras me reunía con mis amigos. Sasori se detuvo cuando Neji me atrajo cerca y me dio un beso.

—Mi vida —dije tomando mi almuerzo de mi mochila—, es oficialmente una locura.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Tenten, mientras Neji olía una galleta de mantequilla de maní que mi mamá puso en mi almuerzo especialmente para él—. No estabas en clases recién. Iba a preguntar si podía tomar prestados tus notas de historia. Shikamaru dijo que va haber un examen sorpresa.

—Sólo tratando con la locura en que se ha convertido mi vida. — Excavé a través de mi mochila por mis notas. Encontré una botella de Excedrin y rápidamente me tomé dos para mi creciente dolor de cabeza, luego le tendí a Tenten mi libreta de apuntes de historia.

—Ooh, ¡gracias! ¿Quieres un repaso rápido antes de clase?

—No puedo —repliqué mientras escarpaba mi almuerzo tan rápido como podía—. Tengo una invitación a leer en una escuela en Kameoka esta tarde. Tengo que irme en quince… —Miré mi reloj y me corregí a mí misma—: …diez minutos antes de que me vaya.

—Amiga —dijo Kiba con el ceño fruncido—, tengo que encontrar una causa que me saque de la escuela tanto como a ti.

—Créeme, apesta mucho más de los que puedas imaginar. Aún tengo que hacer todo el trabajo. Y sólo puedo en mi tiempo libre. Es como tener toneladas y toneladas de tarea extra.

—Eso es una mierda.

—Así que, ¿podrás regresar después de la escuela? —preguntó Ino —. Tengo una audición esta noche y mi mamá está brincando por manicura y pedicura. Deberías venir. Necesitas tiempo de tranquilidad.

—Ojala pudiera —dije—. Tengo una reunión después de la escuela con Chiyo y los chicos de joyería de C&J. Mi línea Virgen está vendiendo tan bien, que la joyería C&J me ofreció ampliar la colección. Llegó a probar unas cuantas piezas originales de joyería que no están relacionadas con la cosa Virgen.

Después de un coro de felicitaciones de mis amigos, Neji deslizó su brazo alrededor de mí y me dio un beso en el cuello.

—¿Vas a estar lista a tiempo para venir a mi partido de esta noche?

Me encogí. —Lo siento. Sabes que trato de nunca perderme tus juegos, pero tengo que ir con el comité de fiesta para ver un par de posibles lugares. Voy a estar en el próximo, sin embargo. Juro mi vida en ello.

—¡Oye! —protestó Ino —. ¡No sabía que hoy elegíamos los lugares!

—Eso es porque te has perdido las últimas dos reuniones del consejo —dijo Karin alegremente—. Ya hemos formado el comité de graduación.

—No es demasiado tarde para unirse —dije rápidamente cuando la mandíbula de Ino cayó.

—Sí —dijo ella—, pero ¿quién fue elegido presidente del comité?

Si Ino no podía adivinar por la expresión de mi cara, la sonrisa satisfecha de Karin lo confirmó.

—¿Dejaste el destino de nuestro baile de graduación en las manos de _Karin_? —me gritó Ino.

—No sólo yo —dije a la defensiva—. Todo el consejo votó lo mismo. Honestamente, Ino, Karin está haciendo un gran trabajo. Ya tuvo algunas grandes ideas y necesitamos a alguien de confianza que se pueda poner en horas necesarias debido a que, Shikamaru y yo, ya estamos demasiados ocupados con otras cosas.

Ino me miró como si la hubiera traicionado. Después de que el shock se disipó, se cabreó. No tenía ganas de pelear sobre esto, así que cambié de tema.

—Entonces, de todas formas, ¿Quieren escuchar noticias más locas aún?

—¿Hay más? —preguntaron Konan y Tenten al mismo tiempo.

Asentí. —Venía tarde para el almuerzo porque estaba en la oficina del director. Algunas personas del cine vinieron a hablarme sobre opciones de los derechos cinematográficos de mi historia. Esta fue la única vez que ellos y mis padres pudieron reunirse.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo, alguien se atragantó con la comida y entonces todo el mundo en mi mesa enloqueció.

—¿Derechos cinematográficos? —preguntó Neji con un poco menos de entusiasmo que los demás presentes.

Asentí. —Parece que V es por Virgen la película podría estar llegando a una red de segunda categoría cerca de ti.

Todo el mundo, excepto Neji, se rió y me felicitó otra vez. Él todavía fruncía el ceño. —¿Realmente quieres ese tipo de atención? Tu vida está lo suficientemente agitada.

Su preocupación era tan adorable. —Lo sé —dije con un suspiro—. No me siento muy contenta pero…

—Pero dijiste que sí, ¿verdad? —interrumpió Ino. Había algo en su tono de voz; una urgencia que la delató.

—Ya sabias sobre esto —dije.

—Anoche los chicos hablaban de esto —admitió con timidez.

Apreté los dientes a su referencia de "Los chicos". Ino y Sai aún estaban asquerosamente enamorados y desde que él estaba siempre con Trasle, ella siempre andaba con ellos también. Ambos eran prácticamente familia ahora. Si no estuviera tan ocupada con mis propias cosas, me sentiría insultada de que mi mejor amiga pasara más tiempo con mi némesis que conmigo.

—¿Cómo lo sabe Tralse?

—Los mismos chicos que te llamaron a ti, lo hicieron con ellos. Querían asegurarse de que si decías que sí, podían usar el nombre de Tralse y cantar "Verdadera Lástima" en la película.

—No puedo creer supieras de esto antes que yo.

Ino sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Sobre esta cosa de la película, Sakura —comenzó Neji tímidamente—, ¿estás segura de que es algo que realmente quieres?

Rodé mis ojos. —No especialmente.

—¿Pero vas a hacerlo, cierto? —dijo Ino otra vez—. Saku, tienes que hacerlo. Esto será enorme para los chicos.

—No _tiene _que hacer nada —murmuró Neji—. Lo que es bueno para Sasuke Uchiha no necesariamente es bueno para Sakura.

—¡_Es _bueno para Saku! —dijo Ino arrogantemente—. Merece esto. Ha trabajado su trasero durante todo el año. Incluso tiene otros grupos involucrados con V es por Virgen, además de La Fundación "No Todos Lo Están Haciendo". Grupos religiosos, grupos de concientización del SIDA... Todo tipo de personas participan ahora. Ya no es sólo una campaña. Es prácticamente un _movimiento_.

—Lo sé —gruñó Neji—. Entonces, ¿por qué ella necesita una película que se va a hacer que su fama sea un problema…

—Su fama no es un problema.

—… y que su problema de _Sasuke _sea mucho peor?

—¡El Problema de Sasuke! —se burló Ino —. ¿Qué te pasa Neji? ¿Estás celoso?

—¿Celoso? —repitió Neji consternado—. ¿De _Sasuke Uchiha_?

—¡Sí! ¡De Sasuke Uchiha! O de la fama de Sakura. Ella te ha eclipsado Sr. Gran Hombre Del Campus. ¡Supéralo!

—Chicos, eso es suficiente —suspiré. Últimamente Ino e Neji habían estado en más y más desacuerdos entre ellos, porque ella siempre defendía a Sasuke y no había una persona que Neji odiara más en todo el planeta que a Sasuke.

— Ino, deja a Neji en paz. Sólo está preocupado por mí. Sasuke es un problema y tener una película sobre nosotros sólo lo animará. —Me volví a Neji y le di mi sonrisa más sincera—. Pero Ino también tiene razón. Una película sería una gran exposición. Hemos recorrido un largo camino, pero no todo el mundo es un fan de Tralse y yo todavía no he alcanzado un montón de gente más allá de sus fans. ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres en sus treinta y cuarenta miran cursis películas en la televisión? Podría estar alcanzando a un nuevo grupo demográfico. Uno importante porque son las mamás de todas las personas a las que estoy tratando de llegar.

—Esto podría no valer la pena, Sakura. Tienes límites. ¿Qué pasa si llega a ser demasiado para ti?

—Sólo porque _tú _no puedas manejarlo, no significa que S no pueda —espetó Ino.

—¡ Ino! —grité—. ¡Cállate! —Hice caso omiso de la mirada que conseguí de Ino por eso y apreté la mano de Neji—. Está bien. Ino tiene razón. No estoy deseando que llegue, pero puedo manejarlo. Esto hará mucho por la causa.

—¿Segura? —Neji no se veía feliz, pero parecía resignado.

—Estoy segura —le dije—. Está bien. Además —dije juguetonamente codeando a mi muy loca mejor amiga—, puedo escribir en el contrato que nadie más que Ino puede interpretarse a sí misma.

Ino quería permanecer enojada pero no pudo lograrlo. —¿El papel _secundario_? Por favor. Es el papel de la Virgen Saku o nada.

Karin resopló con fuerza, recordándome que había una cafetería llena de otras personas escuchando nuestra conversación. —¿Qué es tan divertido? —siseó Ino.

—La idea de tú interpretando a la fervorosa virgen. —Karin se encogió de hombros—. Irónico.

Me volví a mirar a mi mejor amiga mientras regresaba el insulto a Karin diez veces. Una vez que terminó, me miró. No podía creer que nunca antes había notado la verdad. Parecía tan obvio, mirándola fijamente en ese momento.

—No llevas tu pulsera —señalé, sin tener ni idea de que más decir. Desafortunadamente, eso fue la cosa equivocada.

El rostro de Ino se enrojeció con ira. —No la he estada usando durante _meses_, Saku.

La palabra _meses _se sentía como una bofetada en la cara. Ino había hecho el acto. Renunció a su tarjeta V. Había tenido sexo. Mi mejor amiga había realizado una de las mayores decisiones de su vida.

Hace _meses_.

Y nunca me dijo.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —pregunté tan molesta que mi voz se rompió.

—Oh, no —dijo Ino con una risa dura y enfadada—. Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Baja de tu pedestal, S.

—Que baje de mi...—Al principio no entendí a qué se refería—. Ino, ¡tuviste sexo!

No quise gritar, pero había tenido unos muy malos quince minutos y estaba molesta en tantos niveles, que ahora no sabría decir de cuál problema mis emociones venían.

—Sí, Sakura. Tengo 18 años, estoy enamorada de mi novio, hemos estado juntos durante casi siete meses ahora y tuvimos sexo. ¡Escandalosas noticias!

—Sí, pero no puedo creer que tú…

—¿Sabes qué? No todo el mundo tiene que creer en tu estúpida y pequeña cruzada. Sólo porque quieras ser la inútil mártir, no significa que el resto de nosotros tengamos que vivir la vida puritana.

—¿Inútil? —jadeé—. _¿Estúpida y pequeña cruzada_? —Estaba tan sorprendida por toda la ira reprimida que Ino desataba, que podía sentir el dolor—. Durante todo este tiempo, ¿así es como te has sentido?

Ino se encogió de hombros desafiante.

—Así que me apoyaste porque… ¿por qué? —le pregunté—. ¿Así conseguías un novio estrella de rock? ¿Un papel en un video musical? ¿Un agente? "Oh, vamos a alentar a la Virgen Sakura en su _inútil y pequeña_ _cruzada _porque cada vez Sasuke Uchiha la insulte, el álbum de mi novio pasa a platino nuevamente y yo me vuelvo más famosa" ¡Muchas gracias, Ino! Pensé que eras mi amiga. Pensé que siempre podía confiar en ti para ser honesta conmigo no importa lo que pase. Te apuesto a que tú y Sasuke se han estado riendo a mis espaldas durante meses.

—¿Sabes qué, Sakura? ¡A veces me río! Porque tu estúpida enemistad con Sasuke es _divertida_. ¡Todo el mundo se ríe de lo inútil que es tu lucha, porque la tensión sexual entre ustedes dos es de locos! ¡No sé por qué te esfuerzas tanto para negarlo! ¡Tú y Sasuke derraman más pasión en diez minutos de lo que tú con Neji en todo el tiempo que han estado juntos!

—¡Deja mis relaciones personales fuera de esto! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tuve sexo? — Ino ladró una risa incrédula— ¿Sabes a quién se le ocurrió el título para el álbum de los chicos? ¡A mí! ¡"S es por sexo" fue mi idea! Y tengo otro para ti. ¡H es por hipócrita! Predicas todo acerca de tomar decisiones por sí mismo, pero lo que realmente estás diciendo es ―Haz lo que estoy haciendo. ¡Haz _mí _elección!‖

—¡Eso no es lo que hago!

—Sí, ¡es lo que haces! ¡Estás enojada conmigo porque elegí tener sexo!

Me paré y respiré. Era mi turno para estar incrédula.

—¿Crees que por _eso _estoy molesta? Es como si ni siquiera me conocieras. Tal vez nunca lo hiciste. No estoy enojada porque tuvieras sexo con el chico que amas. ¡Estoy dolida de que tomaras un paso tan grande y ni siquiera me lo contaras! ¡Mi _mejor amiga _tomó una decisión que cambia la vida y he tenido que oírlo en la mesa del almuerzo por _Karin_!

—¿Mejores amigas? —se burló Ino amargamente—. Tal vez eso haya sido cierto a comienzos del año —dijo—. No hemos sido amigas durante meses. Apenas hemos sido amigas en absoluto. Sasuke Uchiha es más un amigo para mí ahora, de lo que tú eres.

Me encogí. Sus palabras lastimándome. Las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos y me retracté en mí misma.

—¿Cómo puedes incluso decir eso? —le pregunté. Mi voz era débil y frágil.

—Las mejores amigas hablan entre sí. Pasan tiempo juntas.

—¿Cómo podemos pasar tiempo juntas, Ino? ¡Siempre estás con Tralse! ¡Elegiste a tu novio y su estúpida banda por encima de mí!

Ino cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Ya no gritaba, pero todo su enojo seguía allí.

—¿No más de lo que tú elegiste V es por Virgen sobre mí? Eliges tu causa sobre todos nosotros, Sakura. No sólo yo, sino a todas las personas que afirmas que son tus amigos. — Ino miró alrededor de la mesa y dijo—: Levanten la mano si ustedes han sido ignorados por Sakura en la última semana. Demonios, si no han sido ignorados _hoy_.

Nadie dijo nada. No querían involucrarse en esta lucha, pero sus rostros eran sombríos.

—Ignoras a todos. Todo el tiempo. Apuesto que incluso has olvidado lo de mañana por la noche, ¿cierto?

Pensé en ello muy duro, y odiaba que tuviera razón. No tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía iba a ocurrir mañana.

—Lo sabía —escupió Ino —. ¿El concierto inaugural de Tralse por el "S es por Sexo" Tour? Les conseguí a todos increíbles asientos y pases VIP. Te lo conté hace meses. Lo escribí en tu agenda para ti.

—Y te dije hace meses que no iba a ir. Si Sasuke Uchiha iba a estar ahí, yo no iba. Esa era mi nueva regla. ¡Te dije eso!

—¡Pensé que bromeabas!

—No lo hacía. Cada vez que he cedido y salido contigo y con ellos, he terminado en un aprieto y lo odio. Cada. Único. Momento. Lo siento Ino, pero no voy al concierto. Sasuke Uchiha probablemente sólo me quiere allí así puede hacer un gran espectáculo y humillarme delante de todo el mundo con el fin de vender discos.

—No lo hará. Te lo prometo. No es ese tipo de persona. Si dejaras de juzgarlo por cinco segundos verías que es realmente muy dulce y que ustedes tienen una tonelada de cosas en común. Los chicos saben que te deben mucho de su éxito y sólo quieren decirte gracias compartiendo su gran noche contigo. Están teniendo una gran fiesta después del show para dar inicio a la gira y se supone debes ser la invitada de honor. Invité a todos tus amigos para que te sientas más cómoda. Incluso invité a _Karin _y ¡sabes que creo que es repugnante! ¿Por favor, Sakura?

En medio de todo esto pensaba que Ino estaba tan cegada por su relación con Sai que nunca veía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Estaba en negación acerca de la clase de persona que era Sasuke y la relación que él y yo compartíamos. No había forma de que Sasuke me dejara aparecer en su concierto y asistir a su fiesta y no hacer algo para que nosotros llegásemos a los tabloides de nuevo.

—Esos chicos son mis amigos —dijo Ino —. Sai es mi novio. Esta es una gran noche para ellos. Es importante para ellos, por lo que es importante para mí. Si yo te importara en lo absoluto, vendrías.

Quería apoyar a Ino, pero no podía manejar más drama. Especialmente no ahora, cuando toda esa acusación de Sasori estaba asentada en el frente y centro de cada quiosco de revistas por todo el país. Me pregunté si Ino ya lo había visto. Me pregunté si a ella siquiera le importaba.

—Lo siento, Ino. Simplemente no puedo. Y si _tú _te preocuparas por _mí _en absoluto, no me pedirías que fuera.

—Bien. —Su rostro se convirtió en piedra fría—. Entonces creo que ya no somos amigas.

Esta ruptura con Ino fue peor de lo que alguna vez fue mi ruptura con Sasori. No supe cómo pudo superarlo sin llorar. Estoy segura que yo no podría.

—Supongo que no —dije, ahogando un sollozo. Sentí los brazos de Neji rodearme y ya no pude contenerme de llorar. La mirada en su cara era desgarradora. Él sufría porque yo lo hacía y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer o decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

—Está bien —susurré y besé su mejilla—. Estaré bien. —Me puse de pie y forcé una sonrisa para todos mis aturdidos amigos, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorar sus miradas de lástima. No ayudaba que yo no pudiera dejar de llorar.

— Lo siento, chicos. Tengo que irme. Tengo que estar en Kameoka en media hora.

Nadie dijo nada cuando me levanté a excepción de Ino. —Oye, ¿Sakura? —Ahora pude oír su voz temblando así que me giré para mirarla. Sus ojos se veían brillantes. Nunca antes había visto a Ino llorar. No lágrimas reales. Eso hizo el momento infinitamente peor.

—¿Sabes por qué nunca te lo dije? —preguntó—. Porque esperaba un momento cuando sólo fuéramos tú y yo. No quería hablar con la Virgen Saku de algo tan especial. Quería contarle a Sakura Haruno, mi mejor amiga. Con el tiempo paré de contener la respiración.

Mi corazón se rompió por segunda vez ese día. —Lo siento — susurré. No era suficiente, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

¿No era la ruptura que esperaban? Bueno, la primera vez que lo leí yo tampoco, en fin este capi esta traducido intacto :)

Habrá quienes me quieran matar, pero después de la tormenta viene la calma chicos, así que esperen un poco más.

Para las que preguntaron que era el papel que tiro Sasuke, pues en la historia original no viene, pero como las quiero tanto en el siguiente lo adaptare para que salga ;)

Gracias por leer el fic, todos los reviews me animan el día, mas como hoy, ¿alguien ve el manga? Pueden creer todo lo que paso, me dio un ataque cardiaco con Kakashi, y realmente espero que Sasuke-baka no empeore las cosas.

Bueno, como ya saben… actualizare lo más pronto que pueda. (:

**Promesa:** En el sig capi si sale Sasuke!

**.**

_**¿Se arreglaran las cosas entre Ino y Sakura?**_

_**.**_

**Próximo cap: "El Escape"**

_**.**_

_**¿REVIEW?**_


	15. Cap15- El Escape

**Cap15.- El Escape**

.

.

.

—¡Por favor denle una cálida bienvenida a nuestra cara fundadora de "No Todo El Mundo Lo Está Haciendo", Virgen Saku!

Esa era la típica introducción dada por la directora de la escuela. Había estado esperándola, pero lo que no había imaginado era la respuesta de los estudiantes esperando por mi presentación.

Usualmente era recibida con aplausos corteses, leves risas, el ocasional silbido y los inevitables gritos de: "¡AMO A SASUKE!". Hoy fui bombardeada con abucheos e insultos profanos.

Los estudiantes de la escuela secundaria en Kameoka eran obviamente más rápidos con sus chismes de famosos que mis propios compañeros.

La directora lucía mortificada e hizo su mejor intento para calmar a la multitud con amenazas de detención y cuando eso no funcionó, de suspensión.

Quería meterme debajo del podio en frente de mí y esconderme ahí, hasta que la pesadilla termine, pero sabía que no podía huir de éste problema. Era demasiado grande. Iba seguirme a todos lados, posiblemente por el resto de mi vida y evitarlo no iba a hacer que desaparezca.

Así que, aunque era lo último que quería hacer, sonreí a la directora y hablé tan claramente como pude con mi voz temblorosa por el micrófono.

—Supongo que ustedes chicos vieron los diarios de hoy.

Esperé a que termine otra ronda de abucheos. Había muchos gritos, tanto curiosos como enojados, siendo arrojados hacia mí y consiguieron entumecerme por todas partes. La directora trató de sacarme fuera del escenario, pero dos simples palabras atraparon mi atención.

Alguien en la audiencia gritó—: ¿Es verdad?

—Por supuesto que no es verdad —murmuré aturdida—. Esa foto fue tomada hace un año atrás y usábamos trajes de baño en la misma. Puedo probarlo si quiero. La fecha está impresa en la parte de atrás y había otras seis personas de pie alrededor cuando fue tomada y pueden responder por mí. En mi copia de la foto, pueden ver parte de mi traje de baño, por lo que los tabloides debieron alterarlo. Estoy segura de que mis abogados darán a conocer mi declaración junto con la foto real mañana, pero eso no importa. La gente va a creer lo que quiera de todas formas. Yo sé la verdad y eso es lo que me importa.

Mi giré para irme pero luego alguien grito otra serie de preguntas que no pude evitar responder.

—¿Fue tu ex-novio quien te vendió? ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?

Me he estado haciendo la misma pregunta. —No sé por qué lo hizo —murmuré.

No pude detener las lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro, así que dejé a mi audiencia para ir a llorar en privado. Miré a la directora mientras caminaba lejos del escenario.

—Lo siento —susurré—. No puedo hacer esto hoy. ¿Estaría bien reprogramarlo?

La directora parecía sorprendida de que quisiese reprogramarlo. Puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me condujo fuera del escenario, murmurando a su asistente principal que ninguno de los chicos en el auditorio debía salir hasta el final del día, sería una detención automática para todos ellos.

Tsunade y Shizune se quedaron para hablar con la directora, pero yo necesitaba salir de ese edificio. Las paredes se cerraban sobre mí.

Después de asegurar a todo el mundo que estaría bien, me dirigí al santuario del auto de Tsunade.

—No creo que quieras hacer eso —dijo una voz silenciosamente mientras ponía mi mano sobre la puerta delantera, lista para escapar hacia el estacionamiento.

Me di la vuelta, sorprendida al ver la alta y fuerte figura apoyada contra la pared, justo a la izquierda de la puerta. Tenía un gorro y lentes de sol y algún tipo de horrible barba falsa cubriendo su rostro hasta el punto en que era irreconocible, pero yo conocía esa voz.

—¡Sasuke! —jadee—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Rescatándote. —Sasuke se despegó a sí mismo de la pared y tomó mi mano alejándola de la barra de la puerta—. Tu página web ha publicado el programa de conferencias. Cada paparazzi dentro de un rango de seis horas está esperando por ti ahí afuera.

Las paredes dejaron de derrumbarse y empezaron a girar.

Agradecí mi pelea con Ino por impedirme comer el almuerzo porque de lo contrario habría un charco a mis pies.

—Guau —dijo Sasuke y me agarró rápidamente cuando me mareé— Vamos. Déjame sacarte de aquí.

No discutí. Me apoyé contra Sasuke y dejé que me arrastre por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela. Se detuvo junto a una serie de puertas del lado opuesto del edificio y sacó de su bolsillo una muy gastada gorra de béisbol. Después de pegarla en mi cabeza, también blandió un gran par de lentes de sol oscuros y los puso en mi rostro.

—Sólo mantén la cabeza baja y camina a un ritmo normal.

Asentí y luego tomé el brazo que me ofreció. Me acompañó rápidamente a través del estacionamiento de estudiantes y luego a lo largo del campo de fútbol dónde su auto estaba aparcado justo detrás de la escuela. Mientras subía al asiento del acompañante, alcancé a ver el circo mediático que había estado esperando para emboscarme en el frente de la escuela. Su magnitud era algo sorprendente.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Sasuke reconociendo mi jadeo—. He causado uno o dos apogeos en mi vida, pero nunca uno lo suficientemente grande para justificar la policía.

Efectivamente, había luces rojas y azules brillando en el caos.

Asumí que habían sido llamados para controlar la multitud y para mantener a los reporteros fuera de la escuela. Iba a tener que enviar una carta de disculpas a la directora.

Tan pronto como estuvimos fuera de la vista, y seguros de que no éramos seguidos, llamé a Tsunade y le dije que encontré a un amigo que me lleve y que no se preocupara. Luego, me volví para mirar a Sasuke.

—Bien, no es que no esté agradecida, pero no lo entiendo. Por lo general te sales de tu camino para arrojarme a los lobos, no para ayudar a escabullirme de ellos.

—Hay un tiempo y un momento para ser el centro de atención, Sakura. Ese, ahí atrás, no lo era. Aunque, si yo hubiera sido el chico con el que te revolcabas sobre la tierra en esa foto, bueno, entonces esa sería una historia diferente —bromeó Sasuke, pero había un toque de tristeza detrás de la burla.

—¡No lo hice! —solté de repente desesperada de que él sepa la verdad—. ¡Esa imagen no es lo que parece! Teníamos trajes de baño y nuestros amigos estaban allí. Sasori y yo no… nosotros nunca...

—Lo sé, Sakura —dijo Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa en su voz.

—¿Tú lo _sabes_? ¿Has hablado con Ino o algo así?

—No tuve que hacerlo y siendo sincero no creo que ella lo sepa aun —dijo Sasuke—. Aparte del hecho de que gastas una ridícula cantidad de esfuerzo asegurándote que todos en el planeta sapan que eres virgen, sé por experiencia personal que si eso está en la cubierta de un tabloide, es pura ficción.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté.

—Siempre.

Estaba feliz de que entendiera sin tener que darle explicaciones.

El alivio que me invadió fue suficiente para levantar el peso invisible que ha estado asentando en mi pecho desde la primera vez que descubrí la historia.

—Espera —dije mientras algo se me ocurría—. ¿Así que eso acerca de ti y el _elenco completo _de cierto programa de televisión de realidad sobre chicas universitarias en vacaciones de primavera, fue completamente fabricado? Creo que acabo de perder un poco de respeto por tu reputación.

—Está bien, mayormente ficción —enmendó Sasuke con otra carcajada—. Pero en serio, si el títere que llamas tu novio no puede conseguir que lo hagas con él, y yo no puedo conseguir que lo hagas conmigo, incluso aunque te escribo canciones, te envío flores y sea literalmente El Hombre Vivo Más Sexy de este año, entonces no hay forma de que lo hagas con el imbécil que te dejo por La Mayor Perra de la región de Kinki.

—Muy cierto —dije, sorprendida de lo fácil que le era hacerme reír, a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que me habían sucedido hoy.

Me sentí increíblemente relajada. Era tan agradable ser capaz de sólo relajarme confortablemente contra mi asiento y cerrar mis ojos.

— Así que —dije con un largo suspiro de satisfacción—. ¿El Hombre Vivo Más Sexy del año, eh? ¿Conseguiste una placa por eso?

Sasuke rió. —Tristemente, no. Pero sí conseguí cuatro páginas extendidas. No me digas que te lo perdiste.

—Lo siento. Tiendo a evitar todas las revistas de celebridades como a una plaga. Especialmente aquellas con tu adorable rostro en la cubierta desde que esas casi siempre me involucran de alguna manera.— Mis ojos continuaban cerrados, pero supe que Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido. Podía sentirlo. Sonreí para mis adentros y palmeé su hombro—. No te preocupes estoy segura de que era muy sexy.

—Muy. —Atrapó mi mano—. Pero la versión en vivo es mucho mejor de todas maneras. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa conmigo y te muestro exactamente cuánto?

—Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke —dije, suspirando mientras niego con la cabeza—. Lo hacías tan bien hoy. Me gustas al menos un ochenta y cinco por ciento en este momento. Por favor no lo arruines. Realmente me vendría bien la paz.

La exagerada respiración que Sasuke liberó era en parte juguetona, en parte frustrada. —Bien —cedió—. No a mi casa. ¿Entonces dónde?

—Si sólo pudieras llevarme a mí casa, yo…

—Aburrido —interrumpió Sasuke—. No me estás botando para irte a casa y ponerte de mal humor. Prueba de nuevo.

Suspiré. —No intentaba botarte, sólo no tengo tiempo para nada más. Mi jefa me estará recogiendo en mi casa a las tres. Tenemos una reunión con los chicos de Joyas C&J a las cuatro.

—¿Dónde es esa reunión?

—En el centro de Kioto.

—Te llevaré a tu reunión. Estamos cerca del centro ahora, de todas maneras. Llama a tu jefa y dile que te encontrarás con ella ahí.

Miré al reloj en el tablero. Sólo eran las una y media. —Estamos a veinte minutos del centro. Llegaremos dos horas más temprano.

Sasuke sonrió. —Lo sé.

—Vamos —insistió cuando dudé—. Date a ti misma un par de horas para relajarte. Conozco un lugar mágico donde podemos relajarnos durante dos horas y absolutamente nadie nos reconocerá.

Eso sonaba como el cielo para mí. —¿Nadie? —pregunté.

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo. —Garantizado.

.

**~Q~**

.

Sasuke me llevó al restaurante Coco's más cercano, y luego se rió histéricamente ante la expresión de mi cara cuando me di cuenta que hablaba en serio.

—¿Este es tu lugar mágico en el que nadie nos reconocerá?

—Confía en mí —dijo Sasuke, sin dejar de reír—. Primero, estamos en Moriyama, no en Nagaokakyo. ¿Cuántas personas crees que están a la caza de celebridades en Moriyama? Segundo, en un respetable establecimiento como éste, incluso el personal estará pasando los setenta. No exactamente nuestro público.

Su lógica sonaba bien, así que lo seguí dentro.

—Bueno —dije después de ver a Sasuke liberar al mundo de todas sus tostadas francesas—. Puedes ser una estrella de rock, pero nadie podría acusarte de ser un presumido.

—Para gran disgusto de mis padres —murmuró con un bufido.

Cuando le di una mirada interrogativa, Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —No vengo exactamente del lado malo de las vías —dijo—. Mis padres son miembros de Clubes Campestres. Eso no es del todo sorprendente. Fushimi dista mucho de ser un gueto.

—Invirtieron años intentando convertirme en algún violinista, bailarín de salón, vestidor de polos, niño de coro, pero eso sólo _no era_ para mí. Incluso ahora la idea de ir a un restaurante donde te sirven la mesa con más de un tenedor, me da pesadillas.

Intenté imaginar a Sasuke comiendo caviar y bebiendo vino tinto con un chaleco. La imagen de _Julia Roberts _en ―_Pretty Woman_‖ vino a mi mente.

—Entonces ¿estás diciendo que la fama y la fortuna son desperdiciadas en ti?

—Oh, no —bromeó Sasuke—. La fama se me ha ido a la cabeza en un montón de otras maneas.

Reí. —Créeme, lo sé.

—Te burlas, pero veremos cómo Jenny-del-bloque estás después de unos pocos años en esto.

Ante el recuerdo de por qué estaba escondiéndome en Coco's a las tres y media de la tarde, me hundí en mi silla y suspiré.

—Sabes, el otro día que fui a tu escuela quería invitarte al concierto de mañana —soltó de repente— sé que Ino ya te lo había dicho pero quería hacerlo personalmente.

Cuando menciono a Ino me sentí mal, realmente la apreciaba mucho como para que nuestra amistad terminara de esa forma, no podía ir al concierto, no después de la plática que tuve con ella.

—Lo lamento Sasuke, pero no creo ir…

—"no crees ir" qué clase de respuesta es esa, me lo debes —me miró fijamente con una mescla de enojo— además pase toda una noche pensando en cómo decírtelo y acabe ideando un estúpido poema.

—hiciste un poema… ¿para invitarme a tu concierto? —no me lo creía, realmente pensaba que Sasuke era un insensible, pero todo el día que había estado con él me había demostrado lo contrario.

—fui un estúpido ¿verdad? Yo también lo supuse pero lo confirme al llegar y verte abrazada de ese idiota. —sonrió, pero yo vi melancolía no esa picardía que siempre tenía.

Me quede callada ¿Cómo iba a responder eso? yo tenía a Neji, ¿no? Sasuke pareció entender que nuestro pequeño descanso de la realidad había terminado, así que pagó la cuenta y me llevó a mi reunión.

—¿Alguna vez lamentaste volverte famoso? —pregunté mientras salíamos a la autopista hacia el centro.

Sasuke se quedó callado por un minuto como si estuviese pensando mucho acerca de su respuesta. Aprecié que tome mi pregunta seriamente.

—Todo tiene sus altos y bajos —dijo finalmente—. La fama es mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba que fuera, pero ése es el precio que tengo que pagar por hacer lo que es importante para mí. No siempre me gusta, pero no me arrepiento de ello.

Suspiré de nuevo.

—Estarás bien, Sakura. Esto se olvidará más rápido de lo que crees.

—Me sorprendió cuando se estiró hasta el centro de la consola, tomando mi mano—. Tampoco estás sola en esto, ¿está bien? En cualquier momento que necesites escapar por un rato, tienes mi número.

Tuve que tragar de vuelta el nudo en mi garganta, y me las arreglé para que graznar un tranquilo—: Gracias.

Sasuke sólo respondió con una sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra hasta que paramos frente a la tienda de Joyas C&J. Me quedé mirando la puerta principal tan reacia a salir del auto, como él lo era a dejar que me vaya.

Sasuke apretó mi mano, llamando mi atención devuelta hacia él. Estaba sorprendida por la preocupación que encontré en sus ojos.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó.

Asentí, pero fui superada por tanta gratitud que mis lágrimas volvieron. —Sasuke, lo que hiciste hoy… —Mi voz se quebró con emoción, dejándome incapaz de finalizar la oración. Igual de bien. No pude pensar en las palabras suficientemente adecuadas.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros como si le restase importancia a la magnitud de lo que había hecho por mí. —No te preocupes por eso. Sé cómo se siente ser emboscado por los paparazzi.

Eso no parecía suficiente. Puse mi mano sobre su antebrazo y le susurré con una voz casi suplicante—: Lo digo en serio, Sasuke. Gracias.

Miró fijamente mi mano agarrando su brazo por un momento.

Cuando se encontró con mis ojos, la mirada que pasó entre nosotros fue tan intensa que mi mano empezó a temblar.

—Por nada —dijo inclinándose hacia mí tan lentamente que no lo noté hasta que estábamos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

Sus ojos se posaron en mis labios mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas con su pulgar y luego inclinó mi rostro hacia el suyo.

Casi dejo que me bese. Casi olvido todo acerca mi novio y dejo que Sasuke Uchiha me bese. Hubiera sido un beso estremecedor, también. El momento mezclado con todo tipo de emociones que nunca habían estado entre Sasuke y yo antes, algo mucho más allá de la lujuria que pedía ser reconocido. Nunca había deseado nada en mi vida tanto como quería sentir esa conexión con él, en ese momento.

Sasuke vio el conflicto en mis ojos y movió mi flequillo detrás mi oreja. —Adelante —me urgió, su voz baja y gruesa—. Veamos a dónde nos lleva.

—Tengo un novio —susurré. Pero no hice ningún intento por alejarme de él.

—¿Y? —dijo—. Si realmente lo amases, no estaríamos aquí ahora mismo. No se sentiría así.

Contuve el aliento, luchando contra las pulsaciones en mi pecho, y arreglándomelas para sentarme. —¿Quieres que lo engañe?

Se echó un poco hacia atrás, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. —Quiero que seas honesta contigo misma —dijo—. Tú y yo tenemos algo, y lo sabes. —Tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos—. Te quiero, Sakura. —Rozó con su otra mano mi collar y dijo—: Mucho más que sólo eso. Quiero una relación. Deja a ese títere y sal conmigo.

—Sasuke…

—Podríamos ser algo épico.

Realmente podríamos. Estaba dispuesta a admitir que bastante.

O, más probablemente, podríamos ser un fracaso épico.

Abrí la puerta del auto.

—Prométeme que al menos pensarás en ello —dijo mientras ponía un pie fuera del auto.

Supe que sería incapaz de pensar en nada más, pero me sorprendí cuando asentí con seriedad, y susurré—: Pensaré en ello.

Sasuke sonrió y besó mi mano. —Te veo mañana después del concierto. Cruzaré mis dedos para que decidas aparecer _como mi _cita, en vez de _con una _cita.

Rodé mis ojos en lo que quité mi mano de él y cerré la puerta del auto entre nosotros, pero apenas me sentí confiada.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

OMG! ¿Les dio el ataque al corazón como a mí? Espero que les haya encantado este Sasuke tan caballeroso, por fin mostro el otro lado de la moneda.

El misterio del papel de Sasuke se ha resuelto.

No se arregló nada entre Ino y Sakura, ¿Qué pasara?

Sé que fue corto el capítulo, pero puedo asegurarles que les agrado bastante :) como es corto lo subí rápido.

Gracias por leer el fic, todos los reviews me animan el día, quiero agradecer a los lectores, a las que ponen en favoritos y en follow, y por supuesto dar la bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras, siempre es un placer recibir gente nueva. Este capi va dedicado a **Cerezito-Karla** por haber logrado el review número 200! Me puse realmente loca, el saber que tiene tanta aceptación este fic me alegra. Realmente espero leerlos pronto ^o^.

Bueno, como ya saben, actualizare lo más pronto que pueda, ya tengo muy avanzado así que no tengo porque demorar. (: por tarde el lunes (porque los domingos no tengo tiempo de usar la compu T.T ya saben "domingo familiar")

Tristemente nos acercamos al final, intentare alargar hasta el cap. 20, pero no aseguró nada =S

**.**

_**¿Qué decidirá Sakura?**_

_**.**_

**Próximo cap: "El Espectáculo"**

_**.**_

_**¿REVIEW?**_


	16. Cap16- El Espectáculo

**Cap16.- El Espectáculo**

.

.

.

No fui a la escuela al día siguiente. Fingí una migraña. O quizás no la fingí.

Después de ser vendida a los tabloides por Sasori, mi ruptura con Ino y el casi-beso con Sasuke, mi corazón dolía tanto que pude haber tenido un dolor de cabeza también y simplemente no lo supe. De cualquier manera, mi día de enfermedad se sentía justificado. Mis padres ni siquiera me cuestionaron.

Me quedé en mi habitación con las persianas bajas todo el día, excepto por las dos horas en la cuales me sumergí en un agradable baño de burbujas caliente. Traté de mantenerme ocupada. Tenía un montón de trabajo de la escuela para hacer desde que había perdido la mitad de mis clases el día anterior, pero no importaba lo mucho que me esforzaba, no podía dejar de iniciar sesión en Internet.

Hubo una encuesta que se había vuelto viral en Facebook.

Sesenta y cuatro por ciento de los votantes creían que yo decía la verdad, treinta y dos por ciento creían que yo era una mentirosa, y un cuatro por ciento pensaban que esa encuesta era la cosa más estúpida que alguna vez habían publicado en Facebook. Hubo más de trescientos votantes hasta el momento. Me convertí en uno de ellos. Voté por la opción tres.

Luego, porque aparentemente me gusta torturarme, me conecté a VEsPorVirgen . com. El foro estaba deshabilitado de momento, remplazado con una nota de Hinata. Decía lo siguiente:

_ pretende ser de apoyo en un ambiente libre de juicios. Está aquí para ayudar a la gente, no para herirlos. Debido a la cantidad de inapropiadas, profanas e hirientes reacciones a las descabelladas acusaciones hechas en los tabloides de ayer, los foros de discusión se han desactivado hasta nuevo aviso. Pedimos disculpas a todos nuestros miembros actuales y esperamos ser capaces de arreglar el problema pronto._

Luego ella había vinculado la página web de mi abogado, donde mi declaración oficial estaba publicada junto con la noticia de que una demanda estaba siendo presentada en contra de los tabloides que habían impreso la historia y la "persona" que había vendido la información falsa.

Me quedé mirando el sitio, estupefacta, hasta que mi mamá tuvo el valor de entrar a mi habitación.

—No estás prestando atención a aquellas personas, ¿o sí? —preguntó, preocupada.

Suspiré, apagué la computadora, y luego me senté en mi cama.

Mi mamá rápidamente se me unió.

—Al parecer era tan malo que Hinata no quiso que yo lo viera. Deshabilitó los foros y estoy segura que fue a la escuela horas antes para borrar la diversión.

Mi mamá forzó una sonrisa. —Es una buena amiga. —Después de un largo y cansado suspiro de su parte, me atrajo hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo—. Sé que debería decirte que lo ignores y que no dejaré que te hagan daño, pero siendo que no puedo seguir ese consejo yo misma, no puedo ver cómo darlo.

Eso comenzó a partirme una vez más, lo que provocó las lágrimas de mi mamá. Nos sentamos y lloramos juntas hasta que lo logré sacarlo de mi sistema. —¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto con todo esto, mamá? —le pregunté cuando estaba lista para enfrentar la situación.

—Oh, Saku —dijo mi mamá—. Estás haciendo una cosa _maravillosa, _pero no sé si hay realmente un bien o mal aquí.

—Todo el mundo está tan enojado conmigo. Nunca tengo tiempo para mis amigos, ahora Ino me odia, y Sasori… —Mi voz se rompió— Mamá, no quiero renunciar, pero algunas veces no sé ni por qué estoy haciendo esto.

—Lo estás haciendo por personas como yo.

Ella y yo saltamos con la intrusión. —Tú papá me dejo entrar — explicó Karin, irrumpiendo en mi habitación sin esperar invitación alguna—. Pienso que exageraste un poco mi reputación ese día en la cafetería —dijo—. Pero entiendo por qué estabas molesta. Sabía que salir con Sasori podría herirte, pero no me importó porque se sentía bien ser la persona por la que él te dejó.

No estaba segura de cómo responder a eso. Pensaba que eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que nunca obtendría de Karin, pero incluso eso era sin precedentes. No podía creer que estaba siendo sincera acerca de algo por una vez.

Karin no era la persona horrible que yo pensaba que era. La había juzgado un poco duramente. Habíamos pasado más tiempo juntas desde que ella se había convertido en la presidenta del comité del baile de graduación y logré ver que debajo de la maldad exterior, había un ser humano decente. Sólo estaba enterrada muy, muy profundo bajo la superficie.

Karin tiró de la pulsera de abstinencia que había estado llevando alrededor de su muñeca por las últimas semanas. —Hice cosas con chicos que no me amaban porque me hacían sentir hermosa y especial. Pensaba que necesitaba eso para ser digna de algo —dijo con un incómodo encogimiento de hombros. Se alisó la falda—. Me equivocaba, sin embargo. Ya no necesito que los chicos me digan que soy hermosa para saberlo. _Soy _especial. Tengo un gran sentido de la moda y un talento para hacer cosas hermosas. Es como con el comité del baile de graduación; estoy haciendo un gran trabajo con eso.

—Lo haces —concordé honestamente.

—Vamos a tener el más increíble baile de graduación de todos los tiempos y soy parte de eso. Y la paso bien con eso. Tú me lo mostraste, Sakura. Tú y tu loca campaña V es por Virgen y tus constantes rechazos a Sasuke Uchiha me mostraron que ser físico con alguien no es la única manera de sentirse bien consigo mismo. Te debo eso.

Yo estaba completamente sorprendida.

—Por eso —continuó Karin, poniendo fin a la rara visión de su lado más suave—, a pesar de que tu mejor amiga está completamente obsesionada consigo misma, no voy a dejar que arruines tu relación con ella.

—¿Tú qué? —pregunté. La conversación había cambiado tan abruptamente que había fallado en mantenerla.

Karin rodó sus ojos. —Estoy aquí para llevarte al concierto esta noche. Voy a hacerte lucir fabulosa, y luego voy a hacerle frente a todos esos idiotas que están celebrando tu caída.

Me salvé de tener que contestar porque Neji llamó a mi puerta abierta. —Hola.

—Hola —dije acercando mi mano a él. Se sentó en la cama cerca mí y sonreí por primera vez desde que Sasuke me dejó el día anterior—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estábamos preocupados por ti —dijo y luego miró hacia la puerta donde Tenten y Hinata lo habían seguido para unirse a la fiesta no planificada—. Sasori me encontró en la escuela hoy. Me habló acerca de la foto.

Estaba sorprendida, Sasori me había molestado. —¿Habló contigo?

—No —explicó Neji—. Rompió con su novia la semana pasada y creo que estaba realmente enojada por eso. Robó su foto. Él quería disculparse pero no estabas en la escuela así que me encontró a mí.

—Oh. —No sabía que más decir, pero comprender qué había pasado me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

—Sabes que nunca pensé que lo habían hecho, ¿cierto? — preguntó Neji, mirándome realmente molesto—. Sabía que había algún tipo de malentendido. Sabía que no podrías engañarme más de lo que yo creía que ustedes lo hicieron como los periódicos declararon.

—Gracias. —Aunque de repente sentí culpa por todo el tiempo que pasé con Sasuke ayer, cuando aún no había llamado a Neji.

—Lamento no haberte llamado —dije alejando a Sasuke de mis pensamientos—. Yo sólo estaba…

—¿Ocultándote? —preguntó Karin sin rodeos.

Hinata le dio una mirada sucia pero asentí. —Ocultándome — concordé.

—Bien, es hora de detenerse —dijo Tenten forzando una sonrisa en su rostro—. Hemos venido a llevarte al concierto.

Mi estómago se sacudió. Ir al concierto era una de las últimas cosas que quería hacer. No sólo sería como la conferencia de ayer un millón de veces, sino que Sasuke estaría allí y no era capaz de enfrentarlo.

Podría haber dicho que no a Karin, ¿pero cancelarle el plan a Tenten y Hinata? Me sentí aliviada al escuchar el suspiro de Neji.

—Tenten —dijo cautelosamente.

—No, Neji. Ella necesita ir. —Tenten se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa triste—. Sabemos lo mucho que Ino significa para ti. Te odiaras a ti misma si dejas que un concierto arruine su amistad.

—Y no estarás sola, ¿de acuerdo? —añadió Hinata rápidamente—. Vamos a estar contigo todo el tiempo, no importa lo que pase.

—Todos nosotros —coincidió Tenten—. Konan, Nagato, Naruto y Kiba están abajo esperándonos.

Hinata asintió. —Puedes hacerlo, Saku.

Miré a Neji. Parecía reacio pero se encogió de hombros. —No creo que sea una buena idea, Sakura. Tú sabes cómo es Sasuke. No se puede resistir a un espectáculo. Si te presentas esta noche, él únicamente empeorara las cosas para ti.

Sabía que Neji tenía razón. A pesar de que Sasuke me había ayudado ayer, no había manera de que fuera capaz de resistir el último enfrentamiento Sasuke Uchiha/Virgen Saku en su primer concierto "S es por sexo" en frente de miles de sus fans.

—Pero Ino prometió que él no haría nada si ella venía —dijo Hinata.

—He escuchado a Ino prometer eso antes —respondió Neji—. No puede controlarlo.

Estoy de acuerdo con Neji. No confiaba en la promesa de Ino. Pero también nunca la había visto tan enojada antes. Era posible que nunca pudiera perdonarme. Si no iba esta noche, podría perder a mi mejor amiga. No sabía qué hacer.

—Es un estúpido concierto, Sakura —dijo Neji, frustrado—. Va a suceder si estás allí o no. Tal vez sea importante para Ino, pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿No eres importante para ella? ¿Por qué siempre eres la que da el paso en esa amistad? Tú eres también su mejor amiga. Debería apoyarte de vez en cuando. Está siendo demasiado egoísta esta vez.

Mi mamá me apretó la mano. —Tal vez Neji tiene razón, Sakura. Tal vez esta vez deberías pasar desapercibida hasta que la acusación de Sasori desaparezca. Los fans de Tralse están fuera de control. Ino te ama. Lo entenderá.

No estaba segura acerca de eso, pero Neji tenía razón. Ino debería ser un poco más compresiva esta vez.

—_Está _siendo realmente egoísta —admití.

Karin interrumpió con un duro gemido. —¡Ino _siempre _es egoísta! Esto no es acerca de ella.

—Por supuesto que lo es —dije sin entender a qué se refería.

—No, no lo es. Esto es acerca de _ti_. ¡Eres la _Virgen Saku_! Debes actuar como tal. Deja de esconderte. Es patético. Ve a ese concierto. Muéstrale al mundo que esta historia no te descompuso y que no estás asustada de lo que la gente piensa de ti. Si no lo haces, vas a dejar que un montón de gente te derribe.

—No es una máquina, Karin —espetó Neji.

Karin se encogió de hombros indiferente. —Se hizo un modelo a seguir. Sus acciones tienen consecuencias ahora.

Karin tenía razón, y su actitud -sin sentido era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Era justo como Ino. Todo el mundo piensa que soy tan fuerte, pero no es así. Siempre me he apoyado en la fuerza de Ino y ahora que ella no estaba aquí, me iba a apoyar en la de Karin, por más descabellado que me hubiera sonado hace meses.

Neji vio la determinación entrando sigilosamente en mis ojos y suspiró.

—Lo siento —le dije—. Por favor no te enojes.

—No estoy molesto. Estoy preocupado. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti.

Me las arreglé con otra sonrisa genuina. —Y me encanta que lo hagas. Pero Karin tiene razón. Necesito ir.

Neji se rindió. —Está bien —dijo sin poder hacer nada.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo esta vez? Realmente preferiría no enfrentar el mundo sin ti.

Neji volvió a suspirar. Él no quería ir. Odiaba la atención de los medios y como el novio de la Virgen Saku, había tenido su parte justa.

Sabía que toda la locura de mi vida lo hacía sentir incómodo y yo normalmente no le hubiera pedido que viniera, pero no era capaz de hacerlo sin él esta vez. Debe haber comprendido eso porque accedió a venir, e incluso trató de parecer entusiasmado.

—Gracias —le dije y luego me forcé a levantarme.

Tenten y Hinata se abalanzaron sobre mí y me atrajeron en un feroz abrazo de grupo. Entonces Karin se hizo cargo, les pidió a todos que dejaran mi habitación, incluida mi mamá, sin embargo Tenten se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta y miro fijamente a Karin.

—quisiera… hablar con Sakura a solas—murmuro.

Tenten nunca me decía "Sakura" como la mayoría siempre me nombraba como "Saku". En el momento en que mire sus ojos me di cuenta que era algo serio, algo había pasado y no me había dado cuenta. Tenía que descubrir que era lo que opacaba la alegría de Tenten.

—Karin, déjanos solas —hable firmemente sin dejar de ver a Tenten, supe cuando salió Karin hasta que escuche la puerta del cuarto cerrarse— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—No te voy a mentir, ni seré delicada —se acercó hacia la cama y se sentó en una esquina.

—Te escucho. —respondí, el carácter normal de Tenten había desaparecido.

—Estoy molesta contigo, creo que abusas de la confianza que te da Neji —soltó— y no voy a dejar que alguien como el sufra por ti.

Me encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿Tenten estaba molesta por como trataba a Neji? No entendía el por qué, me sentía algo invadida, pensaba en lo que había pasado con Sasuke el día anterior, pero… era simplemente imposible que Tenten lo subiera.

—Respóndeme esto Sakura, ¿Qué sientes por Neji? —su mirada se había vuelto sombría.

—yo… —tenía que responderle con la verdad— no lo se… creo que lo quiero, es decir, él siempre ha estado conmigo y yo quiero estar con él, supongo que es la respuesta más acertada.

—Así que no sabes que es lo que sientes por el —su tono suave me hizo estar alerta— ¿sabes? Yo hubiera respondido eso hace unos meses, pero tú llegaste y me lo aclaraste todo.

— _¿Qué jodidos estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso me está diciendo que…_ —su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Neji me gusta —su mirada volvió a mí con algo de lágrimas, pero con voz firme— siempre me ha gustado.

—Tenten, no lo sabía — ¿Qué podía responder a eso? Diablos, me sentía confundida, una amiga me decía que le gustaba mi novio ¿Qué rayos?

—Eso es obvio, él es mi amigo y tengo que apoyarlo, si su felicidad es a tu lado lo aceptare, solamente te pido que no le hagas daño, veo tus reacciones con Sasuke y temo por Neji.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué tiene el que ver en esto? —pregunte alterada.

—Escúchame bien Sakura, no lo repetiré, si no sientes algo por Neji, de favor aléjate de él —su oración era terminal, fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por una orden no por una petición— te quiero Saku, pero a él lo amo, y en verdad no quiero arruinar mi amistad con ninguno de los dos.

Tenten camino hacia la puerta y salió sin decir más, estaba más que claras sus intenciones, la alegre Tenten estaba preocupada por Neji, debido a mí, en verdad no me había puesto a pensar que él podría salir dañado por mis indecisiones, tal vez lo que dijo Ino era verdad, había ignorado a todos por unos momentos de fama.

Karin entro a los pocos minutos y convirtió la vieja promedio Sakura Haruno en la Virgen Saku, fuera de los límites de lo sensacional, pero no hice más que pensar en las palabras de Tenten.

.

**~Q~**

.

—¡S! —chilló Ino cuando encontré la sección de asientos que habían sido reservados para nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos.

Aunque estábamos en la segunda fila del centro, todavía estaba sorprendida de verla en los asientos.

—Pensé que estarías tras bastidores —le dije aguantando el sobrexcitado abrazo que me dio.

Quería hacer mejor las cosas, pero aún estaba enojada, y no ayudó que ella actuase como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo, todavía chillando—. ¡Sabía que vendrías! Sabía que no me dejarías plantada. ¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí! Los chicos estarán contentos también. No te han visto en mucho tiempo.

—Sasuke tiene que comportarse mejor —advirtió Neji—. Sakura ha tenido realmente una mal semana y no necesita ninguna de sus escenas esta noche.

Ino rodó sus ojos. —Eres un angustiante Neji. Los chicos saben todo acerca del pequeño escándalo sexual de Sakura. Se los expliqué todo.

—Sasuke me va a dejar en paz esta noche, ¿cierto? Honestamente no puedo manejarlo ahora.

—Saku —El tono de Ino fue casi condescendiente—. Relájate. Le conté que estabas súper molesta por la cosa de Sasori. Sabe qué tipo de cosas horribles la gente está diciendo de ti en estos momentos. Confía en mí. Todo va a estar bien.

—¿Lo prometes? —le pregunté.

Ino rodó sus ojos de nuevo, pero sonrió. —Seré tu respaldo, S. Lo juro. —Me abrazo nuevamente—. Gracias por venir esta noche.

Únicamente pude manejar una mueca en respuesta, pero la abracé de vuelta.

El concierto no fue tan malo. Las canciones del álbum eran realmente buenas y Tralse definitivamente dio un buen espectáculo.

Mis amigos dejaron que Neji y yo nos sentáramos en el medio de nuestro grupo para mantenernos lo más ocultos posible, pero, honestamente, los fanáticos rabiosos de Tralse estaban demasiado enfocados en el escenario para notar que yo estaba ahí. Eventualmente me las arreglé para relajarme y disfrutar de estar con mis amigos.

Incluso Neji fue capaz de olvidar que era Sasuke y pasar un buen rato.

No ocurrió hasta el final del concierto. La banda justo había llega al final del espectáculo, pero yo sabía que no habían terminado. Había una canción que no habían interpretado aún.

Aunque, de acuerdo con Sasuke, cada canción en el álbum "S es por

Sexo" era acerca de mí, "Verdadera Lástima" seguía siendo mí canción. También era la favorita del público. No había manera que interpretaran un espectáculo y no tocaran esa canción.

Efectivamente, después de que las luces se encendieron los gritos de los fans se convirtieron en un canto.

—¡Verdadera Lástima! ¡Verdadera Lástima! ¡Verdadera Lástima!

La banda dejó el escenario, pero después de un minuto el ruido se volvió tan fuerte que Sasuke caminó sin prisa de regreso al centro del escenario.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a la multitud. La sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro causó que mi presión arterial se disparara—. ¿Chicos quieren escuchar la canción de Sakura?

La gente se volvió tan loca que el estadio entero se sacudió. Sasuke se rió y luego hizo un gesto para que todos se callaran.

—¿Todos ustedes vieron los tabloides ayer?

El público estalló en un coro de abucheos.

—Esto no puede ser bueno —murmuré.

—¿Te quieres ir? —preguntó Neji.

—Definitivamente. —Busqué mi bolso pero Neji ya lo tenía en sus manos.

—¡No! —jadeó Ino cuando comencé a empujarla para pasarla—. Saku, no te vayas —suplicó—. Va a estar bien.

— Ino. —Mi argumento fue ahogado cuando Sasuke comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Tengo algo que quiero decir al respecto. Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que mis fans me han estado defendiendo vigorosamente en línea. He oído que sobrecargaron Twitter por un par de horas en mi nombre.

Ante esto, la multitud se volvió loca otra vez y Sasuke tuvo que calmarlos una vez más. —Tan halagado como estoy de que mis fans se preocupen mucho acerca de mis sentimientos, voy a pedirles que por favor dejen de acosar a mi virgen favorita.

El estadio estalló en una ronda de odiosos abucheos al tiempo que los fans de Sasuke expresaban su disgusto ante la petición.

—Ahora, ahora —dijo Sasuke, condescendiente a su audiencia—, la foto fue manipulada. Tengo la historia directamente de la fuente y Saku se mantiene, de hecho, guardándose para mí, así que ¿creen que pueden parar con los insultos y los correos de odio? ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí?

Extendió sus labios en una mueca sexy y bateó sus pestañas.

Creo que algunas chicas realmente se desmayaron.

La respuesta del público fue un entusiasta sí. Hizo que el rostro entero de Sasuke se iluminara.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo—. Pero ¿saben? Pienso que tal vez todos le debemos una disculpa. Un pajarito me dijo que está aquí esta noche. ¿Qué les parece? Si viene aquí ¿podrían chicos decirle que lo sienten?

No me di cuenta del rugido de la multitud. Estaba demasiado ocupada abriéndole mi boca a mi mejor amiga. —¿Le contaste a él que estaba aquí? ¡Me prometiste que nada de Sasuke esta noche!

Me sentí tan traicionada que mis ojos se volvieron brillantes mientras luchaba contra el impulso de llorar. Ino rodó sus ojos. —S, él sólo se está disculpando. Esto ayudara a reparar tu reputación. Hará que la gente se retracte. Pensé que querías eso.

Antes de que pudiera responder, las luces se apagaron y un foco se encendió, cegándome. Por supuesto que sabían dónde estaba sentada. Ellos me habían dado los boletos. Todo en esta noche había sido planeado con anticipación. Había sido engañada por mi mejor amiga.

—¡Allí está mi chica! —Escuché decir a Sasuke.

Lo ignoré. Sabía que mi cara estaba en la pantalla gigante y que estaba siendo observada por todo el estadio, pero sólo podía mirar a Ino.

—Se sintió terrible acerca de sus fans destrozándote —dijo Ino — Está tratando de hacer lo correcto. Solamente quiere cantarte una canción.

—¡Ven, Sakura! —gritó Sasuke desde el escenario—. No seas tímida. Ven aquí y deja que todo el mundo te diga cuánto lo sienten.

Fulminé con la mirada a Sasuke y luego me giré hacia Ino.

—Supongo que había una buena razón acerca de venir esta noche después de todo. —Mi voz tembló con dolor y furia—. Al menos ahora no tengo absolutamente ninguna duda de que no era yo quien arruinó nuestra amistad.

La boca de Ino se abrió. —¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — preguntó.

Nunca la había visto con los ojos tan abiertos, o con la cara tan pálida.

Moví la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Ella había ido muy lejos esta vez.

—¡Admite que me hiciste venir esta noche para que tus amigos pudieran explotarme! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me prometiste que Sasuke no haría nada, y luego lo ayudaste a engañarme!

—Parece que necesita un poco de persuasión —se burló Sasuke en el escenario.

—Sakura —susurró Ino. Parecía que por fin se sentía mal, como si finalmente entendiera cómo me sentía. Era demasiado tarde.

—No —dije—. Te echaré de menos, pero me cansé de intentar ser tu amiga. Ya no vale la pena.

Giré hacia Neji, quien miraba como si no estuviera seguro a quien quería golpear más— Ino o Sasuke.

—¿Me llevas a casa? —le pregunté.

Neji dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y envolvió sus protectores brazos alrededor de mí.

—Saku, no puedes —susurró Hinata.

Levanté la vista, Hinata y Karin sonreían como disculpándose conmigo.

—Escúchalos —dijo Karin, señalando a la multitud.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que la multitud me alentaba.

No estaba segura de cuándo había empezado, pero el estadio entero llamaba por mi nombre en perfecta sincronización. —¡Vir-gen Saku! ¡Vir-gen Saku! ¡Vir-gen Saku!

—Tienes que ir ahí —dijo Hinata.

—Pero…

—Sólo aguanta la canción, y luego deja que Neji te lleve a casa, —dijo Karin.

—De favor, recuerda lo que hablamos —suplico en voz baja Tenten.

El brazo de Neji se tensó a mí alrededor. —No tienes que hacer esto, Saku.

Pero lo hice. ¿Qué tipo de persona sería si no aceptara la disculpa de Sasuke? Odiaba la atención, pero no era una completa presumida. No iba a ser desagradecida, él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Especialmente no cuando se lo debía por salvarme ayer.

Sentí a Neji darse por vencido y dejar escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—¿Me encuentras tras bastidores después? —le pregunté, luego me dirigí hacia el escenario y a cualquier plan estúpido de Sasuke que me esperase allí.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

¡Me van a apedrear por la tardanza! En verdad lo siento, no tengo escusa alguna, simplemente se me fue el tiempo pero me dije "de hoy no tiene que pasar" LO SIENTO! (u.u

Por fin. Terminado y entregado. Resaltemos los puntos importantes:

Karin se abre y admite que no tiene que ser tan zorra para ser feliz (esperemos que algún día eso pase en el manga original).

Tenten por fin dice lo que siente respecto a Neji.

Ino actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada, logrando que empeoren las cosas con Sakura.

Neji se frustra más seguido ante las decisiones de Sakura.

¿Qué pasara ahora?

Jo! No me había dado cuenta de que todo lo importante en este capítulo es sobre las chicas.

Espero que les haya gustado la confesión de Tenten, es completamente de mi creación y no sabía si ponerla tranquila o agresiva jajaja.

Gracias por leer el fic, esta adaptación a valido la pena en todos los sentidos. Me fascina recibir sus reviews y darme cuenta que tambn les gusta y no se preocupen si me mandan cartas, me gusta cuando me escriben muchoooo. Realmente espero leerlos pronto ^o^.

De nuevo aclarando que esta es la adaptación del libro "V is for Virgin" de Kelly Oram. Y por supuesto ya saben que Naruto es de Kishimoto.

Actualizare lo más pronto que pueda, "es una promesa de vida" jiji (:

**.**

_**¿Qué tendrá planeado Sasuke ahora?**_

_**.**_

**Próximo cap: "La Tregua"**

_**.**_

_**Ok, creo que con el adelanto el titulo ya me respondí la pregunta jajaja**_

_**¿REVIEW?**_


	17. Cap17- La Tregua

**Cap17.- La Tregua**

.

.

.

Me encontré en el pasillo con dos guardias de seguridad enormes que me abrieron camino al escenario, luego me levanté hacia las manos expectantes de Sasuke. Cuando Sasuke me puso de pie sus ojos viajaron a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

—Ah, Sassy —dijo con nostalgia—. ¡Mi vieja amiga!

Por supuesto, cuando Karin había saqueado antes mi armario y encontró a mi minifalda Gucci, no me permitió usar otra cosa. Admito que me alegré de que Karin me hubiera obligado a usarla esta noche, pero me molestó que Sasuke supiera el nombre de mi falda. Como si la traición de Ino no picara suficiente, al parecer compartió todos nuestros secretos también.

Sasuke levantó mi brazo y me obligó a dar vueltas al público que esperaba. Tenía puesta una blusa con algo de escote, nada demasiado revelador y el pelo suelto al natural, largo como el solo. Usaba maquillaje pero muy poco.

—¿No está caliente esta noche? —preguntó—. Y se pregunta por qué la llamo piernas.

Mientras la gente se reía y animaba, refunfuñé con los dientes apretados—: ¿Podemos por favor, simplemente acabar con esto?

—Tiempo y lugar, Saku. —Sasuke sonrió y luego puso su brazo sobre mi hombro como si fuéramos mejores amigos. Llevo el micrófono a su boca antes de que pudiera protestar.

—Saku, los fans de Tralse quieren decir que lo sentimos. —Miró a la multitud con una gran sonrisa—. Lo sentimos Virgen Saku a las tres. ¿Listos? ¡Uno... dos... tres!

—¡Lo sentimos VIRGEN SAKU!

El estadio entero de voces gritó al unísono. Nunca había oído nada parecido.

Sasuke sonrió y sostuvo su micrófono a mi cara. —¿Um, gracias? —

No tenía idea de lo que se suponía que debía decir. Miré a Sasuke y le dije—: Eso fue muy dulce y todo, pero ¿puedo irme ahora? Estoy bastante segura de que tus seguidores prefieren verte cantar que hablar conmigo.

Me volteé hacia la gente que sabía que estaban allí, pero realmente no podía ver más allá de las luces cegadoras en mi cara. No era de extrañar que los artistas no tuvieran miedo escénico. De todos modos no pueden ver más allá de la primera fila de gente. —¿Cierto? — le pregunté a la multitud—. Quieren escuchar a la banda una vez más, ¿no?

La gente se volvió loca. Sasuke se inclinó muy cerca de mi oído para que lo oyera por encima del ruido. —Eres natural, Val. Te aman.

Antes de que pudiera responder se dirigió de nuevo al público. — Oh, no lo sé, Saku —dijo en broma—. Vamos a tocar la canción en un minuto, pero creo que hay algo más que les gustaría ver primero.

Tenía miedo de preguntar, pero tenía que seguir el juego. —¿Y eso sería?

El brillo en los ojos de Sasuke me puso nerviosa. Fuera cual fuera su gran plan esta vez, quería lograrlo. —Quieren que nos besemos y nos reconciliemos, por supuesto.

Me dieron un grito tan fuerte que estalló en un gran muro de ruido que me hizo tropezar hacia atrás. Sasuke lucía más que feliz de tener que estabilizarme.

—¿Perdón? —le pregunté, incrédula. No podría significar eso literalmente.

—Esta pelea entre nosotros se está haciendo vieja, ¿no te parece?

No tenía la menor idea.

—No veo el punto de luchar siempre contigo ya que nunca vamos a tener cualquier sexo caliente después de reconciliarnos.

Y allí estaba el Sasuke que conocía y detestaba.

Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de la irritación en mi rostro. ¡Qué mentiroso era! Le encanta pelear conmigo. Ese era el punto.

—Propongo una tregua —me dijo—. Tal vez no siempre he manejado esta cosa entre nosotros como un caballero.

Sentí que mis cejas querían llegar al techo. ¿Realmente admitió eso?

—_¿Tal vez? _—le dije inexpresiva. El público se echó a reír.

En un movimiento sorpresa, Sasuke tomó mi mano y cayó al suelo delante de mí. —Lo siento, Sakura —dijo bajo y sincero en el micrófono mientras me miraba—. ¿Me perdonas? Te lo ruego.

Me sorprendió por completo. Él hablaba en serio. Es posible que haya estado en su modo de estrella de rock, disculpándose, como parte de su programa, pero eso no quería decir que no hablaba en serio. Lo decía en serio. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Podía sentirlo en la forma en que se aferró a mi mano. Quería mi asentimiento, mi aceptación. Mi perdón.

Estaba desesperado por ello.

Supongo que no se dio cuenta de que ya había ganado. Aun así, no podía decir que sí. Tomé el micrófono y le dije a la audiencia

—¡Vaya! Sasuke Uchiha de rodillas suplicando mi perdón. ¿Qué creen que eso significa? —Esperé a través de los gritos que sabía que iban a llegar y luego pregunte—: ¿Creen que debería perdonarlo?

La multitud aplaudió tan fuerte que me eche a reír.

—No lo sé —bromeé—. Creo que no oí un por favor allí. Esa es una débil manera de suplicar si me preguntas. Creo que podría hacerlo mejor, ¿no?

Volví a mirar a Sasuke, cuyos ojos brillaban de una manera que nunca había visto. Estaba encantado de que le siguiera el juego.

—¿Por favor? —suplicó juntando sus manos delante de él.

—¿Con una cereza en la cima? —le pregunté.

Sasuke levantó una ceja. La sonrisa que me dirigió fue positivamente perversa. —Cerezas —concordó—. Y la crema batida y jarabe de chocolate, y cualquier otra cosa que te gustaría lamer de mí.

Bien. Había caminado directo a eso. Gemí, pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos sonreí. Una real. Sasuke se dio cuenta y me dio una gran sonrisa, tonta. —¿Tregua? —persuadió nuevamente.

Fingí pensar en ello, y luego suspiré como si esto fuera la decisión más inconveniente que he tenido que tomar. —Está bien, está bien —le dije sonando exasperada—. Te perdono. —Le tendí la mano a Sasuke— Tregua.

En vez de darme la mano, la tomó entre las suyas y la sostuvo.

Empezó a rozar su pulgar hacia atrás y adelante a través de mis nudillos.

Me estremecí, pero no fue su toque lo que hizo que mi interior se sintiera raro. Era la mirada de sus ojos. Pasión. Pasión por mí. Pasión por el momento. Pasión por su música. Pasión por la vida. Sólo pasión.

Era como si todo Sasuke Uchiha estuviera hecho de pasión y me enviaba esa pasión hacia mí. Era abrumador.

—¿Nos besamos? —preguntó, rompiendo mi trance.

El estruendo que provocó la declaración de la multitud me recordó que Sasuke y yo nos encontrábamos parados en frente de miles de personas. No podía creer que por un momento se me había olvidado.

Sasuke se puso en pie, sin soltar mi mano y me retó con la mirada a terminar lo que había comenzado ayer. No tenía nada que ver con jugar un papel para el público. Él sólo quería ese beso más que nada.

Me sentí muy mal cuando negué con la cabeza. —Lo siento. Tengo un novio.

La esperanza desapareció de la cara de Sasuke, pero encontró su sonrisa antes de que alguien que no fuera yo viera su decepción.

—La Herramienta —dijo—. Lo sé. No te preocupes. Lo entenderá.

—No le pediré que lo entienda, porque no voy a darte un beso —le dije.

—Y si toda esta cosa de la tregua va a funcionar, no se te permite hacer referencia a mi novio como "_herramienta_" nunca más. Tiene un nombre.

Sasuke suspiró. —Estoy seguro de que _Neji _es un tipo maravilloso. Perdóname si mi orgullo tiene dificultades para dejarme reconocerlo.

Me sorprendió que Sasuke supiera el nombre de Neji, aunque supongo que no debería haberlo hecho. Quiero decir sabía el nombre de mi falda ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Mientras seguía allí, sin saber qué hacer a continuación, y me preguntaba cuánto tiempo iba a pasar, la multitud comenzó a cantar de nuevo—: ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Escuché la demanda por un momento y luego miré hacia a Sasuke.

—Estos fieles seguidores que tienes —dije secamente.

Un lado de su boca se curvó hacia arriba. —Lo mejor para enamorarte. Vamos, Sakura, un beso. Un beso pequeñito y nunca voy a molestarte a ti y tu novio nunca más. Tregua para siempre solidificada.

La oferta era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. —Está bien. De acuerdo.

Me gustó la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke mientras me acerqué a él. Entonces me incliné y presioné mis labios contra su mejilla.

Sasuke tomó un aliento rápido cuando mis labios tocaron su piel, pero luego frunció el ceño. —No es exactamente el tipo de beso que quise decir.

—No es mi culpa que no especificaras —bromeé—. Tenemos un trato. Tienes tu beso, ahora tienes que dejar a mi novio y a mí solos.

Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja. —¿Pero cómo te voy a dejar en manos de otro tipo cuando te burlas de mí de esa manera, Piernas?

Me guió hacia atrás a un paso hasta que caí en un taburete que había sido de alguna manera puesta en el escenario detrás de mí. Toda la banda también se hallaba misteriosamente en su lugar, los instrumentos en sus manos. Nunca los había visto unirse a nosotros.

—Ya deberías saber por ahora, Sakura, que no voy a renunciar —dijo Sasuke, señalando a su banda—. Cuando se trata de ti, lo tengo mal.

Me guiñó un ojo, y luego, sin advertencia Kiba chasqueó sus palillos juntos y gritó—: ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro!

La melodía familiar de mi canción desgarró por el aire y Sasuke dio la actuación más enérgica de su vida, en la forma de mi propia serenata personal.

_Ella está fumando corazones con llamas ardientes_

_Tiene un lado salvaje sin nombre_

_Y cuando está irritada, es una Verdadera Lástima_

_¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Ya lo tengo mal_

_¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Me estoy volviendo loco…_

Una vez que todo terminó, corrí fuera del escenario. No había sido tan malo como había previsto, pero estaba más que lista para hacer esa aparición pública.

La banda estaba justo detrás de mí y antes de que supiera lo que me golpeó, Sasuke me tenía en sus brazos y me daba vueltas alrededor con entusiasmo.

—¡Estuviste genial! —exclamó, risueño como un jardín de niños que sólo habían montado una bicicleta por primera vez—. ¡Ese fue el mejor final para un show que hemos tenido! ¡Te aman! ¡La banda te ama! ¡Te amo! Tienes que ir a un tour con nosotros. ¡Podrías ser nuestra pequeña mascota virgen!

Todavía estaba dando vueltas alrededor, atrapada en el momento y en alta adrenalina.

—Sasuke, por favor, bájame.

Mi petición no mató el estado de ánimo de Sasuke. Me puso sobre mis pies dejando sus manos sobre mis hombros, me sonreía con los ojos desorbitados. Detrás de nosotros, los aficionados seguían animando a Tralse como locos.

—Tienes prisa, ¿no? —preguntó. Le dio a mis hombros un apretón emocionado.

—¡No vayas a ninguna parte! Los chicos y yo vamos a estar listos para ir a la fiesta en unos diez o quince minutos.

—Pero vine aquí con…

—Tus amigos nos encontrarán. Todos están en la lista. Ino se asegurará de que entren sin ningún problema, pero estaría más cómodo si te vienes con nosotros esta noche. Llevaremos guardaespaldas en este momento. Al menos hasta que entremos.

—Guardaespaldas —jadeé.

—No estás en peligro, ni nada —prometió Sasuke rápidamente—. Las multitudes sólo se salen un poco fuera de control a veces, y la de hoy está bastante emocionada. Habrá un montón de gente fuera del club también. Sólo es mejor usar precaución.

—Pero no voy a ir —empecé a discutir de nuevo, pero Sasuke me cortó.

—No te muevas de este lugar. Necesito una ducha rápida y luego regreso. —Se agachó y me dio un rápido beso en la frente—. Diez minutos. Te lo prometo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y desapareció por un pasillo.

Me tomó un minuto ponerme al día con lo que pasó, pero luego miré a mí alrededor y descubrí a Neji esperando pacientemente en una fila de sillas de plástico duro al lado del escenario. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, se levantó y me lancé a sus brazos, suspirando con alivio.

—¡Estoy muy contenta de que se haya acabado! —gemí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Neji.

—Estoy bien —le dije—. No fue tan malo como pensé que sería.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, está bien. No quiero volver a hacerlo de nuevo, pero al menos los fans de Tralse me dejaran de atacar ahora. Hinata será capaz de arreglar nuestro sitio web. Además, creo que Sasuke está mal. Creo que realmente me dejará sola.

—Él podría dejarte de acosar públicamente —coincidió Neji— Pero ese tipo no va a dejarte en paz. Está completamente enamorado de ti.

Rodé mis ojos, pero Neji no bromeaba. Su expresión se cayó y se dejó caer de nuevo a la silla en la que había estado sentado.

—Sakura, no puedo seguir con esto.

—¿Qué?

Neji pasó una mano nerviosa por su cabello y luego me miró con ojos tristes. —Creo que ya es hora.

Mi corazón se dejó caer en mi estómago. Sabía lo que quería decir y aunque no estaba tan sorprendida, no estaba preparada para ello.

Tenía que ser fuerte, sin embargo. No quiero que esto sea peor para Neji de lo que ya era. Se merecía mucho más.

—Sabíamos que íbamos a tener que acabar con esto desde que decidí que me iba a ir a una misión —dijo Neji.

Lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir todavía. No después de la semana que había tenido. No después de Sasori y Ino y Sasuke. Neji era la única cosa en mi vida que era constante. Era mi roca.

Era mi seguro.

Me senté a su lado y le agarré la mano. —Pero no te iras hasta dentro seis meses. Aún tenemos tiempo.

—Lo siento, Sakura. —Su voz, apenas un susurro, nublada por la emoción.

—Si se trata de Sasuke, lo siento. Tuve que seguir la corriente, pero quiero estar contigo.

Era la verdad también. Había pensado mucho en lo que quería en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Sasuke tenía razón sobre la tensión sexual entre nosotros. No lo podía negar. Pero eso no lo hacía la elección correcta. Las palabras de Tenten estaban en mi cabeza.

—Lo es, y no es él —dijo Neji. Pero no lucía enojado del todo.

—No lo entiendo.

—La forma en que ustedes se miraron entre sí esta noche, Sakura, tú y yo no nos miramos así.

Me sonrojé furiosamente. Lo hubiera negado si no estuviera inundada en la culpa.

—Lo siento mucho —le susurré. Quería ser fuerte, pero los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de todos modos.

—Está bien, Sakura. No estoy enojado. Sé que no te enamoraste de él a propósito. Ni siquiera creo que te dieras cuenta de lo que pasó.

—Pero no quiero estar con él —le dije—. No puedo. Sasuke no me comprende como tú lo haces, Neji. No me apoyaría como tú.

—Todavía estaré allí para ti, Sakura. Siempre te apoyaré. Somos grandes amigos, ¿no es así?

Asentí tristemente. —Por supuesto que sí, pero…

—Me preocupo mucho por ti —prometió Neji—. Sé que te preocupas por mí también, pero no nos amamos.

No podía discutir con eso. Él tenía razón. Nos gustamos mucho, pero no estábamos enamorados. No estábamos locos el uno del otro de la manera en que Ino y Sai estaban. Habíamos estado juntos durante varios meses y ninguno de los dos había dicho las palabras: "Te amo".

—El hecho de que no estamos enamorados, no significa que lo que tenemos no es una buena cosa —argumenté de todos modos—. Esto no significa que quiera renunciar a eso. Me encanta estar en una relación contigo. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de ella hasta que tengas que irte?

Neji volvió a suspirar. Me di cuenta por la mirada en su cara que no iba a ganar este argumento. Ya había tomado una decisión.

—La verdad es que estoy cansado, Saku. ¿Esto? ¿Cosas como esta noche? ¿Toda la fama? Es demasiado para mí. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a todo esto, pero yo no lo soy. No quiero hacerlo más. No puedo seguir contigo.

Finalmente perdí lo suficiente para que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas, Tenten tenía razón, lo estaba lastimando sin darme cuenta. —Lo siento.

Neji me dio un fuerte abrazo. —No te disculpes —dijo—. No tenemos nada que lamentar. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Sólo necesitamos cosas diferentes.

No podía culparlo por no ser capaz de manejar mi loca vida. Ni siquiera yo podía manejar la mitad del tiempo. De verdad, de verdad, no quería que termináramos, pero Neji había sido un gran apoyo, y paciente, y sorprendente por tanto tiempo, ¿cómo no iba a darle lo que necesita?

—Está bien —le dije. Sollocé una vez más, pero me las arreglé para detener las lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Sakura.

Negué con la cabeza. —Si no estoy autorizada a lamentarme entonces tú tampoco. No he sido capaz de ser la novia que te mereces. Lo sé. Pero lo haría de nuevo. Me aguantaste todo este año.

Neji sonrió. —Eso es justo teniendo en cuenta que fui de los que te hablé para que lo hicieras en el primer lugar.

—Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho.

—Yo también —admitió Neji. Me dio un beso de despedida. Fue agridulce, pero lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

—Lo vas a encontrar algún día —dijo Neji. Pasó los dedos por mi collar—. El tipo que hará que todo esto valga la pena.

Miré el escenario detrás de mí, recordando todo lo que acababa de suceder, y una pequeña risa se me escapó. —Tendría que ser Superman para hacer que todo esto valga la pena.

Neji se echó a reír. —Será.

—Y tú encontraras la más linda mujercita que vaya a la iglesia todos los domingos contigo, tendrá el pelo chocolate al igual que sus ojos y te dará doce bebés, siempre estará sonriendo y horneara pan casero contigo. —por supuesto que hablaba de mi amiga, él se merecía a alguien que estuviera entregada completamente a el—

Neji se echó a reír de verdad esta vez. —Ahora estás haciendo estereotipos.

Los dos nos reímos, pero rápidamente se convirtió en un suspiro mutuo. —¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —preguntó Neji.

Me sonrió, pero yo podía sentir la tristeza detrás de él. —Estoy bien. Sasuke mencionó algo sobre necesitar un guardaespaldas esta noche, así que iba a llamar a mis padres de todos modos, gracias.

Vi la cara de preocupación de Neji. Parecía como si realmente quería hacerse cargo y asegurarse de que llegara a casa a salvo, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, al parecer, decidió que no tenía derecho a preocuparse dos segundos después de romper conmigo.

Hubiera dejado que me llevara a casa si hubiera persistido, pero también me sentí algo agradecida cuando no lo hizo. Asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie, y luego tendió la mano hacia mí. Dejé que me ayudara a levantarme.

—¿Todavía amigos? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto.

—Supongo que te veré el lunes en la escuela entonces.

Le di un apretón. —El lunes —concordé y lo besé en la mejilla—. Adiós Neji.

—Mantente a salvo esta noche —respondió.

—Lo haré.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

LO SIENTO! (u.u) me eh tardado un poco, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, realmente me emocione en el :) porfin han roto neji y sakura, ahora a lo siguiente!

Tenten tiene ahora el camino libre, al igual que Sasuke. ¿podrán conquistar a sus prospectos?

Bienvenidos a todos los lectores nuevos, quiero agradecer a **todos** los que se toman la molestia de leer el fic y de escribir un review, este capitulo va dedicado a **sasusakufanatica** y a **Jess Wazowski** por ser las primeras en comentar la historia, Jess gracias por seguir cada capitulo!

De nuevo aclarando que esta es la adaptación del libro "V is for Virgin" de Kelly Oram. Y por supuesto ya saben que Naruto es de Kishimoto.

**.**

_**¿Sakura ira a la fiesta?**_

_**.**_

**.**

_**.**_

_**¿REVIEW?**_


	18. Cap18- El Punto

**Cap18.- El Punto**

.

.

.

Esperé hasta que Neji desapareció tras una esquina antes de hundirme en la silla de plástico duro y enterrar mi cara entre mis manos.

—Esta ruptura fue tan amistosa que fue asquerosa. ¿Eran ustedes dos tan aburridos?

Había estado a punto de llorar de verdad, pero el sonido de la voz de Sasuke secó toda mi tristeza y me dejó sintiéndome nada más que cansada.

—Por favor, no comiences conmigo —advertí—. Realmente no necesito nada de tu mierda ahora mismo.

Sasuke se sentó en la silla junto a mí y dejó caer su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—En realidad, Piernas. Creo que mi mierda es _exactamente _lo que necesitas en este momento.

—_¡Mi nombre no es Piernas! _—grité, quitando sus brazos de encima de mí. Para mi horror, eso es todo lo que necesitaron las compuertas de mis emociones para abrirse y me quebré.

Los brazos de Sasuke inmediatamente llegaron a mí alrededor.

—Oye —dijo en una voz irritantemente suave—, no hagas eso. No llores por ese tipo.

—¿Qué te importa? —espeté. Pero respiré hondo y recuperé el control de mí misma. Odiaba que Sasuke viera mi debilidad—. ¿No deberías estar feliz porque rompimos?

—Estoy eufórico por ello —admitió sin una pizca de vergüenza—. Eso no quiere decir que me alegro de verte herida. Esperaba que vieras cuan equivocado era para ti y lo dejaras tú misma.

—¿Cómo sabes que éramos los equivocados el uno para el otro?

Sasuke me lanzó una mirada desafiante y preguntó—: ¿Estás negándolo?

Suspiré, derrotada.

—¡Anímate! En el lado positivo, ahora puedes pasar a alguien que es adecuado para ti.

—Oh, y supongo que te refieres a ti.

—Bien. —Sasuke sonrió—. No iba a traerlo a colación, pero ya que lo mencionaste, estoy cien por ciento positivo en que tú y yo seríamos buenos el uno para el otro.

—Excepto por la parte en la que no voy a dormir contigo.

—Puedes cambiar de opinión sobre eso una vez que llegues a conocerme. No soy un idiota total, Saku. Podría esperar hasta que tú estuvieras lista si sólo me dieras una oportunidad.

—¿Podrías esperar hasta el matrimonio? —pregunté. La pregunta era más un desafío que curiosidad real, aunque tengo que admitir que contuve la respiración esperando un sincero sí. Por supuesto, no conseguí uno.

Sasuke se echó a reír, porque la idea de esperar para el matrimonio era un concepto extraño para él.

—Primero que todo —dijo—, si alguna vez tomo el paso al matrimonio, y ese es un muy grande si, no sería por años y años. Y en segundo lugar, no voy a comprometerme el resto de mi vida con alguien con quien no he dormido. ¿Y si no fuéramos compatibles de esa manera, y entonces me quedo atascado con ella? Tendríamos que divorciarnos en una semana.

Tomo todo lo que tenía en mí para no burlarme de él. —¿Ves, Sasuke? —dije, levantándome en mis pies—. Tú y yo nunca funcionaríamos. No digo esto para ser grosera en este momento, es sólo un hecho. Necesitas encontrar a otra chica para torturar.

—¿Torturar? —se rió Sasuke—. Disfrutas de nuestros pequeños momentos igual que yo.

Un largo suspiro cansado se me escapó.

—Pero son sin sentido, Sasuke. Nunca nos dejaran nada si no desamor.

Comencé a alejarme, pero Sasuke se puso en pie y bloqueó mi camino. —¿A dónde vas?

—He perdido a mi mejor amiga y a mi novio esta noche. Tengo un dolor de cabeza enorme, estoy agotada y también estoy un poco cerca de tener un total colapso emocional. Me voy a casa a acurrucarme con una cursi novela romántica y a comer mi peso en chocolate.

Sasuke miró horrorizado por mi confesión, como si acabara de entrar en detalles sobre mi momento del mes o algo así.

—Tengo una mejor idea —dijo, mirándose tan asustado por mí, eso era cómico—. Vamos a saltarnos el libro cursi romántico y vamos a cenar. No sé tú, pero siempre estoy muriendo de hambre después de un show.

¿Cuándo Sasuke _no _moría de hambre? Sin embargo, estaba sorprendida por la invitación.

—Pensé que tenías que estar en alguna estúpida fiesta de inauguración de gira que es tan importante que mi mejor amiga amenazó con nunca volver a hablarme otra vez si no voy.

—Me voy de la ciudad en la mañana para ir a una gira terriblemente ocupada. Quiero pasar mis ultima horas de libertad contigo, y tú no estás, obviamente, de humor para ir a una fiesta.

Mi corazón revoloteó en contra de mi voluntad. Me grité mentalmente por ello.

—Halagada como estoy de que mandaras al diablo tu gran noche por mí, pero no estoy exactamente de humor para ir a una cita contigo tampoco.

—No una cita, entonces. Sólo pasando el rato con un amigo que está en grave necesidad de alimento.

Suspiré de nuevo, pero la verdad era que me vendría bien un amigo en este momento, y Sasuke tenía una manera de hacerme sentir mejor.

—Bien, ¿Qué tal un compromiso, entonces? —sugerí—. Me llevas a casa y podemos alcanzar un servicio de comida rápida en el camino. No he comido mucho desde que lo de Sasori salió en los periódicos. Podría ir por una hamburguesa Doble ahora mismo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que para nuestra noche junto antes de irme, vayamos a cenar a In–N–Out Burger*?

—Servicio de comida rápida —le aclaré—. No estoy de humor para tratar con tu estúpido público.

—Cena en el In–N–Out Burger servicio de comida rápida. —Sasuke se echó a reír—. Si estás tratando de convencerme de que no eres perfecta para mí, estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

Sasuke me movió hacia adelante, empujando mi hombro. — Ellos también son tu público. Mis fans también son tus fans. Lo sabes.

—Oh, sí, me di cuenta cuando ensuciaron mi sitio web con comentarios tan desagradables que Hinata faltó a la escuela para deshabilitar el chat del foro antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de leer lo que decían. Ella tenía miedo que estaría emocionalmente asustada de por vida.

—¿No sabes nada sobre groupies, Sakura? Sólo estaban locos porque quieren que estés _conmigo_.

—Si eso es cierto, entonces me temo que les espera una decepción —refunfuñé.

Sasuke se rió y me llevó a un paso más rápido. —Vamos, estoy seguro de que serás más optimista una vez que tengas un poco de comida en ti.

Sasuke y yo tomamos un taxi de vuelta a mi casa. Fue bastante el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer. Sasuke tenía a un encargado que era de la misma estatura y complexión que él conduciendo su coche —que sus fans reconocían, por supuesto— hacia el club, y a otro personaje en la entrada trasera para que se viera como si Sasuke estuviera en la fiesta y no llevando a Virgen Saku a casa. Sólo podía imaginarme los rumores que se extenderían si la gente se enteraba que nos habíamos saltado la fiesta juntos.

Lo más probable es que el taxista nos vendería por la mañana, pero por el momento, nos hizo volver al sur de Kioto y a través del más cercano servicio de comida rápida In-N-Out sin ser atrapados. El taxista tenía una regla muy estricta sobre no tener comida en su coche, así que Sasuke le dio una propina enorme, nosotros prometimos que esperaríamos para comerlo una vez que llegáramos a mi casa.

Mis padres todavía seguían arriba y se sorprendieron de verme en casa antes de la media noche, arrastrando a mi archienemigo conmigo.

—¿Dónde está Neji? ¿Y Tenten y Hinata? —preguntó mi mamá después de una muy torpe presentación.

—Creo que Tenten y Hinata están con todos los demás en la fiesta. Neji probablemente en casa. Él y yo como que rompimos. No, está bien —insistí cuando mi mamá se quedó sin aliento—. Es lo que él necesitaba.

Los ojos de mamá se desviaron sospechosamente a Sasuke de nuevo y me reí.

—No fue su culpa. Bueno, no totalmente. Te lo contaré más tarde, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien —aceptó con cautela. Me dio un gran abrazo y susurró—: ¿Estás bien?

—Sí y no —admití—. Creo que Ino y yo no somos amigas ya. Sasuke y yo sólo vamos a comer nuestra cena y luego se irá. ¿Podemos hablar después?

—Por supuesto. Tu padre y yo estaremos en la otra habitación. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa —vaciló enviando otra mirada sospechosa en dirección a Sasuke antes de arrastrarse desde la habitación.

—No creo que ella me quiera mucho —murmuró Sasuke mientras nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina.

Resoplé. —¿Por qué en la tierra crees que lo haría? A _mí _incluso no me gustas mucho la mitad del tiempo.

Sasuke miró ofendido, pero no pude evitar reírme.

—Piensa en ello. Para mi mamá, eres la estrella de rock vicioso quien públicamente anunció que no quiere nada más que poner en peligro la virtud de su hija. También eres el tipo que me besó en televisión nacional, sin mi permiso, cuando yo tenía novio, lo que provocó medio circo tan grande que necesité a la Policía de Kioto para defender mi casa de los reporteros. ¿También? Ha escuchado todas las canciones en el álbum "S es por Sexo", la cual está literalmente dedicada a mí. Canciones como, "No seas tan egocéntrica y métete debajo de mí" y "Calientapollas" no fueron exactamente grandes éxitos en esta casa.

Disfruté de la mueca de Sasuke un poco demasiado. —Caray, cuando lo pones así sueno como un idiota.

Le di mi mejor "¡Duh!" con la mirada.

—¿Te he dicho que lo siento? —preguntó Sasuke tímidamente.

—Sí —dije, moviéndolo a la mesa del comedor y entregándole su hamburguesa—. Como parte de tu programa, en frente de miles de personas de manera que los medios tendrían otro fiasco para informar sobre Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Virgen, y pudieras vender más discos. Te das cuentas que totalmente me explotaste esta noche, ¿verdad?

Lo que dije era cierto, pero Sasuke sabía que me burlaba de él.

—¿Explotarte? —se rió—. Sakura, estoy herido. Esa fue una disculpa muy sincera.

—¿No podrías haber pedido disculpas en privado?

—Tuve que hacerlo de esa manera, así mis fans habrían dejado de atacarte.

Lo miré escépticamente. —Tal vez.

—Tal vez no. No se habrían detenido. No es que pueda culparlos después de ver esa foto. Claro que parecía un duro revolcón en el bosque.

Suspiré y Sasuke acabó con sus patatas fritas en silencio. Cuando terminó, se sentó en su silla mirándome con curiosidad. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y dijo—: Hay una pregunta en esa foto que suplica una respuesta.

Esperé, sabiendo que tenía ideado si le preguntaba o no.

—¿Qué es lo más lejos que has estado con un chico?

Supuse que esta pregunta era inevitable. —Sí te lo digo, ¿Vas a ir a anunciarlo al mundo entero? No es que esté avergonzada, pero es mi asunto privado.

—No se lo diré a nadie. Lo juro por la tumba de mi madre.

—¿Está tu madre incluso muerta?

—No. —Sasuke sonrió—. Pero lo prometo. Ni una palabra a nadie, nunca. Sólo estoy morbosamente curioso.

Suspiré. —Mi ex, Sasori, llegó a segunda base un par de veces antes de que me dejara.

La mandíbula de Sasuke cayó. —¿Eso es todo? —jadeó—. ¿Tu novio aceptó un toque una o dos veces? ¡He estado más lejos que eso con extrañas al azar en la pista de baile!

—Que romántico. Y te preguntas porque no me desmayo en tus insinuaciones.

Sasuke también lucía desconcertado para mantener la conversación.

Terminamos nuestra comida en silencio y Sasuke se quedó mirándome todo el tiempo como si fuera un rompecabezas muy complejo que trataba de resolver.

Después de que terminamos, Sasuke sacó una caja de pastillas de menta del bolsillo y lanzó un par en su boca. Cuando me las ofreció, lo miré sospechosamente. —Habito —insistió, riendo de mi desconfianza hacia él. —Como que va más con mi territorio de tener un rostro público.

Acepté la menta y me levanté para tirar nuestra basura. Después de pulsar el botón en el compactador de basura me di la vuelta y Sasuke estaba allí. No me dio la oportunidad de decir algo o empujarlo lejos.

Sólo tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó sin advertir. Un segundo limpiaba la cena y al siguiente estaba siendo devorada como si yo fuera el postre.

Aquí está la cosa, no había ira en este beso como la vez que había plantado uno en mí en el lanzamiento de joyas. Esta vez sólo hubo deseo—deseo y una cierta clase de dulzura que le daba la sensación de ensueño.

Cedí completamente. Por una vez en mi vida no me resistí en absoluto a Sasuke.

Bueno, acababa de abandonar todo en primer lugar. Me sentía un poco vulnerable. No me importaba como de amistoso era, ser destrozada nunca se siente bien. Necesitaba sentirme deseada y nadie me ha hecho sentir más deseada que Sasuke.

Esa es la otra cosa. Sasuke no hace nada poco entusiasta y esa cosa en particular había querido hacerla siempre. Se sentía como si estuviera poniendo todo su corazón y alma en este beso. Estaba indefensa contra él y en el momento no quería ser otra cosa diferente.

Suspiré en la boca de Sasuke y me fundí contra su cuerpo.

En el instante en que respondí el respeto se volvió pasión y Sasuke me besó como nunca me habían besado antes. Me besó hasta que mi aliento se había ido, mi cabeza nadaba y mis rodillas habían falseado.

Los brazos de Sasuke se deslizaron a mí alrededor y sostuvo mi cuerpo blando estrechamente con el de él.

—Mira quien se desmayó — susurró contra mis labios en voz baja. El sonido de ello me hizo temblar.

—Hiciste trampa —jadeé. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

Sasuke rozó sus labios contra los míos una vez más y luego se trasladó a mi oído. En ese mismo susurro peligroso, dijo—: ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo he querido hacer eso?

—¿Desde el día que nos conocimos? —adiviné sin aliento, mientras su boca encontró el punto débil detrás de mí oreja y se fue a trabajar levantando la piel de gallina en todo mi cuerpo.

—Desde el primer momento en que te me insultaste —concordó entre besos tras celestial y tortuoso beso.

Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a vagar y empecé a volver a la realidad.

—Bueno, Sasuke, eso es suficiente. Tienes tu beso, ahora tienes que parar —le advertí, pero no hice ningún intento de moverme. Incluso yo sabía que sonaba como si no lo dijera en serio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sasuke, continuando su asalto a mi cuello.

Entrelazó sus manos por mi pelo e inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder llegar a mi garganta. Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco.

—Porque —jadeé—, estás haciendo muy difícil ser buena. Soy virgen, no una santa.

Sasuke rió profundo y gutural. Su aliento me hacía cosquillas en la piel.

—No —concordó—. Y no eres un pez frío, tampoco, ¿verdad?

—Nunca dije que lo fuera.

Las manos de Sasuke encontraron su lugar bajo el dobladillo de mi camisa y por fin pude llegar a mis sentidos. Agarré sus dedos y suavemente los quité de mí.

—Creo que deberías irte ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es tarde, y es probable que tengas una gran cantidad de equipaje que hacer, y estoy cansada y mis padres están justo en la otra habitación y porque no quiero ir allí.

Sasuke logró separarse de mí y me pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Saku, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Cuál es el punto?

Suspiré. No quería tener este mismo viejo argumento otra vez.

—Entiendo por qué empezaste V es por Virgen —dijo Sasuke—. La lucha tiene sentido para mí. Pero ¿por qué optar por esperar en el primer lugar? ¿Qué bien te hace esperar hasta que te cases?

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Sí. Realmente quiero saber, porque si no me puedes dar una buena respuesta, no voy a ser capaz de alejarme de ti esta noche.

Mi mano instintivamente tomó mi collar. —Sabes que soy adoptada, ¿no? Estoy segura de que has leído mucho en los periódicos, que mi madre biológica quedó embarazada de mí cuando tenía quince años.

—Sí, he oído eso. Pero hay control de la natalidad. No tienes que terminar así. No tengo ningún pequeño Sasuke Junior correteando por ahí.

—Eso crees —bromeé.

—De ninguna manera. Me aseguro de que estoy a salvo. Si traigo a un niño a este mundo, quiero hacer las cosas bien, cuidar al pequeño y todo eso. No puedo hacer eso si estoy de gira y yendo a fiestas y clubes de todo el tiempo.

Bueno. Al menos tenía mucho fundamento moral.

—El sexo no tiene por qué dar lugar a los niños y lo sabes, así que ¿cuál es la verdadera razón para no hacerlo?

—¿Alguna vez has hecho una promesa a ti mismo? —pregunté—. ¿Una que sea importante para ti? ¿Que no romperías, no importa cuánta gente pensara que era estúpido o dijo que no podrías hacerlo?

Sabía que lo tenía. Sai me dijo una vez que determinado fue Sasuke para hacer de su banda un éxito cuando todo el mundo le dijo que no podía.

Sasuke asintió lentamente, sumido en sus pensamientos. —Así que hiciste una promesa a ti misma y no quieres romperla. Bueno, puedo entender eso también. Pero ¿por qué _esa _promesa? Quiero saber por qué es tan importante para ti.

No podía creer que tenía esta conversación con Sasuke Uchiha, de todas las personas, pero mientras me senté allí pensando en mi respuesta me di cuenta de lo importante que era su pregunta. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidida en mantener esta promesa? Él tenía razón sobre el control de la natalidad, no tenia que terminar como mi madre biológica. Pero había mucho más que eso.

También me di cuenta exactamente en ese momento lo mucho que quería que Sasuke entendiera mi razonamiento. Sasuke específicamente. Quería que _él _supiera por qué era tan importante para mí.

Curiosamente, a pesar de sus defectos, quería que me entendiera.

Quería su respeto.

—Espera un minuto —dije. Lo acompañé a la sala y lo llevé a tomar asiento en el sofá—. Voy a estar de vuelta. Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte

Volví minutos más tarde con la carta de mi madre biológica.

Entregué el papel envejecido y dije—: Mi madre biológica eligió a mis padres adoptivos. Se reunieron dos veces. Una vez para ser entrevistados, y una vez cuando nací. Les dio esta carta y mi collar.

Sasuke leyó la carta y esperó a que yo hablara de nuevo. Me tomó un minuto antes de que pudiera hacerlo sin llorar.

—Mi madre biológica no podía recordar su primera vez. Ni siquiera podía recordar con quien había dormido. He tenido que vivir mi vida con este conocimiento colgando sobre mi cabeza. Me prometí que esperaría porque no quiero que mi primera vez sea nada ni siquiera cerca de eso. Quiero que sea todo lo contrario. Quiero que sea el momento más especial de mi vida.

Sasuke quedó en silencio un momento y luego dijo—: No te puedo culpar por querer eso, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con el matrimonio?

—Déjame preguntarte algo —le dije—. ¿Por qué la idea de estar conmigo es tan atractiva para ti?

Sasuke se echó a reír, trayendo la tensión a la atmósfera. —¿Quieres que enumere todas las razones por las que me siento atraído por ti? ¿Voy a empezar con tus piernas?

—No, sólo me refiero a la cosa de virgen —le dije a juego con su sonrisa—. ¿Por qué la idea de estar con una virgen es tan atractiva?

—Territorio inexplorado.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también —insistió Sasuke—. La idea de estar con alguien que nunca ha estado con alguien más es caliente. ¿Llegar a ser la primera persona en hacer a una chica sentirse como una mujer? ¿Para estar en completo control y observar la experiencia de nuevas sensaciones por primera vez? ¿Enseñarle cosas?

Los dedos de Sasuke rozaron el largo de mi muslo. Vio cómo me estremecí. —No tienes ni idea de lo que podría hacer por ti, Sakura. Cómo podría hacerte sentir.

Agarré la mano demasiada curiosa y entrelacé los dedos juntos, para que no pudieran continuar lo que hacían.

—Físicamente —concordé—. Estoy segura. No dudo que sepas tu manera alrededor de la cama. Pero quiero que el sexo sea más que eso. Mi cuerpo, mi virginidad, es una parte de mí que nadie en el mundo conoce. Es algo que una vez que lo dé, nunca podré tomarlo de vuelta. No voy a entregarlo a alguien por unos momentos de placer físico. Quiero que la persona con la que finalmente comparta todo mi ser sea alguien en quien confío por completo. Alguien que me entiende y me ame y que yo ame de igual manera.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué el _matrimonio_? ¿No crees que se pueda encontrar a alguien que te ame sin estar casado con él?

—Creo que si realmente encontrara alguien que me ame así, él estaría dispuesto a casarse conmigo. Estaría dispuesto a esperar por mí. Si quienquiera que sea no está dispuesto a dedicar su vida a mí, entonces no merece compartir esa experiencia conmigo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon como si hubiera dicho que él, personalmente, no me merecía. Aunque, supongo que en cierto modo como que lo hice desde que los dos sabíamos que él no estaba dispuesto a esperar.

—Quiero que mi virginidad signifique algo para mí _y _para el hombre con el que compartiré mi vida. Piensa en ello. ¿Cómo te hace sentir si decidiera dejarte ser la única persona que me conozca tan íntimamente? ¿Cómo te sentirías al saber que a nadie más se le permitió tocarme? ¿Que nadie más lo ha tenido? Sólo tú.

La sonrisa de Sasuke me disparó peligro. —¿Por qué no te entregas a mí y te lo haré saber?

Gemí. —¿Por qué me molesto en hablar contigo?

Arrebaté mi mano lejos, me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal. Sasuke siguió rápidamente detrás de mí, riendo.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento. No pude resistirme a eso. Pero tengo tu punto, eso sería bastante sorprendente. Sobre todo si fueras tú, ya que eres tan exigente y todo.

Dejé todo y lo miré directamente a los ojos. —Y, eso, Sasuke, es exactamente el punto. Es por eso que estoy esperando. ¿De verdad me envidias por querer tener ese tipo de relación con alguien?

Sasuke me miró fijamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad mientras contemplaba lo que acababa de decir. Por un momento pensé que podría haber llegado a él. No es que yo alguna vez pensara por un segundo que lo había convertido en la multitud de abstinencia, pero realmente pensé que le hice ver mi punto de vista.

—Es una idea romántica, seguro —dijo—. Lástima que sea delirante.

—¿Perdón?

—Estás haciendo la cosa de chicas. Has evocado esta fantasía de un hombre perfecto. Te estás guardando para alguien que no existe. ¿Y si, en tu búsqueda para encontrar al Sr. Perfecto, dejas pasar la oportunidad de algo grande?

El subtexto estaba allí, en las palabras de Sasuke. Podía oír lo que no decía. Me rogaba que no lo dejara ir. Lo más triste de todo esto era que no quería renunciar a él.

—Dilo, Sasuke —le supliqué desesperadamente—. Dime que vas a esperar hasta casarte conmigo y soy tuya.

Sasuke me miró con una expresión verdaderamente torturado. —¿Y si te dijera que te amo? —preguntó rápido—. ¿Qué pasa si prometo estar contigo y sólo contigo?

Sentí lágrimas picando mis ojos. —No sería suficiente —admití con tristeza—. Si cediera a ti, me odiaría a mí misma por ello. Estaría resentida contigo. Siempre me sentiría como si no me amaras lo suficiente como para darme lo único que te pido.

—La falta de amor no es el problema. ¿No puedes ver eso?

Eso lo hizo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y las lágrimas se derramaron sobre mis mejillas.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —le pregunté—. ¿El sexo es realmente tan vital? ¿En verdad no valgo la pena para esperar?

Sasuke tragó saliva.

—Si alguna chica lo fuera, Saku serías tú, pero no puedo prometer eso. No tienes ni idea de lo que es mi vida. Siempre hay mujeres hermosas y dispuestas a más. Hay demasiada tentación. Demasiada _expectación_. Si no lo obtuviera por ti probablemente me aleje. Sé lo que parece, pero estoy siendo honesto. Soy sólo humano, Sakura. A una debilidad a la que he sido complacido demasiado tiempo. No puedo darte lo que pides porque tengo miedo de romper tu corazón.

Si él supiera lo mucho que su confesión ya lo había hecho.

Casi me había convencido. Casi me había entregado—quería entregarme.

Pero mientras más entendía su miedo, e incluso respetaba su sinceridad, la verdad sólo reforzó mi determinación.

—Nuestras manos están atadas entonces, Sasuke, porque pedir que cambie lo que soy, en todo lo que he trabajado tan duro y todo lo que creo me partiría el corazón también. Lo siento.

Sasuke sonrió con tristeza. Por fin habíamos dejado de dar vueltas en círculos y chocamos contra un muro. Esta fue la última vez que tendríamos esta conversación y ambos lo sabíamos.

—Yo también lo siento —dijo y luego me tiró en sus brazos para un último abrazo. Fue un abrazo que recordaría por el resto de mi vida—. Si alguna vez decides bajar tus expectativas, asegúrate de llamarme primero —dijo mientras me apretó firmemente.

Me reí, pero había un pequeño sollozo en él. —Y si alguna vez te das cuenta de que vale totalmente la pena la espera, tienes mi permiso para llamar.

Sasuke finalmente consiguió abrir la puerta y salir al porche.

—Cuídate, Sakura. Realmente espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando.

—¿En serio? —No pude evitar preguntar.

—Por supuesto. —Forzó una sonrisa en su cara e incluso logró un guiño—. Estás completamente loca, pero sigues siendo mi virgen favorita.

Mi sonrisa de respuesta fue genuina, aunque triste.

—Adiós, Sasuke.

—Adiós.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

* In–N–Out Burger: cadena de hamburguesas.

¿Qué tal? Nada de lo que esperaban, ¿cierto? Los dos siguen con sus pensamientos muy en pie.

Bienvenidos a todos los lectores nuevos, quiero agradecer a **todos** los que se toman la molestia de leer el fic y de escribir un review! Por más chiquitos que sean los comentarios, me agrada leerlos.

Ahora, quiero decirles que sinceramente llevo días trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, me estoy quebrando la cabeza para que sea del gusto de todos, pero admito que estoy preparando unas cosas de la universidad y viendo amigos que viven fuera de la ciudad (vienen aquí por las vacaciones) y por eso me queda poco tiempo para esto, pero saben, prometo fielmente terminar la historia, no tienen que preocuparse en cuanto a eso, tratare de no tardar, así como ustedes me alegran con los reviews yo seré recíproca y les traeré la continuación.

La pregunta que me e estado haciendo yo también…

**.**

_**¿Cómo voy a arreglar todo este embrollo?**_

_**.**_

**.**

_**.**_

_**¿REVIEW?**_


End file.
